30 Feelings , 30 moments
by Neiara28
Summary: Leon y Claire.Esos momentos que ocurren una vez en la vida , pero que se unen por los sentimientos.Amistad,Compañerismo, Celos,amor,diversion,felicidad y tristeza.Todos lo que sienten cuando uno esta cerca del otro. M por escenas sexuales
1. Capitulo 1 : ¿ Que hubiera pasado si?

Hola holaaaaa :

Bueno , espero que estéis bien y disfrutando algunos de estas mini vacaciones de abril antes de los exámenes , trabajos , ect , ect .

Latente se acabo , siempre es triste terminar un fic como ese , sobretodo por que en poco tiempo le he tomado muchísimo cariño y por que es la primera vez que narro una historia sin usar la primera persona . Seguiré en esta línea con este fic .

Los treinta temas que quiero tratar los han elegido mediante privado los distintos lectores del anterior fic , otros los he elegido yo y los demás ya irán surgiendo sobre la marcha o en horas de trabajo , que es cuando me vienen las mejores ideas .

Algunos temas , por razones de espacio o de querer explayarme mas a la hora de escribir serán divididos en mas de un capitulo , así que no os sorprendáis si escribo un tema y este continua en el capitulo siguiente .Que por que sean treinta no quiere decir que vayan a ser treinta capítulos exactos … al menos esa es mi intención en un principio .

Este concepto de capitulo esta inspirado en los fics **A Song beneath the song de Hallowrain y Metamorfosis de Fairy-li . A las cuales les dedico este primer capitulo .**

Las actualizaciones serán como siempre , se notara la semana que libro del trabajo y la que no libre no prometo .

También informaros de la galería en da que poseo : LeonandClaireBSAA . Devianart . Com .

Ahí iré subiendo dibujos relacionados con el fic ^^ .

Y como siempre habrá un playlist de capitulo , así cada uno tiene su sintonía y será mas ameno leerlo ^^

Bueno , ya me he explicado mucho y tenemos que empezar , aquí va el capitulo 1 .Disfrutad:

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 1 :**_

_**¿ Que hubiera pasado si …?**_

_**27 de Septiembre de 1998 , Raccoon City **_

Been hurt in love before  
>But I still come back for more<br>I was such a fool  
>I couldn't stop myself<br>If you believe in me  
>If you want our love to be<br>I know you'll wait for me, oh, oh, oh, oh

Claire Redfield iba montada en su Harley , prestada de su hermano Chris , ya que su coche había muerto una semana antes en la facultad .

Como aun tenia dos semanas libres antes de volver a las clases , esta había decido dar una sorpresa a su hermano .

Por ello estaba parada en aquel semáforo de aquella ciudad de Trenton , Nueva Jersey . A las dos de la mañana y con su discman escuchando un recopilatorio de canciones , cantando esa canción de los ochenta a la una de la mañana .

I've got to be  
>Got to be certain<br>I've got to be so sure  
>I've had my share of hearts broken<br>And I don't wanna take that any more

Por eso no se percato del coche patrulla que se colocaba justo detrás de ella , el cual llevaba dándole el alto desde que había entrado en la ciudad por la avenida Raccoon .

Y no se percato hasta que un agente uniformado poso su mano en su hombro en el momento que hacia los coros .

Claire a no esperarse a nadie en ese momento , creyó que podía ser un delincuente que le intentaría robar la moto de su hermano , así que hizo lo que su hermano mayor y Barry le enseñaron una tarde que estaban algo borrachos .

Tomo al desconocido por el brazo y le realizo una llave de karate al estilo Chun Kuk Do. Arte marcial al que Christofer Redfield tenia especial adoración por ser el arte marcial que creo su Dios Chuck Norris .

En dos certeros golpes , el desconocido estaba , literalmente, tirado en el asfalto con cara de asombro .

Pero , cuando Claire creía que se había deshecho de su agresor , al mirar mas detenidamente que aspecto tenia … abrió mucho la boca .Tenia un pie encima de su pecho y ahora podía observarlo mejor .

El chico llevaba uniforme de policía .

En ese momento sabia que se acababa de meter en un lio con la autoridad .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon Scott Kennedy , primero en su promoción , notas sobresalientes no solo en los exámenes finales , sino en lo relacionado con entrenamiento de campo , con especialización en revuelta urbana y situaciones de asalto con rehenes . Un Policía que nunca había sido tumbado por ninguno de sus compañeros de la academia . Que presumía de tener los sentidos alerta y una intuición para detectar cuando se estaba cometiendo algún acto delictivo .

Todo eso estaba muy bien expuesto en el papel … Pero aquella noche una motorista que cantaba una canción tan antigua como la edad que debía de tener , vestida de motera con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos con unas mallas negras mas cortas aun , unas botas de cowboy y un chaleco rosa con una pinup y la frase `` Made in Heaven´´ en la espalda , sin casco lo acababa de tumbar como si el fuera un saco de patatas .

El , que media metro ochenta y cinco cm y pesaba setenta y dos kilos , acababa de ser reducido por una chica que no debía de llegar al metro setenta y con un peso de unos cincuenta y pocos kilos .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Desde su incomoda posición , con la pierna de esa chica en su pecho y con una pose típica de algún arte marcial aprendido en algún gimnasio para chicas en clases de autodefensa .

No le disgustaba la visión de esa pierna bien torneada encima de el y aun menos la visión de su dueña , una preciosa joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos grises como un día de lluvia , que en esos momentos brillaban como asombro .

En ese momento debía de haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho … y si no el se lo recordaría .

- Perdóneme agente , pero pensé que era algún pandillero o alguien que quería robarme la moto , lo lamento mucho de verdad.- Lo ayudo a levantarse .

- Pues no , y esto se agrega al delito de no llevar casco en vía urbana , agresión a un policía . ¿ Es que no se daba cuenta de que intentaba darle el alto con las luces del coche patrulla.? . - Pregunto Leon molesto sacando unos papeles para empezar el informe .- Se creerá usted muy lista .-

- Lo lamento mucho de verdad, ha sido un cumulo de mala suerte . Mi coche se averió y mi hermano me presto la moto , yo por lo general me pongo el casco , pero este se quedo en el taller donde esta mi coche y el garaje no abre hasta el lunes … así que pensé que podría hacer el viaje con cuidado y ya aquí apañarme con el casco de mi hermano hasta que recuperara mi coche y …- Al verlo apuntando todo lo que decía se tenia que esa noche podía ir a peor .

- Eso no es excusa para ir a noventa en vía urbana , sin casco , con el peligro de ir escuchando música sin oír el trafico , mas el agravante de haber agredido a un agente de la ley , lo lamento mucho señorita …-Miro su permiso de conducir.- Claire Redfield , pero me temo que tiene que venir a comisaria a que le lea sus derechos .-

Claire miraba la escena de manera surrealista , mientras el joven agente , ( el cual no podía tener mas que un par de años mas que ella ) la estaba esposando y la metía en la parte de atrás del coche patrulla , luego saco la funda con el cuchillo que ella siempre llevaba desde que su hermano se lo regalo al ascender como sargento en los STARS hacia ya un año .

Entonces saco unas esposas y se las coloco a Claire , la cual estaba un poco flipando ( Bastante) con lo que estaba pasando .Vale que se haya pasado con el tema de cantar , debería ser un delito cantar tan como lo hacia ella … y lo del casco era un fallo que iba a subsanar en cuanto llegara a el Departamento de Policía de Raccoon .

Como una vulgar criminal fue introducida en la parte de atrás del coche patrulla , en esos momentos de desconcierto , el agente había puesto con freno y había atado la moto a una farola , dando orden de que la grúa se la llevara .

Después se subió al asiento del conductor , arranco y dio el aviso por radio .

Aquella iba a ser una nochecita muy larga .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Kennedy , ¿ Es que nunca descansas?.- Pregunto Marvin Graham , su superior .

- El crimen nunca descansa .- Dijo muy decidido mientras escribía el informe .

- Pero tu no eres policía de trafico , no es misión tuya detener a los infractores. Sobretodo estando recién salido de un turno de doce horas . No has pensado en tener algún hobby , seria un cambio bueno para ti.-

- Por favor , el discurso entero no , sobretodo si va acompañado por las palabras : Leon acaba de romper con su novia y esta demasiado centrado en su trabajo . Tengo vida después del trabao , tranquilo .-

- Tu mismo .-

Leon continuo escribiendo , una vez hubo terminado fue hasta la zona de los calabozos , donde había llevado a la chica karateca .

La noche era tranquila y no había mas que el típico borracho durmiendo la mona .

Leon no se equivocaba al pensar que Raccoon City se que había quedado pequeño en solo dos semanas . Lo mismo seguía la sugerencia que le habían hecho a la semana de llegar al cuerpo y opositar para el cuerpo de los S.T.A.R.S . El servicio de rescate de la policía , la elite de Raccoon City . Aunque por lo que había oído eran unas pruebas muy duras , ya que uno de sus compañeros , Kevin Ryman , suspendió en dos veces . Eso teniendo el cuenta que era uno de los mejores tiradores que tenia el cuerpo .

Asi que de momento se quedaría en su puesto abarcando todo el trabajo que le fuera posible . Necesitaba estar ocupado para no recordar como su vida sentimental se había ido a traste .

En la comisaria ya tenia fama de conquistador , pero nada mas lejos de la realidad .

Dos semanas atrás había roto con su novia desde el instituto . Ella no podía soportar el hecho de que ser policía fuera mas importante que ella , asi que después de haber convivido durante mas de tres años , todo había acabado y cada uno había tomado un camino diferente .

Tal vez fuera lo mejor , aunque no podía evitar pensar si el haber puesto as empeño en que su relación no se fuera al garete hubiera cambiado en algo las cosas .

Cuando llego a la altura de los calabozos , saludo al agente de noche y este le dio paso .

Nada mas entrar podía ver a la chica , la cual estaba mirando al suelo … y luego a los lados . Entonces sus miradas se encontraron .

Leon jamás había visto un tono tan excepcional de ojos . Cuando la estaba deteniendo no se había fijado bien por que era de noche , pero ahora veía que era una verdadera preciosidad .

Pero había infringido la ley y como todos tenia que pagar .

- ¿ Estas mas tranquila ?.- Pregunto el chico .

- ¿ No te parece un peli extremista encarcelarme ?. Ya me he disculpado por haberte agredido y me has puesto una multa de 300 dólares . Si me dejas puedo ir a un cajero y pagarla ahora mismo … si me devuelves mi bandolera para coger la tarjeta de credito-

- Tienes derecho a una llamada . Así que puedes salir mientras la haces .-

- No gracias .- Suspiro Claire .- Creo que me quedare aquí entonces.-

- Entonces hasta mañana .- Se despidió Leon .

- ¿ Me podrías dar al menos mi Discman? , para no aburrirme mucho y no escuchar al que ronca en la celda contigua .-

Leon fue a buscarlo y se lo entrego .

Claire lo veía alejarse . En sus diecinueve años de vida jamás la habían encarcelado , pero era lo que tenia cuando infringías la ley .

El policía que la había detenido debía de ser nuevo , por que no le sonaba de haberlo visto en sus anteriores visitas a la comisaria .

¿ Como podía haber acabado entre rejas si solo había ido a visitar a su hermano?

- Dios mío , Claire , ¿ Que haces ahí dentro?.- Pregunto un hombre .

Al levantar la vista vio a Barry Burton , uno de los amigos de su hermano Chris y el miembro mas veterano de los .R.S .

- Me han detenido por exceder el limite de velocidad y por atacar a un agente de policía .- Explico tan tranquila .

- ¿ Quien te ha detenido?.- Pregunto Barry mientras abría la puerta del calabozo.

- No lo conozco , tampoco el uniforme que llevaba .- Le explico como iba vestido.

- debe de ser el novato que han mandado aquí , los de la Fuerzas Especiales de la Policía (S.P.F) . Dicen que es todo un agente . Como se llamaba …-

- Creo que Leon , al menos eso oí mientras me hacían la ficha policial. Pobre , no sabe de quien soy hermana ni las amistades que tengo aquí , aunque yo he tenido culpa , lo agredí .-

- Creo que Chris se pasa cuando te entrena .- Rio Barry .

- ¿ Me vas a ayudar a fugarme ?. Debes tener cuidado o Leon podría detenerte por encubrimiento.- Ironizo Claire.

- Vamos a hablar con Marvin … y evitaremos en la medida de lo posible que tu hermano se entere de que te han encerrado aquí . ¿No sabes que tienes derecho a una llamada? , si no llego a bajar te hubieras quedado aquí toda la noche .-

- Habría cumplido mi castigo por ser una agrede policías .- Sonrió .- Aunque debo reconocer que el agente Leon esta muy bueno. Si no le hubiera pegado tal vez se habría fijado en mi y quien sabe …- Suspiro .- Hubiera tenido una cita con un chico que no fuera un cretino ni un memo.-

- Según he id tiene fama de rompecorazones .-

- ¿ No me digas? , que lastima , parecía tan serio y centrado.-

Barry se volvió a reír .

Claire era una chica que se lo tomaba todo con filosofía , si tenia que pasar una noche en la cárcel la pasaría por que así había sido . No solía usar las influencias que tenia en el departamento de policía . Al ser la hermana de uno de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S podía haber llamado a su hermano y que la hubiera sacado del lio en el que se había metido en un tris , pero prefería no tirar de las influencias hasta que no fuera estrictamente necesario .

Después de hablar con Marvin , Barry llevo a Claire hasta el apartamento de Chris .

Claire se dio una ducha y luego fue a su habitación , estaba tan cansada que solo tenia ganas de dormir … Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse que diría el sexy agente al ver al dia siguiente que no estaba en la celda .

()()()()()()())()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¡ Se ha fugadooooo!.- Grito Leon en el despacho de Marvin .

- ¿ Quien se ha fugado?.- Pregunto asustado .

- La chica que detuve anoche por exceso de velocidad y agresión .-

Marvin reacciono de manera calmada para sorpresa de Leon . ¿ Como podía estar tan tranquilo después de que le hubiera comunicado que una presa había escapado delante de sus narices?.

- Voy a emitir un aviso . A saber cuanta ventaja nos lleva.- Dijo el chico tomando su radio .

- No Kennedy , no es necesario. Yo la solté anoche .- Explico Marvin .

- ¿ Por que señor?.- Pregunto el agente asombrado mientras salían del despacho .

- Vino Barry Burton y …- Entonces señalo .- Mira , allí tienes a tu presa fugada .- Dijo aguantándose la risa

Leon levanto la vista y la vio hablando con dos miembros de los S. .S. , tomaba un vaso de café del Starbucks de la esquina y se reia de algo que había dicho el capitán Wesker .

Sin poder evitarlo el chico se acerco todo cabreado , aquel era un claro ejemplo de uso de influencias .Si algo odiaba en esta vida era los listillos . Y se veía a leguas que esa chica lo era.

-¿ Te creerás muy lista por que te han sacado tus amigos de S.T.A.R.S No ?.- Pregunto todo rojo de ira.

Claire se asusto porque no se esperaba que se acercara por el lateral , y estaba distraída hablando con Wesker y Joseph . Casi tirándose el café encima lo miro atónita ante aquel ataque inesperado .

- ¿ Por que dice eso agente …- Miro la placa .- Kennedy?-

- No usaste la llamada por que ya conocías a gente que te sacaría en un tris y harían que te libraras de tu delito.-

- ¿ Que dices.?-

- Lo que has oído .- Respondió Leon .

- Agente Kennedy conténgase con la señorita.- Le advirtió Wesker.

- No Señor , voy a contestar a esto.- Tomo aire .- He pagado la multa , te pedí disculpas por lo que paso y si es necesario que tenga que asistir a un juicio de faltas lo hare , por que se cuando he hecho algo mal . Anoche me saco Barry por que me vio , yo no llame a nadie , puedes verlo si quieres, por que pensaba pasar la noche en la cárcel . No se que problema tendrás , pero yo no seré la persona con la que te desquites .No me conoces para emitir un juicio así pero te has equivocado conmigo. Siempre me responsabilizo de lo que hago . - Miro a Wesker .- Perdona , dile a mi hermano que me he ido a casa , que vendré después .-

Claire se fue bastante afectada por lo que le había dicho el chico . No entendía por que sus palabras le habían hecho daño , pero era así .

Leon por su parte se había quedado en el sitio , con la mitad de la comisaria y el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S mirando se sitio un cerdo . No tenia que haberle hablado así .

El resto del día paso entre una neblina de culpabilidad . Hiciera lo que hiciera o pensara en lo que pensara no dejaba de ver la cara de Claire en su cabeza , oyendo sus palabras .

La había tratado fatal y no le faltaba razón en decirle que se había desquitado con ella por todo lo que había pasado .

Entonces decidió que , en cuanto llegara a la oficina , buscaría la dirección del hermano de Claire e iría a pedirle disculpas .

Ese era el plan , pero al pasar delante del parque municipal vio una silueta demasiado familiar sentada dándole de comer a las palomas los pedazos de un bollo .

Leon aparco el coche patrulla y aviso a la central de que desconectaría la radio unos treinta minutos .

()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire estaba sentada en un banco del parque . El plan inicial era desayunar con los amigos de su hermano , los cuales por extensión eran amigos suyos . Y eso le encantaba , por que eran unas personas geniales con un gran sentido de la justicia .

Pero eso fue antes de que el agente Kennedy la acusara de usar sus influencias …

Influencias ella … ni que la hija del presidente de los .

- ¿ Te voy a tener que multar por ensuciar el parque.?- Pregunto una voz conocida .

Sorprendida , levanto la vista y vio a Leon . Llevaba el uniforme y veía que estaba mas sereno que esa mañana .

- No es un delito dar migas a las palomas. Al menos que yo sepa.- Dijo bajando la mirada . No quería que la viera , pero se había alegrado de verlo , y eso que la había puesto verde .

- ¿ Eres Claire no.?- Se puso de cuclillas delante de ella.- Lo lamento mucho Claire , no tenia que haberme puesto como me he puesto en la comisaria .-

Ahora si que estaba sorprendida . Al levantar la mirada se encontró con un par de ojos , los mas azules que había visto en su vida .

Y tuvo que admitir que el agente Kennedy era el chico mas guapo que había conocido nunca , por que si no lo hacia , sus hormonas femeninas lo admitirían por ella .

- No , no deberías haberlo hecho . Pero bueno cualquiera que hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera pensado lo mismo .- Suspiro.

- Tenias razón en decir que tengo otros problemas que he canalizado en el trabajo , y tu has sido la que ha pagado el pato . Me he mudado hace poco aquí y he roto con mi novia por que no le gustaba que fuera agente de policía .-

Leon se puso la mano en la boca .

¿ Por que le había contado eso a ella ?.

Claire lo miro , pero sorprendentemente no lo miraba como si fuera un loco o un quejica que le había contado esa intimidad , tomándose confianza con ella como si fueras amigos de siempre.

Entonces ella le paso una de las bolsitas de migas de pan que tenia en el regazo , junto al dos de los bollos que había comprado , tomo uno y se lo dio . El lo cojio y le dio un mordisco .

- Bueno , si rompió contigo por que no pudo aceptar que querías ser policía entonces ese amor nunca fue sincero. Se supone que se tiene que apoyar a la pareja cuando uno desea una cosa . No es fácil , mi hermano es miembro de los S. .S y todos los días , cuando me levanto me pregunto si ese dia será en dia en que me llamen por que le ha pasado algo . Pero luego pienso que el esta haciendo lo que quiere , le gusta proteger y servir a los demás , detener a los malos e ir haciéndose el soldado pro por las calles de Raccoon.- Leon se rio ante el comentario.- Eh , te has reído .-

- Me ha hecho gracia el comentario de soldado Pro .-

- Pero es un riesgo que el ha asumido , lo mismo que es un riesgo que has asumido tu . Si ella no podía ver que tu quieres proteger y salvar a la gente entonces yo te digo que… le escupa una alpaca.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿ ¡ Que es una alpaca?.- Pregunto sorprendido .

- Es una llama , ¿ No me digas que no sabes lo que es una llama?.- Pregunto sorprendida .

- Se lo que es una llama .- Rio el chico .

Claire dejo su bolsita de migas al lado , se volvió para mirarlo y levanto su mano .

- Ya que nos hemos perdido perdón , yo por intentar mandarte al hospital e ir sin caso por Raccoon , y tu por ser un cretino . Deberíamos comenzar de nuevo .- Sonrió .- Hola , me llamo Claire Redfield .-

Leon miro su mano , al estrecharla noto una corriente eléctrica y ambos se quedaron mirándose un largo rato , sin soltarse .

Luego el añadió :

- Yo soy Leon Scott Kennedy. El placer es mío .- Susurro .

- Entonces … ¿ Amigos?.- Pregunto la chica esperanzada al ver que había entendido su gesto .

- Amigos.- Sonrió Leon.

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luego , en la comisaria , se disculpo de nuevo delante de todos los que habían presenciado la escena , incluido el hermano de Claire , el cual no sabia nada del incidente de la noche anterior . Pero después de que su hermana lo tranquilizara acepto con gusto al nuevo amigo de su hermana … Aunque con la sensación de que aquel chico que convertiría en alguien muy especial para ella … Y la verdad , no iba demasiado desencaminado .

Juzgando por la manera en la que se miraban .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()

Pero el destino había decidido que tendrían que ser unas circunstancias mas extremas las que harían que ambos jóvenes se vieran por primera vez un 27 de septiembre de 1998 , en una ciudad fantasma infestada de zombies llamada Raccoon City

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , aquí esta el primer capitulo ^^

La verdad es que me ha encantado escribirlo . El tema lo pensé un día estando en el trabajo , como pasa con todos los temas de este fic … al menos los 20 que ya hay pensados para la historia .

Bueno , ya hemos arrancado , ahora a seguir adelante con los demás temas ^^. Y de antemano agradecer a los futuros lectores el apoyo que le deis a la historia .

Playlist :

Got To Be Certain (Extended Version) Kylie Minogue

The Undeserving - There For You


	2. Capitulo 2 : Calculos

Hola holaaaaaaaa :

Bueno aquí estoy después de venir del trabajo . Esta semana estoy de turno de noche y no veas como se hacen de eternas .

Total , después de tantas noches sin dormir . Muriéndome con el nuevo tráiler de Resident Evil 6 ( He ganado una apuesta gracias a Sherry XD ) y deseando mas que nunca que Claire sea incluida , aunque sea en el ending , por que sherry , Claire y Leon deben encontrarse por dios

;o;.

Bueno basta ya de histerismos , vamos a lo que vamos que es a actualizar este vuestro fic ^^.

Muchas gracias por las reviews , me alegra ver que el capitulo 1 haya resultado tan divertido , yo me lo pase muy bien escribiéndolo .

Bueno , se viene el segundo tema , así que a disfrutarlo ^^ . :

()()(((()()()((()()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 2 : Cálculos .

Todo el mundo le necesita comer , eso era una cosa que Claire Redfield tenia clara .

Ella no es muy remilgosa en el tema de la comida , menos el brócoli , el cual le traía traumáticos recuerdos gracias a su querido hermano Chris .

No podía serlo cuando había comido de todo ( y cuando se dice de todo es todo ) en las misiones del grupo anti Umbrella , con afición especial a los malasquitos que quemaban delante de una hoguera cuando estaban atravesando alguna zona boscosa .

Era como ir de camping pero con el añadido de que tienes a una gran multinacional detrás de ti intentando matarte cada segundo del dia .

Pero unos meses atrás la cosa cambio :

- Puff no tenia que haber desayunado .- Comento tomándose un te .

- Tomas te no puedo creerlo .- Comento Leon mirándola con curiosidad .- Creía que te beberías un bote de salsa cuatro quesos o algo así para asentar el estomago .-

- Ja…ja…ja mira como me rio .- Dando otro sorbo al te .

- ¿ Segura que estarás bien si me voy al trabajo ?.- Pregunto algo mas preocupado .

Claire tenia ojeras , en una situación normal no le habría extrañado , ya que ellos podían pasarse perfectamente días sin dormir , pero en los casi diez años que la conocía nunca la había visto enferma … herida si , pero enferma nunca .

- Claro que si , será una gastroenteritis o algo así , ya llevo unos dias que estoy así, así que como todo , es dejarla pasar . Así que vete tranquilo anda .- Sonrió .

- Esta bien , pero si te pones peor llámame y estaré aquí en un tris.- Entonces miro al suelo y nuevo a Claire .- Por favor , no me manches las alfombras , me costaron un dinero curioso y esta que estoy pisando me la regalo mi madre .-

- Vete a freír espárragos Kennedy , Dios me tenia que haber quedado en un hotel .- Resoplo .- Pisar tu casa es como pisar un museo , se ve pero no se toca .-

- Dios que era una broma Claire , no te pongas así .- Levanto las manos en situación de defensa .

- Perdón , es que me irrita estar de visita y estar enferma , para una vez que vengo de vacaciones …- Bajo la mirada .

- Ha sido mala suerte , no lo veas así anda , después si estas mejor nos vamos al cine .-

- No seria mala idea , quiero ver REC 3 .-

- ¿ No has tenido tu ración de zombies para toda tu vida?.-

- Esa película me la tomo como una comedia Leon , por mucho que Hollywood quiera nunca podrían crear algo parecido a lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros . Así que vamos para reírnos .-

- Mientras tu te ríes yo comeré palomitas , y tu te tendrás que llevar la tetera … con pastitas de te .-

- Vete a trabajar antes de que Hunnigan te pegue una patada donde tu sabes .-

- ¿ Y que ha ocurrido con el romanticismo.?- Pregunto Leon con tono divertido .

- Se fue por el baño junto a mi desayuno , pero si quieres te acompaño a la puerta y te deseo un buen día .-

- Anda , quédate aquí acostadita , me pasare a la hora de almorzar para ver como estas .-

- O sea … - Se quedo pensando .contando con los dedos - Cualquier hora .-

- Exacto , y ahora intenta dormir . Piensa en mi .-

Con esas palabras salió de la habitación .

Claire miraba la puerta .

¿ Pensar en el ? , Si pensaba en el cada maldito minuto de casa maldito día desde hacia ya dos años , cuando había comprendido los sentimientos que albergaba por el .

Cierto que se habían conocido en circunstancias muy poco normales .

Cierto que habían estado haciendo misiones que no las querría ni el mas curtido de los soldados .

Cierto que todos los días hablaban por teléfono , varias veces teniendo en cuenta de que ella vivía en Boston y el en Washington . Cierto que disfrutaba mucho con su compañía y que era de las pocas personas que sabían como era ella en realidad .

Pero nunca olvidaría el día que comprendió que todas aquellas cosas , que solas no tenían sentido y vistas desde el contexto equivocado podía resultar que tenia dependencia de su amigo resultaron que unidas formaban aquella palabra tan pequeña … pero que tanto peso tenia en su mundo . Amor .

Pero Leon era … Leon .

Tenia tanto éxito con las chicas como con las misiones que realizaba .

Primero fue Ada , superviviente de Raccoon City , espía de la tercera organización . De vez en cuando se encontraban en algunas misiones , y según sospechaba Claire , habían hecho algo mas que combatir a los malos ( Aunque ella fuera mala de por si ) , y era sabido que Leon no la había olvidado del todo .

Después fue Manuela Hidalgo , una chica que conoció en la selva sudamericana en la época de adiestramiento para el cuerpo presidencial , infectada con el virus Veronica y que tampoco pudo resistir los encantos del agente .

Y luego estaban todas las demás . Mas de una vez , cuando estaba allí de visita mientras realizaba labores para Terra Save o la BSAA , había visto salir a chicas del apartamento de su amigo … y no mas de cien veces , había escuchado los escandalosos gemidos de las féminas que acompañaban al agente en su cama .

Hunnigan también , según los rumores que circulaban por la BSAA.

Aunque también había hablado con Leon de su primera novia , una chica con la que vivía desde la época del instituto , pero que habían roto por que ella no soportaba que el le diera mas importancia a su formación como policía que a ella .

Poco sabría esa chica en lo que se convirtió Leon después .

Todo aquello contribuía a que Claire tuviera sus sentimientos a raya .

No era fácil ser amiga de Leon y estar enamorada de el al mismo tiempo , pero llevaba así dos años y solo sabia una cosa con certeza.

Leon jamás la vería mas allá de una muy querida amiga . Nunca se podría enamorar de ella .

Y ella tendría que vivir con aquello hasta que se le pasara o hasta que se muriera . En la situación en la que estaba en ese momento cualquiera de esas dos posibilidades podían ocurrir.

Volvió a suspirar , ojala todo fuera tan fácil y pudiera echar esos sentimientos por el baño como le había pasado con la comida .

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()((()(()())()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos días después , ya de vuelta a su apartamento de Beacon Hill , Claire volvió a sentir nauseas y ardor de estomago .

Había empezado con un dolor de espalda desde el día antes , ese dolor se había ido hacia la zona de la vesícula biliar y ahora estaba ahí junto con esas nauseas horribles .

Si seguía así tendría que ir al medico .

Así que de dirigió a por su remedio para las nauseas , el Pepto-bismol .

Después de eso pidió cita por teléfono con el medico y se fue a echar un rato .

La despertó su teléfono móvil , al levantarse noto que esa sensación de acidez no la abandonaba y de lo que tenia ganas era de ir al baño y quedarse vomitando allí hasta que se le pasase eso. Lo malo era que no había comido nada mas que una sopa de sobre .

- ¿ Si?.-

- Ya era hora , ¿ Donde estabas metida?, Te habré llamado unas cuarenta veces , ya iba a mandar al FBI a tu casa a ver si te había pasado algo.- Dijo Leon todo preocupado.

- Me he quedado dormida .- Contesto.- Ese molesto ardor de estomago ha vuelto y esta mermándome .-

- Claire , debes de dejar de comer las porquerías que comes y hacer una dieta mas sana .-

- ¿ Que como porquerías? .- Pregunto incrédula.

- Claire , bañas la carne en salsa barbacoa , bañas el helado en salsa barbacoa , bañas la sopa en salsa barbacoa .-

- Vale , lo he captado , toda la base mi atentación se sustenta principalmente en salsa barbacoa .-

- Eres la única persona en el mundo que conozco que se serbia medio bote de salsa barbacoa en las bolas de malasquitos que nos llevábamos cuando nos íbamos de misión. Claire Redfield , mas que los virus G o T , deberían de averiguar de que están recubiertas tus paredes gástricas .-

- Se lo comentare al medico .- Suspiro .

- Muy bien , bueno y ahora que ha quedado claro que vas a ir al medico , debo decirte que te has dejado aquí un chaleco de lentejuelas .-

- ¿ Un chaleco de lentejuelas?.- Pregunto extrañada haciendo memoria de si tenia algo así en su armario .

- Si , de color negro .-

- No es mío .- Contesto ella .- Jamás me compraría una prenda así . –

- Vale , ya me acuerdo de quien es …-

Claire sintió nauseas de otro tipo. Normalmente Leon , cuando decía eso , es que la prenda era una de sus conquistas de una noche . Y aquello le dolió . Aunque no lo admitiría delante de el .

- De alguna de tus amigas , una lagarterana que baila al compas de las luces .-

- Así es , la tirare , si la llamo creerá que quiero volver a salir con ella cuando no es así.-

A veces daba miedo escuchar o ver como Leon se deshacía de sus conquistas como si fueran trapos sucios que no quería volver a usar .

Era de las pocas cosas que no le gustaban de su comportamiento . Pero no decía nada , era una cosa que el tendría que ver con el tiempo … o que otra persona se lo hiciera ver .

- Bueno te dejo , la cita con el medico es dentro de una hora .-

- Llámame cuando salgas .- Dijo preocupado .

- Lo hare descuida .- Le sonrió , ese si era su Leon.- Gracias por la llamada .-

- Corto y cierro diez cuatro.-

- Diez cuatro.-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- O sea que era eso.- Dijo Claire preocupada.

- Si , la ecografía lo ha confirmado Claire , por eso pienso que debería de operarse mañana mismo , voy a cursar una orden de ingreso para el Boston memorial y usted puede ir a su casa a coger las cosas que le puedan hacer falta mientras este ingresada.-

- ¿ No es muy repentino? O sea , he oído que se puede controlar con medicamentos .-

- En tu caso no , las piedras se han movido y están obstruyendo la vesícula , de ahí que vomites todo lo que comas . No haces bien la digestión por que la bilis no puede ir al estomago , Y entonces vomitas , al hacer eso las piedras se mueven a causa de los espasmos estomacales . Puede parecer una tontería , pero si las piedras salen de la vesícula puede haber complicaciones serias , como infección o una , así que vamos a curarnos en salud y extirpar esos cálculos .- Indico el medico .

- Esta bien , iré para el hospital tan pronto como recoja mas cosas .- Dijo cogiendo el papel .- Muchas gracias Doctor .-

- No te preocupes , las hemos cogido a tiempo , será una cirugía sencilla , ya lo veras .-

()()(())())(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire termino de guardar algunas cosas de aseo en su bolsa de viaje . Después de eso aviso a sus compañeros de trabajo en Terra Save para pedir unos días de baja por enfermedad y después llamo a Chris .

Chris quería estar con su hermana en ese momento , pero estaba de misión en los Balcanes junto a su prometida y compañera de misión , Jill Valentine .

- Odio que tengas que pasar por esto sola hasta que lleguemos nosotros.- Había expresado Chris .

- Ni se te ocurra venir , es una intervención de nada y en dos días estaré en casa , lo que hacéis vosotros es mas importante , de vosotros dependen muchas vidas . Yo estaré bien de verdad , si pasa cualquier cosa dejare tu numero de teléfono para que te llamen , ¿ Vale?.-

- Esta bien , de todas formas llamare al hospital , quiero que me mantengan informado.¿ Has llamado a Kennedy?.-

- Esta trabajando , no le voy a llamar por esto.- Contesto Claire , aunque si tendría que avisarlo para no asustarlo .

- Llamare cada media hora que lo sepas .-

-Dale recuerdos a Jill de mi parte .- Ignoro lo de las medias horas , por que lo peor es que sabia que lo haría .

Claire volvió a marcar en el teléfono esta vez el numero del agente Kennedy .

- ¿ Si ?.- Contesto una mujer .

Claire se quedo mirando el auricular , atónita . Otra de las conquistas de Leon .

Aquello hacia que se le revolviera mas el estomago y se le subiera la bilis mas rápido si cabía , pero tenia que hacer de tripas corazón .

- ¿ Esta Leon ?.- Pregunto .

- Esta durmiendo , ¿ Quieres que le de algún recado?.-

- Que Claire ha llamado , que va a estar incomunicada durante todo el día de mañana .-

- Se lo diré .-

Y colgó el teléfono .

Claire sabia que esa chica no le diría nada a Leon … y ella no se sentía con ánimos de avisarlo después de la conversación tan inteligente que había tenido con esa chica .

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire estaba mirando la televisión cómodamente instalada en su habitación del hospital . Tal y como ella había temido , Chris había movido hilos a través de Rebecca y le habían conseguido una habitación privada en el Boston memorial , al mejor cirujano de la zona y ya sabia los detalles de su operación .

Había hecho una cena ligera , ya que a partir de media noche no podía comer nada . Había estado toda la tarde haciéndose pruebas para la anestesia y las alergias y después de todo eso tenia una vía colocada en su brazo preparada para el día siguiente .

Entonces el móvil comenzó a sonar .

Leon …

Claire aun seguía algo enfadada por lo que había pasado con la llamada , mas que enfadada celosa . Pero no podía culpar a nadie mas que a ella misma , por que Leon no conocía sus sentimientos . Así que de nuevo tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y coger el teléfono . Sintiendo como la bilis subía , literalmente , hasta su garganta .

- Dios mi Claire perdona , es que Salí con la gente del trabajo , comenzamos a beber y yo me puse hasta arriba de Brandy y …-

- Y tu amiguita cogió el teléfono .- Termino la frase .

- Perdona de verdad , no quería que …- Se quedo en silencio .

- Bueno , la próxima vez llámame tu directamente y así me evito que tus amigas que contesten al teléfono , por lo general no llegan los mensajes .-

- Ya , todas creen que eres mi novia o mi esposa , no saben que en realidad eres mi amiga , mi mas querida amiga .- Dijo para solucionar la papeleta.- Al mirar las llamadas vi la tuya y te he llamado corriendo. Llame a tu casa , pero no estabas . ¿ Te pillo en mal momento?.-

Tenia muchas ganas de gritar , desde luego Leon si sabia donde apuntar para acertar y dar a las partes mas vitales de su corazón . Como dejándole claro que ella no tendría ninguno de los dos estatus que el acababa de mencionar . Además de que creía que no estaba en casa por que había salido .

- No , estaba viendo la televisión.-

- ¿Entonces si estas en casa por que no me coges el fijo?.- Pregunto extrañado.

- No he dicho que este en casa , no estoy en casa , estoy en el hospital.-

Claire tuvo que apartar el oído del auricular de su móvil ante el grito que lanzo su amigo . Una enfermera entro y la miro atónita . Ella , con gesto de disculpa señalo el teléfono y suspiro.

- ¿¡ Que haces en el hospital?- Pregunto todo alterado.

- Bueno , el medico me mando aquí.-

- ¿ Que te pasa , que te han visto?.- Pregunto esta vez asustado.

- Cálculos biliares , tengo uno que obstruye la salida de bilis de la vesícula y mañana a primera hora entro en quirófano para que me extirpen la vesícula y los cálculos por laparoscopia .-

- ¿ Tienes que entrar en quirófano?.- Cada vez mas preocupado .

- Si , así lo ha dicho el medico . Pero no te preocupes , solo es una hora de operación , y en dos días me podre ir a casa , un mes de reposo y como nueva . Aunque me han dicho que me debo despedir de la salsa barbacoa .-

- Claire , voy para…-

- Ni se te ocurra , tienes que trabajar , además de que estarás resacoso después de beber , conozco tu afición por el brandy y se que ahora mismo no estarás muy bien .- Sonrió.- Si te quedas mas tranquilo le dejare dicho a la enfermera que vas a llamar y estas autorizado a saber como estoy . Estaré bien , de verdad .-

Leon se quedo en silencio , lo cual preocupo a Claire.

- El trabajo que haces es muy importante Leon , no puedes dejarlo todo y venir a ver como me extirpan los cálculos . Ahora hablare con la enfermera y le dejare tus datos , ¿ De acuerdo?.-

- Como quieras .- suspiro el chico.

- Bueno guapetón , tu tienes que dormir esa resaca y yo dormir para estar descansada mañana , entrare en quirófano a las ocho de la mañana . Y no te preocupes .Nos hablamos mañana .-

- Hasta mañana.- Se despidió y colgó.

Claire suspiro , miro su mesita de noche y ahí estaba el relajante que le habían llevado para que pudiera dormir y no estar nerviosa al día siguiente .

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y noto las molestias en el estomago , le consolaba el hecho de que al día siguiente no las tendría .

Pero estaba triste por que estaba sola , Todos tenían cosas que hacer y ella lo entendía , pero no podía evitar la pena de tener que pasar por aquello sola .

Con esos pensamientos cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida . Al día siguiente vería las cosas mejor .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())()()()(()()()()()()())()

- Bueno , ya esta todo listo Claire , la llevamos a quirófano . –

Claire se sentó en la cama mientras los celadores la llevaban a la zona de cirugía . Escuchando al medico explicar como seria su intervención .

Entonces vio a un chico que estaba de espalda , y que sospechosamente se parecía león .

Ya estaba alucinando … y eso que aun no la habían anestesiado .

Pero entonces se volvió en su dirección y lo vio bien . Y no estaba alucinando .

Leon la vio y fue a su lado corriendo .

- ¿ Que haces aquí ?.- Pregunto sin ocultar la alegría que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos .- Te dije que no vinieras .-

- Y por supuesto yo he venido . ¿Como vas a pasar por esto tu sola ?.¿ Y como iba a estar yo tranquilo pensando que estas operándote? . Me pegarían un tiro seguro .- Sonrió.

- Para llegar has debido de conducir toda la noche .-

- Si , y me da igual , por tu hasta la luna , ¿ Te enteras?. Tu harías lo mismo por mi , ya lo has hecho . Así que deja de hacerte la fuerte conmigo .-

- Esta bien .-

Pararon en la entrada del quirófano , Leon la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla . Gesto que encanto a la chica y la hizo sentir segura y querida .

- Nos vemos en un ratito.-

- Hasta dentro de un rato.- Sonrió Claire mientras las puertas se cerraban .

()()()(()())()()()())())()(()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

- Muy bien , ya esta despierta. Señorita Redfield , ¿ Puede oírme?.- Pregunto una voz masculina . Entonces le pusieron una luz en los ojos .

- Dios mis ojos .- Se movió bruscamente y entonces sintió como le tiraban los puntos .

- Muy bien , ya esta en la habitación y todo ha salido muy bien .Permanecerá aquí esta noche y si responde bien a la comida que le demos se podrá ir de alta mañana .-

- Mis ojos , ay mi estomago .- Estaba dolorida por todos lados .

- No me seas quejica Claire .- Leon entro en su campo de visión .

- ¿Todavía estas aquí?.- Pregunto incrédula.

- ¿ Y donde iba a estar?.-

- Trabajando.-

- Claire , me he pasado la noche entera conduciendo para llegar , y me voy a quedar aquí cuidándote hasta que estés bien .-

- Pero eso es un mes Leon , la casa blanca se va a enfadar.-

- Me da igual , tu eres mas importante .- Dijo serio .

Y aunque estaba hecha polvo y dolorida , Leon siempre la hacia sentirse especial… Aunque debía de recordar que ese comportamiento era solo por que la valoraba como amiga .

Jamas debía olvidarlo .

Pero de momento disfrutaría con la idea de tener a Leon en su casa durante todo un mes .

- Y se acabo la salsa barbacoa.-

Ahora Claire si tenia ganas de llorar .

()()()()()()(())()()()()()()(()()()()()()((()()()())()())())()())(

Buenoooo aquí esta el capitulo 2 ^^

Dejar algunos cabos atados desde un principio .

He empezado la historia con Claire consiente de los sentimientos que tiene por Leon , así que lo mismo a algunas de vosotras os entrara ganas de matar a Leon en algún capitulo , en este hay dos momentos en que lo asesinarías , pero en otros te lo comerías a besos . Pero pienso que así será mas emocionante a medida que la historia avance .

Bueno , espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ,

Playlist :

her most beautiful smile - taro iwashiro


	3. Capitulo 3 : The Brandy s Party

_**Tema 3 : The Brandy´s Party **_

Leon estaba sentado en la barra del bar DC , uno de sus preferidos en Washington . Acababa de volver de España y aun no había asimilado todo lo que había ocurrido allí .

No solía darle muchas vueltas una vez había terminado , terminaba el informe y lo dejaba todo en manos de Hunnigan para que esta hablara con sus superiores .

Por lo general solía estar de buen humor cuando concluía una misión , mas una como aquella , que le había reportado un status de súper agente . No todos los días se salva a la hija del presidente , aunque esta misma luego se te insinué y amablemente le tengas que dar calabazas para que no empiece a acosarlo.

Suspiro y miro la copa .

Le encantaba e Brandy . Seria para siempre uno de los factores que lo salvo en Raccoon City . Si aquella noche no hubiera bebido de la manera que lo hizo , no solo para olvidar , si no para celebrar su traslado , hubiera ido a trabajar antes y se hubiera convertido con toda seguridad en uno de los cien mil zombies que asolaron aquel lugar .

Pero esa noche también traía recuerdos de otra índole al agente .

Ada Wong .

Le había dicho a Ashley que Ada era una parte de el que aun no podía dejar ir .

¿ Seguía enamorado de ella?.

Leon buscaba la respuesta mientras tomaba un nuevo vaso de Brandy , disfrutando de la deliciosa quemazón que el liquido le provocaba en la garganta .

- Ya es el tercer vaso que se toma en la noche , creo que estos frutos secos le vendrán bien .- Digo una amable camarera .

Leon levanto la mirada y no se sorprendió de lo que vio .

La chica … como todas las demás que había conocido desde que vivía en Washington , lo miraba como si quisiera irse al callejón de atrás del bar y follarla allí mismo .

No era un pensamiento que disgustara a Leon .

¿ Por que mentir? , desde que rompió con Stephanie solo había tenido aventuras pasajeras . Sexo sin compromiso .

Muchas veces , al pensar en Ada , llegaba a la conclusión de que si se había fijado en la espía era por que aun no se había recuperado de lo de su novia .

`` _Solo piensas en entrar en la policía a toda costa , encima en Raccoon City. ¿ Y que pasa con mi vida aquí Leon ?.´´ Gritaba la chica ._

_`` Puedes encontrar un trabajo así en Raccoon City, no es como si fueras la directora.´´- Contesto el chico con el vaso de brandy en su mano ._

_`` Amoldarme a ti , ¿ No es así?´´_

_`` Yo me amolde a ti cuando nos mudamos a California , ¿ Por que no puedes hacer tu el mismo sacrificio por mi?´´_

_`` No puedo Leon , mi vida esta aquí…´´- No lo miro ._

_Leon tiro el vaso de brandy contra la pared . Había luchado tanto por estar con ella … y ahora le hacia esto ._

_Por mucho que le doliera no renunciaría a su sueño de ser agente de policía , y si ella no era capaz de aceptarlo entonces no tenia sentido luchar por algo que ya estaba terminado ._

Leon comió un cacahuete y bebió otro sorbo de su copa . Aquellos eran recuerdos que eran mejor que no salieran a la luz . Lo hacían débil . Le hacían pensar en la vida que podía haber tenido si ella hubiera dicho que si … Si Ada lo hubiera amado de verdad y no solo como alguien mas al que utilizar para conseguir sus propósitos .

Aquellos dos hechos lo habían hecho volverse algo cínico … si las mujeres lo usaban a el , ¿ Por que no iba a hacer el lo mismo ?.

Vaciando de un trago el vaso volvió a mirar a la camarera , y como esperaba , ella le dedico otra sonrisa .

Tal vez algo de sexo informal conseguiría salvar la noche .

Así que al ver que la chica salía por la puerta trasera , el no dudo en seguirla .

Una vez allí todo fue muy fugaz .

Se besaron con violencia , explorando la boca del otro con sus lenguas . Una vez así el chico bajo mas manos y asió las nalgas de la chica , alzándola y apoyándola contra la pared de ladrillo rojo .

Sin muchos miramientos le arranco las braguitas y el saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un condón .

Tuvo que masturbarla poco , ya que la chica estaba completamente empapada … y eso que solo habían hecho unos rápidos preliminares .

La penetro con una certera embestida una vez se hubo colocado el preservativo , masturbándola de nuevo mientras la penetraba.

Era increíble como conseguía distanciarse emocionalmente cuando bebía .

Todo termino tan rápido como había empezado . El llego al orgasmo cuando las paredes internas de la camarera se cerraron sobre su miembro duro .

Una vez la hubo dejado de nuevo en el suelo , ella intento darle su numero de teléfono . Peor el no lo quería .

- No hace falta que te pongas así cielo.- Dijo la chica .- Los dos nos hemos desquitado , lo decía por si te apetecía volver a repetirlo alguna vez .-

- Si quiero repetir solo tengo que volver por aquí.- Dijo cínicamente .

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de la chica , entro de nuevo y dejo un billete de cien dólares sobre la barra . En la misma se amontonaban unos seis vasos de brandy . Pero a Leon realmente no le importaba , aquello podía considerarse su fiesta de bienvenida , su fiesta del brandy .

- ¿ Leon?.-

Esa voz familiar , no podía ser …

- Claire …- Dijo el chico sorprendido .

Claire se acerco a el , tenia un semblante entre preocupado y de enfado.

- Ya veo que Hunnigan se estaba preocupando por nada , asi que realmente no se por que he venido si te lo estabas pasando bomba .-

- Yo …- A león se le trabaja la lengua a causa de lo bebido .

- Y por como te mira la camarera , veo que no ha sido lo único que has hecho.-

A veces se sorprendía de lo perspicaz que era su amiga . Solo había hecho falta mirarlo para averiguar que estaba borracho como una cuba y que había tenido sexo con la camarera .

Realmente era magnifica . Lastima que ella estuviera fuera de su alcance .

Un momento … ¿ De donde había surgido ese pensamiento sobre su amiga?.

Seria culpa del brandy , estaba borracho y pensaba en gillipolleces .

- Deberías subirte la cremallera antes del que el pequeño Leon coja frio .-

Ya decía el que tenia frio ahí abajo . En silencio daba gracias de que solo hubiera sido la cremallera y no que se hubiera adentrado en el bar en calzoncillos.

- Ven , vamos a tu casa , Dame las llaves.- Ordeno la chica mientras salían del bar .

- Búscalas , están en los bolsillos .- Dijo con una media risa de imbécil .

- ¿ Cuanto has bebido ?.-Pregunto sorprendido.

- Una o dos …-

- Una o dos botellas por lo que veo .- Claire lo metió en su coche como pudo .- ¿ Donde has aparcado tu coche.?-

- Lo he dejado en casa Claire , cuando bebo suelo coger un taxi .ayyyy.- Se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el techo del coche .

- Eso te pasa por imbécil .- Cerro la puerta del copiloto , poco después ella se situó en la parte del conductor y arranco el coche .

Una vez hubo arrancado el Ipod de Claire , que estaba conectado a un adaptador de coche comenzó a sonar . Una canción del año de la polka , como decía su amiga , pero a ella le encantaba .

Pero notaba que estaba enfadada por que no se podía a cantar como solía hacerlo , ya fuera en ese coche o en el coche de el .

…

- Vamos Leon, por Dios colabora que pesas un huevo .- Gimió Claire .

- ¿ Donde …?- Pregunto confuso .

- Estamos en mi hotel , que en tu casa no hay ascensor y con lo que estas colaborando seguro que te dormías en las escaleras .-

Claire saco como pudo su tarjeta llave , la metió en la ranura y la puerta se abrió . Y la gravedad actuó en su contra .

Al llevar a cuestas a un Leon completamente borracho que parecía que tenia muñones en vez de pies , y que iba haciendo mas eses que en una pista de competición de formula uno , no era de extrañar que acabara con el en el suelo .

Rectificando , ella debajo de el .

Claire se quedo mirando sus ojos azules , vidriosos a causa de la borrachera que llevaba encima , pero que la miraban intensamente .

`` Maldito corazón , no me hagas esto´´ . Pensó Claire con desesperación .

Intuyo que el se había acostado con la camarera por la cremallera y por la sonrisa que le dedico la muy zorra .

Desde que había recibido la llamada de Hunnigan aquella mañana había hecho lo imposible para conseguir un Tren que la llevara a Washington rápidamente , ya que intuía que algo asi pasaría después de todo lo que el chico había vivido en España, que había vuelto a ver a la fuente de todas sus obsesiones , que de nuevo lo había tirado como una colilla y que ella no había podido volver a evitarlo de nuevo.

¿ Como evitarlo si el trabajaba para la casa Blanca y ella para una ONG ?.

- Venga Don Juan , quítate de encima .- Claire tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para decir eso , por que si por ella fuera estarían así siempre … aunque sin ropa .

- Yo estoy cómodo …- La miraba mas intensamente .

- Pero yo no , pesas un montón .- Se movió nerviosa , pero el no la soltaba .

- ¿ Te puedo dar un beso?.- Pregunto de repente.

Claire se quedo muda en el sitio .

- ¿ Q..que dices…?- Tartamudeo , su aliento cerca de sus labios .

- Mejor lo hago ,así salgo de dudas .-

Y asi es como Claire Redfield recibió un beso con el cual ni se atrevía a soñar .

La boca de Leon se amoldaba a la suya , su beso no tenia nada de puritano . Rápidamente le pido acceso al interior de su boca con la punta de la lengua . Ella se lo permitió .

Asentándose cómodamente entre sus piernas el rozo su miembro contra la entrepierna de la chica , que gimió de manera escandalosa ante semejante reacción de su cuerpo .

El chico abandono su boca y comenzó a descender a su cuello con húmedos besos . Claire cerro los ojos disfrutando del placer de sus besos y …

- ZZZzzzzzzzzz.-

Claire miro a su lado y vio que Leon se había dormido en su pecho .

Genial , ella excitada por aquel beso y el roncando como si tal cosa , como si hiciera eso todos los días .

Aunque pensándolo bien … si podía ser que lo hiciera todos los días .

Su corazón , que minutos antes estaba feliz por recibir al fin un beso de león , ahora estaba hundido en un pozo de miseria y dolor .

)()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()

Si no se movía demasiado el dolor desaparecería .

Al abrir un poco los ojos vio que la ventana estaba abierta hasta arriba , el sol , implacable, lo cegó .

- El bello durmiente se despertó al fin.- Dijo Claire al pie de la cama.

- ¿ Que haces aquí … donde estoy…?. Mi cabeza…- Se llevo una mano a la misma .

- Estas en mi hotel , ayer te lo pasaste muy bien y yo , incapaz de llevarte a casa te tuve que traer a mi hotel.- Explico mientras le acercaba una taza de café .

- ¿ Que haces aquí?.- Volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba un sorbo del amargo liquido.

- Me llamo Hunnigan y me comento lo que había pasado , así que decidí venir a ver como estabas … y te encontré en un bar , borracho como una cuba .-

- No me acuerdo de nada .- Suspiro el chico .- Pero muchas gracias por venir en mi rescate .-

- A mi no me engañas , solo bebes brandy cuando quieres olvidar. ¿ Que ha pasado Leon?. Somos amigos , me lo puedes contar …-

- Claire , tu tienes tus secretos , ¿ No es asi?.- Pregunto de manera un poco mas fría .

- S… si.-

- Entonces no me preguntes sobre España , solo quiero olvidarme .-

- Pero…-

- Sera mejor que vaya a casa , tengo que ir a trabajar .- Se levanto bruscamente , tenia que salir de allí y debía hacerlo ya .- Gracias por venir pero no hacia falta .-

- Leon , no te hagas …-

-¡Basta Claire ¡! , déjalo estar .- Cogió su chaqueta y miro que las llaves estaban dentro .- Te llamare después .-

- No te molestes en hacerlo Kennedy . Vete y Huye .- Grito Claire .

- Siii , huiré de tus sermones , señora ayuda humanitaria, Vete con el cuento con otro que quiera escucharte .- Cerro de un portazo la puerta .

Claire se quedo atónita mirando la salida .

Leon acababa de pelearse con ella y no sabia muy bien por que había sido .

Las lagrimas , sus fieles compañeras desde que había conocido sus sentimientos por su amigo hicieron acto de presencia .

()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()())))()()()

Leon aun estaba atónito por lo que acababa de hacer .

No solo por lo que había dicho , si no por a quien se lo había dicho.

Claire había ido allí por consejo de Hunnigan , y va el y la rechaza , enfadándose sin motivo alguno .

Mirando al mueble bar de su casa vio su fiel botella de Brandy , la tentación de beber hasta olvidar era tan grande .

Pero no , tenia que arreglar las cosas con Claire … pero antes de todo ducharse y pensar en como pedirle perdón .

Cogió su móvil y telefoneo a Claire , pero esta no le respondió.

Asi que tuvo que llamar a la recepción del hotel … para descubrir que ella se había marchado hacia una hora .

Ahora si que la había hecho buena , ¿ Como iba a solucionar las cosas si no sabia si estaba en Washington o había vuelto a su casa ?

La fiesta del brandy había acabado realmente mal … y en como no se acordaba de la mayora de las cosas

Maldita resaca . ¿ Por que había hecho eso?.

())()()()()())()()()()()()())))()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , tema 3 hecho XD.

Si si , ódienme . Pero como siempre digo , todo sea por y para la trama .

No va a ser todo felicidad y florecitas de azúcar .

Como todos los amigos ellos no son inmunes a tener una discusión .

Por lo demás ….¡ El primer besooooo y el no se acuerda!. Échenle la culpa al brandy , que ha sido el causante de todo XDDD

Bueno , nos vemos en el próximo capitulo , que es la continuación de este .

Play list :

It Will Rain de Bruno Mars .


	4. Capitulo 4 : Perdon

Capitulo 4 : Perdón.

- ¿ Ahí esta bien?.- Pregunto Piers a Claire .

- Ohhh Piers , Dios que manos tienes.- Gimió Claire encantada.

- Estas muy tensa , no hay manera de relajarte, es como intentar amasar una piedra o el esqueleto de Lobezno.-

- Esta contractura me esta matando .-

Claire suspiro .

Deseaba con todas sus ganas que ese dolor de espalda desapareciera , no solo por que no le dejaba desarrollar con normalidad sus actividades entre TerraSave y asesoramiento en la BSAA , si no también por que le recordaba constantemente como le había pasado eso.

Y eso la llevaba a pensar en Leon … y en las palabras que le dedico la ultima vez que se vieron .

Después de aquello el la había llamado muchas veces , pero ella no respondió ninguna llamada.

Le había mandado flores , pero ella le había dicho al repartidor que no las quería.

Y asi es que fue dándole esquinazo a Leon . Hacia mes y medio que no sabia nada de el .

- Creo que vas a tener que ir al quiropráctico Claire , a ver si lo que te ha dado es una hernia y yo solo te lo empeoro .- Suspiro Piers .

- Muchas gracias por intentarlo .- Se levanto de la colchoneta del gimnasio que había en las instalaciones de Washington .

Con la espalda dolorida se dirigió a las duchas , lo mismo el agua caliente le solucionaba el problema.

Pero cuarenta y cinco minutos después solo había conseguido que empeorara , empeorando también su estado de animo .

- Por favor , ¿ Que he hecho en mi otra vida que me castigan ahora de esta manera?.- Clamaba al cielo mientras iba al lado de Chris .

- ¿ La venganza de la vesícula fantasma?.- Rio el chico .

- Tu te quieres llevar una ostia … ¿ Verdad?.- Pregunto enfadada.

- No creo que seas capaz ni de alzar la mano . Mira .- Le paso una tarjeta.- Es el doctor Mao , dice que hace magia con la acupuntura , lo mismo te soluciona el problema.-

- Sabes el miedo que me dan las ajugas , ¿ Me ves capaz de aguantar una sesión de acupuntura?.- Arqueo una ceja .

- Si quieres volver a estar en forma si , en esas condiciones no te puedo mandar de misión hermanita, así que como superior tuyo que soy te ordeno que vayas al medico por el bien de la humanidad . Dice Jill que a ella le fue bien.-

- Bueno , si tu novia lo dice habrá que creerlo. Voy a coger cita .-

- Ya tienes cita para las tres .-

- Seraaaasss…- Claire alzo un puño , pero un dolor punzante en la espalda le hizo desistir de su empeño de agredir a su hermano del alma.

- De nada hermanita … ah se me olvidaba , toma esto también .- Le dio una carta.

- ¿ Una cita para el ginecólogo?.- Pregunto extrañada .

- No , es una carta de Leon. Lo vi esta mañana y me pidió que te la diera , el cree que tu estas en Boston .-

- No le habrás dicho que estoy aquí , ¿ No?.-

- No tranquila , no sabes ni que estas aquí ni que te quedas dos meses .-

- Bueno , entonces me voy marchando .- Dijo empezando a caminar despacio .

- Si falta hora y media .- Observo Chris .

- Si ,necesitare esa hora para llegar al coche y la otra media para llegar a la consulta.- Sonrió Claire .

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon estaba cerca de la avenida Florida comprando un paquete de chicles , acababa de dejar a Ashley en sus clases de karate y se disponía a subir a su coche cuando , al mirar al frente para cruzar hacia su coche , se fijo en un coche rojo muy particular .

Por un momento pensó que podía ser el coche de Claire , pero deshecho la idea rápidamente .

Tal era por su sentimiento de culpabilidad por como la había tratado dos meses atrás .

Desde entonces había intentado de todo para lograr un acercamiento e intentar arreglar las cosas .

La llamo hasta la saciedad , tanto que acabo rompiendo su móvil .

Le mando ramos de flores que valdrían el sueldo de medio mes , pero estas les habían sido devueltas .

La semana pasada había ido hasta Boston , ya que si no le cogía las llamadas ni aceptaba sus flores , lo mejor era personarse en su casa y encarar el problema .

La amistad de Claire significaba mucho para el y le dolía muchísimo lo que le había dicho .

Volvió a mirar hacia el coche , que estaba en el campo de visión del semáforo que daba paso a los peatones . Y entonces si vio bien al conductor del coche .

Era Claire .

Estaba aparcando , llevaba sus gafas de sol y por el movimiento de sus labios estaba cantando .

Una vez hubo estacionado bien su vehículo , se bajo del coche … aunque de una manera un tanto extraña .

Se llevaba una mano a la espalda e iba andando mas despacio de lo normal .

¿ Se habría hecho daño?

Como la duda no lo dejaba tranquilo , cruzo la carretera antes de que el semáforo cambiara de color de nuevo y el la perdiera de vista . Esa era la oportunidad que tenia para arreglar las cosas .

()(()()(())()()()()())()()()()(()()()()()()

Claire había sacado el ticket para dejar aparcado el coche en esa zona , ya que no tenia ganas de buscar un sitio gratis . Sabia que se iba a dejar un pellizco por el parquímetro , pero le daba igual si aquel tipo le solucionada sus problemas musculares .

Dejo el papelito en la zona del cristal del asiento del conductor cuando noto a alguien detrás de ella . Mas que notarlo , veía su alta sombra .

¿ Y si era un sicario de Tricell?.

Dios mío , que mala suerte , y ella con la espalda hecha papilla.

Pero tenia que neutralizarlo , no podía permitir que descubriera nada de las nuevas acciones que la BSAA estaba realizando para borrar de la faz de la tierra la empresa farmacéutica .

Así que cuando el desconocido le puso una mano en el hombro , ella , haciendo gala de sus capacidades marciales le hizo una llave y lo derribo .

Al mirar al extraño se quedo de pierda …

Mierda …

()()(())()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()

Leon siempre olvidaba lo propensa que era Claire a que se le acercaran por la espalda , si no avisabas con tiempo ella podía noquearte en un segundo .

Y eso era lo que le había pasado a el .

No importaba cuanto pesaba la persona que la atacara , Claire sacaba fuerzas de la franqueza e intentaba inmovilizar a la potencial amenaza que tenia detrás … Que era lo que acababa de hacer con el .

Y ahora estaba en el suelo tumbado mirándola sorprendido .

Y sabia por aquello que ella se haba quedado igual de sorprendida al ver que había sido a el a quien había dejado echo papilla en el suelo .

- ¿ Por que todos os acercáis a mi sigilosamente y … ?, Ayyyy.- Se llevo de nuevo la mano a la espalda .

- ¿ Estas bien?.- Se levanto rápidamente del suelo y la tomo del brazo , ella se soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia abajo .

- No me sigas Kennedy.- Le advirtió . Realmente estaba muy enfadada , ya que solo usaba su apellido cuando lo estaba .

- Tenemos que hablar , Claire por Dios escúchame .- Suplico el chico .

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-

Veía que intentaba acelerar el paso , pero lo que fuese que le pasaba no le dejaba ir todo lo rápido que ella quería , y eso era una ventaja para el .

- Si tenemos , Claire , ¿ Por que no cogías mis llamadas? , ¿ Por que no aceptaste mis flores ?. Solo te pedía que me escucharas , que me dejaras arreglar las cosas entre nosotros .-

- Me mandaste a freír espárragos Leon , y lo hiciste tan tranquilo . Querías que te dejara en paz y lo hice . No te he cogido las llamadas por que seguro que si hablamos de algo personal , me dirías lo mismo que me dijiste aquel día en el hotel .- Se paro y lo miro .- Me hiciste daño con tus palabras y necesitaba distanciarme .-

- No imaginas como me arrepentí de decírtelas a ti , a mi mas querida amiga … Yo , no tengo justificación para lo que hice aquel día . Salvo que estaba resacoso.-

- Muy bien , te he oído , y ahora lárgate para que pueda verme el quiropráctico.-

- ¿ Que te ha pasado en la espalda?.- Pregunto extrañado.

- Te caíste encima mía y me destrozaste .- Y le cerro la puerta en las narices .

Leon se quedo pasmado … No recordaba nada de eso .

())()()()()(()()(()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()

- Así que la hermana de Chris Redfield . Le estoy muy agradecido , el mantiene el negocio a flote .- Sonrió el medico .- Todos los de la BSAA vienen aquí para que les arregle la espalda .- La examino.

-Dios como me duele , nunca he tenido un dolor tan horroroso .-

- No es una hernia , pero tienes un buen pinzamiento en la zona lumbar . Vete a esa cabina de ahí y quítate la parte de arriba y el sujetador , ponte una bata y te tumbas mientras lo preparo todo. –

Claire hizo lo que el medico le pidió , si le quitaba el dolor de espalda le estaría eternamente agradecida .

Una vez hizo lo que el medico le indico , este comenzó a darle un masaje de los mas dolorosos que ella había recordado en mucho tiempo .

- Esta usted muy tensa , vaya nudos tiene en la espalda .-

- Nunca mas volverá a ocurrir , me daré masajes cada día si eso soluciona el problema.-

- No creo que sea para tanto , con que una vez al mes se de uno es suficiente , ustedes están sometidos a una gran presión por sus trabajos , así que es comprensible .Y ahora estese quiera , voy a aplicarle un tratamiento de acupuntura . Tendrá que estar así unos cuarenta y cinco minutos .¿ Le parece bien?.-

- Lo que sea , me da igual.- Susurro relajada .

Durante media hora estuvo notando pequeños pinchacitos en la espalda y hombros , pero no era comparado con el dolor sordo de antes .

Una vez hubo terminado el medico la dejo en la sala con una agradable musiquilla de fondo , indicándole que en media hora volvería a ver si le podía quitar las ajugas .

Ella no se habría podido mover de ahí aunque su vida dependiera de ello .

Estaba elaborando la lista de la compra en su cabeza cuando escucho la puerta abrirse .

- Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo , ni me he enterado .- Dijo sorprendida .

- Ahora si que estas desprotegida .- Contesto Leon .

No pudo verla , pero Claire se había quedado de piedra .

Creía que había zanjado la pelea abajo , y ahora había entrado y estaba en la misma sala que ella … con ella media desnuda y con cuarenta ajugas en la espalda , sin posibilidad de ir adelante o atrás … o si estabas en una serie de ciencia ficción , atrás en el tiempo .

- Lárgate , deja que me curen la espalda en paz .- Grito.

- No , de aquí no me muevo , y por lo que veo tu tampoco puedes .-

- Deja que pueda , te voy a dar tal patada que le va a doler hasta a tus hijos.-

- Cuanta ira contenida .-

- Perdonado .- Dijo de repente .

- ¿ Como ?.- Pregunto de nuevo sorprendido.

- Que te perdono , pero por Dios deja que me den el tratamiento en paz.- Suspiro Claire .

- ¿ Por que tanta prisa por que me vaya?.-

- Leon , estoy medio desnuda y con ajugas en la espalda , ¿ A ti que te parece?.-

- Ya te he visto antes desnuda … y tu a mi , No creo que vaya a ver algo nuevo ahora … ¿ O si?.-

- Nooooo .- Grito .

- Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado .- Suspiro Leon mientras se sentaba en una banqueta a su lado.

- Estas perdonado , pero un desliz mas y la que esta aquí no te habla en lo que te queda de vida .-

- Si señora .- Sonrió .- Tenia que haber hecho esto antes que las flores o las llamadas.-

- Ni que fuera una amante que tuvieras que contentar. ¿ En que pensabas mandándome flores?.- Pregunto Claire .

- Nunca te había mandado flores , así que imaginaba que te gustarían . Además , mil dólares mas o menos no se iban a notar en la cuenta.- Dijo despreocupadamente .

- ¿ Me estas diciendo que te has gastado mil dólares en flores para mi.?-

- Mil dólares por ramo .- Puntualizo el chico.

Claire casi se iba cayendo de la camilla por la impresión . No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo , eso hacia que su corazón se acelerara por el .

Pero no podía olvidar que aquello era solo amistad , Leon no quería perder a una buena amiga como era ella , y ella no lo quería perder a el . Así que se vio obligada a fingir que aquello no le importaba a un nivel romántico .

- No era necesario Leon , pero gracias por decírmelo.- Susurro emocionada.

- Para mi si lo era , aunque ahora que lo pienso , podía parecer el gesto de un novio que quiere reconciliarse con su novia.-

A la chica casi se le para el corazón ante las palabras del chico .

- Tenia que haberte enviado mejor bombones rellenos de salsa barbacoa. Eso pega mas contigo.- Sonrió .

- Vale ya de tomarme el pelo.- Gimió desesperada .- ¿ Por que me torturas?.-

- Lo echaba de menos .- La beso en la mejilla.- Te echaba de menos .-

- Bueno , ya me tienes de vuelta . – Susurro roja como un tomate .

-Había visto a Ada en la misión , por eso estaba tan disgustado.- Explico de repente .

- Vaya .-Esta vez le dolió el corazón , ahora sabia por que Leon la había tratado así aquella noche .- Si te cogiste la cogorza de tu vida es por que paso algo , ¿ No?.-

- Nos acostamos juntos cuando llegue a Londres … bueno acostarse implica una cama , fue mas bien en un diván.-

- Los detalles no por favor.- Pidió suplicante . No quería saber que había disfrutado con ella de sexo salvaje. Era muy doloroso .

- Luego ella se fue como si nada . Un polvo para quitarnos el picor. Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa que me ha dejado hecho polvo.-

- ¿ De que … te has dado cuenta ?.-

`` Que no diga que la ama mas que a nadie , que no diga que va a ir a buscarla y pedirle que comparta su vida con el . No me hagas esto Dios mío.´´

El dolor de su pecho era mas grande que el dolor de espalda . No sabia lo que haría si Leon acababa volviendo con Ada , a pesar de las veces que ella lo había utilizado … en nombre del amor …

- No la amo Claire . Lo que me sentía era culpable por que no había podido salvarla. Y eso me hundió aquella noche .-

Y así como estaba hundida en la miseria un minuto antes , ahora su corazón parecía que tenia alas . Por fin había comprendido que Ada no era la mujer para el .

- Bueno , mas vale tarde que nunca .- Acertó a decir .

- Que respuesta tan corta .- Sonrió Leon.

- Nunca me cayo bien Ada , se que tiene sus motivos para ser así , pero yo no los comparto . Así que bien por ti , un pin de premio.-

- Gracias , me lo pondré en mi nueva chaqueta de cuero.-

- ¿ Otra mas?. Dentro de nada no tendrás sitio en tu armario .-

- Tengo sitio para todo , no como tu que vives en esa caja de cerillas.-

- Muy bonitoooo , la próxima vez vete al Four Seasons cuando vayas por Boston .-

Estuvieron discutiendo un poco mas hasta que apareció el medico de nuevo .

Poco a poco le estuvo quitando las ajugas de la espalda y ordeno a Claire a levantarse . Y sorprendentemente no tenia dolor ninguno .

- Oh Dios mío , gracias doctor .- Con lagrimas en los ojos.

- A pesar de lo que crea la gente , la acupuntura no son rituales tribales , si no un método medicinal como otro cualquiera . Bueno , le daré cita para dentro de un mes para su masaje .-

Después de pagar la factura por la visita , Leon y Claire salieron a la calle . Estaba atardeciendo y había poca gente por la zona .

- Bueno , pues ya nos hablamos Leon.- Sonrió Claire .

- Deja que te invite a cenar , hace mucho que no hablamos y aun quedan temas en el tintero .-

Claire lo miro un momento … después se miro a ella misma.

- Tendría que ir a cambiarme , se que a ti no te gustan los sitios cutres.-

- Pues te recojo a las ocho , ¿ Te va bien?.- Pregunto el chico mientras llegaban al coche de ella .

- Perfecto , pues hasta las ocho entonces .- Se subió al coche y encendió la emisora de canciones antiguas .

Leon sonrió mientras veía el coche de Claire alejarse , se sentía muy bien por haber conseguido hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas . Claire era muy importante para el y no quería perderla .

A veces se portaba como un verdadero cretino , pero ella siempre estaba ahí para corregirlo … y para comprenderlo como nadie lo había hecho .

No , no permitiría que Claire se fuera de su vida , era demasiado importante …

()(()()()()()))()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()()())()()()()()

Bueno , capitulo 4 listo ^^

Por fin he podido actualizar , esta semanas se conocen en mi calendario como las del maratón , tres semanas seguidas sin parar de madrugar , así que he sacado este huequecito y he actualizado la historia ^^

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews ^^ , ya he conseguido superar los 10 , lo cual es todo un logro ^^

He introducido al personaje de Piers , ya que me parece muy mono . Aunque nunca tan mono como Leon , pero me parece un complemento muy bueno para Claire ( Hablo de el como si fuera un bolso XD ) Y puede dar mucho juego en la historia ^^

Por lo demás , espero que todos hayáis disfrutado del segundo tráiler de la misma manera que yo ( Sherry me ha hecho ganar una apuesta ^^ )

Playlist :

A-Teens - upside down

Nos vemos en el capitulo 5 ^^


	5. Capitulo 5 : Ciervos Suicidas

_**Capitulo 5 : ¿ Que hubiera pasado si …? . Parte 2 : Ciervos Suicidas**_

Leon había ido a la comisaria para recoger su planilla de trabajo , al entrar en las oficinas destinadas a las fuerzas especiales de la policía vio que el ambiente festivo inundaba la estancia .

Se acercaba Halloween , una de las festividades mas horrorosas en el calendario de cualquier policía .

Recordaba que , cuando era un niño , su padre venia muy tarde de la comisaria donde era sargento por que el índice de criminalidad y vandalismo subía como nunca en aquella única noche .

Solía enfadarse con su padre por que no llegaba a tiempo para verlo disfrazado o no lo acompañaba a recoger caramelos por el vecindario, así que cuando tuvo doce años iba hasta casa de sus abuelos a pasar esa fiesta , por que ellos si tenían tiempo para hacer todas las cosas típicas de la fiesta .

Ya con los años entendió cuan importante era el trabajo de su padre y decidió seguir sus pasos, y ahora era el quien no tenia tiempo de celebrar la fiesta . Que ironica era la vida .

- Por favor Kennedy , hoy es tu dia libre , ¿ Que haces por aquí?.- Suspiro Marvin .

- Solo he venido por la planilla , para ver si pringo mañana .- Se defendió Leon .

- Pues miralo , esta en la pizarra puesto.- Suspiro el policía .

Y Leon se acerco y vio que tenia turno de mañana . Lo cual convertía aquella noche en algo maravilloso por que no tendría que pringar con los borrachos y gamberros que surgían de entre las sombras , podría comprarse un buen bote de helado de brandy y tumbarse en su sofá a ver películas cutres de terror .

Al pasar por su mesa vio algunas carpetas de pequeñas investigaciones que había abierto el día anterior y pensó que se las podría llevar a su casa para echarles un vistazo y …

- Aleja tus manos lentamente de esas carpetas … y nadie saldrá herido.- Dijo una voz a su espalda . Una voz que lo hizo sonreír .

- No pensaba llevármelas a casa Claire .- Se volvió y vio a su mas reciente amistad .

- A mi no me engañas .- Sonrió la pelirroja a su vez .

Claire se acerco y lo abrazo . Un gesto que se había vuelto natural desde que un mes antes iniciara su amistad … de manera muy poca ortodoxa , pero que en poco tiempo se había afianzado bastante .

- ¿ Que estas haciendo aquí?.- Pregunto Leon aun sujetándola en sus brazos .

- Vengo a celebrar Halloween aquí todos los años que mi hermano lleva viviendo aquí , la fiesta que organizan los STARS son la leche . Es la oportunidad de ver a muchos en un estado en el cual no los verías en todo el año.- Se rio la chica .

- No puedo imaginarme imagen mas grotesca.-

- Tu imaginación no da para tanto … ni la mía la primera vez que asistí . Por lo general como no bebo en exceso me toca llevar a muchos a sus casas en mi coche .-

- Oh , así que eres …-

- Si , la conductora oficial que no bebe durante la noche de Halloween . Tampoco es que me llame mucho la atención , por que el que hace el ponche se le va la mano con el alcohol . –

- No fastidies .- Dijo Leon mientras salían de la oficina .- ¿ Tanto?.-

- Hay un año que esta en blanco para todos nosotros , con eso lo digo todo.-

Leon solo pudo reírse , lo que no les hubiera pasado a los STARS estando fuera de servicio no les había pasado a nadie .

- ¿ Vas a ver a tu hermano?.- Pregunto Leon al ver que se dirigía al despacho del grupo especial .

- Voy a recoger mi disfraz del despacho , esta mañana me llamo Jill y me dijo que lo había dejado allí . Chris se ha ido de acampada este año con Barry y su familia , Jill , Rebecca y el nuevo novio de Rebecca , un tal Billy Coen .-

- ¿ Y por que no has ido con ellos .?- Pregunto extrañado.

- ¿ Has oído nombrarte los que van a la acampada ?.-

- Si , y por eso me extraña.-

- Leon , van PAREJAS.- Le deletreo cada silaba al chico .

- Ahhh valeeeeee.- Se dio cuenta de la situación .- No sabia que Jill y Chris se habían hecho pareja.-

- No es oficial , pero vamos , se intuye . Y a mi no me apetece hacer de carabina , así que me quedo del lado de los caramelos , tallando calabazas y siendo a buscar caramelos , luego nos iremos de fiesta.-

- ¿ Nos iremos?.- Leon miro a Claire .

- No me digas que me vas a dejar sola a manos de cualquiera .- Puso cara de perro abandonado .

- No mujer , pero pensaba pasar tranquilo esta fiesta en casa y …-

- Dios mio Leon , somos jóvenes , somos guapos y es Halloween . Estamos aun en la edad en la cual podemos disfrutar estas cosas . Sera el primer año que pasemos esto juntos , podemos crear una tradición .-

Leon pensó que eran argumentos muy buenos … pero también le preocupaba el tono que podía tener la charla en los oídos de los demás agentes de la comisaria . Ya que había tenido que aguantar que lo llamaran playboy y que Claire era su nueva conquista . Y si mantenían conversaciones así en los pasillos , no le extrañaba que hubieran llegado a esa conclusión .

- Esta bien , te llevare de fiesta .- Suspiro rindiéndose .

- Bieeeennn.- Claire se abrazo a el .

Ese simple gesto consiguió que se ganara algunas miradas asesinas por parte de algunos de sus compañeros . El se limito a tragar con dificultad y separarse de la chica .

Y Claire se limito a arrastrarlo, de manera literal , hasta la oficina de los STARS para recoger su disfraz .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()

- Venga Claire , que vamos tarde , me pediste que te recojiera a las cinco y ya son las seis y media .- Leon miro su reloj .

- Te hice una estimación , no te dije la hora exacta .- Grito desde la otra habitación .

Leon estaba reventado después de un turno como aquel , que mañana mas horrorosa de oficina y de patrulla por la ciudad .

Lo mas destacado del dia había sido intervenir en el supermercado local para parar una agresión por un paquete de caramelos … por el ultimo paquete de caramelos . El cual paso a formar parte de las pruebas del caso que se abriría en cuanto pasara esta locura de noche .

Estaba realmente agotado cuando llego a su apartamento , encima tarde por que solo le había dado tiempo de darse una rápida ducha y ponerse el uniforme de novato de la academia . Ya que no había tenido demasiado tiempo de buscar un disfraz .

- Ea, ya estoy . ¿ Te gusta.?- Pregunto Claire saliendo de la habitación .

Leon no era un chico que se quedara sin palabras a menudo , pero en aquella ocasión su cabeza había sufrido un cortocircuito al ver el disfraz de su amiga .

Una muy sexy caperucita roja .

Trago saliva , por que se imaginaba mil y una maneras de quitarle el disfraz y …

`` _ ¿ Que estas pensando depravadoooo?´´ _ . Se amonesto en su cabeza . Pero aunque pensara eso , su cuerpo tenia otras ideas y vida propia .

- Ejem … te queda muy bien.- Consiguió formar la frase en su cabeza .

- Gracias , he tardado por que me he estado colocando las extensiones .-

- Ya decía yo que como era posible que tuvieras el pelo tan largo.-

- La magia del pelo postizo .- Sonrió , entonces sonó el teléfono .- Si , Hola campistas , ¿Qué tal la vida en los bosques ?.- Puso el manos libres para poder terminar de arreglarse .

- _Estamos aquí poniéndonos morados de chuletas , la mujer de Barry ha traído caramelos para un ejercito y lo estamos pasando muy bien. ¿ Y tu? , ¿ Vas a salir?.-_

_-_ Si , voy a salir con Leon a la fiesta de los STARS. Y …-

_-¡¿ Que esta ahí el novatooooo?.- _

- No me seas histérico Chris , ¿ Que te pasa con Leon , por que no puedo salir con el?.-

-_ Como te meta mano lo asesino y lo entierro en los bosques .-_

Los dos se pusieron rojos como fresas . La advertencia había sido tan clara que se habían imaginado haciendo manitas … y algunas cosas mas que no eran pronunciables .

- Nos vamos , sigue poniéndote gordo con las chuletas . Saluda a todos de mi parte .-

- _ Pedazo a pedazo , nadi…- _

Colgó mientras Chris seguía gritando amenazas contra Leon , el cual estaba colorado . Claire por su parte estaba abochornada por el comportamiento de su hermano y no sabia como le iba a pedir perdón a Leon .

Además , el nunca había mostrado un interés mas allá que el de la pura amistad , algo que alegraba a la chica … aunque también la entristecía .

¿ Por que pensaba así? , ¿ Se iría a poner con la regla?. Por que cada vez que desviada su amistad por ese camino se le iba la cabeza pensando lo que no era .

- LO siento mucho Leon.- Se disculpo Claire apenada.- No permitiré que te entierre en los bosques , lo prometo.-

- Gracias , la verdad es que no me gustaría tener ese final .- Sonrió quitándole importancia .- Vámonos que no vamos a coger ningún caramelo .-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

¿ Como había degenerado la noche hasta ese momento? .

Habían ido a pedir caramelos para hacer tiempo hasta la hora de la fiesta de los STARS , que se celebrara ese año en una mansión de las montañas Arkay , la había cedido un conocido del capitán Wesker , por que todo el mundo no entraba en el local que se había dispuesto en un principio para la fiesta .

Leon había ido a buscar unas bebidas para ambos cuando un chico se acerco a Claire y le pidió bailar . Asi que le pidió a Leon que le sujetara la bebida mientras bailaba con el chico .

Al volver vio que Leon estaba algo achispado , pero no borracho y la miraba con algo de enfado , pero no le dio demasiada importancia .

Una chica se acerco a el y le pidió un baile , asi que esa vez fue Claire quien se quedo sentada en una mesa viendo como su amigo y la chica bailaban una melodía muy pegadiza … muy pegaditos .

Tan pegaditos que la chica se atrevió a besar a Leon delante de todos los presentes … beso al que el agente de policía no se opuso .

Asi que Claire busco otra bebida , tomandose el contenido de un trago . Aquello la había enfadado de manera brutal y no sabia por que estaba tan enfadada .

Leon era un hombre soltero que lo había pasado mal por culpa de una exnovia a la que había dejado unos meses atrás , estaba libre y se podía enrollar con quien quisiera , ella no era nadie para enfadarse y …

Y al mirar a la pista de baile vio que su amigo del alma había desaparecido .

()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon salió de la habitación una hora después .

Hacia tiempo que no echaba una cana al aire y aquella fiesta le había proporcionado la oportunidad de desquitarse el deseo sexual que había sentido al ver a Claire con el disfraz de caperucita .

El cuento ya no seria lo mismo para el después de ver el disfraz .

Aun andaba algo mareado , solo había bebido dos copas y parecía que había bebido veinte .

Entonces recordó la advertencia de Claire sobre el ponche .

Claire…. Mierdaaaaaa . La había dejado sola en el salón de baile .

Se metió bien la camisa dentro de los pantalones y tiro el envoltorio del condon en una papelera antes de salir corriendo hacia el ultimo sitio donde estaba Claire .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire tenia un cabreo horroroso encima .

Y que el pesado de Brad Vickes no la dejara en paz no ayudaba en nada a su estado de animo .

Dios , alguien debería meterle una garra en la boca y silenciarlo para siempre , en cuanto viera a Chris le diría lo peasdo que era el piloto .

- Ve… venga Claire , solo un baile.- Dijo con la lengua trabada por el alcohol .

- He dicho que no , no quiero bailar contigo.- Refunfuño y le dedico una mirada asesina .

- So…solo…uno…ippp.-

- No Brad , vete a casa a dormir la mona y…-

Oyo un golpe sordo y volvió la cara para mirar como el miembro de STARS había caído dormido encima de la mesa .

El golpe había sido fuerte , lo mismo le había provocado una conmocion y …

Beh , le daba igual , se había dorido y la dejaría en paz .

Al volver la vista a la pista de baile vio como Wesker , con las gafas quitadas , había iniciado una conga con algunos agentes y algunos amigos .

Todos menos ella se lo estaban pasando muy bien … incluso Leon había ligado .

Ya era hora de irse a casa , ya no pintaba allí nada . Encima los celos no la dejaban en paz y tenia un cabreo encima horrible .

Iria a cas ay se comeria los caramelos recaudados y un millón d eporquerias mas bañanas de salsas varias .

Asi que se fue al ropero a buscar su caperuza y su bolsa .

()()(()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Estaba en el aparcamiento cuando oyó que la llamaban .

- ¡ Claireeeeee!.- Grito Leon .- ¿ Ya te vas ?. Si son solo las dos de la mañana.

- Pues si , que para ti sea temprano no quiere decir que para mi lo sea .- Dijo enfadada mientras se subía al coche .

- ¿ Que te pasa? , Es por que me he ido con Linda y…-

- Me has dejado sola Leon , ten la decencia al menos de avisarme que has encontrado sustituta y que me vas a dejar sola .-Le espeto enfadada .- Mierda de llave que no entra .-

- Estas metiendo la de tu casa Claire.- Observo Leon .

- Ya lo seeeeee.- Grito Claire .

- Vamos , yo estoy menos borracho que tu.- Le quito las llaves y abrió el coche de la chica , sentándola en el lugar del copiloto. Luego rodeo el coche y se sentó en el lado el conductor .

- No hace falta que me lleves , se ir yo sola a mi casaaa.- Decía enfadada .

- Mira Claire , siento mucho haberte dejado sola , pero tu te fuiste a Bailar con Kevin y no te importo dejarme a mi solo.-

- Me invito el , no me puedo creer que me eches eso en caraaaaa.- Grito la chica de nuevo .

- Y a mi me invito Linda , es la misma situación, no entiendo tu enfado.- Dijo el cabreado también.- ¿ Que pasa ?, ¿ Que estas situaciones se rigen por un doble rasero?. Para ti si es valido dejarme a mi solo pero no es valido que yo me vaya con una chica . Muy bonito Claire .-

- Yo …- No sabia que decir , Leon tenia razón y …

CHRRRAAASSSSSHHHHHH.

El coche se había chocado con algo , con algo que había salido de la nada y les había embestido .

Los dos se quedaron mirando el cristal delantero con cara de susto .

Por e ruido Leon sabia que habían atropellado a un animal . Eso y que el animal gimio de manera lastimera .

Los dos se bajaron del coche y fueron a ver que era lo que se habían cargado .

Y el animal era un ciervo . Dios mío habían atropellado a un ciervo y …

- Búscale el pulsoooo.- Le dijo Claire a Leon acercándose al animal .

- Yo no se buscarle el pulso a un ciervo Claire , en la academia no dimos veterinaria.-

Ambos palpaban el cuello del animal … no encontraron ningún indicio de que estuviera vivo .

Claire saco un espejito que llevaba en la cesta y la puso en la cara del animal . Al ver que no se empañaba con el aliento ya pudieron suponer con toda certeza de que el ciervo estaba muerto .

- Somos unos asesinos de ciervos .- Decía Claire en estado de negación .

- Ha sido un accidente , se atravesó sin que nos diéramos cuenta … además no hay ninguna señal que indique que ahí hay un paso de ciervos y …-

Al mirar al arcén vieron que la señal estaba justo a su lado . Una señal bien grande e iluminada que indicaba claramente que ahí había un paso para ciervos .

Y la cosa empeoro cuando un coche patrulla de trafico se detuvo a su lado y vio lo que había pasado .

Ambos policías de trafico sacaron sus armas y gritaron :

- ¡ No se muevan , están detenidos por homicidio!.-

Los dos se miraron atónitos , desde luego la noche ya no podía degenerar mas de lo que lo había hecho. Suspirando levantaron las manos .

Estaban metido en un buen lio . Pero al menos se les había quitado la borrachera .

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando salieron del calabozo .

Ambos estaban en la entrada de la comisaria , el sol salía y los cegaba , provocándoles un gran dolor de cabeza .

- Me duele la cabeza…- Dijo Claire llevándose una mano a la frente .- El sol me ciega…-

- Mi inmaculado expediente manchado por un ciervo.- Leon estaba en estado de negación.- Voy a tener antecedentes por un puto ciervo suicida.-

- Y yo también , pero ha sido un homicidio involuntario , no estábamos buscando matar al un animal anoche. Madre mía la que se va a liar cuando Chris se entere .-

- Cuando se enteren mis padres …-

- Bueno , lo hecho … hecho esta . Pagaremos la multa y…-

Leon comenzó a reírse sin motivo , cada vez mas alto mientras miraba a Claire y luego al suelo , cerrando los ojos y carcajeándose mirando arriba .

Claire se vio rápidamente contagiada por la risa de su amigo y de repente ambos no podían dejar de reírse .

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que tuvieran que parar por falta de aire , se miraron y se abrazaron .

- Vaya nochecita Claire .- Susurro divertido .

- Pues si , en el plazo de un mes he pasado por la cárcel dos veces . Espero que no se convierta en una costumbre .-

- Siento mucho haberte dejado sola anoche … prometo que no volverá a pasar.-

- Siento haberte echado en cara que te buscaras un ligue y me dejaras sola , no tienes por que darme explicaciones de tu vida privada .- Se disculpo también .

- La próxima vez avisare .- La miro .- ¿ Amigos de nuevo?.-

- Amigos .- Lo beso en la mejilla y escondió su cara en su cuello .- Y asesinos de ciervos, ¿ Quien iba a pensar que asesinar a un ciervo nos iba a unir mas como amigos?.-

- La vida , que tiene a veces un extraño sentido del humor . -

Claire y Leon le daban gracias al ciervo , ese animal que tuvieron que atropellar de manera involuntaria para que todo volviera a su sitio …

Una muerte que los perseguiría de por vida … o hasta que borraran sus antecedentes .

()()()(()())))()))()))()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno capitulo 5 terminado .

Me reí tanto escribiendo el capitulo de ¿ Que hubiera pasado si…? Que me dije que tenia que hacer otro narrando un poco mas la amistad/celos de estos dos personajes en una ciudad llamada Raccoon City .

Pobres Leon y Claire , es pasa cada cosa que …

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews , ya he alcanzado las 15 , lo cual es una cifra muy buena cuando solo hay cinco capítulos subidos , lo cual indica que la historia esta gustando ^^

En el capitulo 6 ya retomamos la trama normal de los temas del fic . Pero tenia que hacer esto XDDD.

Además del momento Wesker bailando la conga , inolvidable XD .

Playlist :

1.- Snake River Conspiracy - breed

2.- Nick Carter - Blow Your Mind


	6. Capitulo 6 : Skype

_**Capitulo 6 : Skype.**_

Claire acababa de cenar . Recogió la cocina y se sentó en el sofá de su pequeño salón .

Beacon Hill era un barrio de los buenos , así que le parecía un verdadero milagro haber conseguido aquel apartamento de renta antigua .

Le encantaba su piso , aunque Leon siempre se metía con ella por vivir en un sitio tan pequeño , pero si vivía sola , ¿ Por que tener un piso grande?.

Una vivienda grande estaba destinada a familias , a parejas … en fin , una familia con un núcleo de dos personas mínimo.

Para que la casa fuera mas acogedora , Claire había traído de casa de sus padres algunos muebles , cuadros , utensilios de cocina , cosas de su habitación , fotos … todo cuidadosamente colocado para que conformara su hogar .

Encima de la pequeña chimenea estaban las fotos de todos sus seres queridos .

Había comprado muebles nuevos que hacían un buen contraste decorativo con lo viejo y convertía a ese sitio en su santo santorum .

En fin , que por muchas bromas que le gastara Leon , adoraba su caja de zapatos .

_Leon esta conectado ._

El pequeño mensaje hacia que el corazón de Claire se volviera loco . Hacia un mes que no hablaba con Leon , y no era por falta de intentos .

Estaba en una misión en Europa, en Finlandia para dar mas señas , lo sabia por que su hermano y Jill habían coincidido en el aeropuerto de Volkoinen Mökki para la investigación del Virus T-Abbyss.

Aquella falta de comunicación que a veces tenían enfadaba a veces a la chica . Entendía que Leon no podía estar dándole detalles de lo que hacia cuando seguridad Nacional lo mandaba al extranjero a destruir algún laboratorio. Una cosa que si intuía que pasaba es que , durante un tiempo no determinado , se volvía frio y reservado . Y aquello la asustaba .

Temía que el trabajo de agente le estuviera pasando factura .

¿ Que debía hacer ?.¿ Iniciaba una conversación ?. ¿ Lo dejaba tranquilo?.¿ Dos mas dos eran cuatro realmente?.

Temia agobiarlo y que se encerrara mas en si mismo .

Dios , como odiaba esa indecisión que venia de serie con el sentimiento de amor que sentía por el . ¿ Como saber lo que era mejor para el en esos momentos?

Que difícil era a veces distinguir la línea que separaba la amistad al amor . Como conseguir no parecer una novia celosa sin ser una amiga descuidada .

Entonces vio conectada a Jill , le pediría consejo a ella .

**Jill Valentine Rules dice :** Hola Claire , ¿ Que tal todo por Boston?.

**Claire R** : Como siempre , que si amenaza biológica por aquí , que si documentos importantes por aca , que si viajes por el mas alla . Recien ahora he podido sentarme a mirar el correo.

¿ Que tal ma misión?.

**Jill Velentine Rules dice :** Bueno detuvimos al director de la FBC , el gobierno ha estado decidiendo que hacer y nos acaban de comunicar que , debido a nuestro heroísmo y nuestra capacidad de trabajo al crear la BSAA , los recursos de la FBC , asi como la mayoría del personal serán destinados a nosotros . Asi que oficialmente somos una organicacion contra el Bioterrorismo .

**Claire R dice :** ¡ Felicidadeeeesss!. Ya era hora de que se reconociera vuestra labor en el campo de batalla .

**Jill Valentine Rules dice :** Vamos habla , ¿ Que te pasa ?.

Claire miro la pantalla del portátil atónita , con una mezcla de asombro y pánico . Si Jill se había dado cuenta por Skype . ¿ Que iba a impedir que Leon se diera cuenta tarde o temprano de lo que le pasaba?.

**Claire R dice : **¿ A mi ?. Nada , ¿ Que te hace pensar que me pasa algo?.-

**Jill Valentine Rules dice :** Llámalo intuición femenina , además eres tan fácil de entender como tu hermano . Así que suelta , ¿ Es por los sentimientos que tienes por Leon.?

**Claire R dice : **Nooooo , ¿ Que diceeesssss ?.

**Jill Valentine Rules Calling …**

Claire miraba la señal de llamaba , si la escuchaba hablar era mujer muerta . Si era tan odia para alguien como la novia de su hermano, que no podría averiguar Leon siendo un super agente del gobierno .

Pero necesitaba hablar ese asunto con alguien , por que si no se volvería loca guardándose tamaño secreto dentro de ella , así que se coloco el micro y atendió la llamada .

- Ya era hora .- Dijo Jill-

- Estaba conectando el micro.- Suspiro Claire .- ¿ Mi hermano esta ahí?.-

- No , ha ido a buscar la cena , lo que nos da un margen de tiempo suficiente para hablar. Tienes voz de bambi , así que ya puedes ir diciéndome que te pasa con Leon .-

- Yo no tengo voz de bambi ,¿ Como sabes que es por Leon?.-

- Claire , media BSAA sabe que sientes algo por Leon , pero que te quedas callada por que no quieres romper la relación de amistad que tenéis.-

- No me digas esooooo.- Grito Claire desesperada.- Leon no se habrá dado cuenta , ¿ No?.-

- Leon no se daría cuenta de algo así ni aunque le mordiera en las pelotas . Es un hombre , y los hombres son lentos para averiguar cosas . Míranos a tu hermano y a mi , diez años luchando codo con codo y ha tenido que pasar lo del Queen Zenobia para que se me declare .-

- Pero tu has estado segura de los sentimientos de mi hermano por ti desde el principio , no es lo mismo que lo mío con Leon.- Respondió.

- Ajaaaaa , confesasteeeee. Te pille - Rio Jill.

Claire se dio cuenta tarde de la encerrona que le había hecho Jill , así que ya no tenia demasiado sentido seguir negándolo .

- No puedo negarlo , a ti no , e imagino que se lo tendré que contar a Chris si se entera . No se que hacer , estoy desesperada.- Suspiro .

- ¿ Pero por que no se lo dices?.- Pregunto Jill asombrada.

- No quiero perderlo . Y se que si se lo digo … bueno yo , yo se que no soy el tipo de chica que le gusta a Leon . Además de que me ve mas como a una hermana pequeña que como a una mujer con la cual pueda mantener una relación amorosa.-

- ¿ Tu como sabes eso si no lo has hablado con el ?.-

- ¿ Has oído la parte de `` no soy el tipo de Leon´´?.- Y le conto el incidente del bar en Washington de hacia dos meses .

- ¿ Os habéis besado? . Vaya , ese es un avance importante , ¿ Y el no se ha dado cuenta de nada a pesar de que te beso.?-

- Jill , tenia un pedo como un piano , a la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada , y cuando intente preguntarle como había ido su misión en España se cabreo conmigo . Estuvimos mes y medio sin hablarnos . Si le cuento que lo amo … lo perderé para siempre . Y eso si que no podría soportarlo.- Se le escapo una lagrima .

- Y te vas aquedar ahí como la mejor amiga mientras el liga con una y otra delante de ti, Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir Claire , pero eso es una actitud de cobardes .-

- Mejor cobarde que no verlo nunca mas .-

- Di lo que quieras , pero sabes que eso que sientes seguirá creciendo . A medida que crezca cada vez menos podrás soportar el secreto . Y eso sin contar que Leon puede conocer a otra chica en el proceso.-

Claro que era consiente de aquello , era la posibilidad que mas dolorosa que podía pasar . ¿ Seria capaz de estar ahí como amiga mientras el encontraba la felicidad con otra mujer ?.

- Claire … medítalo cuanto quieras , pero sabes que llevo razón . Te digo esto por que la situación te puede estallar en la cara y puede que te sientas mas miserable cuando descubras que dejaste escapar la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentías . Y te puedes arrepentir toda la vida . No te digo que se lo digas en este mismo momento , pero no descartes en decírselo en un futuro cercano. Quien sabe , lo mismo te corresponde .-

- Y los cerdos pueden volar .-

- Yo he visto un Tyrant aparecer y desaparecer delante de mis narices , todo es posible en esta vida si crees con fuerza en ello.-

- Y después llamo a campanilla , que me eche encima polvos de hada y me voy con Peter Pan al País de Nunca Jamás .- Ironizo Claire con una sonrisa.

- No olvides de mandarle un mail a tu hermano para decirle donde estas .- Rio Claire . Luego escucho que suspiraba y añadió.- Claire , hazme caso , por que se lo que es estar así de mal por el hombre al que amas . Arriésgate , yo lo hice y no me arrepiento .-

- ¿ Y que pasa si me rechaza?.- Pregunto Preocupada.

- Pues entonces ya sabrás que no puedes tener una relación amorosa con el . Las cosas no serán iguales , y por lo que yo me temo que puede pasar , tu tendrías que alejarte de el para lamer tus heridas .Pero al menos sabrás que lo has intentado y así podrás olvidarle .-

- Es duro Jill , lo amo tanto que …- Sollozo la joven .

- Lo se Claire , es muy difícil , pero no guardes esos sentimientos bajo llave , son unos sentimientos preciosos. Enamorarse es lo mas , es lo mas precioso de nuestras vidas y nos cambian para siempre . No pierdas las esperanzas . Yo creo que tu y Leon formarían una pareja preciosa … solo queda que el sea capaz de darse cuenta .-

- ¿ Y cuando podría pasar eso.?-

- Como tu misma has dicho , cuando los cerdos vuelen .-

**Leon S . Kennedy esta conectado.**

**Leon S . Kennedy dice : **¿ Tienes un rato Claire ?. Necesito hablar con una amiga y tu eres la indicada …

Claire leyó el mensaje , parecía bastante desesperado , así que le dijo a Jill :

- Leon me ha abierto chat .-

- Habla con el , piensa en lo que te he dicho .-

- Lo hare Jill , muchas gracias .-

La chica corto la llamada y comenzó a escribir a Leon por el Chat .

Claire** R dice** : Abre chat de voz y así hablamos mas cómodos .

Leon llamo al Skype de Claire y esta respondió :

- ¿ Que te pasa? .- Pregunto preocupada .

- Necesito hablar con una amiga …- Susurro sin mas.- Y tu eres en la que mas confianza tengo , espero no pillarte en mal momento.-

- No , para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo , ¿ Que te pasa?.-

- No se que haría sin ti Claire , de verdad …-

- Si no comienzas a hablar lo averiguaras muy pronto .- Sonrió .

Mientras oía hablar a Leon sobre los pormenores de la misión y de la nueva chica que había conquistado en Finlandia , Claire pensaba en las palabras de Jill.

Escuchando a Leon hablar feliz y despreocupado con ella , esta decidió que lo mejor era que guardara dentro de si , con un doble candado , los sentimientos que sentía por el . Aguantaría hasta que Dios quisiera , y si algún día esos sentimientos salían a la luz y Leon se lo tomaba a mal , entonces desapareciera de su vida.

Que mal lo iba pasar el día que ocurriera lo inevitable , Tendría que blindarse para ese momento , poner mas candados en su corazón .

Por que iba a ser la única manera en la cual la pena no la mataría .

Mientras oía a Leon hablar de su misión , Claire tomo la determinación de ser su amiga y su apoyo … y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar .

Aunque como dice Jill , la vida a veces te da gratas sorpresas . ¿ Se podría aplicar eso en los asuntos del corazón?

Claire esperaba que si .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()

A diez minutos de irme a la cama por que mañana me levanto a las seis de la mañana subo el primer mini tema , ya que solo tiene tres hojas y media XD, luego no me diréis que no estoy involucrada con el fic XD

Este tema esta englobado en lo que yo he denominado : Trama argumental antes del romance . Como ya os explique todo el fic lleva el peso argumental de que Claire sabe que ama a Leon , pero Leon no se da cuenta , así que el drama esta servido XD.

Claire esta asustada y no quiere perder a su amigo … y Leon aquí puede llegar a ser un verdadero cretino . El amor y esos caminos extraños por el que nos conduce hasta la persona a la que estamos destinados ^^

Bueno muchísimas gracias por las Rewiews , me estáis animando muchísimo a seguir escribiendo ^^ y así se lo que hago mal y lo que no . En especial a Sparda's Girl , que me esta sugiriendo temas nuevos y alguno me estoy planteando usar .

También al usuario : Samantha Granger Phantom

Me ha llegado tu Rewiew , pero no se que pasa que no puedo mandarte respuesta , pero desde aquí decirte que muchísimas gracias ^^ , espero verte mas a menudo por aquí y en los próximos capítulos ^^.

Esperare vuestras reviews con ganas , así como ideas para temas del fic ^^

Playlist:

1.- First Snow de Yuuya Matsushita

2.- U_Wish Upon A Star de Samantha Bumba

Hasta el capitulo siguienteeeee ^^


	7. Capitulo 7 : ¿Verdad o Reto?

_**Capitulo 7 : ¿ Verdad o Reto?**_

- Vale , están en desventaja por que nosotros hemos conseguido este emplazamiento estratégico para …-

- Corta ya Chris , no estamos de misión , solo estamos jugando al beisbol.-

- Vale , Claire , tu batearas , conoces la técnica que Leon a la hora de lanzar la pelota , si consigues esta carrera habremos ganado .- Expuso Barry en modo competitivo .

Las celebraciones del día del trabajo solían ser muy estresante para Claire . Cuando los demás se ponían morados de comer o descansaban cómodamente en sus hamacas o tumbonas , ella tenia que competir en el torneo de la BSAA VS Servicio Secreto .

Si fuera un torneo amistoso lo pasaría bien , pero todos los años acababa convirtiéndose en una batalla campal de la cual se hablaba durante los siguientes dos meses electos .

Y como cada año le tocaba neutralizar a Leon y a sus lanzamientos con efecto .

A ella le encantaba el beisbol , pero no cuando significaba que , o bien te convertías en una heroína por haber ganado … o en una apestada por que habías fallado .

Así que se sentía muy intimidada por aquella jugada crucial que ella tendía que llevar a buen fin .

La cara de Leon era un poema .

- ¿ Asi que por tercer año consecutivo volvemos a enfrentarnos Redfield?.- Grito Leon desde su zona de lanzamiento.

- Eso parece Kennedy , tenemos que buscarnos otro deporte .- Claire se preparo , bate en mano , para el lanzamiento.

Leon se coloco la visera de su gorra hacia un lado , cojeo impulso y lanzo .

Claire fallo .

- ¡ Strike 1!.-

Claire volvió a prepararse , esta vez mas concentrada , Leon había estado entrenando y en ese primer lanzamiento no fue capaz de averiguar hacia donde iba a ir la pelota .

Leon volvió a lanzar . Y Claire volvió a fallar.

-¡ Strike 2!.-

Todo el mundo se había congregado en los alrededores del improvisado campo de juego , mirando con impaciencia que ocurriría con el tercer lanzamiento . Incluso se oian las apuestas . Claire se preparo de nuevo , no podía fallar , si fallaba su lugar de trabajo se convertiría en un infierno … y su hermano en Satanás .

Preferiría ir de barrida a algún laboratorio infestado de zombies que aguantar a su hermano darle la pelma sobre por que había dejado que Leon ganara .

Claire ladeo su visera y se preparo .

Leon lanzo .

Esta vez vio perfectamente el efecto de la bola , así que agarro fuertemente el bate de beisbol y golpeo con todas sus ganas .

El sonido de la pelota chocando con el bate se hizo audible en el silencio del campo .

- Correeeeeee , correeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.- Grito Chris .

Inicio la carrera a través de las bases mientras los compañeros de Leon buscaban la pelota para lanzársela al primera base de su equipo .

Primera base superada .

Leon observaba a Claire correr como alma que lleva el diablo , no podía dejar que llegara al home run o tendría a sus compañeros del servicio secreto dándole el pestiño sobre por que la habían dejado ganar .

- Kennedy correeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.- Grito Tom , un novato que hacia poco que había entrado a cargo del servicio secreto .

- ¡Lanzaaaa!.- Grito este .

Claire estaba en la tercera base cuando consiguieron que la pelota estuviera ene l campo . Leon no iba a dejar que llegara , asi que quito al receptor de la base y se coloco el para detener la jugada de la victoria .

Ella ya estaba llegando cuando el iba a recibir la pelota .

El se preparo para cogerla , ella se tiro en modo patada baja y entonces una humareda se levanto y dejo en modo ciego la escena .

Cuando se disipo la tierra que se había levantado Leon tenia la pelota en la mano , Claire estaba en el suelo y el silencio reinaba en el lugar por que en arbitro no decía nada … o eso pareció en un principio .

- ¡ me ha entrado tierra en los ojos , no veo nada .!.-

- ¡ Venga ya arbitro , no nos jodaaasss!.- Grito Parker .

- No he tenido modo de saber si ha sido dentro o fuera .- Se disculpo .

- Arbitro , te vamos a lincharrrr ,¡ Corre por tu vidaaaaaaaaaa.!.- Grito Chris saliendo de su puesto .

Y los miembros de los dos equipos comenzaron una persecución implacable contra el arbitro inepto que les acababa de jorobar la jugada mas importante del partido `` amistoso´´.

Claire observaba la escena desde el suelo , tan atónita que no era capaz de moverse del sitio . Hasta que Leon la alzo en brazos y la puso de pie a su lado .

- Bueno , al menos no la tomaran con nosotros esta vez .- Dijo Leon .

- Dios te bendiga arbitro incompetente .-Hizo Claire un saludo militar .

- ¿ Quieres una cerveza?.-

- No , quiero estar sobria un rato mas para ver como evoluciona el día .-

- ¿ Me llamas borracho?.- La miro atónita .

- Solo un poquito.- Rio Claire .

- Te vas a enterar Redfield.-

Ambos estuvieron correteando por el campo durante un buen rato , riéndose mientras intentaban sin éxito dar caza al otro . Hasta que Leon le hizo un placaje Claire que hizo que ambos rodaran colina abajo y cayeran uno encima de la otra .

Y entonces Leon comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Claire , la cual no paraba de reírse . La pobre tenia cosquillas hasta en los codos , detalle que Leon conocía de una de las misiones anti Umbrella que habían realizado juntos .

- Retráctate.- Dijo haciéndole mas cosquillas –

- No … jajajajajajajaja , para , para jajajajajajaja.- Carcajeaba Claire desde el suelo.

- Pues entonces seguiré torturándote con las cosquillas hasta la muerte .-

- No para jajajajajajajajaja.- Se retorcía de la risa en el suelo , movimientos que no afectaban a las manos de Loen , que seguían yendo de su costado hasta sus axilas , de ahí a los codos y de nuevo empezando el recorrido .

Jill observaba la escena de lejos , estaba sentada después de haber puesto la mesa para el almuerzo … el cual se retrasaría hasta que los miembros del gobierno y de la BSAA acabaran de dar caza al pobre arbitro .

Entonces su mirada se desvió hacia una botella vacía de cristal … y ahí tuvo una idea .

Era un poco maquiavélica , pero tenia que darle un empujoncito a la situación de Leon y Claire , por que al paso que iban , estarían en la misma situación que ella y Chris .

()()())))()()()(()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()(())

Todo el mundo acababa de terminar de comer .

Después comenzaron a formarse grupos para jugar a las cartas , al futbol americano , ir al lago a nadar o simplemente sentarse y dormir una siesta .

- Vamos a jugar a la botella .- Propuso Jill .

- Buena idea , cuando se juega a la botella se descubren mas cosas que con la técnica de la borrachera .- Secundo Parker.

- ¿ Pero en plan verdad o reto?.- Quiso saber Chris .

- Claro , ¿ Si no donde estaría la diversión?.-

- Mierda , el teléfono.- Parker miro la llamada .- Empezad sin mi , tengo que atenderla.-

En el circulo se sentaron Chris , Jill , Rebecca , Billy , Leon y Claire . Todos se miraban con suspicacia .

Jill coloco la botella en medio del circulo y comenzó a hacerla girar . Al haberla jugado tanto a ese juego en su niñez , en las misiones de STARS ( cuando la gente estaba borracha y era divertidísimo ) , o mas recientemente en la BSAA . Sabia que efecto tenia que darle a la botella sin que resultara sospechoso .

- Empiezo yo .- Dijo Billy.

La botella comenzó a girar , lentamente a detenerse hasta que se quedo enfrente de Chris.

- Venga Chris , ¿ Verdad o Reto?.-

- Verdad.- Contesto sin pensarlo demasiado .- No , reto …-

- Ahhh , comienza a cantar por esa boca .- Dijo Billy .

- Mierda .- susurro.- Bueno … esto es una mancha en mi inmaculado expediente militar. Pero cuando estábamos en los STARS . ¿ Recordáis que a Wesker le desaparecían los gafas cada mes?. Bien , pues confieso que fui yo quien se las quitaba.-

- Pero eso era un secreto a voces Chris.- Se rio Rebecca.- No había que ser Serlock Holmes para saber que eras tu quien se las llevaba.-

- ¿ lo sabíais ?.- Pregunto atónito.

- Si cielo , lo sabíamos.- Contesto Jill.

- Mi hermano un cleptómano de gafas , que vergüenza.- Susurro Claire.

- Bueno , me toca.-

Chris hizo girar la botella , la cual apunto a Rebecca.

- Venga , ¿ Verdad o reto?.-

- Reto .- Dijo decidía la chica.

- Te reto a … que te comas este gusano.-

Todos pusieron cara de asco al ver al pequeño animal en las manos de Chris . Desde luego , cuando Chris quería ser maligno , lo era hasta las ultimas consecuencias .

- Cariñooooo.- Rebecca miro a Billy con cara de perro abandonado .

- Lo siento , no me dices siempre que tu puedes hacer las cosas sola, pues ala , a comerte el gusano tu sola .-

- Esta noche te quedas sin sexo.- lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.- Trae al inocente animal … cab***.-

Rebecca abrió la boca y se trago al animal , lo trago rápidamente ante la mirada de asco de todos … menos de Chris , el cual estaba riéndose a carcajadas .

Ahora era Rebecca quien hizo girar la botella , parándose esta delante de Jill .

- ¿ Verdad o Reto?.-

- Verdad .- Dijo Jill .

- Canta por esa boquita.- Sonrió malignamente Rebecca .

- Bueno , ¿ Recordáis la vez que Chris tuvo esa urticaria tan fuerte ?. Confieso que fui yo quien se la provoque.-

- ¿ Por queeeee ?.- Exclamo Chris atónito.

- No recordé que eras alérgico al jabón de menta y compre un bote para mi , lo cambie de recipiente y se me olvido indicar que era de menta . Además me había enfadado contigo por el pequeño lio que habías tenido con Jesicca .-

- Estuve un mes con un sarpullido en …-

- LALALALALALA no quiero enterarme donde tenias el sarpullido .- Claire se tapo los oídos .

- Creí que me moriría a causa del picor .- Sollozo Chris .

- Lo siento de verdad , pero piensa que ese momento nos unió mas como pareja.-

- Me viste retorcerme entre picores atroces y no me dijiste que era culpa tuya.-

- Me toca girar la botella.-

Jill uso el truco que usaba en el campamento para que le tocase a Chris cuando ella giraba la botella , aunque esta vez su victima no seria su novio .

Hizo el giro de muñeca y la botella giro hasta que se detuvo delante de Leon .

El chico noto como una gota de sudor caía por su cara desde la frente , mirando la botella como si de una bomba se tratase .

- ¿ Verdad o Reto?.-

- Reto.- Contesto Leon pensando que si le tocaba comerse un insecto seria tolerable que contar una verdad sobre su vida .

- Bueno , esto es algo que muchos de nosotros tenemos curiosidad por ver .- Sonrió la chica .- Durante dos minutos completos … Besaras a Claire en la boca . Y nada de un beso casto y falso, va a ser con lengua .-

Rebecca , Billy y Jill sonrieron de manera amplia , Claire se quedo muda de la impresión y Chris estaba echando chispas … o mas bien a punto de hacer combustión espontanea de lo rojo que se había puesto.

- ¡ Me niegoooooooooo!.- Grito Chris .

- Denegado , ahora a cumplir Kennedy.- Dijo Jill.

- Yo lo cronometro.- se ofreció Rebecca poniendo su reloj en modo cronometro.

Claire miro a Jill , esta solo le sonrió y le dio ánimos con la mirada .

Entonces entendió la treta de la STARS . lo hacia para que ella abriera su corazón a Leon .

Pero si quería recibir un beso de Leon seria por que el quisiera dárselo , no por que Jill le obligara .

- Pídele otra cosa Jill , no ves lo incomodo que esta.- Dijo Claire para quitarle hierro al asunto , aunque su corazón gritara que se callara y dejara que Leon cumpliera el reto.

- No , déjalo .- Dijo Leon para sorpresa de la chica .- Lo hare.-

- ¿ Ves? , venga . Empieza Leon.- Le dijo Rebecca.

-¡ sobre mi cadaveeeeerrr!.- Grito Chris .- Besala y te matoooooo.-

- No vas a matar a nadie , cleptómano de gafas de sol . Corre Parker que te lo pierdeeeessss.- Grito Jill.

- ¿ Saber que a Chris le gusta coleccionar gafas de sol ajenas ?. Eso ya lo sabia .-

- No , Leon va a besar a Claire .-

- Vaya , crei que iba a ser mas probable que se reunieran los cuatro Beatles antes de ver como Leon y Claire se dan un beso , y Lisa sin estar aquí .- Suspiro Parker sentándose en el suelo al lado de Chris , el cual estaba siendo sujeto por Billy y Rebecca .

- Esta bien chicos , el tiempo empieza a contar a partir de que sus labios se unan.-

Leon y Claire se pusieron uno enfrente del otro . Leon con cara de circunstancias y Claire roja como un tomate .

Nerviosamente se humedeció los labios con la lengua antes de que Leon tomara su cara entre sus manos .

- ¿ Lista?.- Pregunto cerca de su boca .

- S..Si …- dijo con los ojos medio cerrados .

Leon bajo la cabeza y rozo los labios de su amiga con los suyos , en plan tentativa de avance , luego los unió de una manera mas profunda .

- el tiempo empieza ya.- Grito Rebecca .

En ese momento empujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Claire , la cual lo recibió húmeda y caliente . Y sus lenguas se encontraron .

La lengua de Claire se movía dentro de la boca de Leon con curiosidad . Nunca había imaginado que besarlo seria de esa manera .

Cierto que ya se habían besado cuando el estaba borracho , pero en ese momento sabia que tenia que usar toda su escasa habilidad para que aquel beso fuera memorable .

Así que saco mas la lengua y la enredo con la de Leon , toando su rostro también con sus manos .

Leon siempre se había preguntado como seria besar a Claire , pero mas una curiosidad de amigo que de un verdadero interés romántico o sexual .

Pero nunca , en el tiempo que hacia que la conocía , hubiera imaginado que su cuerpo iba a reaccionar de esa manera tan salvaje .

Aquello era una experiencia completamente nueva , Inhalada el aroma de Claire , tanto que acabo metido en sus fosas nasales .

Cada vez iba subiendo mas y mas . Con cada caricia de su lengua , el exploraba las preferencias de ella y a su vez dejaba ver lo que le gustaba a el cuando besaba .

Entonces Loen hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro un momento los ojos , mientras le latían con fuerza las venas del cuello . Luego , soltó un suspiro largo y entrecortado y abrió los ojos , mirando a Claire de una manera que a la chica le llego al alma .

No eran capaces de dejar de mirarse .

- ¿ No habéis escuchado cuando hemos dicho que el tiempo había pasado?.- Dijo Rebecca riéndose .- Habéis estado cerca de cinco minutos , creíamos que os íbamos a tener que despegar con un gato.-

Aquella sencilla frase saco a los dos de su pompa personal .

De fondo se oían silbidos y risas .

Claire bajo la mirada avergonzada y Leon se hizo cargo de la situación .

- Vale , ya hemos dado el espectáculo , se acabo el jueguecito de la botella por este año.- Dijo Leon enfadado .

- ¿ Do.. Donde esta mi … hermano?.- Pregunto Claire roja de vergüenza.

- Jill se lo ha llevado , dejémoslo ahí.- Rio Billy. – Parker se ha ido con ellos .-

Leon se levanto de su sitio y se fue a dar un paseo , por la cara que tenia Claire creía que se había enfadado por todo aquello . Tal y como se estaban comportando sus compañeros seria la comidilla del servicio secreto durante una temporada . Y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado … aunque internamente estaba gritando de felicidad , aquel si que había sido un beso y lo demás eran tonterías .

()())(())()()))()())())()())()(()()()(()()()()()()

Claire paso el resto de la tarde recogiendo los platos de plástico y los vasos de las mesas donde habían cenado , estaba dirigiéndose a la papelera cuando Loen se acerco a ella .

- Creí que te había comido un oso.- Observo Claire.

- No tenia mucha hambre.-

- ¿ Estas bien?.-

- Si , he hablado con tu hermano para tranquilizarlo . Y ahora vengo a pedirte perdón a ti por haberme tomado esas libertades contigo . No debería haberte besado asi y lo siento mucho , espero que no estés enfadada conmigo por lo ocurrido.-

Lo miro atónita por lo que había escuchado , ¿ Le estaba pidiendo perdón por haberle dado el beso mas fantástico de su vida ?.

-Yo.. yo …-

- Eres mi amiga , mi mejor amiga y no quisiera que nuestra relación se fuera a traste por que nos hayamos besado como un par de adolescentes excitados en plena ebullición de sus hormonas . No soportaría perderte por algo como lo que ha pasado . Aunque ha sido culpa de Jill , tu no podías saber que me pediría algo así . Así que de nuevo te pido perdón Claire , espero que no te lo hayas tomado a mal .-

- No … Tran.. tranquilo .- Consiguió contestar .

- Deja que me lleve esta bolsa , y si quieres nos vamos ya .- Sonrió .

- Esta bien …-

Claire lo vio alejarse tarareando .

Y ella se murió un poco mas por dentro . Las lagrimas le quemaban los ojos … mas de impotencia que de pena , aunque ambos sentimientos estaban ganando partido dentro de ella en esos momentos .

- ¿ Estas bien Claire?.- Pregunto Jill a su lado .

- No me ve mas que como a su amiga … se arrepiente de haberme besado…-

- Claire … Lo siento yo pensé …-

- No volváis a hacer algo así Jill , por favor . No volváis a intentar ayudarme con el .-

- Claire …- Susurro la chica .

- Solo quiere mi amistad , y yo no quiero ilusionarme como lo he hecho hoy .-

- Díselo .-

- No puedo Jill , Dios mío te lo ruego , no me obligues a decírselo .-

- Esta bien , tu misma , pero de esto no es algo que puedas ocultar y lo sabes.-

Lo sabia de sobra , pero no quería imaginar lo que podía pasar si Leon se enteraba . Había tenido suerte de que no se hubiera dado cuenta con el beso . Que cerca había estado de poner su amistad en peligro , temblaba como una hoja a pesar de estar a veinticinco grados .

Una lagrima solitaria cayo por su rostro .

Aquel beso seria lo único que obtendría de Leon de una manera mas romántica , y lo tendría que guardar en lo mas profundo de su corazón .

Por que asi era la única manera de que la pena no la tragara en ese mismo momento.

- Vamos Claire , que nos va a coger la hora punta en la autopista.- Grito Leon.

Al ver al chico sonreír supo que había tomado la decisión correcta .

Lo que sentía por el jamás debería ver la luz .

()(())()()()()(()())()()()())()()))()()()()())()(()()()()()())()()()()()())()()

Bueno , tema 7 completo .

Si , se que me odiáis , y se que tenéis ganas de matar a Leon , pero todo es por y para el bien de la trama de estas historias .

¿ Bueno que os ha parecido el beso ?. Espero que bien XD .

Ha sido sin duda el momento mas intenso del capitulo .

¿ cuanto mas podrá resistir Claire sin confesar sus sentimientos ?

¿ Que le pasara a Leon cuando se entere?

¿ Rebecca vomitara en su casa después de haberse comido el gusano?

Bueno , espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capitulo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo ^^.

El playlist de este capitulo es el siguiente:

Goo Goo Dolls - Big machine

Call the Man de Celine Dion .


	8. Capitulo 8 : Pros y Contras

_**Capitulo 8 : Pros y Contras **_

Leon tenia sentimientos encontrados .

No debía tenerlos … no quería tenerlos . Pero la verdad es que estaba sintiendo esa confusión que precede al un descubrimiento crucial en la vida de toda persona .

Y todo por culpa de ese beso .

Nunca creyó que un simple beso con Claire cambiaria sus sentimientos de manera tan radical .

Pero había sido muy revelador para el . La confusión estaba desapareciendo y dejaba paso a la verdad .

Se estaba enamorando de Claire , y esa idea no le disgustaba. Aunque también le aterrorizaba .

¿ Como podía tomarse Claire este descubrimiento?. Si se lo decía y ella no correspondía podía perderla para siempre .

Se dirigió al mueble bar y se sirvió un dedo de brandy en un vaso , tomándolo de un solo trago .

El brandy no le fallaba , la quemazón del liquido entraba por su garganta calentaba su pecho y llegaba a su estomago .

¿ Como podía encarar esto? .

Como agente del gobierno podía pensar en soluciones rápidas para salir de situaciones limite . Pero esta no lo era , tenia que meditar bien los pros y los contras de aquello .

Por un lado le encanta estar con Claire , era divertida , lista , inteligente y muy bella . Una gran Guerrera cuando tenia que serlo . Tenia algo de mal humor cuando se levantaba a causa de no descansar , le gustaban las películas antiguas , la música indie . Bailar ligera de ropa y fumar cigarros de chocolate .

Suspiro de nuevo , había tanto que le gustaba de Claire que no entendía como se le había podido pasar algo con lo que acababa de descubrir .

Pero luego estaban los contras .

¿ Y si comenzaba una relación con ella y esta se estropeaba?. Podía pasar y si ocurría la perdería para siempre .

Y ya había perdido a demasiada gente en su vida , y esa era una contra muy grande en esa situación .

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón y se llevo las manos a los ojos .

¿ Que iba a hacer ?.

Se levanto del sillón y se puso la chaqueta , cogió las llaves de su coche y salió de su ático .

Subió a su deportivo gris y se puso a conducir .

Eran las tres de la mañana y las calles estaban desiertas . Era una gozada conducir así , sin trafico , tan tranquilo . Parecía que no existían problemas en el mundo .

Pero el sabia lo pronto que podía cambiar pronto .

Sin poder evitarlo , recordó la noche que conoció a Claire , como le había salvado y como se habían ayudado mutuamente para poder salir de aquella ciudad infestada de zombis y otras armas B.O.W .

Como aquel hecho hizo que sus vidas cambiaran tanto y tan dramáticamente .

Eso era otro pro a favor de Claire . Nadie mejor que ella conocía lo que había pasado .

Colaboraban muy bien juntos , eran capaces de averiguar que es lo que va a hacer el otro , tenían una sincronía que podía salvarles la vida .

-Uff madre mía , que cacao tengo en la cabeza .- Suspiro .

Paso por delante de un bar , entonces aparco y entro .

Otra copa le sentaría bien , le ayudaría a tomar una decisión . No podía seguir así un día mas . Tenia que decidir si decidía declararle su amor a Claire o se guardaba esos sentimientos , suprimiéndolos si era necesario … perdiendo el contacto con ella si así era la manera de olvidarla … de modo romántico .

Tenia tal cacao en la cabeza que no se percato de que una mujer se sentó a su lado , solo cuando esta hablo :

- No me puedo creer que seas tu .- Saludo la chica .

Leon se volvió hacia la voz , completamente conmocionado . Hacia tanto tiempo que no la oia que por un momento creyó que era una alucinación .

- Vaya , cuanto tiempo Catherine .- Saludo de manera casual .

- No seas tímido Leon , dame un abrazo .-

Lo hizo , y comenzó a recordar los momentos que había pasado con ella . Como olvidarlo , si ella había sido su primer amor .

- ¿ Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto Leon mientras se sentaban en una mesa .

- Pues estoy cubriendo una vacante durante unos meses en la universidad Americana , en la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales , así que estoy viviendo aquí desde entonces.-

- Vaya , has avanzado mucho desde el instituto .-

- Han pasado diez años Leon , pero es increíble , no has cambiado casi nada .- Sonrió la chica.

- Bueno , ahora trabajo para el presidente . Muy distinto al empleo de policía en Raccoon City.-

- Oí lo que paso , no creí que pudieran pasar cosas así , pero …Me alegra ver que estas bien. A pesar de lo que nos paso como pareja . Aunque veo que fue para bien.-

- Gracias . Las cosas ahora van bien.- Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.- ¿ Por que no vamos a cenar mañana?. Así nos ponemos al día de nuestras vidas . Yo tengo que ir a trabajar e imagino que tu también .-

- Acepto encantada , toma , esta es mi dirección.- Le entrego una tarjeta .

Al salir del bar vieron que había comenzado a llover .

- Vamos , tengo el coche ahí mismo , te acerco a casa.-

- Muy amable.- Sonrió de nuevo la chica .

Mientras iban conduciendo se iban contando cosas de sus vidas . Hacia mucho que habían sido novios , pero ambos notaban que algo de aquello quedaba . Aunque aquel no era el momento de hacerse esas preguntas .

Escucharon música y rieron mientras Leon conducía por las calles de Washington hasta la casa de Catherine .

Una vez llegaron , el bajo del coche y la acompaño hasta la puerta , quedando para el día siguiente .

De vuelta a su casa lo veía todo mas claro .

Lo que había pensado sobre Claire era solo el ansia de no haber conocido a otra chica en tantos meses . Pero ahora en su cabeza estaba Catherine , y aquello lo calmaba .

Al día siguiente cenarían juntos , y quien sabia , lo mismo podían retomar las cosas donde las dejaron la ultima vez . Ellos estaban en la misma ciudad , no era como Claire , que vivía en Boston .

¿ Quien sabia lo que podía ocurrir? .

De repente se sintió emocionado por la cita , decidió que se prepararía con esmero .

Rio , menos mal que no le había dicho nada a Claire , por que podía haberla cagado a base de bien con ella .

Era su mejor amiga y seguro que se alegraba por lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos .

Al día siguiente la llamaría , pero no le diría nada de la lista de pros y contras que había hecho . Seguro que Claire se reiría en toda su cara .

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya empezamos el groso serio del Fic . El momento para que este mini capitulo os ha estado preparando .

Los mini capítulos son las entradillas a los capítulos mas largos , así que no desesperéis con el groso del mismo . A veces son largos , otras veces cortos .

Llega la era Catherine , un personaje creado a partir de la descripción de una pagina sobre el pasado de Leon , su primer amor y la que va a liar un poco las cosas entre nuestros protagonistas .

Y si , vais a odiar mucho a Leon a partir de ahora . Pero todo es por el bien de la trama , luego lo agradeceréis .

Y muchas gracias por las reviews , ya vamos a llegar a las treinta ^^

Playlist del capitulo :

Take That.- Nobody Else

Hasta la próxima actualización ^^


	9. Capitulo 9 : ¿ Otra en mi Lugar ?

_**Capitulo 9 : ¿ Otra en mi lugar ? **_

Claire había terminado de limpiar su piso . Una vez cada dos meses levantaba todas las alfombras y desmontaba las habitaciones para hacer la llamada : Limpieza bimensual .

Estaba con su Ipop cantando una de sus canciones favoritas cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar .

Se quito el pañuelo de la cabeza y fue a abrir la puerta .

- Claire , ya se por que esta lloviendo afuera .- Dijo Leon desde la puerta .

Claire se quedo muda de la sorpresa cuando lo vio en su entrada , con una de sus cazadoras de cuero , unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra . Tenia el pelo empapado , lo que le confería un aire seductor brutal a los ojos de ella . En la mano llevaba unas flores .

- ¿ No me invitas a entrar?.- Pregunto Leon con curiosidad .

- Uy si perdona . No se donde tengo la cabeza.- Sonrió de manera forzada , se aparto y lo dejo entrar .- Espera que te traigo una toalla .-

Salió con una toalla esponjosa del baño , al verla Leon arqueo una ceja y la tomo entre sus manos .

- En rosa , ¿ Como sabias que era mi color favorito.?- Dijo bromeando .

- Lo intuí .- Sonrió a su vez.- Te he estado llamando estos días y no contestabas , ¿ Donde has estado metido ?. ¿ Estabas de misión?.- Pregunto curiosa .- ¿ Y esas Flores?.-

- Vale , siento no haber contestado a las llamadas , he vuelto a casa tarde varias noches y a día siguiente me tenia que ir pitando al trabajo. Segundo , No , de momento mi única misión es proteger al presidente en los actos oficiales . Y tercero , las flores son para ti.- Le entrego el ramo .

- Vaya , gracias .- Sonrió la chica ante el gesto , también se le había acelerado el corazón .- Bueno , ¿ Por que me regalas flores.?-

- Entremos y te lo cuento .-

- Vale , voy a hacer café.- Claire se dirigió rápidamente a la pequeña cocina .

- En serio Claire , deberías de buscarte algo mas grande .- Comento el chico mientras miraba el apartamento de su amiga .

- Leon , estoy yo sola , ¿ Para que quiero algo mas grande ?. Además , estoy muy cerca de Terrasave desde aquí . Me gusta mi pequeña morada , además del barrio . No gano el sueldo que tu cobras por proteger al presidente , no todos podemos tener un ático-

- Ya que arriesgo el pellejo , ¿ Por que no vivir en un sitio tan guay ?.-

- Además adoras tu deportivo.-

- Si , es una maravilla .Bueno no me distraigas que tengo que contarte una cosa , por eso estoy aquí. No era algo que pudiera comentarte por Skype o por teléfono por que es muy importante para mi .-

Claire llevo el café al salón , se sentaron ambos en el sofá y se sirvieron una taza del oscuro liquido . Una vez hubieron bebido la mitad de sus tazas , Leon la tomo de las manos y la miro de manera distinta . Aquella mirada hizo que la tensión arterial de Claire se acelerara .

- Bueno , que no me puedo quedar mucho rato , tengo que volver a Washington en unas horas . Claire , he venido a contarte una cosa que me ha pasado estos días y que me ha hecho creer de nuevo que existe el amor.-

Lo miro algo sorprendida , no entendía lo que quería decir … pero intuía que no podía ser nada bueno para ella , pero parecía que lo era para el .

- Vaya …¿ Y como es eso?.-

- Hace una semana Salí de casa por que tenia que aclárame las ideas , tenia ciertos pensamientos sobre ti y bueno , tenia que aclararme.-

- ¿ Que pensamientos?.- Pregunto curiosa.

- Bueno , te vas a reír de mi , pero gracias a ellos di con la respuesta . Veras , durante veinticuatro horas creí que me había enamorado de ti.-

Se quedo petrificada en el sitio ante aquello .

Leon había estado acariciando la idea de que la amaba , su corazón parecía a punto de explotarle en el pecho … sentía hormigueo en las manos y notaba calor en sus mejillas . Pero entonces comprendió lo que realmente quería decir .

¿ Veinticuatro horas creyendo que la amaba.? , ¿ No se le estaba declarando?.

- Al ir a meditar la idea de si decirte que me había enamorado de ti o no , entre en un bar . Y al estar allí me encontré con Catherine.- Sonrió .

- Espera … Catherine , o sea , tu exnovia. ¿ La que te dejo cuando aceptaste el trabajo de Raccoon City por que no soportaba que le dieras tanta prioridad a tu carrera como policía .?-

- Así es . Nos encontramos y estuvimos tomando algo , poniéndonos al dia sobre nuestras vidas . Ahora esta viviendo en Washington , trabaja en la universidad Americana . Y bueno , el tiempo se nos fue volando . La lleve a casa y quedamos para cenar al dia siguiente .-

- ¿ Y … Y que paso.?- La chica estaba atónita por lo que le estaba contando , por que lo peor de todo es que temia lo que , por instinto , sabia que estaba a punto de pasar .

- Fue maravilloso . Volvimos a conectar Claire . Hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía asi de vivo . Durante toda la cena reimos , hablamos de nuestros temas favoritos y en fin . Nos comunicamos como deberíamos de haberlo hecho cuando estábamos viviendo juntos . Y bueno , desde aquella noche hemos quedado mas veces y ayer decidimos que , en vista de lo bien que habíamos estado y de que esos sentimientos seguían ahí , íbamos a volver a intentarlo de nuevo .-

Claire ya no oía a su amigo . Veía como movía los labios , veía su sonrisa . Esa sonrisa que no le dedicaría nunca a ella .

Había estado a punto de decirle que la amaba , pero había visto a su Ex durante dos semanas y había decidió que su amor por ella era mas fuerte que los nuevos sentimientos que había albergado por ella .

- ¿ Estas bien Claire?. Te has puesto pálida como la muerte.- Comento Leon .

- No … no me pasa nada .- Sonrió de manera forzada.- Así que Leon tiene pareja de nuevo . Felicidades.-

- Sabia que te alegrarías por mi . No se en que estaba pensando al creer que me había enamorado de ti.- Entonces miro la cara de Claire.- No es que no sea capaz de amarte , pero tenemos una relación tan especial , una amistad tan duradera que … por culpa de lo que había estado a punto de hacer podía haberte perdido . Y ahora no estaría compartiendo contigo este momento .- La abrazo.

Quería morirse , quería desvanecerse .

No quería amarla , no quería perder la amistad que tenia con ella .

Solo era eso , su amiga . Ya esta .

El dolor la estaba partiendo en dos , sabia que en cuanto el se marchara lloraría amargamente, sabia que poco a poco iba a perder a Leon .

Estaba pasando aquello que había temido desde hacia dos años . Tenia que fingir , tenia que hacer su mejor actuación delante de el , para nada podía sospechar que por dentro estaba muriéndose .

Ya lo había perdido como amado , no quería perder también su amistad .

- Me alegro mucho por ti , pero me lo podías haber dicho por teléfono.-

- Catherine opinaba lo mismo que tu , pero yo prefería venir a decírtelo en persona y a traerte estas flores como agradecimiento.-

- No tienes que agradecerme nada .- Miraba las flores y deseaba poder quemarlas con la mirada.

- Bueno , tengo que irme . He quedado esta noche con Cath para ir a la opera .Y me quedan cuatro horas de viaje de vuelta .-

- Ten… ten mucho cuidado.-

- ¿ Vienes la semana que viene no? , Tengo ganas de presentártela .-

- S.. si claro. Sera genial .-

- Estupendo , planeare algo para que la conozcas . Te va a encantar .-

- Leon … ¿ Estas seguro de que …?-

- Todo saldrá bien esta vez Claire . Somos mas maduros y sabemos lo que queremos.-

- Pues entonces … pasadlo bien . Nos vemos la semana que viene .- La sonrisa se le quebraba , tenia que mantener la mascara .

- Te llamare en cuanto pueda , no te asustes si no llamo eh .- La abrazo.

- Esta bien .- Susurro .

En cuanto cerro la puerta las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro . Se deslizo al suelo y comenzó a sollozar .

¿ Por que el destino era tan cruel con ella ?.

Si le hubiera dado la noticia por teléfono hubiera podido aguantarlo . Pero al verlo en persona , ver como sus ojos brillaban de felicidad , sonreía tan ampliamente y parecía tan relajado …

- Dios mío , Dios miooooo.- Sollozaba mientras las lagrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos , abrazándose a si misma en el suelo .

Lo peor era que el le había dicho que tenia sentimientos románticos por ella , que había estado pensando que podían ser pareja , pero que ahora todo eso había quedado eclipsado por los antiguos sentimientos que sentía por su primer amor .

Fue hasta el teléfono y marco rápidamente el numero de su amiga Jill .

En cuanto contesto Claire le conto todo lo que había pasado .

Unos minutos después Jill y Rebecca estaban en ella en su casa . No podía parar de llorar .

Las dos amigas intentaban calmarla , pero no había manera , Claire estaba destrozada y tenia que dejar salir toda su pena .

Lo peor era lo que se le venia encima cuando fuera a Washington y conociera a esa mujer , la mujer que con su sola presencia había encandilado al agente del gobierno . La que ahora ocupaba su lugar .

- Claire , tienes que dejar de verlo , tienes que …-

- No puedo Jill , sospechara si lo hago , entonces sentirá lastima de mi por que no me corresponde .-

- Pero tu misma has dicho que se planteo lo que sentía por ti , ahí tiene que haber algo , uno no se plantea algo así de la noche a la mañana.-

- Sea lo que sea que sintiera , el sentimiento por Catherine lo ha eclipsado . Dios mio , teníais que haberle visto , esta tan feliz . ¿ Quien soy yo para destruir eso diciéndole ahora lo que siento Jill.?-

- No pienses en el maldita sea Claire , ¿ Que es lo que pasa contigo?. ¿ Que hay con lo que tu sientes .?- Grito Rebecca de repente.- Piensa de manera egoísta Claire , tienes que darle de lado durante un tiempo .-

- No puedo Rebecca , no puedo.- Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Rebecca y Jill se miraron , aquella situación no iba acabar bien y ellas lo sabían . Claire no podría aguantar la situación y llegaría un momento en el que todo estallaría por los aires . Pero tenían que conseguir convencerla …

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una semana después , Leon la llevo a un restaurante de Sushi . Allí conoció a la famosa Catherine .

No sabia si eran celos o su instinto que le decía que aquello no estaba bien , que esa mujer le haría daño a Leon como se lo había hecho años atrás .

Aun asi no podía decir nada , solo podía mostrarse simpática con ella .

- Catherine , esta es Claire . Mi mejor amiga desde Raccoon City.-

- Es un placer Claire , Leon no para de hablar de ti.- Le estrecho la mano .

- Ni el de ti , se os ve muy felices .- Dijo con cortesía .

- Pues si , ¿ Quien lo iba a decir verdad?.- Leon la tomo de la mano .

- Asi es señor Kennedy.- Ella se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios .

Claire tuvo que apartar la mirada , asi que cojio un menú y lo ojeo sin prestar atención a lo que leia .

()))()())))))))))))()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Voy a buscar unas bebidas , ahora vengo.- Indico el chico en medio de la cena .

- A mi no me traigas nada , tengo que conducir .- Indico Claire .

- A mi tráeme un vino.-

- Lo que digan mis dos damas .- Sonrió el chico .

Una vez se hubo ido el chico , Catherne puso el gesto serio y miro a Claire .

- No soy tonta Claire , ¿ Crees que no he visto como mirabas a Leon?.- Dijo de repente .

- No … no se a que te refieres .- Con esto Claire sorprendía por la intuición de la mujer.

- No naci ayer , el estuvo conmigo antes y se el efecto que tiene en las chicas . Antes lo deje por que no soportaba los celos que acarreaba su nuevo puesto , las chicas que estaba conociendo . Pero ahora hemos vuelto a estar juntos y no dejare que tu lo estropees todo .-

- Yo nunca…- Comenzó a decir Claire , pero Catherine levanto la mano para hacerla callar.

- No dejare que lo alejes de mi . Fui una tonta hace unos años , pero ahora siento que esto que hay entre el y yo puede funcionar . Y si se pasa el día entero hablando de ti es por que siente que tiene una responsabilidad contigo . Así que te pido , como su novia , que lo liberes de ese sentimiento . Que te limites a ser su amiga . Por que no dejare que me lo quites .- Dijo con furia .- Luchare con uñas y dientes por que estemos juntos , y nadie , incluida tu ,nos va a separar.-

Claire estaba muda de la impresión .

¿ Era eso lo que había deducido ella de su relación con Leon? . Una dependencia nacida de los acontecimientos de Raccoon City .

¿ Leon le diría esas cosas por que sentía lastima por ella?.

- Asi que te pido por favor que no le llames cada cinco minutos , ni que lo llames a las tres de la mañana .Eres una egoísta , Por que le quitas tiempo de sueño y el necesita estar concentrado en su trabajo . Aprovechas que el no te dira que no .-

Leon siempre ele había dicho que no pasaba nada , que si tenia pesadillas podía hablar con el a la hora que fuera …

Claire cada vez se estaba sintiendo mas mal por lo que le estaba haciendo a Leon , realmente no pensaba en el , y ella … ella le estaba diciendo todo aquello que el chico no se atrevía , por lastima .

- Siento ser así de brutal , pero no quiero perderlo ahora que lo he recuperado, espero que me entiendas.-

- Lo entiendo …tranquila .- Se levanto de la silla en el momento que Leon llegaba con las copas .

- ¿ Donde vas?.- Pregunto extrañado.

- Te… tengo que irme . Me ha llamado Parker y me tengo que acercar a su casa por una cosa.- Se invento una excusa .

- Oh , bueno dejo a Catherine en casa y te acompaño .- Propuso el chico .

- No no , quedaros aquí cenando . Ya quedamos otra vez antes de que me vaya .-

- Eso espero Claire , ha sido un placer conocerte y hablar contigo , ahora entiendo por que Leon te aprecia tanto .- Sonrió de manera falsa , Claire sintió nauseas .

- Lo mismo digo , un placer . Buenas noches a los dos.-

Al salir la fresco de la noche sintió que su corazón se helaba de la misma manera que el aire de la ciudad . Al dirigirse al coche comenzó a nevar .

Una vez dentro apoyo la cabeza en el volante, completamente derrotada .

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Catherine , no se había dado cuenta de que Leon … Leon sentía lastima por ella .

Nunca había habido un sentimiento romántico por parte de el .

Lo que el creyó sentir era solo lastima por no dejarla sola …

Un presentimiento muy malo se instalo en el corazón de Claire . Un sentimiento de perdida …

Sabia que Leon se iba a alejar cada vez mas de ella , y ella no podría hacer nada .

¿ Cuanto tiempo seria capaz de aguantar aquello ?.¿

()()()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por fin estamos llegando al tramo que tenia escrito . Tenia ganas de llegar a este momento , que es trascendental , y además de que los siguientes temas giran en torno a este tema , el de la otra en lugar de Claire . Lo siguiente son subtemas , habrá dos que digamos son la continuación de este , así que no son temas en si .

¿ Que os ha parecido Catherine ?. Si , yo también la odio . Pero pienso que en cada fic con una trama como el que tiene este debe de haber una mala como esta .

Lo peor es que Leon no se da cuenta de lo que su Cath le esta haciendo a Claire , y llega a ser por momentos irritante . Así que si , puede que lo odiéis un poco bastante XD

Bueno , muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior ^^

Playlist del capitulo:

Jackson 5 : Abc ( Canción del principio)

Laura Pausini : Amores Extraños


	10. Capitulo 10 : Fragmentación

_**Capitulo 10 : Fragmentación**_

Hacia un mes que el mal presentimiento que se había instalado en el pecho de Claire seguía ahí , creciendo . Algo muy malo iba a pasar .

La chica aun seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Catherine .

- _Se pasa el día entero hablando de ti es por que siente que tiene una responsabilidad contigo . Así que te pido , como su novia , que lo liberes de ese sentimiento . Que te limites a ser su amiga . Por que no dejare que me lo quites .-_

- _te pido por favor que no le llames cada cinco minutos , ni que lo llames a las tres de la mañana .Eres una egoísta , Por que le quitas tiempo de sueño y el necesita estar concentrado en su trabajo . Aprovechas que el no te dirá que no .-_

¿ Había hablado con ella sobre las pesadillas que a veces la asaltaban ?. Esas pesadillas en las cuales siempre moría uno de ellos . Esas pesadillas que solo había comprendido Leon . El único que sabia que las tenia por que el había pasado por lo mismo .

Eso era un asunto privado entre ellos , no era que el se lo fuera contando a todo el mundo. ¿ Pero por que se lo había tenido que contar a ella?.

Y allí estaba ella , a la una de la mañana sentada en el sofá , aterrorizada por irse a dormir y sin poder contar con la ayuda de Leon .

¿ Por que Leon no le había dicho que podían llegar a ser molestas sus llamadas a horas intempestivas? , ella lo habría entendido , habría buscado ayuda en otra persona , ayuda profesional si hubiera hecho falta . Como en los primeros días después de lo ocurrido en Raccoon City .

Había conseguido estar un mes sin llamarlo , aunque el tampoco se había preocupado de llamarla a ella .

Daba gracias que la hubieran mandado de observadora durante dos semanas a Londres a la sede de Europa de la BSAA , allí pudo distraer un poco a su cabeza y a su corazón de la penosa situación en la que estaba sumida .

Pero aquello tenia que terminar . No podía seguir así por que iba a acabar enferma . Ya no solo por el mero hecho de que le daba miedo irse a la cama , si no por que Catherine estaba en lo cierto . Dependía de manera casi enfermiza de Leon , y aquello tenia que acabar .

Tendría que hablar con el y explicarle como se sentía , y que el le contara como se sentía el , si era cierto lo que Catherine había insinuado la noche que cenaron los tres .

Por que la duda lo estaba matando .

_I've got to be  
>Got to be certain<br>I've got to be so sure  
>I've had my share of hearts broken<br>And I don't wanna take that any more_

Claire brinco de su asiento , no se esperaba que su móvil comenzara a sonar en ese momento . Lo tomo y vio el identificador de llamadas .

Como invocado de sus mas funestos pensamientos ahí estaba Leon , llamándola a casi las dos de la mañana .

- Buenas madrugadas Leon .- Saludo fingiendo alegría.

- No son tan buenas si te he sorprendido despierta.- Contesto con acidez .- Al fin te localizo .-

- Si eres tu el que esta perdido.- Contraataco.- Yo he estado trabajando .-

- Ya me lo ha contado Hunnigan , has estado fuera del país y ni me has dicho nada.-

- No es como si hubiera estado de vacaciones , solo he ido dos semanas a Londres .- Se disculpo .- No pensaba que te ibas a cabrear tanto por no llamarte.-

- Claro que me enfado , estaba preocupado por ti . Anda , baja a abrirme , que tu casero ha arreglado la puerta de la entrada y ya no se la puede sacar de la bisagra.-

- ¿ Estas abajo?.- Pregunto emocionada .

- Si , Helándome el culo .- Rio el chico .

Claire cogió un grueso jersey y se lo coloco encima mientras tomaba las llaves y bajaba rápidamente las tres plantas que la separaban del portal del edificio .

Allí , apoyado contra el coche estaba Leon .

No era justo que existiera hombres tan guapos como el . Desde luego Dios había sido muy generoso con sus rasgos , ya que para Claire era como un dios griego , con unos ojos que leían el alma y un cuerpo hecho para el pecado .

La chica se toco la cara por si se le había caído un poco la baba , como a las adolescentes con sus ídolos pop .

- Buenas madrugadas señor agente.- Sonrio abriéndole la puerta .

- Dios que Frio mas malo.- Comento entrando rápidamente en el portal .

- Vamos , voy a hacerte un café para que entres en calor .-

- No se por que se te ocurrió mudarte aquí , con el frio que hace en invierno.- Comento quitándose el abrigo negro y dejando al descubierto un jersey de cuello vuelto negro y unos vaqueros .

- Chris no puede controlarme desde aquí .- Claire puso la calefacción mas alta . Luego se dirigió a la cocina .

- Buen argumento .-

- Bueno , ¿ Y que te trae por tierras Bostonianas.?-

- Venir a verte , como no sabia si estarías localizable o no me he arriesgado y he aprovechado que Catherine esta de viaje de estudios esta semana para venir .-

- Os va todo muy bien por lo que veo.-

- Mejor que bien , pero aun es pronto para decirlo .- Sonrió mientras tomaba su taza de café .- Capuchino .-

- Si , bueno pues ya me estas viendo . Pero en serio , me conecto al Skype , podíamos haber hablado por ahí .- Se sentó en el sofá con el .

- En realidad hay un tema que quería hablar contigo Claire , es un poco delicado como para tratarlo por teléfono . Así que aquí estoy.-

Volvió a sentir esa presión en el pecho , ¿ su subconsciente la estaría avisando de que estaba a punto de pasar algo que cambiaria todo para siempre?

- Quiero saber por que Catherine piensa que tu quieres acaparar toda mi atención.-

Ahí estaba , una conversación que empezaba así …

- Eso no es cierto , ¿ de donde has sacado eso?.-

- Lo he deducido de cosas que ella me ha dicho , así que quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando Claire .- Digo serio .

- No ha pasado nada , ¿ Como puede decir eso?.- Abrió los ojos asombrada por tan tamaña acusación .- ¿ Que es lo que te ha dicho?.-

- Dice que la noche que cenamos juntos le dijiste cosas que le hicieron pensar eso , ella intentaba ser amable contigo y entonces confeso que tu le habías dicho que por que yo estuviera con ella nuestra relación no iba a cambiar.-

- Eso es mentira , no me lo puedo creer .- Movió la cabeza .- Pero si apenas hemos hablado durante este mes .-

- Ella deduce que es una rabieta tuya por que ahora no te presto tanta atención como antes .- Digo serio .- Y estoy un poco harto de que me suelte indirectas así , la conozco y se que no diría nada sin tener una base solida en que fundamentarlo. ¿ Que hablasteis cuando yo no estuve en la mesa?.-

Claire se levanto toda furiosa , si así era como las gastaba la novia de Leon , ella tenia derecho a defenderse con la verdad .

- ¿ Y crees que yo si ?.- Pregunto atónita .

- No lo se Claire , pero tu comportamiento me muestra que Catherine puede tener razón .-

- Es una mentirosa Leon. La noche que cenamos juntos me digo que no te llamara tan seguido por que tienes que trabajar , que no te puedes distraer con mis problemas , Dios mío si le contaste hasta lo de mis pesadillas ,¿ Por que lo hiciste ?. Eso era algo privado entre tu y yo.-

- Ella es mi novia .- Contesto como si aquello fuera la respuesta a los enigmas del universo.

- Cuéntale también que tu las tienes y que también me llamas a cualquier hora . –

- por supuesto que lo sabe .- La miro atónito .- ¿ Que es lo que te pasa?.-

- Pasa que te crees lo primero que te cuenta una mujer a la que no has visto en doce años , que creerme a mi , que siempre he sido sincera contigo. Entonces es cierto que me consideras tu responsabilidad , que me ayudas por lastima en vez de por amistad.-

Leon se quedo mudo con aquel ataque …

- Es … Cierto …-

- Yo …- No sabia que contestar .

- Oh Dios mío .- Se llevo las manos a la boca.- Por eso hablas conmigo , por eso quieres saber que estoy bien , ¿ Por que es otra de las responsabilidades que vinieron con el desastre de Raccoon City?.-

- No es verdad , cierto es que alguna vez me he agobiando pensando que te pudiera pasar algo y me he sentido algo responsable , pero eres de mis mejores amigas Claire .-

- No lo soy cuando me has ocultado algo así …-

- Claire …-

- Vete de mi casa Kennedy .- Dijo de repente .

- No , estas muy alterada , no te voy a dejar en este estado.-

- Eres tu el que me altera , ¿ Como he podido ser tan imbécil? , No has tenido valor de decirme que te agobiaba y has dejado que tu novia lo hiciera por ti.-

- No me agobias Claire , nunca lo has hecho .- Intento abrazarla.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme , vete con ella y déjame en paz . Te libero de mi lastre Leon Kennedy .- Lo miro con las lagrimas saltadas .- Ella es la que me digo que no te agobiara , que no te llamara cada cinco minutos , que no te molestara para nada , y lo ha conseguido .-

- Deja de decir esas cosas de Catherine , deja de difamar a la mujer que amo.- Grito.

- Vete con ella , deja que te siga mintiendo y mantente en esa burbuja de falsa seguridad que te crea sus mentiras . –

- Desde luego , borra mi numero de tu agenda , bórrame de los usuarios de Skype , no quiero volver a saber nada mas de ti Claire . No creí que fueras capaz de hacerme esto .-

- ¿ De avisarte de lo que va a pasar?. Tu mismo Leon , pero ene l momento que ella se canse de ti …-

- No vendré a llorarte , tenlo por seguro . Catherine tenia razón en una cosa . Me libro de un gran lastre .- Cogió su abrigo y salió dando un portazo .

Claire se quedo sola allí , en medio del salón , mirando hacia la puerta . Con las prisas Leon se había dejado la bufanda . Aunque con el enfado que llevaba encima no creía que fuera capaz de volver por ella … al menos no en el futuro inmediato .

Se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo y allí dio rienda suelta a su pena .

¿ Así acababan doce años de amistad , Dos años de amor no correspondido?. Gritándole que había sido un lastre para el ,una obligación de la que se alegraba deshacerse…

Los sollozos no la abandonaron en toda la noche , tanta fue su pena que al día siguiente estaba afónica y no podía ir al trabajo si no podía hablar .

A lo largo de la mañana había recibido algunas llamadas . De su hermano , de Rebecca , de Jill…

Pero era incapaz de hablar con ninguno de ellos en esos momentos .

Pero el destino quiso que Rebecca y Jill fueran a verla esa tarde .

En el momento que entraron por la puerta intuyeron que algo muy grave había pasado . Claire no se sentía con fuerzas de mentir , de que la discusión que había tenido con Leon era solo un enfado .

Pero estaba cansada de justificar el comportamiento de su ex amigo .

Estaba harta de sufrir por el , por un cariño que jamás había tenido de manera completa , de manera sincera .

De un amor que ni siquiera había visto la luz y que ahora estaba condenado a desaparecer , como fuera necesario .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

- Lo voy a matar .- Grito Chris desde el teléfono .

- Ni se te ocurra Chris , deja las cosas como están , ¿ Estamos?.-

- Mi hermana esta destrozada y crees que …-

- Creo no , se que lo harás . Ella necesita ahora a su hermano aquí , nos necesita a todos aquí . Así que coge el primer avión que veas , como si tienes que venir en patinete , ¿ Me oyes?.-

- Esta bien .- Dijo derrotado .- Por favor , no os separéis de ella .-

- No la vamos a dejar sola . tranquilo .- Sonrió Jill.

()()()()()((()()(()(()(()())()()()()()()()()()()())()

Dos días después Claire contemplaba desde su posición su móvil . Aun no había tenido valor para borrar el numero de Leon . No quería hacerlo , seria como romper el único vinculo que le quedaba de su desintegrada amistad , así que tomo el móvil y se sentó en la cama , mirando la pantalla .

De fondo de pantalla había una foto de ambos el día del trabajo , después de la jugada final y antes del juego de la botella que Jill había organizado .

Estaban tan sonrientes , tan despreocupados . Poco iba a pensar ella que todo se iría al traste . Su amistad no era tan importante para el como lo había sido para ella.

- Hermanita , he hecho te . ¿ Quieres una taza?.- Pregunto Chris desde la puerta.

- No , gracias .- Digo apagando el móvil .

El chico entro en la habitación y se sentó a su lado , la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos .

- He estado recordando a papa y a mama . También a los abuelos, pero sobretodo a mama .- Suspiro .- Ella sabría que decirte en este momento .-

Claire miro a su hermano sorprendía , Chris no era muy dado a hablar de sus difunta familia , era de las personas que marchaban hacia delante por que era eso lo que tenia que hacer . Pero al verlo ahí , mirándola tan preocupado se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo una egoísta .

- Chris , lo estas haciendo maravillosamente hermano.-

- ¿ Por eso no consigo que salgas de esta habitación y solo estés mirando ese teléfono?.-

- Hermano .- Lo abrazo .

- Solo quiero que poco a poco , salgas adelante Claire . La vida no espera y no quiero que estés aquí llorando por el . Tu no eres así .- La abrazo de igual manera .

Así se dio cuenta de que tenia que hacer cambios en su vida , y el primero y mas doloroso seria comenzar a deshacerse de las cosas que le recordaban a Leon , empezando por el teléfono móvil .

Así que se puso de pie y tiro el teléfono al suelo , una vez ahí lo pisoteo hasta que quedo completamente destrozado . Tomo la tarjeta de memoria y fue hasta el fregadero de la cocina , tomo una cerilla y en el fregadero quemo aquel diminuto trozo de plástico lleno de recuerdos.

Pero no iba a vivir de recuerdos , tenia que reponerse por que tenia mucha gente alrededor que quería lo mejor para ella .

- Tienes razón , no soy así . He estado mucho tiempo sintiendo lastima de mi misma por culpa de estos sentimientos . Pero se acabo .- Sonrió ligeramente a su hermano.

- Esta es mi hermana .- La abrazo de nuevo .

- Poco a poco Chris , poco a poco iré sanando. Poco a poco ire volviendo a ser yo misma - Susurro mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Eso lo se , no he conocido chica mas fuerte que tu .-

- ¿ Y que pasa con Jill?.- Pregunto extrañada.

- Digo dentro de la familia.- Intento arreglar el comentario.

- ¿ Entonces Jill no es miembro de la familia?.-

- Deja ya de chincharme , ¿ No ?.- Sonrió Chris .

- Bueno , no esta mal bromear un poco de vez en cuando.-

Claire miro su apartamento , iba a tener que hacer muchos cambios . Pero de momento , ahí abrazada a su hermano de manera asfixiante , pensó que todo iría poco a poco . Pero si estaban juntos , todo iría bien .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , Buenooooooo.

Que levanten la mano aquellos que quieran asesinar a Catherine * levanta la mano con energía*

Este capitulo ya es el que nos introduce en la transición del fic , uno de los importantes a pesar de que ocupe poco mas de cinco paginas . Pero como yo digo : ¿ De que me sirve escribir nueve hojas si no explico lo que quiero ?.

Además , no quiero narrar de modo apresurado la vida después de que Leon y Claire hayan dejado de ser amigos .

El próximo mas o menos se intuye , ¿ No? .

De momento estoy emocionada de poder actualizar tan rápido , mañana no trabajo , lo cual quiere decir que puede que se venga otra actualización , pero no prometo nada ^^.

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews , me hacéis feliz con pocas palabras ^^

Playlist :

Phill Collins : One more Night

Birdy - Skinny Love


	11. Capitulo 11 : Errores que se pagan caros

_**Capitulo 11 :Errores que se pagan caros.**_

Leon estaba sentado en el sofá .

Catherine y el estaba viendo un documental que era extremadamente aburrido , pero por deferencia a ella , no le decía que era el tostón mas grande que había visto en años .

Y el era toda una eminencia en ese campo , ¿Cuantas películas cutres de terror había visto con…?.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza . Le dolía el corazón .

Aun podía ver en su cabeza la cara de Claire cuando le digo que se alegraba de no tener que preocuparse por ella mas. El dolor en esos ojos verdes , lo pálida que se puso .

¿ Como había podido decirle aquellas palabras a Claire ?. ¿ Como se le habían cruzado los cables de esa manera para tratarla así ?.

Ni siquiera el tenia justificación para su comportamiento con su amiga .

Intento ponerse en contacto con ella después de aquello . Había dejado pasar una semana para tranquilizarse y para que ella se tranquilizara . Después de aquello no conseguía contactar con ella . El teléfono siempre estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura .

Así que empezó a llamar a su piso , pero no recibió respuesta en los primeros días , pero aquel día había descubierto que el teléfono al que llamaba estaba fuera de servicio .

Era tal la preocupación que tenia que no descansaba por las noches . Catherine y el no habían hecho si quiera el amor desde aquello , e intuía que su novia pronto le haría tener una charla sobre ello . Pero en aquellos momentos simplemente quería volver a oír la voz de Claire , intentar de nuevo solucionar las cosas .

Pero conocía muy bien a Claire , tanto como se conocía a si mismo . Y si el la había echado de su vida , Claire se quitaría de en medio y no volverían a hablarse .

Aquello lo estaba partiendo en dos . El dolor que tenia instalado en el pecho se hizo mas intenso , tanto que no pudo aguantar mas tiempo sentado .

Fue hasta el mueble bar y se sirvió un dedo de brandy , esperando que el liquido lo ayudara a relajarse .

- ¿ Que te preocupa Leon.?- Pregunto Catherine desde el sofá .

- No quieres saberlo .- Se bebió el vaso de un trago.

- Claro que quiero , eres mi novio , es normal que me preocupe si te veo raro.-

- Estoy preocupado por Claire , hace días que intento halar con ella y no lo consigo.-

- ¿ Por que no me habré imaginado que esto tenia que ver con tu amiga del alma?- Dijo de repente con desdén.-Nos ha dejado tranquilos no , ¿ A que viene ahora preocuparte por ella ?. Ha pasado mes y medio Leon , olvídala de una vez.-

- ¿ Así de simple es para ti todo Catherine?, Olvídate y ya esta.-

- Pues si , lo es . Ella no es responsabilidad tuya , nunca lo ha sido. Entiendo que tengas una deuda moral con ella por el tema de Raccoon City …-

- Ella es mi amiga , no es una deuda moral.-

- Era un lastre para nuestra relación y ya no lo es , gracias a dios que ...- Entonces se llevo una mano a la boca , esperando que Leon no hubiera oído lo que había dicho.

Pero por su mirada supo que no solo lo había oído , si no que le preguntaba con la mirada lo que saldría de sus labios poco después .

- ¿ Por que dices eso?.- Ella permaneció callada.- ¿ Gracias a dios que Catherine ?-.

- Era una molestia para nuestra relación Leon . No ves que estas mejor sin ella.-

- Oh Dios mío …- La miro atónito.

- Hable con ella la noche que cenamos y se lo dije . A ninguna chica le gusta que su novio este todo el tiempo contando batallitas y cosas que le han pasado con otra mujer , que si Claire esto , que si Claire lo otro . No soportaba que cada frase que salía de tu boca durante nuestras primeras citas tuviera relación con las cosas que has hecho con ella . No tengo que competir con otra por la atención de mi novio.-

- ¿ Por que no me lo dijiste?. ¿ Por que le dijiste que era un lastre para mi?.-

- Yo …-

- Te defendí a ti , la deje a ella como una mentirosa y resulta que aquí la mentirosa eres tu . Le dije que tu nunca dirías algo así a mis espaldas .-

- Por defender lo que sentimos lo hice , lo hice por los dos , ¿ No lo ves?.-

- No lo veo , la has destrozado , me has destrozado .- Grito de repente.

- Te destrozas por que quieres , ¿ No ves que estas mejor sin ella.?- Le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y restregándose contra el.- ¿ No ves que ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ser felices ?. De pasar a otro nivel en nuestra relación… Leon , no le des mas vueltas . Sabes que es lo mejor .-

Leon sentía nauseas , la mujer que tenia en sus brazos , la persona que el había creído que era en el pasado . Dulce , comprensible , divertida , hermosa …

Todo se deformaba y se veía con otra luz , con la de la realidad .

Era una manipuladora , había jugado muy bien sus cartas y lo había separado de lo que quería.

Lo había separado del cariño de Claire , de su amistad . Que para el valía mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo para el .

Con rabia de soltó del abrazo de Catherine , y la miro de tal manera que la mujer se estremeció .

- Voy a dar una vuelta , y cuando vuelva espero que hayas desaparecido tu y tus cosas.-

- Leon , no puedes hablar en serio.- Dijo atónita.

- No sabes lo en serio que estoy hablando , te doy una hora para que desaparezcas de mi vista .- Cogió su chaqueta mientras la oía soltar improperios contra su persona .

Salió a las solitarias calles de Washington , era una de las cosas que mas lo calmaban , porque bien salía dios que lo necesitaba .

¿ Como había podido estar tan ciego ?.¿ Como le había hecho eso a alguien a quien quería mas que a su propia vida?

Ella , que había estado en los momentos malos , en los buenos , en los absurdos …

Ella que lo llamaba por que a veces tenia miedo , con lo dura que parecía de cara a los demás .

Ella que lo veía como un súper agente Cool .

Al mirar la chaqueta , los recuerdos lo asaltaron .

_- Todo un agente Cool , Kennedy.- Sonrió al verlo salir con la chaqueta._

_- Estaba prendado de esta maravilla y deseando comprármela con mi primer sueldo como agente.-_

_- Bueno , ya has cumplido tu meta . ¿ Ahora que viene?.-_

_- Un audi .- Dijo sin pensar._

_- El coche cool de los agentes del gobierno.-_

_- Desde que vi Men in Black quiero uno.- Sonrió ._

_- Ajaaaaa . Así que te gusto , lo sabia. Siempre te metes conmigo por que te llevo a ver películas que a tu opinión son una porquería.-_

_- Esa no lo fue .- Reconoció ._

_- No todo es malo .- Se rio .- Si vemos esas cosas es por que luego las recordamos.-_

_- Pues si , necesitamos formas nuevos y mejores recuerdos…- Bajo la cabeza._

_- Y lo haremos Leon.- Se acerco a el._

_- ¿ Como? , Tu te vas a Boston , y yo me quedo aquí.-_

_- Que estamos solo a tres horas en tren y cinco en coche . Además , tenemos esta magnifica creación de la era moderna , que son los teléfonos . Nos llamaremos todos los días , nos veremos siempre que queramos . También dicen que la distancia fomenta el cariño.-_

_- Ven a mis brazos Redfield. Estoy muy feliz de que seas mi amiga .-_

_- Para siempre , este vinculo no lo romperá nadie.- Correspondió al abrazo de su amigo._

- Para siempre … vaya clase de amigo que soy . Me doy asco .- Dijo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un pequeño escozor en ellos .

¿ Tenia ganas de llorar ?. No , era imposible .

El nunca lloraba , y eso que había tenido motivos en la vida para hacerlo .

El día de su graduación en la academia de policía , la supuesta muerte de Ada , haber roto por primera vez con Catherine .

Pero ahora …

No , no podía rendirse , no podía perderla .

Le pediría perdón , se suplicaría , dejaría que Chris le pegara la paliza de su vida … Lo que fuera necesario para poder verla de nuevo o al menos hablar con ella por teléfono y …

No , tenia que verla . Nada de teléfonos , nada de terceras personas . Solos el y ella .

Así que se dirigió al único sitio que conocía que podían echarle una mano , la única persona que podía localizar a Claire sin mas datos que su antigua dirección .

Hunnigan.

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()())()()()()()()(()())

- Así que por eso no puedo llamarla al móvil , Lo ha destruido como quien dice.- Dijo Leon sentado en un sillón al lado del de Hunnigan al día siguiente.

- Es lo que pude averiguar cuando contrato un servicio nuevo , le dieron un nuevo móvil por que el otro se rompió y los datos de la tarjeta fuero quedaron destruidos .-

- ¿ Y has conseguido el nuevo?.-

- No .- Contesto .

- ¿ Por que ?.- Dijo enfadado.

- Leon , Claire ha unido su nuevo numero de teléfono a las terminales de emisión de la BSAA . no se puede conseguir ningún numero que este sujeto a miembros de la organización . A no ser que consigas autorización para que te lo dieran. La autorización para ello es de nivel 1 y claro esta , que Claire quiera dártelo.-

- Mierda … ¿ Y ahora que hago para localizarla?.- Su frustración iba en aumento .

- Bueno , que no puedas llamarla por teléfono no quiere decir que no la haya localizado , idiota.-

- ¿ Sabes donde esta?.- Sus esperanzas renacían .

- En Nueva York , en la sede de la BSAA , esta ayudando a O,Brian .-

- Eres un genio Hunnigan , espero que Steve sepa lo que tiene como prometida.- La abrazo .

- Lo sabe de sobra , y si no lo recordara pues… se lo recordaría.- Leon rio ante el comentario de su amiga. – Espero de veras que soluciones las cosas con Claire , esa chica saca lo mejor de ti Leon , es una pena que haya pasado esto para que te des cuenta de que …-

- De que es la mejor amiga del mundo.- Termino la frase .

- Realmente no te das cuentas de los detalles importantes eh …-

Leon se había ido corriendo ante la nueva información , tenia que hallar la manera de ir a Nueva York y hablar con Claire .

Hunnigan solo se limito a sonreír .

- Con lo buen agente que eres y aun no te has dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos .- Sonrió de manera enigmática .

()()()()((()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos días después estaba en la puerta del despacho de O´ Brian en la sede de nueva York . Tenia la esperanza de verla allí , pero no había sido asi .

- Kennedy , no deberías de estar aquí sin autorización.-

- Lo se señor , pero necesito hablar con Claire , de verdad que lo necesito.-

- Mira muchacho , no se lo que habrá pasado entre vosotros . Y realmente no me incumbe , pero si alguien se va lejos de otra persona por que no quiere verla yo al menos hubiera respetado ese derecho.-

- lo se , pero no lo haría si no fuera necesario , he metido la pata hasta el fondo con ella y necesito…-

- Kennedy …- La voz de Chris resonó en el pasillo , asustando a todos los que estaban allí circulando o simplemente hablando .

Todos estaban en silencio , solo se oia los pasos de Chris dirigiéndose hacia Leon . Este a su vez le sostenía la mirada , aunque por dentro sabia que se iba a llevar , mínimo , un puñetazo delante de todos allí .

Pero le daba igual si con eso podía hablar con Claire .

- Chris …- Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza .

- No me puedo creer que tengas la poca vergüenza de presentarte aquí después de como has tratado a Claire .- Estaba muy enfadado .

- He venido para solucionarlo , Chris , ¿ Donde esta ?.-

- Realmente tienes cojones Kennedy , para tener la cara dura de pedirme eso. ¿ Por que no te vas a gastar ese ego con la zorra que ha provocado todo esto?.-

- Ella ya es historia , solo quiero hablar con ella y solucionar …-

- ¿ Que vas a solucionar Leon ?. Ha estado un mes que no ha salido de su piso de Boston , llorando día y noche por lo que le habías dicho , por tratarla poco mas que como a tu obra de caridad . Me costo una semana sacarla de su habitación , una semana preguntándome como iba a recuperar a mi hermana . La destrozaste , tu y la furcia de tu novia . Y ahora que te has dado cuenta de la verdad quieres arreglarlo todo .-

- Chris …- Intento detenerlo Leon , pero Chris levanto la mano , aun no había terminado.

- Nunca en mi vida me asusto , pero la cara de Claire era … no te puedes hacer una idea del daño que le habéis hecho . Y para evitar que pasara algo como lo que tu acabas de hacer , de presentarte aquí sin que te lo pidiera , me la traje desde Boston . Mi hermana estaba hundida en la desesperación , tardo dos semanas en poder dormir de nuevo sin despertarse llorando . Hasta la tercera semana no empezó a recuperarse un poco , y viendo como estaba y que en Boston no iba a estar bien le sugerí que se viniera aquí , donde tu no vendrías a tocar las narices .Pero veo que la voy a tener que mandar mas lejos y mejor protegida de tus ayudas del gobierno.-

- Ni se te ocurra eso , no puedes impedir que la vea.- Dijo Leon sintiendo de repente desesperación ante lo que Chris le había contado .

- Lo mejor es que te vayas largando con viento fresco Kennedy y dejes a mi hermana en paz lamerse las heridas que tu le has infringido . Al menos se un hombre en ese aspecto , y vive con lo que le has hecho . Y sobretodo , si tanto te importa Claire , la dejaras en paz .-

Leon se quedo en silencio después de oír las palabras de Chris .

No tenia derecho alguno de hacer lo que estaba haciendo , no podía obligarla a escucharlo si ella no quería .

La habían tenido que sacar de Boston , la habían tenido que alejar de el por lo que había hecho .

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando , la pesadilla que el mismo había provocado dudando de ella , creyendo las mentiras de una mujer , por mucho primer amor suyo que hubiera sido , Claire había sido para el su amiga , su hermana , su consejera , su guía en la oscuridad .

Y ahora la había perdido …

¿ Que iba a hacer sin ella ?.

No le quedaba otra , por mucho que le doliera la dejaría en paz .

Con esos pensamientos salió de la sede de la BSAA , no tenia elección en este caso . No podía hacer nada .

Jamás , en sus treinta un años de vida se había sentido mas fuera de lugar .

No buscaría un hotel , como tenia pensado hacer si se quedaba en la ciudad , volvería directamente a Washington , tenia que matar la pena que sentía .

Tenia que …

Apoyo la cabeza en el volante del coche de alquiler .

Tenia que … vivir con el error mas grave que había cometido en su vida …

No podía ni pensar …

Por primera vez en su vida la pena nublaba los sentidos de Leon , por primera vez el Agente Leon Kennedy estaba llorando .

()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Otro capitulo mas . Tendréis quejas . 4 en dos días ^^

Bueno , este capitulo ha sido muy emotivo escribirlo . Todo esta desde la perspectiva de Leon por que era el que tenia que darse cuenta de lo mal que había obrado con Claire .

Yo estoy aquí con la lagrima saltada , por que cada capitulo de este grupo es mas triste que el anterior . Aunque esta vez no he emborrachado a Leon … aun .

Bueno , ¿ Que os ha parecido? , me alabáis , me tiráis tomates , queréis venir a mi casa para matarme . Espero que sea lo contrario y me recompenséis con un review con vuestra opinión y vuestras ideas para futuros temas ^^

A la usuaria Samantha Granger Phantom . Tienes el correo bloqueado y no puedo devolverte las reviews , desde aquí muchas gracias por tu anterior comentario ^^ .

Bueno , aquí esta el playlist :

One More Night de Phil Collins ( de Nuevo )

Gone de Kelly Clakson .

Nos vemos en el próximo ^^


	12. Capitulo 12:Road Movie de los Fundadores

_**Capitulo 12 : Road Movie de los Fundadores ( Lecciones de conducir a un novato)**_

- ¿ Y crees que yo soy la personas mas indicada para enseñarte los fundamentos de conducir ?.- Pregunto Claire mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- Ya que estas aquí te lo agradecería.- Piers tomo un sorbo del suyo.

- Pero no te iba a enseñar mi hermano. ¿ Por que no quieres aprender con el?.-

- Tiene una manera muy agresiva de conducir .- Suspiro.- Esta bien para el , pero yo quiero aprender de una manera mas …-

- ¿ Prudente y con la cual sigas con vida?.-

- Exacto.- Sonrió el chico .- Sabia que ibas entenderme Claire .-

- Tengo ocho años mas que tu … pues si , algo mas de la vida debo saber.-

Piers Nivans era un joven motivado , de eso no había dudas al respecto. Pupilo de Chris desde hacia un año , Claire siempre lo había visto ir y venir de la sede de la BSAA de Nueva York en bicicleta o monopatín , pero nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que no tuviera el carnet del coche .

Por eso la sorprendió cuando , aquella mañana , Piers se había presentado en su piso de alquiler y la invito a un café .

Lo que menos se imaginaba es que le fuera a pedir aquel favor .

- Bueno , si no estas de humor lo comprenderé …-

- Te ayudare .- Contesto la chica .- Pero no te quejes si las clases no son lo que pensabas . Yo recibí lecciones directas de Chris , así que puede pasar cualquier cosa.-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()

- No me lo puedo creer.- Decía Chris desde el asiento trasero del Hummer .

- Chris…-

- Mi discípulo , pidiéndole a mi hermana que le enseñe a conducir.-

- Chris , estas asustando al pobre chico .- Susurro Claire poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad del asiento del acompañante .

- Que se asuste , se va a enterar en cuanto lleguemos a la central.-

- Capitán.- Suspiro exasperado el chico.

- No le amenaces Chris , si vas a empezar a amenazar te bajas .- Amenazo la chica .

- Oh , ahí están Jill y Parker.¡ Chicooossss subiros ¡!.- Grito Chris desde la ventanilla .

- Oh , ¿ Voy a tener publico?.- Pregunto Piers asustado.

- Me parece que si , pero no te preocupes , lo harás bien.-

Jill y Parker fueron invitados a unirse a lo que coloquialmente quedaría registrado en los libros de historia de la BSAA como La Party del novato . También conocido de manera cariñosa como el primer día de conducción de Piers o la Road Movie de los Fundadores .

No se decidió al final un buen nombre .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Estaban en una carretera solitaria , los cuatro integrantes de la BSAA estaban dando indicaciones a Piers de como debía realizar las distintas maniobras .

- Esta bien , como es una autovía puedes ir a cien , por lo general si hay carril de aceleración puedes llegar a los ciento veinte , pero por lo general yo suelo tomarla a ochenta . Nunca vayas a menos de ochenta .- Explico Claire .

- Mejor no pases de treinta .- Dijo Parker mientras mordía el lazo de su sudadera.

()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- No te preocupes por el tema de los ángulos muertos , eso es para los demás conductores .- Explico Chris .

- Tranquilos , tranquilos .- Intento decir Piers .

- Chris no le agobies con el tema de los ángulos muertos.- Dijo Claire .

- Estate quieto Chris , me aplastas .- Se quejo Jill .- Dios , ¿ Por que me he sentado en medio?.-

- Yo no le hago demasiado caso al tema de los ángulos muertos , me preocupa mas que algún imbécil se salte alguna señal de preferencia o se tire delante mía en un ceda al paso.- Expreso Parker.

- Venga ya , es la primera vez que conduzco , tenedme algo mas de fe .- Se quejo el chico .

- No me puedo creer que sepas pilotar un helicóptero , pero que no tengas el carnet de conducir.- Jill se puso lo mas cómoda que le permitió el espacio que le daban sus dos compañeros .

- Voy a poner algo de música.- Claire encendió la radio.

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Sabes quien es chuck Norris ?.- Pregunto Chris al Piers , Ahora el estaba de copiloto.

- Emmm , no.-

- Chuck … Norris.- Vocalizo Chris .

- Si , he oído el nombre , pero no , no se quien es.-

- Al menos sabrás quien es Willy Nelson .-

- Tampoco .- Piers se encogió de hombros .

- ¿ Pero en que hogar has crecido tu que no conoces a Chuck?.- Exclamo Chris .

()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()(()()

- Asi es Chris , me afeito cada mañana , peor alrededor de las cuatro y media ya tengo algo de palusilla . Ya se que la llaman la barba de las cinco , pero a mi me sale antes .- Explico Parker mientras conducía por Brooklyn .

- Te entiendo , a mi me pasa igual.- Dijo Chris .

En la parte trasera Claire , Piers y Jill veían el manual de conducir que tenia el chico , intentando consultar que hacer .

8)()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Claro estábamos rodeados por todas partes de zombies , encima hacia un frio que te cagas , fue una misión muy coñazo , pero nos dio la idea de Crear la BSAA .- Explico Chris , que de nuevo estaba en la parte de atrás , con Claire y Jill , Parker estaba de copiloto y Piers volvía a estar al volante .

- Entonces tu hermano se cayo en una zanga , e hicieron falta un escuadrón entero para sacarlo.- Rio Jill.

- Pero ahí te pedí matrimonio , ¿ Como puedes considerar ese momento uno de los mas cómicos de tu vida.?- Lloriqueo Chris.- Casi me mato y tu te ríes.-

- Por que lo fue .- Jill lo miro sonriendo.- Mira que pedirme matrimonio en un país que no se ni nombrar bien.-

- Fue el calor del momento.-

- Dicen que esas son las proposiciones que perduran en el tiempo.- Comento Parker.

()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Estuviste en una feria de mascotas.?- Pregunto Claire de nuevo desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Si , estuve mirando un perro.- Dijo Chris mientras Jill dormía apoyada en su hombro y Parker con la cabeza hacia atrás .

- ¿ Mirando un perro?.- Pregunto .- ¿ Y el animal siguió con vida después de que lo miraras ?.-

- ¿ Que es eso de que si estaba vivo después?. Piers y Jill venían conmigo y podrán constatar que el animal seguía con vida.-

- Pero tocaste una cerdita y esta se desmayo.- Dijo Piers.

- ¿ Que te tengo dicho de acercarte a los animaleeesss ¿?.- Dijo Claire sorprendida .- Tengo que recordarte que no puedes tener amores con perros. Seguro que las protectoras deben tener tu nombre en la lista negra.-

- No la escuches Piers.- Chris vio que la cara de Piers cambiaba y ahora mostraba asombro.- El perro me quería , metete en tus asuntos. Además la cerda también me quería.-

- ¿ Pero no acaba de decir Piers que se desmayo.?-

- La cerda estaba viva después , así que rompe tu teoría .-

- Tu historial no es bueno Chris ,¿ Tengo que recordarte lo del hámster .?-

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo , mucho . No se puede comparar a un perro o una cerda.-

- ¿ Y mi conejito del colegio , Rabbitt.?-

- El conejo ya estaba enfermo , estaba enfermo . Fui muy humanitario al quedármelo.-

- ¿ Y la tortuga? , Creí que te sobreviviría.- Refuto la pequeña de los Redfield .- Vete a ver la marcha de los pingüinos , es lo mas cerca de deberías de estar de un animal.-

Entonces Jill se despertó. Y miro a los hermanos y luego la cara de susto de Piers.

- ¿ De que hablabais?.-

- Quiere un perro.- Contesto Claire.

- Pero cielo , ¿ Y el hámster?.-

- El hámster venia con un defecto y punto.- Sentencio cabreado Chris . Así que mundo , olvidaros del Hámster .-

- ¿ Pero la tortuga?. Viven doscientos años.-

- Cuidare bien del maldito perro.-

()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Me encanta tu anillo de compromiso Jill. Mi hermano tiene buen gusto.-

- Gracias , pero antes de este hubo otro y era de material malo.-

- ¿ Como te diste cuenta?.- Pregunto Chris .

- El dedo se puso verde .-

- Eso siempre pasa con el metal.- Suspiro Parker .- A mi novia se lo compre en Tiffany´s.-

- Luego se puso azul y por ultimo purpura . Fui a ver a Rebecca y hablo de amputación.-

- Dios mío Chris .- Gimio asustado Piers.

- ¿ Ya me disculpe no ?.-

()()(()()(()(()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todos estaban gritando a la vez mientras oian una canción de Hannah Montana en la radio .

- Venga ya , no me lo puedo creer. Pero si de cara es igual .-

- Chris , es una serie de Ficción de Disney. Deja de buscarle sentido .- Dijo Claire .

- Si es igual Claire.- Insistió.

- Ya , pero solo la reconocen como Hannah Montana cuando se pone la peluca rubia , por eso.-

- Peluca rubia … entiendo.- Dijo convencido.

Todos en el coche sabían que Chris en realidad no acababa de razonar el tema en su cabeza , pero por su salud mental decidieron no hablar mas del tema … por el momento.

Piers cambio la canción .

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando volvieron a la central de la BSAA a dejar el Hummer . Habían estado ocho horas dando vueltas por las distintos condados de Nueva York . Asi que se sentían aliviados de volver , aunque lo habían pasado bien .

- Siento que nos hemos unido mas como amigos.- Señalo Parker.

- Es lo que tiene estar ocho horas metidos en un coche.- Sonrió Claire.- Espero que nuestros sabios consejos te hayan ayudado Piers.-

- Mucho . Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme.-

- Seguro que consigues traerte el carnet de primera chico.- Lo animo Chris .

- Lo hare capitán.- Sonrió el chico a la pareja mientras iban entrado a la sede.

Claire se quedo un poco atrasada mientras veía a sus amigos avanzar .

Llevaba ya tres meses en nueva York . Se encontraba mucho mejor y aquella era la primera vez que no había pensado en león durante horas .

Tal vez el tenerlo tan lejos era lo que la estaba ayudando … eso y estar con sus amigos y su hermano allí .

Tal vez lo mejor seria que abandonara definitivamente su trabajo en Terrasave y se uniera de manera mas permanente a la BSAA.

Tendría que pasar las pruebas , como todos los cadetes .

Tendría que mudarse de Boston a Nueva York , no quería acercarse a la sede de Washington .

Tendría que dejar toda una vida de ONGS para convertirse en una guerrera .

¿ Merecería la pena hacer ese sacrifico si con ello conseguía anular los sentimientos que tenia por Leon en su corazón?.

Claire miro el juego de llaves que tenia en la mano , luego se dirigió al hummer .

Se subió al asiento del conductor y arranco .

El conducir siempre la había ayudado a meditar , y en aquella ocasión la ayudaría igual.

- ¿ No sabes quien es Willy Nelson?- Escucho a Chris preguntar al novato.

- Emmm no . – Respondio Piers.

- ¿ Y Bill Murray.?- Ya estaba con la vena del cuello hinchada.

- No .- Respondió de nuevo.

Y entonces se oyó el grito de Chris en diez manzanas a la redonda.

- ¿ Donde te has criado tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?.¿ En la selva?, ¿ En barrio sésamo?.-

Claire no pudo evitar reírse mientras salía del Parking , ciertamente Piers debía de ser un chico muy feliz .

Bendita fuera la ignorancia , algunas personas realmente tenían suerte .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , tema totalmente Ramdon lo se XD.

Viendo Zombieland el otro día vi una escena que eran los cuatro protas en el coche , mientras se dirigían a california , hablaban de tonterías sin sentido y me hizo gracia , por que enseñaban a la mas joven del grupo a conducir .

Entonces pensé en hacer el capitulo con conversaciones absurdas sacadas de la película y otras de cosecha propia ^^

Espero que os divirtáis , por que esta escrito para aligerar un poco el drama que hemos estado viviendo estos capítulos atrás ^^

Willy Nelson es un cantante de Country ^^

Bueno , y ahora el playlist:

de Jenny Rom

The Corrs – Breathless

The Undeserving - There For You


	13. Capitulo 13:Volver a hablar contigo

_**Capitulo 13 : ¿ Quieres hablar de nuevo conmigo?**_

Claire Redfield estaba alcanzando la entrada del edificio donde vivía ahora . Nueva York era una ciudad vibrante , llena de vida y de color .

La zona de East Ville era un poso de tranquilidad en la jungla de asfalto que era nueva York . Pero todo lo que quería lo tenia a mano .

Centros comerciales , Starbucks , videoclubs , cines , el metro …

El apartamento que Parker le había buscado era fantástico .

Era un poco mas caro que el que había tenido en Boston , pero la venta del mismo le había reportado algo de dinero extra . Además del finiquito que le habían pagado en Terrasave .

Así que por que no darse un capricho y comprar un apartamento que se acercaba un poco mas a la casa de sus sueños .

Pero no todo era perfecto en su reconstruida vida .

Leon intentaba ponerse en contacto con ella cada dos días por medio de la sede . No era un secreto que las noticias sobre su cambio de trabajo hubieran llegado a la casa blanca . Al fin y al cabo , al colaborar con las naciones unidas y ser familia del famoso Chris Redfield , era natural que su incorporación a la BSAA hubiera suscitado la curiosidad de algunos .

Claire se miro al espejo de su habitación , se puso su boina y miro el conjunto que había elegido para aquel día .

Todo miembro de la BSAA tenia su propia estilo , y Claire había elegido un estilo cómodo , pero femenino . Prendas cómodas pero elegantes . Y todas con una etiqueta muy especial .

Que la BSAA tuviera a un diseñador de ropa entre sus filas era una bendición . No para su bolsillo por que las prendas costaban un poco caras , pero merecía la pena por que molaban muchísimo . Casi había renovado su vestuario de trabajo con el.

( NDA : En la galería de Da se pueden ver algunos de los diseños que Claire luce en este fic ^^)

Aquel día prometía ser tranquilo .

El sol brillaba . Los pájaros cantaban , no hacia mucho viento . Le había dado tiempo de cargar su ipop y el coche le había arrancado de primera . No se le había olvidado llenar el deposito del coche y no había mucho trafico .

Si , el día prometía ser bueno.

Con una sonrisa en la cara conecto su ipop a la entrada que tenia en el coche , y comenzó a circular camino de la sede de la BSAA .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

`` Todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto´´ Pensó Claire mientras miraba quien estaba sentado en el sillón que tenia para las visitas en el despacho que le habían asignado en la sede.

- Ark Thompson .- Dijo Clare mientras dejaba su bolso encima de la mesa y comenzaba a sacar cosas , como su portátil.

- Claire Redfield , ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Se levanto y le estrecho la mano a la joven.- Se te ve bien , el cambio de trabajo te ha sentado genial.-

- Pues si , no me quejo . Debería de haberlo hecho antes , Terrasave ya se me había quedado pequeña . Pero dime que haces aquí , ¿ No es un poco pronto para que el servicio secreto reclame el informe trimestral sobre evaluación de riesgos biológicos?.- Pregunto mientras se ponía sus gafas .

- No he venido por eso , aunque ya te lo imaginas.- Dijo , cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio .

- ¿ Te ha mandado Leon?.- El solo nombrar su nombre hacia que el corazón de Claire se contrajera de dolor .

- Ha sido idea de Steve y de Hunnigan , y después de mucho pensarlo decidimos que yo seria el mas indicado para venir y explicarte la situación .-

- Me fui por motivos de peso , Leon te lo habrá contado , No es que decidiera esto de la noche a la mañana .-

- Lo se Claire , bueno no se toda la historia , pero si que ha sido algo muy fuerte . Nunca dejarías un puesto como el que tenias En Terrasave si lo que había ocurrido no hubiera sido tan fuerte como para que tomaras esta decisión .-

- Me alegra de que lo entiendas Ark , a ver si eres capaz de explicarlo a Leon .- Suspiro Claire un poco mas aliviada .

- Ell esta muy mal Claire .- Dijo de repente .

Claire levanto la mirada del portátil y miro al amigo de Leon a los ojos .

Ark no era una persona muy dada a mostrar alguna emoción , a expresar algún sentimiento . Su entrenamiento en el servicio secreto había sido tan estricto como el de Leon , pero a diferencia de el , Ark no solía ser demasiado comunicativo .

- ¿ Esta herido?- Pregunto preocupada .

- No físicamente …-

- ¿ Entonces que es lo que le pasa ?.-

- No le importa nada ya , en su ultima misión casi lo matan y el no le dio ninguna importancia . Se salta procedimientos , hay días que no viene al trabajo , y cuando viene esta bebido .-

- ¿ Pero que pasa con Catherine?, ¿ Por que no hablas con ella sobre esto?.¿ Por que me lo cuentas a mi? , ¡ El la elijo a ella por encima de mi , de nuestra amistad !.- Exclamo triste .

- Rompió con ella , descubrió la verdad de lo que había pasado e inmediatamente intento localizarte.-

- Rompí el teléfono móvil y queme la tarjeta de memoria.-

- ¿ Hiciste eso?.- Ark la miro sorprendido .

- Si . ¿ Que hubieras hecho tu?.-

- Dar de baja el servicio y que me dieran un teléfono nuevo.- Explico con lógica.

- Bueno , yo elegí un método mas radical.-

- Bueno , vino hasta Nueva York para hablar contigo , peor se encontró con tu hermano , imagino que …-

- Si , Chris me lo conto .-

- Claire , yo se que ahora mismo Leon no esta en la lista de las personas que mas aprecias .-

- No , esta en el penúltimo lugar , el ultimo es el tipo ese que repartió mantas con viruela a los pasajeros de un avión.-

- Bueno , el caso es que estamos muy preocupados , Claire … se que no tenemos derecho a pedirte que …-

- ¡ Ni se te ocurra Ark!. Desde luego que no lo tenéis . ¿ Leon esta pasando por un infierno? , ¡ Yo también lo he pasado , lo estoy pasando aun!. No me merecía lo que me hizo .-

- ¿ Entonces es cierto lo que Hunnigan y yo creemos? , ¿ Lo estas castigando por lo que te hizo?.-

Claire miro a Ark y se quedo un momento dudando .

¿ Lo estaba castigando realmente? ; ¿ Lo castigaba por que el no era capaz de amarla?.

Genial , ahora estaba hecha un lio .

- ¿ Que os hace pensar que lo estoy castigando?.- Pregunto con calma.

- Hunnigan no lo piensa , yo creo que lo castigas por que estas enamorada de el.- Soltó tan ricamente .

¿ Pero aquí que pasaba? , ¿ Es que todo el mundo conocía los sentimientos que albergaba por Leon ?. ¿ Y si era así por que el no se había dado cuenta?.

La había descubierto.

Así que se sentó derrotada en su silla y miro al amigo de Leon.

- ¿ El se ha dado cuenta?.- Pregunto de nuevo.

- Es un buen agente , pero en los temas amorosos no es muy lumbreras . Pero pienso que el debe de albergar un sentimiento parecido al tuyo.-

- ¿ Que te hace pensar eso?.-

- La depresión que tiene , que no sea capaz de separarse de la botella de brandy , que básicamente le importe todo una mierda , incluida la muerte . Pero la pista final la recopile en su mesa.- Y le extendió el móvil .

Al mirarlo Claire se quedo sorprendida . Era una foto del escritorio de Leon , en el estaban las fotos que se había hecho con ella . Pero también denotaba el desastre que había en su vida . El , la persona mas escrupulosamente ordenada que conocía …

- No puedo mentirte , pero no he hecho esto para castigarlo , si no para olvidar que lo amo. No es fácil hacerlo estando uno cerca del otro.-

- ¿ Por que no se lo dices?, Y no me digas que para no romper vuestra amistad , por que esa ya no es una excusa valida.-

Aquello era tan verdad como que el sol sale por la mañana y que el chocolate era la comida mas rica del universo .

Podría ir a Washington , ver como esta la situación . Hablar con el y zanjar de una vez por todas aquello .

Ya no tendría ese lastre encima y podría empezar a olvidarlo como su amor … y algún día tal vez …

- Tienes razón Ark .- Lo miro .

- Entonces , ¿ Vendrás a Washington conmigo?.-

- Iré y solucionare esto de una vez por todas .-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon no quería ver a nadie .

No quería salir de su casa , y si lo hacia era para trabajar . Aunque luego no recordaba demasiado bien como había pasado el día y lo que había hecho.

Podía perfectamente haber masacrado una granja de gallinas y no acordarse .

Lo que quería decir que el Brandy estaba haciendo algo de efecto . Lo alejaba de la pena y el dolor . Aunque lo convertía en un incompetente borracho a los ojos de todo el servicio secreto.

Se miro en el espejo de la ducha , realmente tenia que darse un corte de pelo y afeitarse bien , parecía un vagabundo . Si su madre lo viera lo raparía al cero y le depilaría la barba con su famosa cera de color rosa que dolía un montón .

Al salir del salón también contemplo la posibilidad de pasarle un paño al polvo y la aspiradora a la moqueta color crema , que en aquellos momentos estaba adquiriendo un todo grisáceo tirando a negro sucio guarro.

Tenia que despertarse y poner de nuevo algo de orden en su vida .

Pero sencillamente era incapaz de hacerlo , esa neblina no se marchaba de su cabeza , ese dolor no se marchaba de su corazón . Y solo era capaz de castigarse por haber echado a Claire de su vida , por no haber confiado en ella …

Se estaba sirviendo un trago de brandy cuando escucho un golpe en la entrada .

Bueno ,mas bien no era un golpe , estaban llamando a la puerta .

Ignoro los golpes y se bebió el vaso que se había servido . Se sentó en el sofá y se quedo un poco mas oyendo como llamaban a la puerta .

No tenia ninguna animo de escuchar mas sermones de sus amigos , solo tenia ganas de quedarse allí vegetando como una planta hasta el fin de los días .

- ¡ Esta bien Leon Kennedy , Ark no me podrá reprochar nada si le digo que no me has querido abrir la puerta!.- Grito Claire desde e otro lado .

Leon no supo como había llegado tan rápido a la puerta , en el proceso habría roto algo , aunque ahora mismo le importaba un comino .

Y allí , como invocada directamente desde su mente medio perturbada estaba ella .

Claire estaba ahí delante y mirándolo con reproche .

()(()()()()()())()()((()()()((()()())()(()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de casi diez minutos llamando , Claire se iba a dar por vencida .

Había pensado en dejarle una nota y pasarla por debajo de la puerta , citándolo en alguna cafetería .

Pero hubiera sido una salida de cobardes , así que decidió hacerse notar , como solo ella sabia .

- ¡ Esta bien Leon Kennedy , Ark no me podrá reprochar nada si le digo que no me has querido abrir la puerta!.-

Escucho una carrera , algo romperse y luego la puerta abrirse bruscamente , apareciendo un Leon en toda su decadente extensión .

La chica se le quedo mirándolo .

¿ Pero que le había pasado en esos meses que no habían hablado?.

- C…Claire …- Susurro como si ella no fuera real .

- Así me llamo , Leon .- Dijo para intentar aligerar un poco la atmosfera .

El no lo pensó , la tomo del brazo . Metiéndola en su piso y abrazándola con toda la fuerza que tenia , como si nunca quisiera dejarla marchar .

Ella también se aferro a el , era como si hubiera vuelto a casa ,como si todo lo que había pasado no hubiera tenido importancia ninguna .

Que solo existía ese momento y ellos en el mundo , en el universo …

- Estas aquí … estas aquí …- Escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la chica .

- L…Leon.- Intento pronunciar Claire , mitad por que aquel gesto no la dejaba pensar con coherencia y mitad por que necesitaba respirar .- Me … me ahogas…-

Leon soltó un poco el abrazo , pero en ese momento mirándola mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Claire .

- Perdóname … perdóname Claire . Ya se que no me lo merezco pero te lo pido …No , te lo suplico .-

- Leon …- Comenzó a decir ella , mirando sus ojos azules asombrada.

- Nunca habrá palabras que te digan como de equivocado estaba contigo , me deje llevar por una ilusión , por un ideal que no estaba ahí . Y te repudie a ti , a uno de mis seres mas queridos , de los mas importantes de mi vida , yo …-

- Leon yo …-

- Se que no me quieres ver ni en pintura , que por eso te has marchado a Nueva York , lejos de mi . Y te mereces estar con gente que no te haga lo que yo te he hecho . Te juro que no volverá a pasar mas Claire , dame una ultima oportunidad para ser capaz de recuperar tu amistad , de que veas que soy el mismo Leon de siempre , que …-

- Leon por favor .- Claire no podía soportar aquello de recuperar su amistad . Por que por ella aquello ya no era posible , tenia que decírselo y tenia que hacerlo ya .- Deja hablar , ¿ Vale?.-

- ¿ No has venido para oír mis asquerosas disculpas?.- Dijo el chico con algo de esperanza en la mirada.

- No , he venido para poder liberarme de un lastre que llevo desde hace dos años , y que si quiero tener una relación amistosa contigo de nuevo debo de soltarlo .- Tomo aire y lo soltó , cerro los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir , mirándolo mas serena .

- ¿ Que pasa Claire ?.- Pregunto preocupado.

- Leon , no puedo volver a ser tu amiga … no al menos en un presente inmediato.-

- ¡ No Claire! , Me he disculpado Dios mío , se que son unas disculpas muy pobres y prometo que te compensare por todo Claire , no me digas que no podemos volver a vernos , que no …¿ Por que Claire? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- ¡ Por que estoy enamorada de ti Leon , por que te quiero!.-

El silencio se cernió sobre el salón , ambos jóvenes mirándose a los ojos .

Claire con determinación a zanjar aquello de una vez por todas .

Leon atónito por lo que acababa de oír .

()()(())()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()

Se que con este final ce capitulo mas de uno quiere asesinarme … o algo peor , como mandarme al infierno por quejar el tema así XD

Pero siempre será por y para el bien de la trama.

Bueno estoy en la semana de descanso , así que habrá actualización mas pronto , al menos esa es la intención .

Desde luego este capitulo es , junto con el del juego de la botella , de mis favoritos ^^ .

Pero la pobre Claire ya esta hasta las narices de ser el felpudo de su amigo y tenia que hacer esto para ser capaz de seguir un camino sin el , asi que a saber ahora lo que va a pasar ^^

El siguiente tema es continuación de este . Y manos a la obra para comenzara escribir el 14 .

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews , ya llevamos 40 , lo cual es todo un logro , ya que parece que mis ideas y las ideas de vosotros/as son las mismas ^^ , a ver si alcanzo los 50 XD .

No , es broma , de veras , muchísimas gracias ^^

Nota : Private Message . This user has disabled the private messaging feature.

Samantha Granger Phantom , este es el mensaje que me sale cuando intento devolverte el review , desde aquí te agradezco el comentario y espero que puedas arreglarlo ^^.

Lo mismo va para todos mis lectores , gracias por leerme ^^ , espero seguir viendo vuestros comentarios en capítulos sucesivos ^^

Playlist :

Reach Out de Take That

Donna Toki Mo – Yuuya Matsushita

Hasta el capitulo 14 ^^


	14. Capitulo 14:Por que te quiero necesito

_**Capitulo 14 : Por que te quiero necesito que te alejes de mi **_

Era como si un elefante hubiera entrado en la habitación y nadie quisiera decir que estaba ahí . Así era como se sentían en ese momento .

El silencio era incomodo.

Claire miraba hacia el suelo y Leon la miraba a ella observar el suelo.

¿ Como habían llegado a aquello?.

- Yo tampoco lo se Leon , pero ha pasado y no puedo ignorarlo.- Contesto Claire mirándolo.

El chico se dio cuenta de que había formulado la pregunta en voz alta y se sintió avergonzado . No tenia que haberle salido así , pero estaba tan aturdido que no podía pensar con demasiada claridad , además , la falta de hechos lo tenia sumido en un desconcierto anormal.

Se dirigieron al salón , Leon se dirigió al mueble bar , se sirvió un dedo de brandy . Iba a llevárselo a los labios cuando la voz de Claire se lo impidió .

- Me gustaría mantener esta conversación contigo sin que estés borracho o llegues a ese estado mientras hablamos .-

- Esta bien.- Susurro vaciando el vaso en el fregadero .

- Imagino que tendrás preguntas…- Comenzó la chica .

- Unas cuantas .- Se sentó en el sillón frente a ella .- ¿ Por que no me dijiste nada Claire?.-

- Temía perder lo que teníamos , que nuestra amistad se rompiera a causa de esto que sentía … que siento .-

- Pero ….-

- Leon , he visto a las chicas revolotear a tu alrededor . De todas las edades , A ti cuando te ha gustado una has ido por ella y ha caído en tus redes . También he visto lo que pasa cuando las dejas . ¿ Tu crees por un momento que yo quiera formar parte de algo así? ¿ De formar parte del harem de Leon Scott Kennedy?.-

- Hablas de mi como si fuera un playboy.- Susurro atónito.

- No lo eres , pero te acercas . Eres un rompecorazones . Esa mezcla de agente secreto guapo que sabe hacerlo todo bien atrae a las chicas como las abejas a la miel . Y no hablo de amor , por que a pesar de las chicas que han desfilado por tu vida no he visto que estés realmente enamorado de alguna de ellas … Bueno , de Catherine y Ada si . Hubo algo mas profundo …-

- ¿ Temías que yo te hiciera algo así?. Jamás te haría algo así , somos amigos y …-

- Por ser tu amiga me he salvado de acabar como ellas , por que tu no me harías daño… o al menos eso pensaba hasta que paso lo que Catherine.-

- Claire , me he disculpado , yo…-

- Leon , lo que Catherine ha hecho que esto reventara . Jill ya me aviso de que esto podía pasar . Yo creía que podría soportarlo . Estar a tu lado me bastaría , ser tu amiga me bastaría … Peor no podía seguir así . Y cuando todo se vino abajo tuve que alejarme.-

- ¿ Entonces es cierto? , Te has ido a Nueva York…-

- Asi es , tenia que poner distancias Leon . Me hiciste muchísimo daño , pero también me abriste los ojos .-

- ¿ Abrirte los ojos sobre el hecho de decirme que me amas?.- Pregunto .

- Ha sido una mezcla de la visita de Ark , los consejos de Jill y el saber que estabas triste por lo de Catherine . Me monte en el primer vuelo que había disponible y aquí estoy.-

- ¿ Estabas preocupada por mi?.-

- Siempre estaré preocupada por ti , por mucho que haya pasado entre nosotros … compartimos una historia . Y por esa historia , por el aprecio que me tienes y yo te tengo a ti es que tengo que pedirte esto.- Se puso seria.

Aquello no pintaba nada bien , Leon lo intuía , eran de esas cosas que se sabían antes de tiempo , como que la hipoteca estaba cara o que te habías pasado en el consumo del teléfono móvil , que te has comido el ultimo bizcocho y que tus hermanos pueden asesinarte por ello . No le gustaba esa sensación .

- ¿ Que es lo que me quieres pedir Claire…?- Cruzo de nuevo su mirada con la de ella . Sintiendo la alegría de volver sus hermosos ojos verdes , pero con esa mala sensación de que sus vidas iban a cambiar para siempre .

- Leon , necesito tiempo para mi , para poder olvidarte…-

- ¡ noooo , noooooo!.- Se levanto angustiado .- Claire te he pedido perdón por lo que ha pasado , nunca mas volverá a pasar . Claire por favor no me hagas esto , no me dejes sin tu amistad … sin tu …-

- Leon , será un tiempo . Si estoy cerca de ti , si hablamos todos los días … si me suplicas de esa manera …- Una lagrima cayo por su rostro.- Leon , no te imaginas lo duro que es esto para mi.-

- Pues no lo hagas Claire .- La abrazo contra su corazón . No podía permitir que se alejara , no podía perderla .

- Leon , si te tengo cerca no podre dejar de amarte , este sentimiento seguirá creciendo hasta un punto en el cual me anule . Y lo que es peor , que me haga albergar esperanzas de que tu y yo podamos …- Trago saliva.- Por que te quiero es que te pido que me des tiempo para olvidar que te quiero .-

Leon la miro .

Te quiero …

Que dos palabras tan cortas , pero que palabras tan enormes y tan terroríficas en ese momento.

Claire le estaba pidiendo espacio por que lo quería . ¿ Como podía ser eso posible?.

Desde el principio de los tiempos , si alguien se declaraba lo mínimo que esperaba era una respuesta , como si o no . Otras dos palabras que acojonaban muchísimo en esos momentos .

Pero tenia que haber sabido que Claire seria distinta . Irritantemente imprevisible en ese preciso momento .

Aunque , haciendo honor a la verdad , no tenia ni puñetera idea de lo que sentía en esos momentos .

Hacia unos meses el mismo se había estado planteando lo mismo , ¿ Amaba o no amaba a Claire? , En aquel momento apareció Catherine y olvido completamente sus dudas . Era una amiga a la que cas consideraba de la familia .

Pero ahora … Ahora no tenían ni idea de lo que eran .

- ¿ Es eso lo que quieres Claire?.- La miro .

- Es lo que necesito en este momento. Espero que sepas comprenderlo .-

- ¿ No quieres una respuesta por mi parte ?.-

- No , no quiero que te reviente la cabeza con esto.- Sonrió .

- Muy graciosa , pero hablo en serio. Es muy importante.-

- No la quiero , se lo que dirías Leon , por ello no quiero escucharlo . Además tus actos con Catherine me han hecho darme cuenta de que jamás seré algo mas para ti que tu amiga o una hermana adoptiva.- Miro su reloj.- Tengo que marcharme. Espero que esta visita te haya …-

- Animado , algo es algo .-

Claire fue hacia la puerta y la abrió . Miro hacia atrás y le sonrió de manera triste .

- Siento hacerte esto , pero a la larga es lo mejor para los dos , sobretodo para mi . Se que puedo hacer que este sentimiento se vaya , pero necesito estar distanciada de ti para conseguirlo .-

- Te comprendo …- Era una mentira como una casa , por que en realidad no entendía nada , pero si quería volver a verla tenia que ser comprensible .

- No lo creo , tienes cara de : Voy a meditar esto con la botella de Brandy esta noche , así que para evitar tentaciones .- Fue hasta el mueble bar y cogió las dos botellas que tenia guardadas , metiéndolas en una bolsa y volviendo a la entrada .- Prefiero que estés sobrio y no flipes como un borracho.-

- Claire …-

- De verdad Leon , no necesito una respuesta , solo espacio . Cuídate , ¿ Vale? . Y deja de preocupar a los demás .-

Claire cerro la puerta detrás de ella , dejando a Leon atónito en la entrada . con un mar de dudas y no sabiendo que sentía .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una semana después Claire estaba de nuevo montado en el coche con Piers , acompañados por Rebecca y Billy .

- Así que fuiste a verlo y se lo contaste .- Afirmo Rebecca.

- Pues si , y ahora estoy mas tranquila . No Piers , esa señal no es carga y descarga , es para indicar que esta zona es paso de animales … aunque no distingo una mierda que animal es ese…- Dijo Claire intentando distinguir entre tanta pintada que animal estaba en la señal.

- ¿ Un dragón?.- Pregunto Billy.

- Si cariño , un dragón .- Rio Rebecca.

- ¿ Una quimera?-

- Billy , no existen las quimeras.- Dijo Claire.

- No lo se , esta tan pintado como los grafitis de un gueto .- Billy enfoco mas , pero no veía una mierda .

- A mi me parece un quebrantahuesos.- Señalo Piers.

- ¿ Un quebrantahuesos? , ¿ Y por que van a avisar por aquí sobre esas aves?.- Pregunto de nuevo Claire mirando la señal de trafico y luego la guía de carreteras .

- Pues no lo veo , bueno iremos despacio Piers , si un quebrantahuesos nos ataca este hummer nos salvara la vida.-

- Esta bien .- Dijo el chico .- ¿ Puedo darte un consejo Claire?.-

- Emmm … si …- Respondió algo atónita .

- La decisión que has tomado es de cobardes , peor a la vez es la mas sensata.-

Todos en el coche se quedaron un poco locos con la afirmación del chico mas joven . Lo miraban como si estuviera loco .

- ¿ Por que afirmas que ha sido cobarde?.- Pregunto interesada Rebecca.

- Hace cinco años que conozco a Claire , es una de las personas mas sinceras , leales y directas que conozco . También una de las mas valientes . Pero en esto pienso que ha sido una cobarde . Yo imaginaba que ella lucharía por el , que intentaría que el la amara o al menos le habría pedido una respuesta a si la quería o no . Por que nunca sabrás si habría podido florecer el amor , y si algún día vuelve a hablar con el y vuelven a estar como amigos ( cosa que dudo por que una vez que te has enamorado ese sentimiento permanece ahí ). No sabrá si habrían podido ser algo mas , se han condenado y a el no le ha dado la oportunidad de aclarar sus sentimientos.- Explico el chico .

Todos en el coche se quedaron mirándole atónitos . Piers se sonrojo un poco y tosió .

- También creo que ha sido la mas valiente , por que pedirle al amor de tu vida que te de espacio para que lo olvides es un sacrificio muy grande , por ello te admiro mas Claire .- Sonrió el chico .

- Tu novia debe estar muy contenta contigo chaval .- Sonrió la pelirroja.

- Procuro que lo este , o me asesinaría.- Sonrió .

Entonces chocaron contra algo que salió de entre los arboles , un algo grande , muy pesado … y con cornamenta .

Los cuatro ocupantes del coche gritaron a la vez , Piers freno e hizo un derrape antes de que el coche se parara .

Luego desde dentro miraron hacia la carretera para ver que era lo que habían golpeado .

En medio de la carretera estaba un ciervo , un enorme y muy cabreado ciervo , que los miraba con claras intenciones asesinas .

- Arranca Piers.- Susurro Claire sin separar sus ojos del animal.

- No puedo … se ha calado.- Miraba angustado hacia la llave del contacto .

- ¡ Claro que no puedes , estas metiendo la llave al revés!.- Grito Billy .

- Arranca , que viene para nosotros.- Dijo Rebecca , igual de acojonada que los demás .

El animal se acercaba a paso ligero , con clara intención de atacarles , su mirada asesina y con ganas de venganza . Si le golpeaban , el golpearía mas fuerte . Por ello tenia una señal de trafico en la carretera solita para el .

- Arrancaaaaa- Gritaron Todos .-aaahhhhhhhhhhhh.-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde , el animal embistió el coche y todo se queod en silencio y oscuro.

()()()()(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- - Reía Chris de manera malvada.

- No tiene ni puñetera gracia Chris, ni puñetera gracia.- Grito Claire mientras le curaban la cabeza.

- No puedo dejar de reírme , os ha atacado un ciervo .- Se seco una lagrima del ojo.

- No era un ciervo cualquiera Capital , era el padre de todos los ciervos.- Piers se vendo la muñeca .

- Si , el padre de Bambi .-

- Deja ya de reírte Chris , hemos pasado miedo .- Rebecca curaba un corte de la frente de Billy.- ¿ Estas bien cariño?.-

- No , veré ese ciervo en mi cabeza los próximos meses.- Billy estaba en estado de shock .- Podíamos haber muerto.-

- No es para tanto Marine.- Dijo Chris .

- Tu no estabas allí petardo.- Grito Billy.

- ¿ Me has llamado petardo?.-

- Si , y si Chuck Norris fuera un dios de verdad nos habría salvado, pero no , prefirió dejarnos ahí a merced de cujo , el ciervo del averno .-

- Chuck Norris es Dios . Es Dios , y no dejare que blasfemes sobre el.-

Billy y Chris comenzaron a pelearse , mientras Piers y Rebecca intentaban que no se mataran o no acabaran con la sede de la BSAA , Claire meditaba sobre las palabras de Piers .

Había sido una cobarde , pero a la vez es la decisión mas valiente que había tomado .

Pero mas adelante se arrepentiría de no haberle pedido a Leon una respuesta , lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera obligado a examinar lo que sentía por ella .

Pero ya no podía hacer nada . Desde luego que imbécil podía llegar a ser a veces .

Solo confiaba que Dios , buda , Chuck Norris o quien quisiera que dominara el destino de las personas las ayudaran a olvidar de una vez por todas aquel amor que la estaba matando por dentro .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , ha sido un capitulo en medida triste , en medida divertido.

Muchos me habíais pedido por privados la vuelta del ciervo , y aquí que esta . Esta vez no como la victima , si no como el malo maloso . Aunque en su defensa diré que tenia razones de peso para enfadarse . No debe ser agradable ser atropellado por un hummer .

Bueno , aun no terminamos esto XD , Pero esta charla era necesaria para conseguir concluir el tema , el cual esta apasionante la verdad ^^.

La charla realmente no podía ser muy larga , ha cogido tres paginascon mucho dialogo , pero es natural . Claire no quería estar demasiado tiempo ahí sufriendo y Leon , con el cacao de ideas que tiene ahora no podía asimilar bien lo que Claire le había dicho .Espero haberlo recreado bien .

Esta semana he caído victima de la gripe -_-

Cuando todo el mundo pasa la gripe en invierno , yo , mas rara que nadie , la paso en primavera . Es lo que ocurre cuando comienza a hacer calor , te confías y te vas por ahí sin abrigo . Luego se merman las defensas y te dejan hecha polvo .

Bueno , muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado Review ^^ , realmente estoy muy emocionada por que esta teniendo muy buena aceptación esta idea loca ^^. De veras muchas gracias de todo corazón . Espero con ganas vuestros reviews en próximas entregas ^^.

Playlist del capitulo :

Daughter – Medicine

Lifehouse- Crash and burn


	15. Capitulo 15: El mundo segun Leon Kennedy

_**Capitulo 15 : La vida según Leon Scott Kennedy.**_

Leon estaba sentado en el porche de la casa de sus padres . Estaba tomándose un te helado con un trozo de tarta de melocotón .

La brisa , el aroma de los jazmines , aquella agradable temperatura y las vistas desde aquel sitio , sumando la tranquilidad de no tener el teléfono con el en esos momentos , estaban convirtiendo la estancia de una semana en casa de sus padres en una maravilla .

Una semana después de que Claire le declarara sus sentimientos el seguía hecho un lio .

Claire le había pedido que no pensara en lo que le había dicho , pero eso era muy fácil decirlo . No podía , sin mas , ignorar aquellas palabras .

Le había dicho que lo amaba , pero le había pedido espacio para olvidarlo .

Aquello era para hacer pis y no echar gota , como diría su tío .

Así que había hecho como cualquier otro adulto responsable como el . Ir corriendo a esconderse a casa de sus padres .

Cosa que no hacia desde … nunca .

Suspiro mientras tragaba otro trozo de tarta y bebía otro trago del te de limón de su madre , que era legendario .

- Es agradable tenerte aquí de visita hijo mío .- Su madre se sentó a su lado y contemplo el atardecer .

- Yo también me alegro de estar en casa , en Washington no hay una tarta ni un te como el tuyo mama .- La abrazo emocionado .

- Espero que hayas venido para descansar , por que lo necesitas hijo .- Su madre le acaricio el pelo amorosamente .

Aquello traía a la memoria recuerdos maravillosos de su niñez . Recuerdos de momentos así en el porche , o cogiendo ranas , viendo a su padre y su tío limpiar sus armas los viernes por la noche antes de ver el partidos de los yankes , jugar con su hermana al escondite . Sentarse en la casa del árbol de noche o cuando acampaba toda la familia en el jardín en verano y se ponían a mirar las estrellas .

- ¿ Que te ocurre hijo mío?.- Pregunto su madre una vez dejo de abrazarla.

- Las cosas de siempre .- intento evadir el tema .

- Te conozco , si te has tomado dos semanas de vacaciones es que algo serio ha pasado.- suspiro su madre.- ¿ Por que no me lo cuentas? , ya se que lo mismo no te ayudo mucho , pero te sentirás mejor .-

Leon miro a la figura materna que tenia delante . ¿ Quien mejor para contarle eso que a su madre? , no había mucha gente con la que pudiera hablar de sus cosas … aparte de Claire , pero ella no ….

Le volvía a doler el pecho . Peor sabia que no era un infarto , si lo hubiera sido ya estaría muerto .

¿ Por que le dolía el corazón?

- Claire me ha dicho que me quiere.- Dijo mirando a su madre.

La señora Kennedy lo miro primero con asombro , pero después sonrió y se sentó mas cómodamente en el sillón , se sirvió un vaso de te , bebió un sorbo y luego sonrió de nuevo a su hijo .

- ¿ Me preguntaba que podía pasar antes? . ¿ Que ella te lo contara o que tu mismo te dieras cuenta?.-

- ¿ Tu te habías dado cuenta?.- Ahora el sorprendido era el .

- Leon , soy tu madre , y bien sabe Dios lo orgullosa que estoy de ti . De ser un niño que se caía en todas las zangas o pequeños agujeros de un milímetro que hubiera en casa o en el campo a un agente al servicio del gobierno de los estados unidos . Eres Listo , cosa que has heredado de tu padre , y eres guapo , cosa que has heredado de mi , pero has heredado la misma ineptitud que tu padre para darte cuenta de lo que sientes en tu corazón. –

- ¿ De papa?.- No comprendía .

- Te he contado como tu padre y yo nos conocimos.-

- Si , papa iba detrás de una rana con una escopeta de perdigones y sin querer te disparo a ti .-

- Esa es la parte menos romántica hijo mío . Lo que te quiero decir es que tu padre tardo años en darse cuenta de que me quería .-

- ¿ Y como lo supo?-

- Pues yo me marchaba a la universidad en California , el ya era policía . Me veía como a su amiga … aunque yo lo amaba . Como sabia que ese amor era imposible decidí alejarme . Pero dos días después lo tenia en California , con un anillo de compromiso y diciéndome que dos días sin mi había sido como estar en el infierno . Que me casara con el y que no nos separáramos jamás .- Sonrió como una tonta .

- Es muy bonito mama , ¿ Pero que tiene que ver esto conmigo y Claire?.-

- La distancia es lo que hizo que tu padre entrara en razón y se me declarara , aunque mejor ….¡ ROBEEERRRTTTT!.- Grito la señora Kennedy .

- No mama , no se lo digas a papa por Dios.- Leon se llego una mano a la cara .

- Que pasa cariño?.- Su padre salió de la casa con la espátula en la mano .

- Claire Redfield le ha dicho a Leon que lo ama.- Sonrió su madre .

- No me lo puedo creer .- Se sentó.- ¿ Y que le has dicho tu hijo ?. Espero que no la hayas ofendido , un Kennedy no le hace eso a una mujer.-

- No cariño , Claire le ha pedido tiempo para que ella puede olvidar que lo ama y volver a su antigua amistad.-

- Jóvenes , ¿ Como lo podéis complicar tanto todo?. Por mucho que ella diga no se puede cerrar algo así con poner distancias .-

- Eooooo que estoy aquí , dejad de hablar como si no estuviera .- Leon se termino el te.

- Eso mismo le he dicho yo .-

- ¿ Tu que sientes hijo?.- Pregunto su padre mirándolo .

- No lo se , tengo un lio encima que no me aclaro . Mama te había llamado para que me contaras como te diste cuenta de que la amabas .-

- Ummmm , bueno .- Miro a su hijo .- Me di cuenta en el mismo momento que se subió al avión y yo me quede en la terminal como un imbécil. Me quede muy solo . Al día siguiente , mientras me comía una hamburguesa me di cuenta de que amaba a tu madre , que todo lo que había conseguido era gracias al apoyo de ella , que su sonrisa iluminaba mis días , que su compañía era lo que mas apreciaba en el mundo . Era la persona que me escuchaba cuando tenia algún problema , la que me consolaba cuando metía la pata , la que me apoyaba cuando tenia ideas locas o sensatas y las quería llevar a cabo . La llamaba a ella antes que a nadie para contarle las buenas o las malas noticias … todos los días . Ella y yo nos compenetrábamos de una manera que … aquello no era solo amistad , no era solo que hubiera perdido a mi amiga … era que mi alma gemela se había ido de mi lado y que era yo el que tenia que dar el paso para que todo no fuera igual que antes , si no mejor .-

- Y vaya si lo fue , ¿ Verdad?.- Sonrió la señora Kennedy.

- Cincuenta años después y dos hijos , que me vas a contar.- Sonrió el señor Kennedy. Después miro a su hijo .- Lo que quiero decir es que pienses en Claire como mujer , no como en tu amiga . Piensa en todo lo que habéis compartido , en todo lo que habéis vivido . La respuesta esta dentro de ti hijo mío , solo queda que tu seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrarla .- Se levanto.- Bueno , vamos a cenar , las hamburguesas ya están hechas y tu hermana tiene que estar al llegar .-

()()()((()()()()()()))(()(((()()()()()()())(()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de cenar , Leon se tumbo en una hamaca que había detrás de la casa de sus padres . Había ayudado a su madre a fregar los platos y ahora estaba allí tumbado , haciendo la digestión .

También pensando en las palabras de sus padres .

_`` Cuando tu madre se fue supe que había perdido a mi alma gemela´´_

¿ El dolor que sentía era a causa de perder a su alma gemela ?.

No lo sabia , y eso era algo que lo sacaba de quicio . Por que su padre tenia razón , la respuesta estaba dentro de el y no era capaz de dar con ella .

Tomo el vaso de te de encima de la mesita que tenia al lado de la hamaca donde se mecía suavemente , luego volvió a mirar hacia arriba , hacia el cielo infinito plagado de estrellas. Los ojos de le cerraban lentamente , dejando que , por una sola vez , los recuerdos lo invadieran , tal vez analizándolo por el modo que su padre había analizado los sentimientos que tenia por su madre sacara algo en claro … o terminara loco perdido o en Matrix .

Había pasado muchos momentos juntos , aunque nunca le habría disparado con una escopeta de perdigones , como les había pasado a sus padres , pero al menos no estarían en esa situación .

La primera vez que la conoció , huyendo de las calles de Raccoon City…

Sus misiones en el grupo anti umbrella …

Aquel mail que recibió de ella , estaba atrapada en Rockford Island y quería rescatarla el , pero al localizar a Chris este le pidió que preparara las cosas para que el pudiera llevar a cabo el rescate … se sintió tan mal por no se el quien la salvara …

Cuando se quedaba en su casa …

_- Vamos vago , tienes que levantarte .- Gritaba Claire desde el baño ._

_- Solo cinco minutos mas mama …- suspiro el debajo de las mantas ._

_- Nada de cinco minutos , arribaaaa.- Y las mantas salieron volando , dejándolo al descubierto con sus calzoncillos y si camiseta de tirantas .- Si yo tengo que madrugar , nadie dormirá hasta tarde .- y lanzo una rsa maligna ._

_- ¿ Como puedes ser tan cruel conmigo?.- Hizo un puchero._

_- Soy asi de mala.- Aun sonreía ._

_Su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo , esa era la sonrisa que siempre tenia para el , a pesar de llevar el traje chaqueta con la minifalda y sus gafas , con su pelo recogido en un eficiente moño, y esos tacones altos que re piqueaban en el suelo de madera._

_- Pareces una bibliotecaria cachonda.- Dijo el chico mientras se ponía el chándal._

_- Seraaasssss…..-_

_Ambos se lanzaron a la cama y Leon comenzó a hacerle cosquillas , provocando que a ella le diera un ataque de risa y consiguiendo que se rindiera en solo cinco minutos , una pequeña victoria ._

_Se quedaron abrazados unos instantes , disfrutando del momento ._

Otra contracción de corazón , otro vuelvo , mas fuerte que el anterior . Se llevo una mano al pecho , los recuerdos fluían libres por su memoria .

_- ¿ Verdad o Reto?.-_

_- Reto.- Contesto Leon pensando que si le tocaba comerse un insecto seria tolerable que contar una verdad sobre su vida ._

_- Bueno , esto es algo que muchos de nosotros tenemos curiosidad por ver .- Sonrió la chica .- Durante dos minutos completos … Besaras a Claire en la boca . Y nada de un beso casto y falso, va a ser con lengua .-_

_- ¡ Me niegoooooooooo!.- Grito Chris ._

_- Denegado , ahora a cumplir Kennedy.- Dijo Jill._

_- Yo lo cronometro.- se ofreció Rebecca poniendo su reloj en modo cronometro._

_- Pídele otra cosa Jill , no ves lo incomodo que esta.- Dijo Claire para quitarle hierro al asunto ._

_- No , déjalo .-Le había dicho .- Lo hare.-_

_Leon se coloco delante de ella .Claire roja como un tomate ._

_Nerviosamente se humedeció los labios con la lengua antes de que Leon tomara su cara entre sus manos ._

_- ¿ Lista?.- Pregunto cerca de su boca ._

_- S..Si …- dijo con los ojos medio cerrados ._

_Leon bajo la cabeza y rozo los labios de su amiga con los suyos , en plan tentativa de avance , luego los unió de una manera mas profunda ._

_- el tiempo empieza ya.- Grito Rebecca ._

_En ese momento empujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Claire , la cual lo recibió húmeda y caliente . Y sus lenguas se encontraron ._

_La lengua de Claire se movía dentro de la boca de Leon con curiosidad . Nunca había imaginado que besarlo seria de esa manera ._

_Leon siempre se había preguntado como seria besar a Claire , pero mas una curiosidad de amigo que de un verdadero interés romántico o sexual .Pero nunca , en el tiempo que hacia que la conocía , hubiera imaginado que su cuerpo iba a reaccionar de esa manera tan salvaje ._

Los ojos de Claire mirándolo después del beso … Leon se llevo las manos a sus labios , el beso estaba tan vivido en sus recuerdos que el corazón le iba a explotar de lo rápido que iba …

Los ojos de Claire …

La sonrisa de Claire , la que solo tenia para el …

Claire … Claire …

- Por que te quiero te pido que me des espacio para poder olvidarte …-

Aquello le rompía el corazón , el no quería alejarse de ella . La quería cerca , en su vida , poder hacerla reír , poder consolarla cuando lloraba , abrazarla cuando necesitaba ánimos en un momento de bajón , verla dormir cuando veían documentales , sonreír cuando veían una comedia . Pasear con ella a su lado , cantar con ella esas canciones tan horteras que le gustaban por la mañana mientras que ella se lavaba los dientes y el se afeitaba . Hablar con ella por las noches y que le contara que tal había tenido el día . Que ella le preguntara como le había ido el suyo. Trabajar juntos , estar juntos …

Y entonces un recuerdo nuevo se coló en su mente , un recuerdo que antes no estaba ahí …

_- Venga Don Juan , quítate de encima .- Claire lo miraba atónita , notaba su corazón acelerado contra su pecho , cerca del suyo propio._

_- Yo estoy cómodo …- La miraba mas intensamente ._

_- Pero yo no , pesas un montón .- Se movió nerviosa , pero el no quería soltarla._

_- ¿ Te puedo dar un beso?.- _

_No podía dejar de mirara esos labios tan rosados , tan plenos … tan atrayentes …._

_- ¿ Q..que dices…?- Tartamudeo , su aliento cerca de sus labios ._

_- Mejor lo hago ,así salgo de dudas .-_

_La boca de Leon se amoldaba a la suya , su beso no tenia nada de puritano . Rápidamente le pido acceso al interior de su boca con la punta de la lengua . Ella se lo había permitido…_

_Asentándose cómodamente entre sus piernas el rozo su miembro contra su entrepierna._

_El chico abandono su boca y comenzó a descender a su cuello con húmedos besos . Claire gimió … Ella se …_

Ella se entrego a el como el se había entregado a ella .

Como un hombre enamorado …

Entonces lo vio , tan claro como el sol por la mañana , tan obvio como que en invierno hace frio y en verano calor , tan de frente como la lagartija que trepaba por el árbol en ese momento…

Leon se levanto de la hamaca tan enérgicamente que esta se giro y lo tiro al suelo , pero no le importaba tragar un poco de tierra … bueno si , por que estaba tosiendo y tenia las lagrimas saltadas a causa del golpe de tos … ¿ O era que al fin tenia su respuesta?.

- La … amo…- susurro .

Y todo pareció al fin encajar dentro de el , su corazón latió vivo al fin después de tantos meses de incertidumbre , sus sentimientos al fin habían encontrado su respuesta , una estúpida sonrisa se había quedado en su cara .

- Amo a Claire Redfield , dios mío la amo.- Volvió a repetirse , esta vez convencido.- Y ella me ama a mi … me ama … Tengo que decírselo .- Y salió corriendo para su casa.

Su madre estaba en la cocina montando un puzle con su padre , al verlo entrar ambos se asustaron y tiraron varias piezas al suelo .

- ¿ Que te pasa hijo mío?, Parece que has visto un fantasma.- Dijo su madre .

- Gracias mama , gracias , al fin lo entiendo.- La abrazo y la levanto del suelo , luego la dejo y le dio un beso en la mejilla .

- ¿ El que entiendes cariño?.- Su madre estaba atónita.

- lo que siento por Claire mama . La amo , tenia tanto miedo de perder su amistad que … dios casi pierdo algo mas importante que su amistad , casi la pierdo a ella.-

- Hijo mío , felicidades.- A su madre se le saltaron las lagrimas .

- No me felicites aun , tengo que ir a Nueva York y decírselo , ella no espera una respuesta , pero la tendrá . por que no pienso callarme lo que siento .- Estaba muy emocionado, como nunca antes lo había estado .

- Pues solo nos queda decirte una cosa hijo.- Anuncio su padre con solemnidad .

- ¿ El que ?.- los miro .

- No te rindas hijo , mucha suerte en Nueva York.- Le puso una mano en el hombro.

- No papa …mama . No me rendiré si fallo a la primera , ella esta destinada a amarme , como yo estoy destinado a amarla a ella. Muchas gracias , por todo.- Sonrió .

- Nada , ve a por tu chica Hijo .-

No hizo falta que su padre lo dijera dos veces .

Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos , león entro en su habitación e hizo el equipaje , mientras tenia el teléfono en manos libres y compraba un billete en primera clase hacia nueva york , reservaba en un hotel y alquilaba un coche en el aeropuerto de la guardia para tenerlo disponible en cuanto pisara tierra .

Después de darse una ducha y afeitarse , se vistió y se peino . Tomo su equipaje y fue hacia la entrada .

Salió de la casa , sus padres le iban a acercar al aeropuerto , así que se monto en el asiento de atrás del coche patrulla .

Mientras recorrían la ciudad , su madre le daba consejos de como debía presentarse delante de Claire .

- Dile que quieres hablar con ella simplemente.- Dijo su padre.

- No me seas cutre Robert , Claire va a ser su futura novia , tiene que tener un gesto romántico si quiere empezar con buen pie la relación.- Explico su madre.- No dijo que aparezca con un anillo como hiciste tu , peor no se , ¿ Unas flores?.-

- Claire es alérgica al polen, tendrían que ser de plástico y lo veo un regalo cutre.- Dijo Leon.

- ¿ Globos?-

- Los payasos le dan miedo desde que vio IT , de Stephen King, así que cuando ve un globo lo asocia a esa película.-

- Creo que Claire es de esas chicas poco materiales , entra y dile que necesitas hablar con ella , te la llevas a un sitio que signifique mucho para los dos y allí te declaras.- Volvió a exponer su padre .

- Ya veré que hago , tengo una hora de vuelo por delante para pensarlo , pero muchas gracias por los consejos … por todo .- Sonrió el chico .

()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos horas después estaba plantado en la puerta de la sede de la BSAA . Como no conocía la dirección de Claire en Nueva York tenia que ponerse en modo acechador .

Como agente del gobierno le habían tocado muchas horas de vigilancia en furgonetas , coches y alguna vez en un sillón de madera blanco , cuando el presidente daba discursos y se le rompía la espalda de estar ahí .

Al menos ese coche era cómodo para la espera .

Había comprado unas rosquillas y un café . Y ahí estaba , escuchado un programa del que no entendía nada …

Y la vio salir de la sede , acompaña de Piers , el aprendiz de Chris . Estaban riéndose .

Leon siguió los movimientos de Claire con la mirada . Su sonrisa , como el viento le arremolinaba el cabello , como se colocaba bien el bolso , sacando las llaves de su coche …

Y Piers tocándole la frente …

No vio nada mas , sitio tal golpe de celos que se olvido de lo que iba a hacer , de la manera romántica que había pensado declararle sus sentimientos , solo tenia un pensamiento en mente … y ese pensamiento pasaba por cortar una mano al joven francotirador .

()()()()()))())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()

- Paso de ciervos , paso de ciervos …- Decía Piers aun con el trauma.

- No pasa nada , al ciervo no le paso nada Piers , tu tranquilo.- Sonrió .- Ya lo sabes para la próxima vez.-

- No pasare por ahí nunca mas .-

- ¿ Y si el examinador te lleva por ahí?.- Pregunto extrañada .

- Protesto.- Dijo de repente , todo convencido.

- Denegada.- Respondió Claire .

- Pues pido otra ruta alternativa.-

- Denegada .- Dijo de nuevo .

- Bueno , hemos sobrevivido al ataque de un ciervo , aunque todo magullados , ¿ No es así?.- Dijo Piers mientras tocaba la pequeña tirita blanca que tenia Claire en la frente .

- Una herida de guerra , la llevare con orgullo y …-

- Quita la mano de su frente antes de que te la corte , novato.- Dijo una voz demasiado familiar para ella .

Algo había llamado su atención , no sabia que había sido , pero algo la había impulsado a mirar a su izquierda.

Y se quedo Clavada en el sitio , por que la mano de Piers desapareció de su campo de visión , y siendo sustituida por otra mano en su cintura .

Al mirar bien vio a Leon …

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos .

- ¿ Leon?.- Pregunto atónita .

- El mismo .- La miro intensamente

Sus miradas se encontraron , y todo desapareció a su alrededor . No oía a Piers hablar , no oía a Chris gritar de fondo , no veía a Jill , Rebecca y Billy sonriendo con complicidad , A Parker mascando chicle .

Solo estaban ellos dos . No había nadie mas … salvo ellos dos .

Y al mirarse a los ojos supo que … ese era el momento . Era su momento.

- Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo decidido .

()(((()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno Buenooooo .

Dos capítulos en un día , y este dedicado en exclusiva a Leon .

Lamento mucho que el otro quedara tan abrupto , tan carente . Pero no pido poner la conversación junto al otro , por que no pegaba , además de que era un tema en si . Y en este tampoco podía ser por que Claire iba a tener su trocito al final del mismo .

Especialmente estoy orgullosa del dialogo Leon / Padre / Madre .

Todo el marco argumental pasa en la misma semana que el accidente del ciervo , por si tenéis dudas.

Pero lo bonito es que ha conseguido llegar a esa conclusión que todos estabais esperando . Ha tardado quince capítulos , pero ha llegado … ahora queda ver como se lo toda Claire todo lo que el tiene que decirle .

Hemos llegado a la mediana del los temas , es increíble y estoy muy emocionada ^^. Pero recordar , no vana ser 30 temas exactos , quedara alguno mas por que hay cosas , situaciones , que se merecen mas de un tema , que se merecen ser descritas en condiciones , como este asunto de Leon y sus sentimientos ^^

Muchas gracias por los reviews , ya hemos llegado a los 50 , una cifra impresionante a la cual no me esperaba llegar ^^ , Pero lo hemos hecho y eso me tiene feliz como una perdiz ^^

Espero con ganas vuestros comentarios , abucheos , piedras , tomates , halagos , abrazos , ramos de flores , ect , ect …

Bueno , el playlist de este capitulo es :

Donna Toki mo. De Yuuya Matsushita

Crash And Burn de Lifehouse


	16. Capitulo 16 : Hacer las cosas Bien

_**Capitulo 16 : Hacer las cosas bien **_

Todos estaban esperando en casa de Claire a que esta volviera . Hacia unas cuatro horas que Claire Redfield había sido secuestrada en la puerta de la sede de la BSAA por Leon Scott Kennedy.

Encima ellos habían colaborado para que Leon cumpliera su objetivo. Todos tenían muy fresco en la cabeza lo que había pasado y como habían ayudado a que se cometiera ese delito.

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback()(()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Todo se había quedado en silencio …

No era de estos silencios que se escuchaban ruidos de fondo como claxon de coches o la gente gritando por que habían cruzado correctamente el semáforo , pero que otro coche se había saltado el mismo y casi los atropella . O sea , los típicos ruidos de la ciudad .

No , aquí no se oía ni el vuelo de una mosca.

Aquello era surrealista .

Leon estaba ahí , a su lado , sujetándole la mano a Piers mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cintura . Claire lo miraba y el la miraba a ella.

Y si , el mundo dejo de girar mientras sus ojos conectaban.

_- Le…Leon.- Susurro atónita._

_- Tenemos que hablar Claire , pero aquí no , ¿ Hay algún sitio donde podamos ir?.- Pregunto mirando hacia delante , a todos los miembros de la BSAA que estaban saliendo del trabajo en ese momento.- Aquí hay demasiado publico .-_

_- Bue…Yo no se si …- Comenzó a decir ._

_- ¡ Por encima de mi cadáver Kennedy , te voy a partir la caraaaaa!.- Grito Chris mientras avanzaba hacia ellos._

Entonces sus amigos , por el bien de la salud de Leon, bloquearon el paso del mayor de los Redfield , Claire tomo algo mas de conciencia cuando la levanto del suelo , cual saco de patatas y comenzó a llevarla hacia un coche azul que estaba aparcado cerca de la entrada de la sede.

_- ¿ Pero que estas haciendo Leon?.- Pregunto mientras veía como el chico le ponía el cinturón de seguridad , cerraba la puerta y se instalaba en el asiento del conductor.- Esto es secuestro Leon.-_

_- ¡ Te matare Kennedy , te encontrare y te matareeeee como le hagas algo a mi hermanaaaaaaa!.- Gritaba Chris de fondo . -¡ Voy a darte caza como a ese maldito ciervooooo!.-_

())()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()) Fin Flashback()()()()()()(()()()()()()((()(()(()()()()()()()

Entonces se escucho la llave dentro de la cerradura , girando , hasta que la puerta se abrió delante de ellos.

Luego vieron a la chica apoyar la cabeza en la puerta y suspirar pesadamente. Como si estuviera agotada después de correr una maratón .

Aunque era evidente que ese agotamiento venia de algo mas emocional .

- Claire.- Dijo Jill.

Claire brinco en la puerta , después se giro y vio a toda la tropa sentada en su sala de estar , con cervezas y unos paquetes de ganchitos .

- Dios mío.- Se llevo una mano al pecho , luego los señalo con el dedo.- No volváis a aparecer detrás de mi sigilosamente.- Pidió angustiada .

- Lo sentimos .- Piers masticaba una patata.- Estábamos preocupados por ti.-

- Si , ya lo veo . Venís aquí en plan concilio y saqueáis mi despensa. Un acto que rezuma preocupación en estado puro . Gracias por desvelaros.-

- No tenias muchas cosas , y habíamos decidido esperar a que tu llegaras para pedir algo de cenar.- Señalo Billy.

- Ya he cenado.- Dijo Claire.

- No nos mientras , no haces una comida decente en meses Claire.- Rebecca secundo a su marido.

- Es verdad , he cenado. Leon me ha invitado a un perrito caliente.- Dijo a modo de explicación .

- Ya te puedes ir sentando y contar , palabra por palabra , que es lo que ha pasado.- Entonces solo el timbre de la puerta.- Debe ser Parker .-

Rebecca se levanto a abrir la puerta , y en efecto , ahí estaba Parker Luciani , cargado con varias bolsas de un restaurante chico que había a dos manzanas de la casa de la chica .

- He traído un poco de cada cosa , y aquí esta el ticket de la compra con las bebidas , al final de la noche quiero mi dinero .¿ He llegado tarde?.- Pregunto mientras se sentaba.

- Acaba de entrar por la puerta y nos iba a comenzar a contar lo que ha pasado.-

- ¿ Y Chris?.- Pregunto Parker.

- Esta … sedado.- Respondió Rebecca.

No hizo falta mas explicaciones , así que todos volvieron a mirar a Claire mientras cenaban la deliciosa comida que les había traído Parker .

- ¿ Que ha pasado ?.- Pregunto Jill ._ ¿ Por que ha venido?.-

Claire dejo su rollito de primavera y miro a los presentes . Ahora sabia lo que era estar en un interrogatorio , si no contaba nada no la dejarían en paz hasta la muerte . Asi que opto por contar lo ocurrido .

- Bueno , fuimos al Jardín botánico de Brooklyn . por si Chris nos seguía poder despistarlo con la vegetación , Ha venido a hablar conmigo .-

- ¿ Después de pedirle tu tiempo para olvidar que lo amas?.- Piers mordió un pan chino.

- Si .- Y en ese momento se puso roja.

- Madre mía , estas roja como un tomate , ahí ha pasado algo , ¿ De que habéis hablado?.- Rebecca estaba emocionada.

- Bueno pues …- Y comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido.

()())()()()()())()()()))()()()()()()))()) Flashback()()()()()()()))))()()()()()())()()()()()()()

_- Aquí estamos , ¿ Que es lo que pasa Leon?.- Pregunto Claire ._

_- He estado en casa de mis padres esta semana pasada. Después de lo que hablamos no me podía concentrar bien en el trabajo y tenia que tomarme unos días.- Comenzó a contarle.- Por mucho que tu me hubieras dicho que no querías una respuesta por mi parte … Yo si que he estado buscando una respuesta Claire.- Y la miro._

_- Leon , no te lo dije por …-_

_- No , ya lo se . Pero me has hecho examinar mejor los sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti . Tus palabras , tus gestos , todo lo que ocurrió desde … bueno , desde después de Raccoon City . Y yo también estaba confuso … y tenia miedo .-_

_- ¿ Miedo?.- Claire lo miro a los ojos ._

_- Hubo un momento , la misma noche que me reencontré con Catherine … Bueno antes , hacia unas semanas , venia sintiendo cosas que no cuadraban con los sentimientos que se tienen cuando quieres a una amiga , en este caso a ti.- Suspiro._

¿ Leon había tenido sentimientos contradictorios como los de ella .? Aquello si que estaba siendo surrealista . Claire no podía creerse aquello . ¿ O era que no quería albergar esperanzas de que tal vez Leon…?

_- Me fui al bar donde me encontré a Catherine … y bueno , sabes lo que paso. En ese momento me dije : Menos mal que no se lo he contado a Claire , por que se habría reido de mi y habría roto nuestra amistad . Poco podía yo imaginarme que tu si sabias lo que sentías hacia mi … en tu caso ya lo tenias claro . –_

_- ¿ Por que me estas contando esto Leon? , se que hice mal en ocultártelo por que nos ha estallado en la cara y …-_

_- Tenias razones para ocultármelo Claire , yo no lo habría tomado muy bien en ese momento , pues me habría enfadado por haber destruido lo que teníamos por un sentimiento que tu sabias que estaba ahí , pero que yo no iba a admitir , por que no querían que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran .-_

_- Pero lo han hecho Leon , no me di cuenta en su momento , pero tenían que hacerlo .-_

_- Y yo me alegro de que lo hayan hecho , por que así he podido examinarlo desde otra perspectiva.- Sonrió .- Y por fin tengo mi respuesta .-_

Se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano . Un gesto que habían hecho muchas veces en el pasado , pero que ahora tenía una relevancia mas profunda para los dos .

Ese era un momento muy importante , un momento que definiría el presente y el futuro de los dos . En su relación .

- _Claire , Yo también te amo.-_ Dijo emocionado .

Y el mundo se detuvo por segunda vez aquel día .

()()(())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()(()())) Fin Flashback()()))()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()(()())(()

- ¡ Lo sabiaaaaaaaaa , lo sabiaaaaaaaaaaa.!- Grito Rebecca de manera histérica.

- Ohhhh Claire Dios mío.- Jill se emociono.

- No tan rápidas , que aun no he terminado de contaros lo que ha pasado.-

- Venga ya Claire , es obvio , tu le dirías que si , el te habrá tomado en sus brazos y os habréis estado haciendo carantoñas hasta ahora que has llegado.- Relato Rebecca toda ilusionada.

- Emmm , no ha sido exactamente así …-

()()())()()()()()()(()())()()()()(()()()()() Flashback()(()(()()()()()())(()(()(()()()())))()()()()()()()

_- Le… Leon.- Tartamudeo , luego bajo la mirada toda roja .- Yo no … se que …¿ Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo? , ¿ No lo dices por un sentimiento de culpabilidad por no ser capaz de corresponderme?.-_

_- Es la verdad . Ahora que lo tengo tan claro no se como no fui capaz de darme cuenta antes .- _Sonreía de manera radiante.-_ Jamás diría algo así o por sentirme culpable . Solo lamento haber sido tan lento para darme cuenta . Llamarte todos los días , estar juntos todo el tiempo del que disponíamos libre , consolarnos cuando estábamos tristes , compartir nuestros momentos de alegría . Curar nuestras heridas cuando íbamos de misión . Morirme de angustia cuando tu estabas sola , en peligro … Tener fotos nuestras en la mesa de mi despacho en el servicio secreto … Dios es que son tantas cosas , tantos detalles . Pero todo me lleva a la misma respuesta , no puedo estar lejos de ti por que te amo . No puedo alejarme de mi alma gemela … Por que el dolor me rompió en dos cuando nos hemos separado y que volviera a pasar ... simplemente no puedo ….-_

_- Leon … Yo …-_

_- No , no tienes que decirme nada ahora mismo Claire . Son muchas cosas y bueno , aunque esperaba que te lanzaras a mis brazos y nos diéramos un beso . Prefiero que asimiles todo , Y después de eso … - _Le beso la mano_.- Podíamos tener una cita.-_

_- ¿ Una cita?.- _Estaba asombrada .

_- Me voy a quedar un tiempo en Nueva york , he decidido que si no quiero acabar como mis padres , debo cortejarte como Dios manda .-_

_- ¿ Tus padres? , Creí que tu padre había conocido a tu padre después de dispararla o algo así …¿ Me vas a disparar?.- _Intento Bromear .

_- No .- _Rio el chico_ .- Pero no quiero despertar un día y decir : No he conseguido que me ames , no te he cortejado de la manera y has perdido el interés en mi , por que lo mismo tu puedes amarme ahora , pero mas adelante mandarme a tomar por saco , y todo por no haber hecho las cosas bien. Quiero que veas que voy en serio , que si continuamos esto estaré comprometido al cien por cien , que no te arrepientas de esos sentimientos que albergas hacia a mi como yo ahora no me arrepiento de estar arriesgándome al decírtelo . Se que puedo hacerte feliz , solo déjame intentarlo .-_

_- De ahí que me hayas pedido una cita.-_

_-Que mejor manera de empezar . Ahí podrás decidir si merezco estar contigo . No tenemos que hacerlo ahora , como te he dicho , me voy a quedar un tiempo en Nueva York . No quiero irme hasta que …-_

_- ¿ Hasta que veas que podemos estar bien juntos , como una pareja?.- Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta , un nudo de emoción._

_- Así es . Podríamos empezar mañana . Ir a cenar , si te parece bien.¿ O es demasiado pronto.?-_

_- Ma … mañana esta bien.- Respondió ._

_- Pues te llamare esta noche , en cuanto consulte un poco la guía de la ciudad y vea el sitio perfecto.- Sonrió ._

_- Podríamos ir a cenar a cualquier sitio Leon.- _

_- No , es nuestra primera cita , si quiero conseguir que tengamos mas citas , tengo que impresionarte . Por favor , déjame hacerlo a mi manera .-_

_- Esta bien , pero si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo necesitaras mi teléfono nuevo.- Sonrió la chica ._

_- Eso seria una ayuda para localizarte.- sonrió .- La segunda seria invitarte a un perrito caliente y después te llevare a casa .-_

_- Es una buena manera de empezar .- Sonrió al chico ._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()() Fin del Flashback ()())()()())()()()())()()()()()()()(()()()

- Así que me ha traído a casa , le he dado mi numero de teléfono y mañana me llamara para decirme a que hora viene a buscarme.- Termino de explicar Claire .

Todos se había quedado en silencio después de escuchar la ultima parte . La miraban como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas o de repente hubiera entrado un elefante en la habitación.

- A ver que me entere bien . Os habéis dicho que os queréis , El quiere estar contigo, y en vez de comeros a besos y tener una noche de sexo salvaje. Primero vais a tener una cita como un par de desconocidos que se conocen en el metro o en el parque.- Razono Rebecca.

- Que bestia.- Dijo Parker .

- Es que no lo entiendo , no debería estar cenando aquí con nosotros , debería estar con el recuperando el tiempo perdido . Yo lo hice con Billy y mira lo bien que estamos.-

- Pero Billy estaba huido de la justicia , si cuando volviste a verlo casi lo violas delante nuestra.- Explico Claire .

- Exacto , eso de la cita es muy ñoño Claire , hay que pasar a la acción .-

- Pues yo no lo veo mal.- Dijo Jill de repente .

- Estoy de acuerdo con la capitana.- Secundo Piers .

Todos miraron a Jill y al novato asombrados .

- Me parece un detalle muy bonito por parte de Leon querer hacerle ver a Claire que el es el hombre de su vida . Querer cortejarla . Además de un paso muy prudente. Por que pueden estar enamorados y luego descubrir que no son compatibles en el plano romántico .-

- Además , así podrán comenzar a crear recuerdos como pareja , cosa que luego se agradece .Yo lo hice con mi novia y es genial.-

Claire sonrió a los dos , sabia que de todos los presentes en la habitación , Piers y Jill se daría cuenta del razonamiento.

- Bueno , pues entonces creo que deberíamos ir cogiendo todos camino a nuestras casas . Chris tiene que estar despertándose ahora . – Jill cogió restos de la comida.- Se lo llevare para calmar su hambre .-

- ¿ Y su otra hambre?-

- Lo aplacare con sexo.- Rio Jill .- Claire , será mejor que no vayas a trabajar en lo que queda de semana . No vas a tener la cabeza para hacer nada a derechas . Ya nos contaras que tal ha ido todo , ¿ De acuerdo?.-

- Gracias Jill , lo hare.-

Una vez se marcho todo el mundo Claire recogió los platos y los vasos , metiéndolos en el lavavajillas , después se tumbo en el sofá y se quedo mirando al techo .

Todo le parecía un sueño , un sueño del que no quería despertar .

()(()()()()()(()()()()()()(((((()(()()()() Flashback()((())(()((()()())())()(()()()()()()())

Fueron dando un paseo por el parque mientras comían los perritos calientes , hablando como lo habían hecho siempre .

Luego subieron al coche y fueron hasta el piso de Claire .

Leon aparco unas tres manzanas antes del apartamento y ayudo a Claire a bajar del coche .

Luego la acompaño hasta la puerta , era casi de noche .

- Bueno … aquí estamos . Aquí es .- Dijo la chica .

- Ya me he quedado con el camino , así no me perderé mañana al venir a buscarte.-

- ¿ Insinúas que yo te daría mal la dirección?-

- Si no hago las cosas bien puede incluso que decidas mudarte , pero el primer paso seria despistarme para que no encontrar tu casa .-

- Que cosas tienes Leon .- Lo miro sonriente .

- Bueno …- Le devolvió la mirada .

- Pues entonces … hasta mañana …-

- Si …-

A medida que decían hasta mañana , las caras de ambos se iban acercando . Poco a poco , susurro a susurro .

Sus respiraciones se unieron , sus labios se acercaban , poco a poco .

Y se unieron en un delicado beso .

Un beso … una mirada … un beso … otra mirada … Un beso y …

Paso unos minutos , labios y lenguas se exploraban con delicadeza . Nunca se habían besado así , nunca habían llegado a tener ese nivel tan intimo de unión .

Pero a la vez todo era tan familiar , tan correcto .

¿ Pero de que otra manera podía ser si estaban enamorados ?

Pero lo mismo que empezó termino .

Ambos volvieron a mirarse tiernamente .

- Te llamare esta noche …- Susurro contra sus labios

- Si …-

- Y Claire … ha sido una muy buena manera de acabar la noche.- Sonrió mientras ella entrada en el portal del edificio .

- Si que lo ha sido …Hasta mañana .-

Leon se despidió con una sonrisa y comenzó a andar calle abajo en busca de su coche.

Se quedo un rato mas observando al chico andar calle abajo con las manos metidas en el abrigo y silbaba .

()()(()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback()(()()()))(()()()()()()((()()()()(()()

- Si que lo ha sido , de esas noches que nunca olvidare.-

Claire había eludido el detalle de lo ocurrido en el portal de su casa por que hecho de que tendría a Rebecca gritando en su oído una semana entera , además , había sido uno de esos momentos que había imaginado con Leon que jamás creyo que se pudiera hacer realidad . Y por lo especial que era no quería compartirlo en ese momento con nadie .

Quería tener ese momento para ellos dos .

Entonces el teléfono sonó , al mirar el numero no pudo evitar sonreir . No había pasado ni dos horas desde que se habían visto y ya la estaba llamando .

Contesto la llamada.

_**Continuara ….**_

()()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno bueno , aquí queda esto en un continuara

Se que algunos esperabais un momento romántico , y si se terciaba un Lemmon . Y por ello corro el riesgo de que me asesinéis , pero porfa , no me matéis _ , es que yo soy así de rara escribiendo . me gusta innovar un poco .

Me gusta como a la que mas que una vez se declaren lo que sienten , acabe la noche con un apasionado encuentro .

Pero esta vez he visto correcto hacerlo de esta manera . Dividir el tema en dos partes . Hay mucho que me gustaría contar y me gusta contarlo bien . No quiero dejar nada en el tintero por que es uno de los momentos mas trascendentes del fic . Y que mejor que explicar como continua todo en otro capitulo . Con todo el romanticismo que se merece , aunque no me podéis decir que el momento en el que el la ha llevado a casa y la ha besado no ha sido un gran momento en la historia ^^ .

Bueno , espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado , y que sigáis la historia con la misma emoción con la que yo la estoy escribiendo ^^

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews , de verdad que me levantáis la moral y me hacéis tener mas ganas aun de escribir , es como mi gasolina ^^ para este motor tan chungo que es mi mente ^^, seguiré esperando vuestras opiniones y vuestras ideas , si queréis proponer un tema todas las sugerencias serán leías ^^

Playlist :

Kelly Levesque-Some Hearts

We'll Be a Dream - We The Kings ft Demi Lovato


	17. Capitulo 17: Una noche para nosotros 1

_**Capitulo 17 : Una noche para nosotros . Parte 1**_

- ¿ No es un poco no se … corto?.- Pregunto Claire mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación .

- Que va , lo vas a dejar pasmado.- Dijo Jill terminando de peinarla .

- Pues deja entonces que tu hermano vea el que me he comprado en rojo.- Sonrió Jill. Luego dejo el cepillo encima del tocador , al lado de todo el maquillaje. -Va a ser lo que calme a la bestia . Por que visto lo visto con el traje , esta noche no te veo volviendo a casa.- Rio .

Claire se puso roja como una cereza . No sabia como iba a comenzar la noche , menos aun que la fueran a terminar o donde la iba a terminar .

Miro de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo . Desde el día de su graduación no se había arreglado tanto . Pero claro , aquello era un acontecimiento importante .

Tenia su primera cita con Leon . Una cita de verdad , no una de amigos o inventada .

Suspiro .

Luego volvió a mirar su modelito .

Cuando Leon llamo la noche anterior avisándola que debía de vestir elegantemente , Claire había recurrido a Jill y al asesor de moda de la BSAA para ir de compras , ya que no tenia ni idea de que ponerse.

Casi había llegado la hora de comer cuando , pasando por delante de un escaparate y lo vio .

Un básico que toda mujer tiene en su armario , que valía tanto para una cita elegante como para un día de paseo si se combinaba con los complementos adecuados .

Un vestidito negro palabra de honor que cubría lo justo , pero insinuaba lo necesario.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta .

Claire se dirigió al salón , pero Chris había sido mas rápido y había abierto la puerta . Ahí estaba el chico . Ahí estaba su cita .

- Buenas noches Chris .- Dijo solemne .- Vengo a buscara Claire , ¿ esta lista ?.-

- Kennedy .- Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos .

- Por dios Chris , deja entrar al chico .- Intervino Jill .- Buenas noches Leon , hace tiempo que no nos vemos .- Sonrió la chica , para calmar el ambiente .

- Buenas noches Jill , me alegra verte de nuevo .- Dijo entrando .

Al entrar pudo ver a Leon en todo su elegante extensión.

Vestido con un traje chaqueta negro , camisa blanca y corbata negra , Un ramo de rosas en su mano y el abrigo en la otra …

Claire lo devoraba con la mirada desde el pasillo , aunque se sintió un poco insegura al mirarse por ultima vez al espejo .

Pero descarto su miedo . Eso era lo que era ella , y si a Leon le gustaba bien , y si no pues … pues tendría que …

- Ahí esta Claire.- Anuncio Jill .

Cuando Leon la vio sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones se iba .

La había visto con vaqueros , alguna falda , el atuendo de trabajo de Terrasave y en muy contadas ocasiones , con un traje falda .

Pero nunca con un vestidito negro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación , bien maquillada y su pelo pelirrojo suelto peinado en ondas . Una pequeña chaqueta del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacón completaban la angelical imagen de la chica .

- ¿ Has esperado mucho? .- Pregunto Claire mientras se acercaba a el .

- No , tu hermano me ha abierto la puerta y ..- Entonces miro el ramo de rosas .- Toma , son para ti.- Lo tendió hacia ella .

- Gra… gracias .- Sonrió mientras olía la fragancia de las flores .

- Trae , yo las pondré en agua .- Intervino Jill tomando el ramo .- Deberíais de iros ya si no queréis coger atasco .-

- ¿ Estas lista?.- Pregunto el chico .

- Si .- Tomo la chaquetilla y se la iba a colocar cuando el la tomo y la ayudo .- Gracias .-

- ¿ A que hora vais a volver?.- Pregunto Chris en plan hermano protector.

- Volverán a la hora que vuelvan , ni que fueran niños Chris.- Respondió Jill .- Además tu deberías estar ya arreglado , los demás nos esperan en una hora.-

- Que paséis buena noche .- Se despidió Claire mientras metía las llaves de su casa , su móvil y un pequeño monedero en el bolsito negro de encaje .

- Buenas noches Chris , Buenas noches Jill . Prometo cuidar bien de ella.- Intervino Leon mientras le abría la puerta .

- Mas te vale que …- Comenzó a amenazar Chris .

- Pasadlo muy bien los dos .- Y les cerro la puerta en la cara .

Bajaron por el ascensor y luego salieron a la fresca noche neoyorkina .

Leon había aparcado delante del edificio y se adelanto para abrirle la puerta del acompañante . Claire lo miro sonriendo y luego se coloco en el asiento del conductor .

- Y luego dicen que el caballerosidad ha muerto.- Le sonrió .

-Quiero quedar bien en nuestra primera cita .- Contesto Leon incorporándose al trafico.

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()()()()()()

- Este sitio tiene unas vistas que cortan la respiración.- Dijo Claire mientras esperaban la cena .

- Sabia que te gustaría- Leon sonrió mientras daba un sorbo del vino que les habían traído .

- Es precioso .- Le susurro mirándolo .- Gracias.-

- Gracias a ti por aceptar .-

Leon la había llevado a The River Café , considerado por muchos neoyorkinos como el sitio mas romántico de la ciudad … aunque técnicamente no estaba en Nueva York , si no en Brooklyn . La había sorprendido llevándola a un reservado fuera del restaurante , donde tenían una vista maravillosa de la ciudad , iluminada por un millón de luces .

Nunca habría imaginado que cenaría en un sitio como aquel . Y menos aun que cenaría con Leon .

Entonces sintió la mano del chico sobre la suya . Se miraron de nuevo y entrelazaron sus dedos.

- Pero en serio que no hacia falta que viniéramos aquí , si hubiéramos salido tan cual , como lo hacíamos antes de …- Guardo silencio .

- No podía hacer eso Claire . No podía ofrecerte lo de antes si aspiro a que tengamos algo mas que lo que teníamos antes de lo de Catherine .- Respondió serio.- No se si entenderás mi razonamiento . Pero si te he traído aquí es para crear nuevos recuerdos , unos recuerdos que se liguen a los nuevos sentimientos que tenemos . Necesito cortejarte , necesito que veas que aunque puede que vayamos al cine , comamos en algún puesto del parque o simplemente vegetemos en el sofá viendo una película .pienses que podemos tener una noche como esta para nosotros , Quiero que veas que puede ser un romántico . Salir por la noche y traerte aquí , a la luz de las velas y con la ciudad de fondo … Es un momento importante para ambos y no quiero asociarlo a una salida normal , quiero que sea extraordinario .-

Claire tenia las lagrimas saltadas , estaba emocionada y sentía que el corazón le podía salir volando del pecho ante las palabras de Leon .

Ella no necesitaba esas cosas , solo lo necesitaba a el . Y quería hacérselo ver …

- Mira que casualidad Jill.- Escucharon la voz de Chris .

Leon y Claire levantaron la mirada cuando vieron a el hermano de la chica y a Jill acompañados por Billy y Rebecca .

- Hola chicos , mira que encontrarnos aquí.- Sonrió Rebecca .

- Buenas noches a todos .- Leon sonrió de manera cortes .

- Vamos a sentarnos con ellos .- Dijo Chris fulminando con la mirada a Leon.

Claire no salía de su asombro , de todos los restaurantes de Nueva York , de todos los bares o sitios donde podían quedar , había dado la puñetera casualidad de que habían ido a parar allí , donde ellos estaban a punto de cenar .

Ambos miraron a Billy y Rebecca de manera suplicante .

Entonces Jill se separo un momento del grupo , se escondió en una esquina y llamo al móvil de Claire .

Claire saco el móvil de su bolso y miro la pantalla , luego respondió la llamada .

- ¿ Que …?- Comenzó la pelirroja .

- Calla y escúchame , salid del restaurante con la excusa de que vais al baño o algo asi , yo y Billy los entretendremos todo lo que podamos .- Explico su plan .

- Oh …- Entonces fingió poner cara de preocupación.- Vaya , no te preocupes , voy para tu casa enseguida . – Colgó .Entonces miró a la audiencia y a Leon , el cual estaba desconcertado.- Disculparme .- Se levanto y dejo a león un momento a solas con toda la tropa .

Una vez dentro se quedo en la zona del ropero , volvió a coger su móvil y puso un mensaje de texto a Leon .

A su vez , Leon estaba escuchando la charla que mantenían las dos parejas . Estaba medio enfadado por que les había jorobado la cena , pero claro , ¿ Como hubiera sabido el de que ellos acabarían cenando allí?.

A no ser que …

Entonces sonó el tono que tenia de mensaje de texto en su móvil . Saco el aparato de la chaqueta y miro el mensaje :

_`` Reúnete conmigo en la entrada , Jill y Billy cubren nuestra huida. Di que vas al baño. Suerte´´_

Leon miro a Jill y esta asintió . En silencio les dio la gracias a sus salvadores y se excuso diciendo que iba al baño .

Los demás estaban mirando la carta cuando el entro . En vez de ir a la zona del servicio , se dirigió a la entrada .

Allí vio a Claire con su abrigo y su chaquetilla, cuando lo vio sonrió .

- Perdón , no me imaginaba que nos seguirían hasta aquí.-

- Este sitio no es tan exclusivo como yo pensaba , por que si tu hermano ha conseguido mesa en menos de una hora …- Suspiro .

- No te preocupes .- Sonrió de manera conciliadora .

Leon pago la cena , la cual se llevaron en envases preparados para comer . Después el aparcacoches les trago el coche del chico , ambos se subieron y Leon comenzó a atravesar el puente de Brooklyn .

- ¿ Donde vamos?.- Pregunto Claire.

- Pues busquemos un sitio para cenar y luego te llevare a escuchar música.-

- Buen plan , mi estomago empieza a protestar.- Sonrió ella . ()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Están tardando mucho , creo que debería de ver si están bien.- Dijo Chris mientras pedían la cena .

- Te acompaño.- Se ofreció.

- No hará falta , se han ido.- Dijo Jill mirando la carta .- Billy , compartimos la ensalada.-

- Vale , a Rebecca no le gusta con zanahoria .- Dijo Billy tan tranquilo.

- ¿ Les has dado la oportunidad de escapar después de …-

- Ajaaaa , lo sabia , serás cabronazooooo.- Grito Jill tirándole una copa de vino.- Si no te hace gracia que tu hermana salga con Leon no me utilices para buscarles y fastidiarles la noche.-

- Pero Jill …-

Mientras Jill salía y Chris la perseguía pidiéndole disculpas , Rebecca y Billy se quedaron mirando la carta de vino , luego pidieron la cena y se miraron.

- Al final nos ha salido redonda la salida. Hacia tiempo que quería traerte aquí.- Dijo Billy .

- Ohhhh señor Coen , como me sorprende .-

Ambos brindaron con el vino que el Maître les sirvió , a la luz de las velas y con la ciudad de fondo .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()((()(()()()()()()

Estaban sentados cerca del Madison Square Garden .

Acababan de cenar dos hamburguesas y una ensalada mientras veían el ambiente que había cerca del estadio , al parecer esa noche había un concierto .

- Estas hamburguesas están de muerte.- Admitió Leon limpiándose la boca.

- Las mejores de Nueva york .- Sonrió Claire dándole un sorbo a su refresco de naranja.

- Siento que la cena no haya salido como planee , en cambio estamos aquí , vestidos elegantemente … pero comiendo hamburguesas .-

- No te disculpes , tampoco podías imaginar que mi hermano nos localizaría .-

- Tengo que darle las gracias a Jill.-

- ¿ Por?.-

- Nos ha proporcionado la escusa que me ha permitido llevara cabo mi plan de tener una cita romántica. Aunque me ha quedado un poco extraño en la practica.- Miro el papel de la hamburgesa . Estaba despeinado y Claire no podía dejar de mirarlo.

- Pues a mi me ha parecido muy romántico.- Sonrió. – Estamos juntos , que es lo importante .-

- Pero como de …- Leon se vio interrumpido por el inicio del concierto , entonces comenzaron a oír una balada.

- Oh , es Jordin Sparks .- Dijo Claire identificando a la cantante .

Leon reconoció los acordes como la canción de la Bella y la Bestia , pero en versión R&B . Entonces tuvo una idea , una ocurrencia seria mas acertado .

Se levanto del banco en el que estaban sentados y tomo a Claire de la mano , acercándola a su cuerpo . Esta lo miro extrañada .

- Bueno , he oído que en la primera cita se permite el baile .- La giro sobre si misma y volvió a acercarla a su cuerpo .

- Oh , no sabia que bailaras .- Sonrió .

- Me insultas , claro que bailo .- Le devolvió la sonrisa .

_TALE AS OLD AS TIME  
>TRUE AS IT CAN BE<br>BARELY EVEN FRIENDS  
>THEN SOMEBODY BENDS<br>UNEXPECTEDLY_

_JUST A LITTLE CHANGE  
>SMALL, TO SAY THE LEAST<br>BOTH A LITTLE SCARED  
>NAITHER ONE PREPARED<br>BEAUTY AND THE BEAST _

Leon la tomo mas estrechamente de la cintura mientras continuaban el baile , aunque la canción era algo rápida , pronto tomaron el ritmo .

La gente que pasaba por delante del Madison se quedaba mirando la escena sin darle demasiada importancia , aunque a ellos realmente les daba igual , por que en ese momento no existía nadie mas que ellos .

_EVER JUST THE SAME  
>EVER AS SURPRISE<br>EVER AS JUST AS SURE  
>AS THE SUN<br>TALE AS OLD AS TIME  
>TUNE AS OLD AS SONG<br>BITTERSWEET AND STRANGE  
>FINDING YOU CAN CHANGE<br>LEARNING YOU WERE WRONG _

Claire lo abrazo por el cuello , acercándolo mas a ella , escondiendo la cara en su cuello mientras el continuaba meciéndola al ritmo de la melodía que provenía del Garden . Si le hubieran preguntado cual de todos los momentos que había pasado con Leon le parecía el mas maravilloso , aquel sin duda se llevaría la palma . El continuaba abrazándola por la cintura mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su frente .

AND CERTAIN AS THE SUN  
>CERTAIN AS THE SUN<br>RISING IN THE EAST  
>TALE AS OLD AS TIME<br>THE SONG AS OLD AS RHYME

Ambos se miraron sonrientes , Leon volvió a girarla sobre si misma y atraerla hacia el . Ella no podía dejar de sonreír , por que aquello era como un sueño . Peor el ligero aire frio y la cercanía del hombre que estaba con ella le hacían ver que aquello era muy real , tan real como que el la miraba como si quisiera besarla .

Y en honor ala verdad , ella también lo estaba desenado .

Asi que volvió a entrelazar sus manos detrás de su cuello mientras ambos se acercaban .

TALE AS OLD AS TIME  
>SONG AS OLD AS RHYME<br>BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Y se besaron .

Un beso tan perfecto coo el que se habian dado la noche anterior …

No , aquel beso era mas perfecto aun , por que sabia a confirmación , a sinceridad , a amor en estado puro .

- Te quiero … te quiero…- Susurraba Leon entre beso y beso , luego enredo su lengua con la de ella .

- Leon … Yo también te quiero. No sabes cuanto .- Paro un momento mientras unia su frente con la de el .- No quiero que esto termine … no quiero ser otra entre tantas …-Bajo la mirada .

- Nunca he sentido esto por ninguna de ellas Claire , ¿ No lo notas ?.- Le puso una de sus manos en su pecho .- Esta latiendo así por ti. No dudes Claire , no dudes de mi aunque a veces me lo merezca.-

- No , pero esto no será perfecto a veces …- Comenzó ella .

- Pero será perfecto si así lo queremos.- Continuo el .

- A veces nos pelearemos.- Siguió ella mientras se acercaban de nuevo.

- Pero cuando nos reconciliemos habremos aprendido algo nuevo del otro.- Le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura .

- Pero cuando estemos bien juntos …-

- Cada momento que vivamos juntos será mejor que el anterior .- Sonrió al terminar su frase.

- ¿ Como es posible que termines mis frases antes incluso de que yo sepa lo que voy a decir?.- Le acaricio los labios levemente con los suyos .

- No lo se , pero me gusta esta forma de expresarnos . – Unió sus labios mas firmemente a los de ella .

Permanecieron así durante las dos horas que duro el concierto , bailando , riendo y compartiendo besos , a cada cual mejor que el anterior .

Hablando o simplemente mirándose mientras bailaban una y otra canción , la mayoría baladas .

La noche no podía haber salido mejor ni aunque la hubiera planeado al milímetro , por que como decía su madre , los mejores momentos surgían , no se planeaban.

()(())(((()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Estaban en la puerta del bloque de pisos de Claire .

Ninguno de los dos quería que la noche terminara , pero era inevitable . Era mas de la una de la mañana .

Pero todo era tan perfecto que no eran capaz de pronunciar la frase buenas noches sin provocar que fueran en busca de los labios del otro , haciendo que cada beso fuer mas apasionado que el anterior .

- Leon …- Susurra sujeta a su cuello mientras el profundizaba de nuevo con su lengua .

- Claire , si no paramos ahora no se que va a pasar …- La beso en el cuello , ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos , sintiendo las deliciosas caricias y la boca de Leon succionando la delicada piel de detrás de la oreja .

- Subamos …- Susurro con los ojos cerrados .

- Claire … ¿ Estas segura? , Según las normas de la primera cita no debería pisar aun tu piso si …-

Claire lo acallo con un nuevo beso , luego mordisqueo el labio inferior y miro de nuevo al chico.

- Como no ha sido una primera cita muy tradicional , creo que nos podemos saltar ese paso .- Susurro de nuevo , mirando al chico.

- No quiero evitarlo Claire … Te necesito , necesito estar …-

Lo acallo con un dedo en sus labios .

- Yo también … no puedo esperar .-

En el ascensor ambos continuaron besándose , aunque ya no eran solo besos castos , Leon se estaba tomando la libertad de tocarle el muslo , acariciando la parte interna del muslo mientras ella gemía contra sus labios .

Las puertas se abrieron y ellos fueron dando tumbos hacia la puerta del apartamento de la chica .

Torpemente consiguió sacar las llaves de la puerta , Leon estaba detrás de ella y le besaba el cuello mientras la abrazaba por la cintura .

Claire gimió y después de tres intentos , dio con la llave correcta , entrando ambos de manera un poco en modo dando tumbos , mientras se tropezaban con una mesita que había en la entrada .

Riendo contra los labios del otro , Leon le dio un puntapié a la puerta y la cerro.

Luego se escucho el característico sonido de las tres cerraduras al cerrarse , incluida la cadena de la puerta .

Era una noche para ellos , y no la iban a desaprovechar .

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , aquí esta el capitulo 17/1 .

Lo he dividido en dos partes por que si añadía la escena del Lemmon el capitulo iba a ser eterno y la mitad no lo habría leído

Bueno , ¿ Que os ha parecido ?.

Espero que os haya gustado , por que es la antesala de otro de los grandes momentos del fic . El Lemmon .

Los que hayan leído latente sabéis que yo no suelo cortarme mucho a la hora de describir una escena de sexo , no en vano el capitulo de Dulce Tortura , el trozo que narraba el lemmon ocupo 5 paginas .

Como me veo que me puede pasar algo igual he decidido dividir el tema en dos , así nada se queda en el tintero . Todo es contado con pelos y señales .

Además , esta semana estoy libre , así que la actualización se viene y prontitooooo . ^^

Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores , de verdad que sois los mejores ^^ , sois los que me animáis a escribir esta historia y a superarme a mi misma ^^. Esperare con ganas vuestros comentarios en los próximos capítulos , vuestra opinión siempre cuenta ^^.

Bueno aquí esta el play list : Jordin Sparks ha puesto la BSO de este capitulo

Was I The Only One

Beauty and the Beast version Jordin Sparks


	18. Capitulo 172: Una noche para nosotros 2

_**Capitulo 17/2 : Una noche para nosotros . Parte 2**_

Leon inclinó la cabeza y le acarició los labios con los suyos. Una vez, dos veces, tres; ella gimió protestando por su juego.

Ella giró la cabeza, intentando atrapar sus labios para obtener un beso más satisfactorio, pero él estaba ocupado en su cuello.

-Leon, por favor...-

Quería más , quería todas su caricias. Necesitaba más, toda su pa sión. Lo necesitaba a el .

-Sssh... -su lengua se hundió en su oído-. Será perfecto -su voz y la sensual caricia hicieron que su cuerpo temblara anticipándose a lo que vendría des pués.

Sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un gemido silencioso y finalmente él cubrió sus labios con los su yos firmemente para tomar el control de los cálidos rin cones de su boca.

Aquel beso hizo que ella le rodeara el cuello con más fuerza, y entonces recordó que podía tocarlo, aquello no era un sueño , estaba pasando , Leon y ella estaban en el pasillo de su casa besándose como si en vez de necesitar el oxigeno para la vida , necesitaran los besos del otro..

Se paró su boca de la de él, jadeando de la excitación. Ambos se miraban con ojos brillantes por el deseo , pegados todo lo que podía al cuerpo del otro . El le tocaba los muslos mientras la alzaba y la dejaba contra la pared , aprisionada contra su excitado cuerpo. Ella entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura de el .

Aprovecho aquel movimiento para acariciar su pierna , de la rodilla iba subiendo , poco a poco , hasta la cara interna del muslo , haciendo que en el proceso el vestidito se fuera subiendo .

Volvió a tomar con violencia sus labios mientras ella le desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa .

- Quie ro hacerte mía.- Susurro contra su oído .- De la forma más completa en la que pueda poseerte …-

Y para demostrarle que iba en serio , rozo su miembro , aun preso entre sus pantalones , contra la fina tela de las braguitas de Claire , haciendo que esta volviera a gemir de manera abandonada ante aquella sensación .

- Va… vamos a mi habitación …- Susurro con abandono .

A duras penas consiguió dar las indicaciones , una sencilla como : Esta al final del pasillo , la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Pero el nivel de excitación crecía y crecía, como un globo que poco a poco se va inflando .

Él avanzó con cuidado hacia la cama. Su equilibrio era un poco precario ,Gracias a gran medida a que no había dejado que ella se moviera de la posición inicial , pero tenia que tener cuidado , podrían caerse y acabar aquella velada en urgencias. Ella pareció hundirse entre las almohadas, con los ojos aguamarina llenos de amor. Él se detuvo cuando sus piernas llegaron al borde de la cama.

-¿Quieres tocarme?.- Pregunto Leon mientras se quitaba la camisa y empezaba a desabrocharse el pantalón , entonces ella lo detuvo.

- Deja que yo lo haga.- Susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

Claire se sentó en la cama y aparto las manos del chico de la bragueta del pantalón , comenzando a quitarle el cinturón lentamente . Después de que el cinturón cayera se concentro en acariciarle las piernas . Realmente estaba duro como una roca . Y su curiosidad la llevo a poner las manos en el botón del caro pantalón , donde ya se podía distinguir el bulto que pugnaba por salir de su confinamiento.

Se mordió el labio inferior .

¿ Seria muy descarado acariciarlo con la boca? . Ella no había sido mucho de hacer felaciones , si no mas bien era bastante clásica en la cama . Aunque tampoco había tenido muchas oportunidades de aprender cosas nuevas .

Leon era mas experimentado en ese campo , así que seguro que había practicado con sus otras amantes .

Pero ella no quería ser una mas , quería ser la que marcara la diferencia , la única que tocara su cuerpo a partir de ese momento .

Lo mejor era empezar desde arriba , así que se coloco de rodillas encima de la cama y le acaricio de manera leve el pene por encima de sus pantalones .

Sus brillantes ojos verdes lo miraban como supli cando. Pidiendo permiso para continuar.

Él la tomó de las manos . Después las guio hacia su bien formado pecho, colo cándoselas sobre los ya estimulados pezones varoniles. Ambos se estremecieron con el contacto. Ella se ade lantó y lo besó, lamiéndolo para saborear su piel.

Él gimió.

-Hazlo de nuevo -pidió en un murmullo.

Ella obedeció sin detenerse, esta vez mordiéndolo ligeramente y entonces sus manos empezaron a mover se, él no intentó detenerla. Le arañó con suavidad el pecho, y él le quitó el vestidito negro por encima de la cabeza .Dejándola solo con unas braguitas anudadas a los lados de encaje y el sujetador negro de encaje .

- Ma… madre mía , no tenia ni idea de que te pusieras esta clase de ropa interior.- Acaricio el encaje del sujetador .

- Me gusta la lencería de Victoria´s Secret .-

- Y a partir de ahora a mi también me va a gustar .- Le desabrocho el cierre delantero de la prenda .- Sobretodo quitada.-

Después, él la atrajo hacia sí, abrazando el suave cuerpo desnudo de ella contra su pecho duro, y los dos se excitaron al notar sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Él sintió su sexo duró chocar con la suave piel de su vientre y tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no darle la vuelta y penetrarla en ese momento. Saber que lo podía hacer hizo que se endureciera aún más. Ya no había limites de amistad , ahora estaban en el terreno de la pasión carnal , donde lo único que importaba era la caricia siguiente , el beso siguiente , lo profundo que se enterraría dentro de ella .

Ella podía notar cómo se hinchaba contra ella. Su frente seguía apoyada contra el pecho de él mientras le clavaba las uñas en la muralla de músculos que tenía en frente. Quería tocarlo, pero ahora que era el momento, estaba aterrada. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si lo aburría con sus caricias temblorosas e inexpertas?

Pero él tomó la decisión por ella. Le tomo las manos y las fue bajando por su torso hasta que llegaron a la suave piel , pero a la vez dura que había bajo su cintura.

Ella hizo presión con los dedos y su cuerpo tembló, con lo que ella se sintió más confiada. Con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, él guió su mano hacia la protuberancia dura como una roca.

-Tócame, Claire. Tócame aquí.- Suplico Leon cerrando los ojos.

Y ella lo rodeó con los dedos, sorprendida por la suavidad de la piel que rodaba aquella rigidez de acero que era su miembro. Ella lo acarició para probar desde la punta hasta la base, complacida de los gemidos guturales que él deja ba escapa. Con su mano ce rrada sobre la de ella, le mostró el ritmo y la presión que le daba más placer.

Él dejó caer su mano y ella siguió acariciándolo, alucinada por el modo en que su cuerpo se estaba ten sando. Levantó la cabeza para ver la expresión de éxta sis de su cara, el calor de su piel, la dureza de sus pezo nes y el nivel de excitación general que nunca hubiera soñado con poder generar en él.

-Deseas que te toque -susurró ella, asombrada.- ¿ Desde cuando?.-

-Desde que averigue que te amaba , pero por como reacciona mi cuerpo a tus caricias , eso estaba ahí desde hace mucho . Y no he sabido verlo …-

-Creía que …–dijo emocionada.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido. La empujó sobre la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas.

-Me muero por explorarte yo ahora.- Susurro mirándola a los ojos .

-Pero...

-No hables. Siente —la interrumpió él, poniéndola un dedo sobre los labios.- Deja que te vea entera …que te saboree entera.- Le quito con manos hábiles los lazos que unían el trozo de tela y encaje a su zona mas intima .

Él acarició cada centímetro de su cuerpo, primero con las manos y luego con la boca. Poco a poco fue llegando al centro , ella se encogió, por que aquella zona le latía de tal manera que pensaba que podía reventar de placer ahora mismo. Leon tenia una boca hecha para el pecado , sabia donde lamer , donde succionar , con que carencia acariciar ciertas partes .

Pronto sus palabras incoherentes se tornaron en ge midos de incandescente placer.

Él comenzó a lamer su clítoris , primero como si fuera frágil , luego succionaba con avidez . Lamia y luego volvía a usar la lengua contra el delicado capullo , que poco a poco iba inflándose en su boca . El cuerpo de Claire se arquea ba sobre la cama. Lo necesitaba de manera desesperara , pero el parecía no tener prisa .

-Te deseo -gritó ella. Movía sus caderas en busca del tan ansiado orgasmo .

-Sí. Puedo verlo, puedo saborearlo. - el gesto de satisfacción de su voz habría podido irritarla, pero no en ese momento. En ese momento combino succiones con caricias de su mano en la esa zona , haciendo que ella se mojara mas .

- Dios , Dios …- Comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro .

Y luego Grito . Todo estallo en un millón de pedazos . Leon aplico toda la boca para que el orgasmo durara mas tiempo , y ella casi desfalleciera en el acto.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la respiración , el desapareció un momento de su vista y reapareció con un envoltorio .

Era un condón . Claire pestañeo . Con el calor de la pasión no había recordado que necesitaba protección , aunque como ella tomaba la píldora por razones de regulación de ciclo , tampoco es que hubieran corrido demasiados .

Pero mas valía prevenir que curar.

Con un ágil movimiento , Claire invirtió las posiciones , quedando elle encima de el . Dándole a entender que ahora le tocaba a ella seguir explorando su cuerpo .

Comenzó por su cuello , llegando con la lengua a su hombro , ahí estaba la cicatriz del disparo que había recibido aquella noche en raccoon city. La toco por unos segundos y luego continuo su exploración .

¿ Como podía ser alguien tan perfecto ?.

A pesar de las cicatrices que tenia , sin duda heridas producidas durante el cumplimiento de su deber como agente , el cuerpo de león era fibroso . Tan suave y duro como su musculoso pecho . Tal tentación de probar tuvo que comenzó a besar y lamer sus pectorales , que estaban tan bien marcados como el resto de su cuerpo .

Luego acaricio su ombligo , y Leon comenzó a gemir también .

- Cl…Claire…- bajo una de sus manos y la coloco en la cabeza de la chica , instándola asi a que bajara mas .

Ella no perdió el tiempo , le quito los calzoncillos de seda y se quedo por un momento aturdida .

Sospechaba que Leon tenia que ser un chico muy bien dotado … pero nunca se hubiera imaginado lo bien dotado que estaba .

Acaricio la punta del pene con sus dedos, encima del mismo había un poco de liquido seminal. Para luego hacer una ligera caricia por lo largo de la extensión del miembro , provocando que este se levantara mas , y que el gimiera mas alto .

- Veo que el pequeño Leon ya no es tan pequeño.- Dijo asombrada.

- Creo que se alegra de verte.- Consiguió decir , por que el placer lo estaba matando.

- Bueno … entonces hare que le guste venir a verme mas veces .-

Y sin mas comenzó a lamerlo . Arrancando otro gemido de placer de la boca de Leon.

Al ver que tenia el poder de excitarlo de esa manera , Claire se confió mas y abrió la boca para saborearlo de manera mas intima .

Entraba y salía , lamia y succionaba el pene como si fuera el mas delicioso caramelo que le podían dar a probar .

Notaba como las venitas comenzaban a hincharse , Leon bajo la otra mano y mantuvo la cabeza de Claire en esa posición , dándole a ella libertad para seguir .

Quería hacerlo terminar en su boca , probar la simiente que llevaba su chico dentro , darle tanto placer como el le había dado a ella .

No era sexo , aquello era amor en estado puro . Y el saberse amada por aquel hombre es lo que hizo que redoblara esfuerzos para darle lo que el mas quería .

Y se corrió en su boca . El gemido de Leon seguido por su grito de placer , le dieron a Claire la respuesta . lo había hecho gozar .

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo mientras lamia los últimos restos de su corrida . El respiraba de manera entrecortada mientras ella se posicionaba a su lado .

Peor con un rápido movimiento que ella no había visto , estaba colocada encima de el de nuevo .

- ¿ Quien te ha dicho que hemos terminado?.- Susurro dándole el condón .- Pónmelo Claire .-

Ella lo obedeció , se lo puso y el la guio a ponerse a horcajadas . La acaricio un poco antes de hacer que descendiera poco a poco por la larga extensión de su pene.

- ¿ Cr… crees que entrara dentro de mi? .Es tan grande que …- Pregunto un poco preocupada .

Sabia que como se riera de ella en ese momento , era hombre muerto el y el pequeño Leon , así que por el bien de los dos respiro una vez y luego la miro con ternura .

- Tu cuerpo esta hecho para encajar con el mío , confía en mi .- Sonrió dulcemente.

- Leon …- Comenzó a bajar lentamente .

-Eres mía, Claire. Para siempre.- Dijo convencido.

Ella asintió, muda, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba alrededor de su rigidez recibiéndolo entero, quedando poseída por él, completa y rodeada.

Era una sensación mucho más íntima de lo que ha bía podido imaginar. Una emoción mucho más devasta dora que las que había sentido antes.

-¿Te hago daño? -preguntó, tembloroso mientras ella lo cabalgaba.

-No -dijo ella.

Leon salió de ella casi por completo y ella lo agarró, desesperada por que volviera a penetrarla. Pero el invirtió de nuevo las posiciones y la coloco de espaldas al colchón . Levanto una de las piernas , así podía tener mejor acceso a su interior .

Volvió a entrar en ella para iniciar un ritmo que fue incrementando hasta bombear con rapidez y dureza.

Claire se estaba preparando para el éxtasis, gritando su nombre y otros ruidos ininteligibles. Las sensaciones eran mucho más intensas, tal vez porque los dos lo estaban compartiendo desde esa nueva perspectiva .

Entraba y salía , escondía su boca en el cuello de ella mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello para que continuara con los besos y con ese delicioso movimiento que su pene hacia fricción contra su clítoris . Mas fuerte , mas rápido , mas duro pero a la vez tierno .

El sudor perlaba sus cuerpos ante el esfuerzo físico que estaban realizando , pero eso solo hacían que se excitaran mas y mas .

Y entonces el mundo entero explotó a su alrededor y Claire casi perdió el conocimiento por primera vez en su vida .

Ella gritó y el sonido resonó en sus oídos hasta que Leon se unió a ella en el mayor placer que pueden compartir un hombre y una mujer, arqueando el cuerpo y con su viri lidad creciendo de un modo imposible dentro de ella.

La tensión fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo hasta que el torso de él cayó sobre el de ella. Ella lo abrazó con los brazos y las piernas en exuberante delirio. El se quedo a la altura de su hombro , con la cabeza escondida en su cuello , intentando recuperar el aliento .

- ¿ E… estas bien.?- Pregunto con el aliento entrecortado Leon.

- Si , nunca había sentido … El estar así contigo , con el hombre al que amo …-

- Lo se, a mi me pasa igual.- Susurro besando su cuello , provocándole un nuevo gemido de ella .- Me puedo permitir sentirme así con la mujer a la que amo.-

Ella se emociono .

Leon se movió y se coloco de espaldas al colchón , atrayéndola a su lado con un abrazo , juntando sus cabezas y besándose con dulzura , luego noto la lagrimilla que se escapo de los ojos aguamarina de Claire .

- ¿ Por que lloras , te he hecho daño?.- Pregunto algo preocupado.

- No , no es eso … es que nunca imagine que llegáramos a esto . A estar en esta cama , besándonos después de haber hecho el amor .-

- Técnicamente teníamos que haber hecho esto en la tercera cita .-

- ¿ Y por que ha pasado ahora?.- Pregunto Curiosa.

- Bueno , me di cuenta en el portal de tu casa de que íbamos muy lentos. Así que en vez de seguir lo preestablecido , debemos seguir nuestro ritmo.- Sonrió .

- Pues que así sea.-

- Yo también lo deseaba Claire , lo deseaba desesperadamente . Y soy muy feliz por que haya ocurrido . Por haberte hecho el amor y que tu lo hayas disfrutado. Me hace confiar en que puedo hacerte feliz .-

- Solo con estar aquí me haces feliz .Nunca lo olvides.- Susurro contra sus labios .

- El pequeño Leon se esta volviendo a animar .- Dijo poniéndola de nuevo debajo de el y estrechándola contra su cuerpo .

- Que rápido se recupera .- Sonrió sintiendo de nuevo las caricias de Leon en su cuerpo. Arqueándose de nuevo .

Y juntos comenzaron un nuevo viaje de exploración en ese mundo que acababan de descubrir juntos .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La luz se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación de Claire .

Al intentar moverse noto que le dolía todo el cuerpo , sobretodo la zona entre las piernas .

Entonces noto a algo mover su brazo de su cintura , para luego notar la presión de una cabeza contra su espalda y el brazo abrazándola mas posesivamente .

Y entonces recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y se volvió hacia el hombre que se había acomodado contra su espalda .

Con el movimiento el abrió también los ojos con algo de pereza .

Y se miraron .

- Buenos Días.- Dijo el chico con voz adormilada , pero con una sonrisilla .

- Buenos días .- Le devolvió la sonrisa .- Siento haberte despertado.-

- No te preocupes .- La beso rápidamente .- ¿ Como estas? .-

- Muy bien .- Le acaricio la cara .- ¿ Y tu?.-

- Maravillosamente bien .- Susurro sonriente .

Se quedaron un poco mas en la cama , besándose de manera lenta y pausada , con los cuerpos entrelazados cubiertos por las sabanas de algodón que olían a lavanda . Pero en un momento dado alguien llamo al timbre de la entrada .

- Jo , ¿ Quien será?.- Pregunto Claire separándose de el .

- Siento no poder responderte , mi visión de rayos X me esta dando problemas .- Sonrió Leon.

- Que gracioso eres , no me había dado cuenta de lo gracioso que eres .- Dijo levantándose de la cama y tomando la camisa de Leon del suelo , para después ponérsela .

- Te queda mejor que a mi.- Dijo el chico levantándose y buscando sus calzoncillos .

- Pues entonces me la quedo.-

- Préstamela antes pata vestirme , ¿ No?.-

- Ahora te la devuelvo.-

Claire fue hacia la puerta . En la entrada estaban Jill y Chris . Jill con cara de pocos amigos , Chris con cara de compungido .

- Buenos días , Claire , tu hermano tiene que decirte algo .- Mire a Chris.- Venga Chris , que se hace de noche .-

- Lamento haberme presentado en el restaurant donde estabais tu y Leon anoche , ha sido un acto de protección innecesario y espero que tu y Leon sepias disculparme.-

El fin del mundo estaba cerca , o iba a pasar ese día .

En casi treinta años que tenia de vida jamás había oído a su hermano pedir disculpas . Jill tenia que haberle dado un buen rapapolvo para que la única salida fuera ir hasta su casa a pedirles perdón .

Joder que putada , ahora que Leon y ella se habían declarado su amor mutuo .

- Esta bien , afortunadamente supimos retíranos a tiempo y la noche salió perfecta, además que …-

- ¿ De quien es esa camisa que llevas?.- Pregunto Chris curioso.

- Emm , esto … bueno yo …- Comenzó a balbucear.

- Claire , me he duchado , pero no encuentro uno de mis zapatos , ¿ Esta ahí?.Por que en el dormitorio no es…tan… - Entonces miro a la audiencia .- Ho…hola.-

Leon estaba con los pantalones puestos y sin la camisa , con las gotas de agua goteándole hasta su esculpido abdomen .

En ese momento sintió que se le caían las babas al verlo así .

Jill también se le quedo mirando un momento …pero Chris se lo tomo muy mal .

- ¡ Te has acostado con mi hermanaaaaa , te voy a mataaaarrrr.!- Grito histérico .

-¡ Estate quietoooo Chris!.- Jill grito mas alto que el y sujetándolo.-¡ Cierra la puerta Claire , hablamos luegoooo!. Chris vamos a casa que vamos a tener otra charla tu y yoooo. -

- Mi hermana , mi inocente y pura hermanita , la ha mancilladooooo!.- Se comenzaron a oír unos lloriqueos en el pasillo .

Claire cerro la puerta , pero estaba tan atónita que no se movió del sitio .

- Mierda , no lo había oído hablar.- Suspiro Leon desde el salón .

- No pasa nada , va a tener que habituarse a verte mas a menudo ahora que somos novios.- Sonrió y lo abrazo por la cintura .

- Pero hubiera sido mas adecuado decírselo de otra manera … no se …-

- ¿ Con la ropa puesta ?. Si , hubiera sido un detalle .- Sonrió .

- Bueno , esperemos que no haya averiguado donde estoy alojado , por que me gustaría ir a cambiarme y luego que salgamos por ahí a dar una vuelta.-

- Oh , por mi bien , Me ducho y me cambio , luego vamos a tu hotel , así pienso en los sitios que podemos visitar .-

- Hay un sitio seguro al que quiero ir .- Dijo convencido .

- ¿ Donde?.-

- A Victoria´s Secret .- Sonrió de oreja a oreja .- Ese conjunto de anoche …- La miro de arriba abajo .

Claire suspiro .

Leon sonrió de oreja a oreja .

Aquel si que era un maravilloso comienzo , una antesala de todo lo que vivirían ahora , como una pareja .

Aunque ahora temía que se volviera un poco fetichista con la ropa interior que ella llevara .

- Te matare Kennedyyyyyyy.- Se escucho desde la calle .

Corrección , ahora temían que Chris le diera un ataque cardiaco a causa de lo que había visto.

())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenoooo .

¿ Que os ha parecido el Lemmon?

He intentado que no quedara muy vulgar , pero explicito en las partes que tenia que serlo .

Estoy muy contenta de haberlos unido al fin , han sido 17 capítulos de sufrimiento puro y duro , con momentos felices , con ex malvadas que retornaban del averno para fastidiar , celos , pasión , sentimientos encontrados , amigos que se meten en sus vidas … uf en fin , muchos detalles .

Ahora podemos abrir oficialmente la epata de la vida en pareja de Leon y Claire . Espero que este a la altura de lo que esperáis , ya sabéis lo rara que soy yo escribiendo .

En el siguiente retomaremos los temas por el 18 . Madre mía , 18 temas ya .^^

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews del otro capitulo , se que esperabais con ansias este momento y os agradezco la paciencia que habéis tenido , escribir un lemmon es complicado por que quieres que cada encuentro sea distinto y apasionado . Y con este tenia tres versiones , pero me quede con esta por que era la que mas apasionado me parecía ^^ , espero vuestras opiniones , felicitaciones , pedradas , ect ^^

Playlist para este capitulo :

Ron Pope - A drop in the ocean

Band Of Skulls - Friends


	19. Capitulo 18: Complejo de hermano mayor

_**Capitulo 18 : Complejo de hermano mayor**_

- Entonces comento que su estrategia para que el perro se aclimatara al nombre que el quería darle era empezar pasito a pasito. Ya que lo han rescatado no quería desubicarlo . Así que empezó con Coco.-

- ¿ Se llama coco?.- Pregunto Leon mientras giraba en una curva y se incorporaba de nuevo al trafico .

- Si , lo se , es feísimo . Total , seguiría con cuqui , luego copito , y después …-

- ¿ Pero cual es el nuevo nombre?.-

- Se llamara Chuck Norris .Pero como ves se tardara en llegar a Chuck Norris .- Termino explicando Claire .

- No se por que pregunto la verdad , era evidente , he estado lento ahí.-

- Si te sirve de consuelo , creí que lo llamaría Paul Anka , que era el nombre que le gustaba a Jill. No te culpes , necesitas estas vacaciones .- Le acaricio el pelo .

- No te lo voy a negar , ha sido un mes de infarto . Tres misiones en tres semanas , tengo mas puntos de sutura que las costuras de Oscar , el osito de mi hermana .- Suspiro .

Sabia que acababa de llegar de una misión en Europa . Aquella zona estaba convirtiéndose en un punto caliente en el ámbito bioterrorista , ella misma , como miembro de la BSAA había cumplido una misión en Paris , mientras e había estado en los Balcanes . Aunque no había salido tan mal parada como el .

Por eso , el primer bloque de vacaciones que tenían desde que empezaron a salir juntos lo empleo en ir a verla a Nueva York . Detalle que a Claire le llego al alma .

Cosa absurda por que cuando estaba viviendo en Boston el hacia lo mismo y viceversa .

Imaginaba que ahora que eran novios aquello cobraba un sentido mas intimo .

Aunque se le veía agotado .

- Deberíamos habernos quedado en tu casa , estas que no puedes con tu alma.- Expreso su preocupación .

- Salir al cine no me supone ningún esfuerzo , además , ya tenias las entradas compradas . Tengo ganas de verla , a ver si promete tanto como han anunciado .-

- No como aquella película que vimos hace un mes .- Rio Claire .

- Claro ejemplo de lo que no debe hacer un director con una saga de videojuegos de éxito . Aun estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de esa película . ¿ Cuantas veces expulsamos pus de los ojos a ver lo que hacían?-

- Si te sirve de consuelo , yo tampoco entendí mucho el argumento . Por eso Salí del cine gimiendo lastimeramente -

- Lo se , recuerdo tu cara al salir del cine , y esa frase … como era … ah , ¿ De que demonios iba ?.- Claire hizo el gesto con los hombros .

- Lastima de diez dólares gastados . Los podría haber invertido en otra cosa , como hacer un avión de papel en el que nos pudiéramos subir , ir a Nueva York y lanzarlo volando por el puente de Brooklyn . Hubieran tenido mas utilidad .-

Claire se rio del comentario de su novio mientras aparcaban casi al final del centro comercial donde estaban los cines .

Al entrar todo estaba abarrotado de gente , cosa normal si sales un viernes por la noche y todos quieren cenar a la vez .

Así que mientras los demás comían , ellos se pusieron a la cola a esperar .

- ¿ Donde podemos ir a cenar? , esta todo que no cabe ni un alfiler .-

- Siempre podemos cenar fuera de aquí , una vez tengamos las entradas solo debemos preocuparnos de llegar a la hora .-

- Si no recuerdo mal por aquí debe haber un restaurante chino .-

- Pues vayamos allí entonces .- Entonces vio a Claire sonreír de manera tierna.- ¿ Que pasa?, ¿ Por que sonríes así?.-

- Mira quien esta ahí , ¡ Chicoooossss!.- Grito Jill.

Ambos se volvieron y vieron a Jill y Chris en la cola del restaurante mexicano . Se acercaron a saludarlos .Leon no pudo averiguar por que sonreía de esa manera , aunque se lo podría sonsacar mas tarde cuando estuvieran a solas .

- Hola parejita , ¿ Que estáis haciendo por mi barrio?.- Pregunto alegremente .

- Hemos venido al cine , ¿ Como que tu barrio ?. Si estamos en Washington , en todo caso estamos en su barrio .- Señalo a Leon .- Hola hermanito.-

- Hola .- Respondió secamente , después se fue a buscar mesa .

Los tres se quedaron mirando a Chris , se sentó en una mesa que se acababa de quedar vacía y los miraba con suspicacia .

- ¿ Que le pasa ?.- Pregunto Claire desconcertada .

- Lleva así desde aquella mañana que os pillo en tu apartamento.- Suspiro Jill .- Conmigo también esta bastante seco , un escollo a la hora de organizar la boda.-

- Claire ,¿ por que no pides mi parte de la cena y yo hablo con Chris.?, Creo saber lo que pasa , y si es eso entonces tengo que hablar yo con el .- Expuso Leon .

- ¿ Estas seguro?- Claire expreso su preocupación .

- Confía en mi preciosa .- Le dio un ligero beso en los labios .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()

Chris estaba observando a la gente pasar mientras pedían su cena . Estaba muy malhumorado desde que , hacia cosa de dos meses , había descubierto que su hermanita amaba a otro hombre . Y descubrir que habían pasado la noche juntos le hizo enfadar de manera muy violenta .

Se sentía desplazado de la vida de Claire , por que ella no sentía que pudiera contarle sus cosas como antes . El mal humor y la sobreprotección que mostraba a cualquier miembro del genero masculino que se atrevía a rozar a su hermana tampoco debía ayudar a que ambos hermanos volvieran a conectar . Pero si se ponía así era por que …

- Chris , ¿ Puedo sentarme?. Tenemos que hablar.- Pregunto Leon a su lado .

- No se de que tenemos que hablar tu y yo Kennedy.- Respondió cortante .

- Toma .- Le paso una cerveza coronita , el tenia otra a su lado .

- Gracias .- Tomo un sorbo .- ¿ Y de que quieres hablar ?.-

- Quiero que nos des tu bendición , que apruebes la relación que Claire y yo tenemos.-

Lo miro como si , de repente , le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

- ¿ Mi bendición?. No se para que la necesitáis , yo no pinto mucho en la vida amorosa de mi hermana .-

- Si que es importante , para ambos . Por que de ello depende en parte su felicidad.-

- ¿ Que sabes tu de lo que la hace feliz?.- Replico cortante.

- Ahí tienes razón , yo no se todavía mucho de las cosas que le hacen feliz a ella , pero como su novio que soy estoy aprendiendo . Ambos estamos aprendiendo . Y yo se que ella esta triste por que no apruebas esto que tenemos.-

- ¿ Como quieres que lo apruebe si no se me quita de la cabeza que en un momento dado puedas volver a romperle el corazón?. He visto a mi hermana destrozada por ti, y por ello estoy alerta contigo . No me gustas Kennedy y ya lo sabes.-

- ¿ Como sabes tu que no le harías daño a Jill?.- Pregunto de repente .

- Nunca la dejaría de lado , ella es mi otra mitad . Sin ella mi vida no es vida , es una sucesión de días , de misiones , de arriesgar el pellejo en cada misión sin tener un motivo para volver con vida . Ella es la que marca mi mundo y lo hace diferente ,la que hace que quiera volver con vida de cualquier sitio donde vaya , la que …- Se quedo un momento callado .

- Acabas de exponer lo que yo siento por Claire . Tu tuviste mas suerte que yo y te diste cuenta antes .-

- Jill tuvo que morir para que me diera cuenta.- Dio otro sorbo a la cerveza , el rostro se le contrajo de dolor al recordar aquellos años que estuvo sin ella .

- Y yo expulse a Claire de la mía para darme cuenta de que ella es mi vida . Lo que sientes por Jill , la seguridad que no le harías daño , que quieras que ella este siempre contigo es lo mismo que yo siento por tu hermana . Pero no pienso permitir que sufra por que su hermano no acepte que nos amamos . No me importa si me tengo que humillar para ello , me parece un buen motivo si con ello la hago feliz .- Explico Leon .

Chris miro un momento el botellín de cerveza , casi vacio . Y luego observo a Leon . Estaba serio , mas bien tenso ante la respuesta que el pudiera darle .

Entonces sonrió levemente .

- Tienes agallas novato .- Sonrió .

- Nadie me llamaba novato desde la academia de policía .- Tomo otro sorbo.

- Tenéis mi bendición . Pero te hare una advertencia .- Se puso serio.- Si veo a mi hermana sufrir como la ultima vez , ten por seguro que hare que tu vida seria un infierno .-

- Entonces puedo estar tranquilo.- Sonrió con confianza .

Ambos chocaron las botellas y brindaron .

A lo lejos Jill y Claire observaban la escena , estaban algo emocionadas y se les saltaron la lagrimas … aunque la cebolla de los burritos también podía tener parte de culpa .

Tomaron el pedido y fueron hacia la mesa .

Una vez los cuatro sentados , todos tuvieron una agradable cena , hablando de sus cosas y riendo con alguna adecenta que contaban sobre sus correspondientes puestos de trabajo .

Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban tan relajados y riendo .

Cuando iban a marcharse , Claire se acerco un momento a su hermano y lo abrazo , con un poco de dificultad , por que era como abrazar una montaña .

- ¿ Te hace feliz?.- Susurro su hermano en su oído .

- Mucho .-

- Pues entonces eso es lo importante. Solo quiero que seas feliz , por eso me enfado tanto a veces . Espero que sepas perdonarme por mi comportamiento.-

- No hay nada que perdonar .- Lo abrazo mas fuerte.- Tu sigues siendo el hombre de mi vida.-

- El segundo hombre de tu vida , ese puesto me lo ha arrebatado Kennedy.-

- No , siempre serás el primero .- Susurro con las lagrimas saltadas .

- Entonces espero seguir conservando el puesto mucho tiempo . Te quiero pequeña.-

- Y yo a ti .- Rio .

- Pues entonces todo esta bien.-

Se separaron y Claire fue al lado de Leon , se tomaron de la mano y se despidieron de la pareja , de camino a la cola del cine .

Chris se quedo un momento mirándolos , viendo como su hermana estaba viviendo uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida y sintiéndose muy feliz por ella .

- ¿ Nos vamos?.- Pregunto Jill sacándole de sus pensamientos .

- Bueno , podemos ir a casa y compensarte por el tiempo que me he pasado enfadado.- Susurro insulsamente mientras besaba ligeramente su cuello .

- Me parece una muy buena idea . –Dijo Jill .- Esta noche ha sido de las veces que mas orgullo he sentido por ti .-

- ¿ Y eso?.-

- Has hecho a tu hermana feliz y has aceptado la elección que ha hecho.-

- Simplemente me ha expuesto lo que siente por ella , lo ha comparado con lo nuestro.-

- Lo nuestro no se puede comparar con lo de ellos . Cada pareja es única … aunque …-

- Los sentimientos son los mismos , no puedo vivir sin ti .- La miro serio .

- Ni yo sin ti…- Le acaricio la mejilla , y sin mas lo beso .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon y Claire observaban a la pareja besarse y luego marcharse hacia la zona donde Chris habría aparcado el coche .

- Me alegra que todo se haya solucionado .- Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Leon .- ¿ Que es lo que le has dicho?.-

- Le pedí su bendición para nuestra relación , sabia lo importante que era para ti.-

- Pero si yo no …-

- Se veía en tus ojos Claire , y yo no podía permitirlo . La situación era triste para ti , además del añadido de que tu hermano te viera conmigo y se tensaran las cosas .-

- Parecía que nunca te dabas cuenta de las cosas , ¿ Como es que no tuviste tanto ojo para descubrir que me amabas antes ?.- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño .

- Por que antes era imbécil perdido en estas cuestiones . Nunca había sentido nada así y ahora me fijo con mas atención . Sabes que no siempre hare las cosas bien , ¿ Verdad?. Que alguna vez seré un poco cretino y que puede que derrames alguna lagrima por mi culpa . Pero que en el fondo te quiero mas que a mi vida .-

- Ya imagino que el camino no será a veces fácil , lo mismo soy yo la que te hace llorar.-

- Tu eres mas lista que yo en algunos aspectos .-

- Y tu en otros .- Rio divertida .

- Peros siempre , siempre encontramos el modo de superar lo que la vida nos ponga por delante . No te quiero perder , es lo que me da mas miedo ahora mismo.- La abrazo .

- Pues no lo tengas , yo si que tengo que estar preocupada por todas esas víboras de la DSO . – Hizo un puchero .

- Que te crees tu que a ti no te miran , no te ves con claridad cariño . Por que algunos de mis compañeros están loquitos por tus huesos . Y alguno de la BSAA , como Piers.-

- Piers sale con nuestra Sherry , si se entera que has enfilado a su novio utilizara lo aprendido con el gobierno para patearte , ¿ Verdad?.-

- ¿ Piers es el novio de Sherry?.- Dijo de repente sorprendido .

- Llevan saliendo hace unos meses genio , ¿ No lo sabias ?.- Pregunto mas sorprendida que el.

- No me ha dicho nada , se va a enterar Piers .-

Claire comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante el comportamiento de Loen , este a su vez lo miro extrañado.

- ¿ De que te ríes?.Ese chico puede ser un depravado y te ríes - Pregunto atónito.

- Que ahora eres tu el que tiene el complejo de hermano mayor .Sherry y Piers son muy mayorcitos ya , déjalos , y si pasa algo entonces intervenís tu y mi hermano .-

- Tienes razón , ufff , ahora se lo que sintió Chris al vernos juntos .- Se rio también .

- Bueno , si te portas bien …- Comenzó a juguetear con la solapa de su chaqueta de cuero y besándolo ligeramente en la barbilla .- En casa te aguarda una sorpresita .-

- ¿ Ah si? , me gustan tus sorpresas .- La abrazo .- ¿ No puedes darme una pista?.-

Se acerco a su oído y susurro sensualmente .

- Fondue de chocolate , fresas y victoria´s secret . Ya puedes empezar a usar tu imaginación para luego -

Leon la miro y sonrió de manera seductora , su imaginación daba para mucho con esos tres elementos . Así que de manera discreta la saco de la cola del cine y fueron hasta el coche .

- ¿ Y la película?.- Pregunto sorprendida .

- Que le den a la película , con esa frase me has puesto a cien y no pienso estar dos horas y media sentado con la erección apretándome el pantalón .-La apoyo en la puerta del coche y la beso mas profundamente .

- Leeonnn….- Susurro entre beso y beso .- Ufff que apasionado .-

- Te vas a enterar cuando lleguemos a casa .-

Y vaya si se entero . De manera lenta , prolongada y apasionada .

()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , después de decidir entre tres temas que estaban a medio escribir , he elegido este ^^

¿ Que tal estais ?. Espero que muy bien.

Yo aun estoy recuperándome del sangrado de ojos al ver los posters ( no se sabe si oficiales o no ) de Resident Evil Retribution . No me puedo quitar de la cabeza a Leon _ .

Y si , he puesto como pareja no Canon a Piers y Sherry . No se , me ha gustado verlos a los dos juntos por que son de la misma edad y todos los de su alrededor los ve como los niños del grupo , además de divertido XD . Pero que conste que me encantan Jake y Sherry .

En un fic que lei hace tiempo pusieron juntos a Carlos y Sherry , asi que me pareció divertido jugar con eso XD.

Por lo demás ando disfrutando de la semana libre , dibujando y escribiendo temas como una loca . También perfilando ideas para un nuevo fic de Leon y Claire , con el cual quiero innovar un poco mas con lo escrito que hay ya ^^, pero no doy pistas aun por que de este aun queda mucho que hacer .

Por lo demás muchísimas gracias a aquellos que me habéis dejado review en el capitulo anterior , de veras que sois la gasolina que me motiva para escribir , además de que no pensaba alcanzar los 70 . Pero al paso que vamos quien sabe , lo mismo llego a los 100 . Espero que me ayudéis a conseguirlo ^^ y al mismo tiempo indiquéis que no os gusta y lo que si , e incluso proponer un tema ^^ , estoy abierta a sugerencias ^^.

Bueno , pues entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^ , espero que lo disfrutéis . hasta luego ^^

Playlist del capitulo :

Anmary - Beautiful Song

Grace potter-something that I want


	20. Capitulo 19 : Paintball  La Venganza

_**Capitulo 19 : Paint Ball ( La venganza )**_

Los dos estaban uno frente al otro . Sus armas dispuestas para disparar .

Se miraban de manera desafiante , eran los único que había en esa zona y no sabia si su muerte les garantizaba el éxito en la misión .

- Baja el arma Kennedy , y nadie saldrá herido.- Dijo Claire desafiante.

- Tu eres la que esta en desventaja , aunque yo muera otros irán a por ti.- Leon continuaba con su arma en alto .

Entonces se oyeron dos disparos , y todo se torno silencio . Ninguno de los dos imagino que el día terminaría así .

()()()()((()((()()()())())()()()()()()()()(()()(()())(()()()()()

- Cerveza , refresco de limón , refresco de lima , zumos de diferentes sabores .- Dijo consultando la lista.- Creo que lo tenemos todo.-

- Eso espero , por que ya no me queda sitio en el coche. Tu y yo entramos de milagro.-

- No me puedo creer que hayan organizado otro día de convivencia en el campo , con lo mal que acabo el otro.- Suspiro Claire entrando en el coche .

- Bueno para nosotros no fue muy malo , ¿ No?.- Leon arqueo las cejas juguetonamente.

- Nunca me acuerdo de darle las gracias a Jill por eso.- Rio la chica.

- Espero que tengamos el día tranquilo.-

()()()()()((()()()()()()()))())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¡ Ya esta aquí la priva y lo demás , ayudarnos a descargar!.- Grito Claire desde la entrada del terreno que habían alquilado entre la DSO y la BSAA para pasar el tranquilo día campestre .

- Rápido por que tenéis que vestiros .- Dijo Ark .

- ¿ Vestirnos?.- Preguntaron los dos curiosos.

- Chris ha organizado el juego de este año , el que decidirá quien de las dos agencias es la mejor .-

- Ay no , no , no , no . Me niego.- Leon movió la cabeza negando.

- Siempre , y repito , siempre la presión acaba recayendo en nosotros , y si algunos de los dos perdemos o quedamos en empate , o peor aun , ganamos , no nos dejan de torturar psicológicamente durante mes y medio .- Asintió Claire .- Este año nada de competición , nos hemos retirado de la competición .-

- Considéranos parte del entorno.-

- Pues entonces os llevareis un par de tiros si sois parte del entorno .-

- ¡ Venid aquí ya a la de yaaaaaa!.- Grito Chris desde el fondo , nos faltan dos para ser equipos de 8 , así que rápido que es gerundio .-

Ambos jóvenes se estremecieron , Chris les había visto y no tenían escapatoria , luego miraron a Ark y este solo sonreía de manera maligna .

- Tu mujer sabe que eres un cabronazo a veces , ¿ Verdad?.- Pregunto Leon mientras tomaba a Claire de la mano y se dirigían a la zona donde estaba Chris .

- No , pero hay expectación al saber que vais a participar .- Sonrió .

()()()((((()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

- Nos volvemos a enfrentar Redfield .- Dijo Leon poniéndose las gafas de protección y cargando su arma con bolas de pintura .

- Eso parece , Kennedy .- Dijo Claire terminadnos de ajustar el chaleco antibalas.- Esto es absurdo .-

- Lo se , siempre nos separan.- Suspiro .- A la próxima nos vamos a los Hamptons .-

- ¿ Te he dicho últimamente que te quiero?.- Sonrió Claire divertida.

- Desde esta mañana por teléfono no. Yo también te quiero.-

La DSO se reunió de espaldas a la BSAA .

- Bien chicos , esto será pan comido . Puede que ellos sean del la DSO , pero no tienen nuestro magistral entrenamiento paramilitar.- Comenzó Chris .

- Yo no tengo ese entrenamiento guay vuestro, aun estoy en la fase de entrenamiento.- Se quejo Claire .

- Por eso tu serás de apoyo Claire , aunque si tienes un blanco claro no dudes en neutralizarlo , si no tu misión es acabar con Leon .-

- Es mi novio , ¿ Como voy a acabar con el?.- Pregunto asombrada por la maldad que alcanzaba Chris en esos jueguecitos bélicos .- ¿ Y donde esta Jill?-

- La DSO la ha reclutado.- Dijo enfurecido .

- Entonces , como van a hacer que Jill se enfrente contigo , yo me tengo que enfrentar a Leon.-

- Exacto , al atardecer esto será un baño de pintura azul y roja . Peor que la guerra civil , no se tomaran rehenes , solo quedara uno , que dará la gloria o la humillación a su respectiva agencia . Y ahora , en marcha.-

()()()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

Durante la siguiente hora aquello se convirtió en una encarnizada lucha , igualada por el poderío de las dos organizaciones gubernamentales que se estaban enfrentando .

Poco a poco , de manera sistemática , cada miembro de cada equipo iba cayendo a manos de emboscadas , trampas , torpeza o distracciones generados por el otro equipo .

En un momento dado quedaban Ark , Jill y Leon en un equipo , y Piers , Chris y Claire en otro , ocultos en unas pequeñas cabañas prefabricadas .

- Esto es un tres entre tres . Así que nos organizaremos de la siguiente manera . Piers dará caza a Ark , yo iré por Jill , y tu iras por Leon. Los emboscaremos por detrás y la victoria será nuestra .- Rio Chris de manera maligna .

-¿ Pero esto lo arbitra alguien?- Pregunto Claire .

- Si lo hacemos hay que hacerlo rápido , que Sherry salía de trabajar y se venia por aquí y no quiero que se vea involucrada en esto .- Consulto Piers su reloj .

- Tardaremos lo que haya que tardar .- Dijo Chris .

- Además , yo tengo que ir a matar a mi novio . Si yo tengo que matar a Leon tu mataras a Sherry , aquí o todos moros o todos cristianos .- Y cargo su arma.- Acabemos con esto de una vez .-

)()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()()()()()()())()())()()())())()()

- Tenemos que llegar al final , tenemos que ganar.- Dijo Ark en modo capitán.

- ¿ Cuando te han dado a ti el mando?.- Pregunto Leon.

- Eso.- Asintió Jill .

- Me lo ha dado los años de experiencia que tengo en los campos de Paintball, se como podemos neutralizar a nuestro enemigo y hacernos con la bandera.- Y dibujo un esquema en el suelo.- Jill , tu neutralizaras a Chris , conoces sus técnicas de combate.-

- ¿ Tengo que matar a mi prometido?.- Pregunto desconcertada.

- Todo por el bien de la humanidad y sobretodo por nuestro bien.- Dijo Ark.

- Por el tuyo , por que a la que darán la brasa en la BSAA es a mi por matar a Chris. Si yo tengo que matar a Chris Leon tendrá que hacer lo propio con Claire .-

- Por favor esto parece una vendetta siciliana.- Suspiro el chico .- Nos estamos volviendo locos con esto.-

- Ni locos ni nada , tu neutralizaras a Claire , conoces sus técnicas .- Ark asintió a las palabras de Jill.

- Claire no es una militar .-

- Ni tampoco un corderito.- Ark cruzo los brazos .- O te la cargas o te vas a pasar los siguientes meses haciendo informes … de toda la oficina.-

Leon abrió los ojos horrorizado , de toda la oficina …

- Esta bien , daré caza y exterminio a mi novia .-

- Estupendo , tu llevaras la bandera .- Jill colgó el trozo de tela en su cinturón .

- Bien chicos , es hora de jugar.- Ark estaba en su salsa .

- ¿ Queréis un chicle?.- Pregunto Leon sacando un paquete .

Los tres tomaron uno y lo chocaron como si fuera una copa de champan .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Noooooo , Piers noooooooo.- Grito Chris .

- Capital , huyeeeeeeeee , yo cubriré la retiradaaaaaaaaa.- Grito Piers detrás de un árbol.- Salvaros vosotros , llevad a cabo la misión .-

Chris y Claire estaban escondidos en otro árbol mas grande , en el momento que iban a tomar retirada para volver a base Piers salió de su escondite y grito :

- No permitiré que me bajen el sueldo por perder esta competiciooonnn.- Mientras disparaba en todas direcciones .

Entonces Ark salió de su escondite y apunto , tenia un blanco claro cuando dos balas de pintura le alcanzaron . Al ver el color supieron que era Claire la que había acertado .

- ¡ Noooooooooo!.- Gritaron Jill y Leon . Entonces miraron a Piers .- ¡ Muereeee!-

Una ráfaga de pintura azul y aguamarina alcanzo de lleno al joven , el cual recibió los disparos en plena armadura , para luego caer al suelo de manera dramática.

Chris y Claire se quedaron horrorizados por el espectáculo dantesco , todos a su alrededor caían como moscas .

- ¡ Te vengaremos Piers, lo haremooosssss!- Grito Chris mientras avanzaban hacia la posición de Jill y Leon .- Hermana , ha llegado nuestro momento, hazlo bien y estaremos cenando langosta esta noche .-

- Lo hare , hermano .- Y se distancio de Chris .

- ¡ Ven aquí Valentineeeee , tu y yo en el combate definitivoooo!.- Grito Chris .

- Ve a por Claire , Chris es mío .- Indicio Jill al ver como Claire se alejaba rumbo al campamento base donde se suponían que estaba la bandera .

- Si , señora .- Leon salió detrás de Claire .

Cuando ambos salieron corriendo se oyó otra ráfaga de disparan , luego un golpe seco y después un quejido .

Y entonces Claire supo que Jill y Chris se habían disparado a la vez .

Haber como iban a desempatar .

()()()()(()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()

- Quedamos solo nosotros Redfield.- Grito Leon desde su escondite .- Y la bandera esta en mi cinturoooooonnn.-

- Y nuestra bandera en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalonnnn. Solo puede quedar uno , y yo quiero cenar langosta esta nocheeeee.- Le respondió la chica .

Claire salió un poco de su zona , lo justo parta ver si tenia un blanco claro desde allí , entonces Loen salió y disparo . Por suerte se pudo esconder a tiempo .

- Esto no es el counter-Strike, no vas a conseguir un disparo de francotirador desde ahí , te veo y no lo permitiré . Si asomas la cabeza te ganaras un disparo de mi arma , la pacificadora.-

- No deberíamos de haber visto los mercenariooosss , te estas emocionandooo Kennedy.- Y entonces lo vio en el suelo .

Lo debió de dejar alguno de los muertos en combate , era un cinto con unos petardos , podría crear una cortina de humo , ir hasta donde estaba el y quitarle la bandera , todo si que se diera cuenta .

Entonces asomo de nuevo la cabeza , y por la expresión de Leon este había reparado también en los petardos .

- No te dejareeeeee.-

- Que te lo crees tuuuuu.- Y ambos dispararon a los petardos .

Entonces se formo una cortina de tierra , momento que aprovecharon ambos para salir y conseguir la bandera del otro.

()()()(()()()())()()()()()()())()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chris , Jill , Piers y Ark llegaron a la zona , como había tanto polvo no podían distinguir bien la escena .

Y se oyeron dos disparos .

- Ese disparo ha sido de Claire , la conozco disparando .- Grito Chris .

- ¿ Entonces el otro ha sido de Leon?.- Pregunto Jill .

- No lo se , a mi todos los disparos me suenan igual .- Respondió Piers desconcertado .

Entonces al ver que la nube se disipaba observaron bien la escena .

Leon estaba arrodillado en el suelo , con la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Claire , y esta estaba con la mano metida en el cinturón de Leon .

Ambos habían sacado las banderas a la vez y por las marcas de disparos … ambos se habían dado a la vez .

- ¿ Quien ha ganado?.- Pregunto Chris atónito.

- Cofff , Cofff no lo se .- Claire tosía con las lagrimas saltadas .

- Venga yaaaaa , esto no puede acabar asiiiii, ¿ Tu que has visto Leon.?-

- A tu hermana metiéndome mano antes de que todo el polvo entrara en mis ojos, dios mis ojoossss.-

- ¿ Quien ha sido el imbécil que ha dejado los petardos ahí en medio?.- Pregunto Ark desconcertado .

Entonces apareció un niño y vio el cinturón en el suelo , luego miro a los adultos allí congregados . Al ver que los petardos ya no existían , el pequeño hizo un puchero con la cara y comenzó a gritar y llorar .

Al final aquello les había enseñado una valiosa lección . La guerra solo trae dolor y lagrimas .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

Como aquello no se había resuelto bien , Leon tuvo que estar la semana siguiente con el papeleo de toda la oficina .

Tenia la vista tan cansada que tuvo que dejar de escribir en el portátil un rato .

- Hola .- Saludo Claire desde detrás .

- Hola .- Giro la silla y la vio con una camisa blanca estrecha , una falda de tubo y unos tacones .- Y esta ropa …- La miro de arriba abajo .

- Bueno , me sentía mal por que a final , aunque nunca sabremos quien de los dos tomo la bandera del otro … y como nos pusimos un poco bastante en plan belicista , he decidido darte una recompensa .Y que mejor que cumplir una fantasia que tengo desde hace tiempo , bueno de hace dos horas en realidad , una en la que necesito que participes activamente .- Dijo apoyándose en la mesa de manera seductora .

- ¿ Y de que trata su fantasía .? - Leon se levanto de su silla y la sentó en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas , acomodándose entre ellas.

- Bueno , siempre he tenido la fantasía de ser una secretaria y tu mi jefe , me pides horas extras y …- se acerco a su oído , susurrándole al detalle lo que quería hacer .

- Oh , Claire Redfield , me sorprendes .- Contesto , pero se estaba excitando con las ideas que se estaban formando en su cabeza .- Soy un agente del gobierno serio , responsable , nunca haría una cosa así en la oficina , aprovecharme de una empleada de esa manera .- Le acaricio las piernas , subiéndole la falda y descubriendo que llevaba medias con ligero .

- Oh , Señor agente .- Le lamio el labio .- Siento haberte propuesto ideas indecentes en su puesto de trabajo .-

Pero al intentar bajarse el la retuvo contra su cuerpo .

- Pero por otro lado arriba tengo una oficina preciosa que aun no has visto.- Sonrió con malicia . Y la tomo en horcajadas mientras subían en el ascensor .

- Ummm , es verdad ,Nunca he trabajado en esa oficina , hay que dar el visto bueno a la decoración .- Se meció un poco mas contra el , rozando su sexo con la erección de el . Provocándole un gemido .

- Al sofá , a la estantería , a la ventana … al escritorio de caoba .-

- Ohhhh , pues entonces deberíamos probar si ese escritorio de caoba es tan resistente como cuentan de los muebles hechos con esa madera .-

- Pues si .- La vio desabrocharse la camisa y dejar un sujetador rosa al descubierto .

- Me encanta tu aspecto de secretaria cachonda .- La beso intensamente .

- Y el tuyo de jefe dominante .Espero que lleves encima preservativos . Por que si no …-

- El pequeño Leon esta preparado para todo .-Entraron y Leon bloqueo el ascensor , avisando por la comunicación interna que nadie lo molestara .- Así no nos molestaran.-

- Todo pensado.- Sonrió Claire mientras el apartaba con una malo las cosas de la mesa.

- Prácticamente , y ahora …- Abrió su camisa y le quito a Claire la suya .- Tenemos asuntos mas importantes que tratar Señorita Redfield .-

- Lo que usted diga , señor Kennedy.- Gimió cuando Leon atrapo un pezón a través de la tela del sujetador de encaje y seda .- Como me gusta tu ropa interior. Vamos , tenemos muchos asuntos que atender , creo que empezare por abajo .- Y metió su cabeza entre las piernas de Claire , provocándole un gemido de placer .

Y durante varias horas estuvieron ocupados con asuntos oficiales … muy privados aunque algo escandalosos .

()()))()()()()()()())))()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())()()())()()

Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ^^

He querido unir diversión y pasión en un solo episodio , de ahí que haya organizado una nueva competición entre la BSAA y la DSO .

Al fin se desvela la organización a la que pertenece Leon *_*

Luego la recompensa de Claire por haber aceptado su castigo como un hombre , aunque nunca nadie sabrá quien gano . Parece una maldición XDDD.

Agradecer de nuevo los reviews del capitulo anterior ^^ , ya una se queda sin palabras para expresar lo agradecida que se esta por que sigáis leyendo la historia ^^ , solo espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo en los capítulos que quedan ^^, vuestras opiniones pueden mejorar la historia e incluso alguna de vuestras ideas puede dar lugar a un capitulo ^^ , todo es posible ^^

Bueno , aquí dejo el playlist del capitulo ^^

Princces Ice BSO - Just A Dream

Resident Evil revelations Bso - Terragrigia Panic

Sixpence on the ritcher – Kiss Me


	21. Capitulo 20 : Distancia

_**Capitulo 20 : Distancias .**_

No era fácil tenerlo tan lejos corriendo peligro.

Claire solía aguantar estoicamente los nervios cuando Leon era enviado por el presidente a algún país innombrable a que acabara con alguna amenaza biológica . En este caso estaba en Italia , Sicilia estaba convirtiéndose en el paraíso para los miembros de la alta cúpula de Umbrella y Tricell , allí habían organizado una operación a gran escala para detener a estos miembros huidos .

Llevaba dos días sin tener noticias de el , antes le solía mandar un mail o un mensaje de voz para darle a saber que estaba bien , o al menos tan bien como para ser capaz de buscar su numero en la memoria y mandarle un mensaje de texto .

- No sabemos nada aun Claire , siento no tener mejores noticias que darte.- Dijo Hunnigan .- Yo también tengo a Steve en esa misión , así que entiendo como te sientes.-

- Bueno , al menos podemos animarnos las dos y pensar que están ahí salvando al mundo.- Contesto Claire .

- Así es amiga . – Sonrió Hunnigan.- Bueno , tengo que volver al trabajo , os tengo que mandar unos datos a la BSAA de ahí , así que estate pendiente por que lo mismo la que puede salir de misión eres tu.-

- Oh , entonces iré a la sede ahora mismo.-

Claire apago el portátil y lo metió en su bolso , se cambio de ropa y salió de nuevo hacia su lugar de trabajo .

()()(()()))())))()()()(()(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()

Ahora que tenia novia , a Leon se le hacia muy pesado tener que salir del país por ordenes directas del presidente .

Pero ahora estaba en Washington , y solo podía pensar en llamar a Claire y escuchar su voz . Tenia tanas ganas de oírla reírse después de una semana sin noticias que se sentía como un adicto a la cocaína , con mono de tener lo que sabia que le calmaría .

Debido a la mala cobertura no había sido capaz no de mandar un mal mensaje de texto . Y seguro que Claire estaba preocupada por el .

Lo deducía por la manera en la que Hunnigan se había lanzado contra Steve , ni el mejor jugador de Futbol Americano hubiera soñado hacer un placaje así .

Odiaba tener a Claire tan lejos , pero en el momento en el que entregara el informe al presidente pensaba usar el helicóptero oficial e irse a nueva York unos días con ella .

No era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia , llevaban así seis meses y les iba bien .

Cierto que cuando volvia extrañaba tenerla a su lado en la cama , oírla cantar mientras cocinaba , verla lavarse los dientes mientras el se afeitaba , hacer el amor cuando la pasión entre ambos era abrumadora o simplemente permanecer mirándose a los ojos hasta quedarse dormidos . Por que las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado entre ellos ahora que eran pareja , sino que habían mejorado en muchos sentidos . Y sin que ambos perdieran su independencia .

Así que podía deducirse de esa situación la distancia era un Don y una Maldición .

- Bueno , cuando terminéis le dais esto al presidente , y este es el permiso para el helicóptero , solo la ida , ya comprare un billete a la vuelta.- Explico Leon dándole a Hunnigan los papeles .

- Pues Claire no esta en Nueva York .- Dijo Sherry , que entraba en las oficinas con unas carpetas y con el móvil e la mano .

- ¿ Y tu como sabes que no esta en Nueva York? , Si has estado en Italia conmigo.-

- Me lo esta diciendo Piers ahora mismo , esta en Malta , de misión de rescate . Ha habido un brote del virus T Abbys en la costa y han llamado a filas a Piers , Claire , Parker y Dee Jay .-

- ¿ DeeJay de los Echo Six?.- Pregunto Leon escamado . Sus recuerdos de aquella noche en Raccoon City y de un comentario que en aquel momento no le había dado demasiada importancia , pero que rememorándolo ahora hacia que le hirviera la sangre.

-`` ¿ Tienes algún plan post apocalíptico para después?´´- Imito Sherry , como si viéndole la cara recordara aquel día .

- Como le tire los tejos lo rajo de arriba abajo .Solo digo eso - Dijo enfadado , entonces miro el móvil y a Sherry.-¿ Estas hablando con Piers?.-

- Le estaba poniendo un mensaje , pero no he podido contactar con el aun , normal teniendo en cuenta de que en la costa nunca hay buena cobertura .-

- Mierda .- Leon saco su móvil y tecleo el numero de Claire , le saltaba el buzón de voz.

- Es la vida de los agentes Leon , si te sirve de consuelo , Piers me dijo que en unos dos días podían estar de vuelta si la cosa salía bien .-

- ¿ Dos días?.-

- Vamos , como si nunca hubieras limpiado una zona de un virus agente Kennedy.-

Leon suspiro , claro que lo sabia , de ahí que estuviera preocupado por Claire . ¿ Pero que podía hacer el ?. Su propio trabajo era de por si absorbente , un milagro que todo les fuera tan bien teniendo en cuenta la de veces que tenían y quedaban aun por separarse .

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()(()

Leon se sentó en el sofá de su dúplex , se disponía a ver la televisión cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar .

Como el numero de la pantalla estaba oculto creía que era una nueva misión .

- Ni sentarme tranquilo me dejáis leches.- Contesto .

- Me alegra escuchar que mi novio me hecha de menos .- Contesto Claire riendo .

- Oh , perdona . Es que creí que era un numero de la línea interna . ¿ Como estas?.-

- Bien , algo cansada , he pasado un catarro aquí mientras mataba a a BOWS , asi que entretenida . ¿ Y tu?, ¿ Como han ido las cosas en Italia?.- Pregunto con voz nasal.

- También con muchas Bows de regalo , pero hemos detenido a mas gente de la alta cúpula de Tricell , así que ha sido una misión satisfactoria . Menos cuando llamo a mi novia y no coge el teléfono.- Contesto para chincharla .

- Serás sabandija , el que nunca estas eres tu .- Dijo Claire riéndose.- Ni un mensaje de texto , nuestra relación necesita mensajes de texto.-

- Que los tuyos no son mejores .-

- Míralo , serás …-

- No me irías a llamar sabandija , ¿ No?.- Rio . ¿ Y tu , sigues teniendo el mismo aspecto?.-

- Espera , me pica el aro de la nariz.-

- No me cambies de tema , me siento solo y necesitado. He acabado saliendo con Steve y Hunnigan y acabaron discutiendo sobre que Beatle esta vivo y cual esta muerto.-

- ¿ Y en que ha quedado la cosa?.-

- Paul y Ringo vivos .-

- Bueno , me parece ultra interesante , pero si te he llamado , aparte de escuchar tu sexy voz es para decirte que mañana llego a Washington , tenemos que presentar el informe en la sede de la BSAA de allí , y me preguntaba si podías hacer novillos.- Sonrió.

- Oh , por ti los hago .- Rio Leon .

- ¿ Seguro?.-

- Podrán vivir un día sin mi .-

- Tengo un asunto , pero como le he salvado el culo a Deejay el pringara por mi. Pero Leon.- Puso un tono trágico.- Hace mucho que no nos vemos , ¿ Como vamos a reconocernos?.-

- Llevaremos una rosa roja en el ojal .- Le respondió con el mismo dramatismo .

- Yo puedo llevarla en el aro.- Contesto Claire .

- ¿ Estas de broma con lo del aro verdad?.-

- El misterio y la distancia hacen aumentar el cariño.- Rio .

- Eso y el sexo.- Contesto Leon .

- Amen hermano .-

- Bueno , pues ponme un mensaje en el móvil diciéndome a la hora que tomas el vuelo , yo estaré con mi sex-appeal en el aeropuerto y te llevare por ahí. Y dile a Deejay que como vuelva a tirarte los tejos lo asesino .- Le advirtió .

- De acuerdo .- Rio de nuevo .- Hasta mañana cariño , que descanses .-

- Hasta mañana adorada mía .- Colgó y sonrió .

A veces la distancia hacia aumentar el amor . Pensaba Leon mientras se iba a la cama , al día siguiente a esa misma hora tendría a Claire entre sus brazos .

Aunque estaban lejos , aquel día había terminado maravillosamente bien .

Mientras pudieran ir la voz del otro …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()((()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()

Bueno , aquí esta el nuevo mini tema. Se que es cortito , pero son los entreactos , como yo los llamo , así sirven de introducción a otros temas .

ha tenido problemas estos dos días , han estado de mantenimiento y ha sido horrible , por que me cambiaba los capítulos de sitio o me los borraba , menos mal que todo se la solucionado .

De nuevo gracias por las reviews del capitulo anterior ^^ , hemos llegado a los 80 . Estoy que es que no me lo creo , y desde aquí doy las gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones al equipo de lectores que os habéis unido ^^

A algunos les puedo devolver el review , pero hay gente que no puedo , como **Jesswinch** , pero que sepáis que los leo todos eh , y devuelvo las respuestas . así que usuaria , si lees esto activa tu recepción de mensajes privados y así podrás recibir respuesta ^^

Gracias también por las ideas para mejorar el fic , que sepáis que todas son tenidas en cuenta para futuros capítulos , siempre y cuando estén dentro de lo que yo tengo planeado ^^

Se que aun queréis ver a mas personajes , pero aun falta muchos temas por hablar , muchas cosas que pasar y en fin , espero que sigáis aquí animándome ^^

Bueno , aquí esta el playlist :

Miss You More de Jesse Mccharty

Straight From the Heart-S Club 7


	22. Capitulo 21 : En lo Bueno y en lo Malo

_**Capitulo 21 : En lo bueno y en lo malo …**_

Claire se despierta , no sabe exactamente por que ha sido .

Se levanta , quedándose sentada en la cama , entonces es el teléfono que tiene en la habitación el que comienza a sonar .

Mira el reloj : 03 : 25 AM .

- ¿ Dígame?.- Susurra medio dormida .

- Claire …- Susurra Leon .

- Te noto la voz rara , ¿ Que te pasa?, ¿ Estas aun en …?-

- No , acabo de volver … Claire , tenia que hablar contigo … siento haberte despertado tan temprano pero …-

- No , no me pidas perdón por eso .- Se pone de pie y enciende la mesita de noche , se dirige al armario . Algo le pasa a Leon y no quiere decírselo .

- Necesitaba oír tu voz .-

- Pues aquí me tienes amor mío , ¿ Que ocurre?.- Claire encuentra unos pantalones cortos y una blusa negra .

- La misión no ha salido como pensábamos , creímos que era un objetivo fácil , pero al final perdimos a todo el comando …- Su voz suena derrotada .

- Leon , ¿ Desde donde me llamas?.- Pregunto la chica una vez se puso los pantalones y la camiseta , busco unas botas y fue al baño a intentar peinarse bien .

- Estoy aun en las oficinas de la DSO. Me da miedo irme a casa. No se si aguante mucho allí sin …-

- Pues habla conmigo , aquí estoy , ojala estuviera allí , en Washington contigo, no me gusta nada que pases estos momentos solo , ya sabemos como es.-

Claire intuía que algo así podía pasar , así que dos días antes se había presentado en casa de Parker y Linda en Washington , les pidió alojamiento y ellos amablemente se lo dieron . Sabia que la misión no había salido demasiado bien y que Leon la iba a necesitar . Ahora estaba celebrando su buena intuición .

- Ya , pero me pongo a pensar que ellos no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para aquello . Ese nuevo virus …-

- Leon , nunca se esta preparado para afrontar las nuevas misiones , no sabemos que nuevas amenazas biológicas se ciernen sobre nosotros cada vez que vamos a salvar el mundo .-

Mientras lo mantenía en el teléfono , Claire cogió las llaves del piso y su bolso , y se dirigió al edificio donde trabajaba el chico . Tenia que llegar rápido , por que Leon podría empezar a pensar cosas raras y eso no le gustaba .El sentimiento de culpabilidad no era una cosa de deba de pasarse sola , y ella no dejaría que el lo sufriera en soledad . Quería estar con el en lo bueno y en lo malo .

()()()(()()(()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon estaba sentado en su despacho , encima de la mesa estaba los expedientes de las personas que habían fallecido en la misión de Inglaterra .

Se le iba el alma a los pies , odiaba esa parte del trabajo .

¿ Que consuelo se le puede dar a unos padres que han perdido a un hijo , a unos hijos que han perdido a su padre o a su madre ?.

No … Nunca se estaba preparado para algo como esto .

- ¿ No estarás bebiendo no ?.- Pregunto Claire desde el otro lado de la línea .

- No tranquila , he optado por llamarte a ti antes .-

- Buen chico , Lo que haya pasado lo afrontaremos juntos.-

- Estas en Nueva york hasta arriba de trabajo Claire , yo iré allí en un par de días y estaré contigo , será el mejor bálsamo que tenga mi alma.-

- Leon , tu no les has causado la muerte.- Le reprendió .

- ¿ No?.-

- Ni se te ocurra culparte , si ellos fueron es por que creían en un mundo en el cual no hubiera mas amenazas biológicas , en proteger a sus seres queridos …-

- ¿ Por que yo estoy vivo y ellos muertos Claire.?- Pregunto de repente .

- Yo no puedo contestarte a eso , por que es cosa del destino . Leon , me estas preocupando.-

- No quiero que te preocupes Claire , yo … estaré bien.- Susurro mirando la botella de brandy encima de su escritorio .

- No , ni se te ocurra .- Escuchaba la respiración de la chica acelerara .

- Claire … yo …No se como hacer desaparecer el dolor …- Una lagrima solitaria le rodo la mejilla .

Entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió de repente , y ahí , delante de el , estaba Claire … estaba su ángel guardián .

- Claire … que …- Estaba atónito , aquello si que no lo esperaba .

- ¿ Que hago aquí?, Te conozco y sabia que podía pasar esto . Hunnigan me ha tenido informada y hace dos días que me vine aquí para estar cuando tu llegaras.- Se acerco al escritorio y tomo la botella de brandy .- No vas a beber , no te vas a emborrachar para olvidar esto .-

Leon se levanto de su asiento y rodeo la mesa , tomo la botella de las manos de Claire y la lanzo contra la pared , después se abrazo a ella , escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de la chica .

- Estoy aquí … shhhh…. Estoy aquí – Lo abrazo y le acaricio el pelo .

- Ha salido todo tan mal que …-

- No te cuestiones nada Leon , ha pasado y no se puede hacer nada . Solo puedo decirte que estaré aquí contigo , no vas a afrontar esto solo .-

- No puedes quedarte , tienes trabajo que hacer , tienes que …-

- Me voy a quedar todo el tiempo que haga falta , no me voy a ir , no te dejare lidiar con las pesadillas y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que produce esto . Lo que venga lo superaremos juntos .-

El chico se separo y la miro , y en ese momento , por primera vez desde que puso el pie en Washington , se sintió algo mejor .

- Juntos …- Le acaricio los labios con los suyos .

. Aja …-

Los besos eran cortos , rozaban sus labios y luego mas profundamente , sus lenguas .

Eso era lo que el necesitaba . Su amor .

A Claire en sus brazos , la que trae la luz a su vida , lo único que conseguía que mantuviera la cordura en aquella locura .

La necesitaba , necesitaba hundirse en ella .

- Va… vamos a tu casa …- Susurro Claire entre suspiros de placer .

- Volvamos a casa …- Levanto su cabeza y tomados de la mano salieron del despacho .

()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()())

- Le… Leon …- Claire hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el chico continuaba con su lenta tortura .

Leon volvió a lamer con avidez el clítoris de Claire , arrancándole gemidos de placer . Abre sus piernas mas y profundiza el beso húmedo al sexo de su novia , aplicando toda la boca cuando nota que ella comienza a correrse .

Claire siente como las entrañas se convierten en gelatina , como se derrite entera ante las expertas caricias de su novio .

Echando la cabeza esta vez hacia delante para ver la cabeza de Leon entre su piernas , buscando insaciable el néctar que producía su cuerpo .

- M…me …Me …. Corroo , me corro .- Claire comenzó a notar mas espasmos , llevando sus manos a la cabeza del chico.

- Si … hazlo hazlo , lo necesito , necesito esto .- Y volvió a lamer y morder con mas fuerza , aplicando toda su maestría en esa zona .

Grito , Leon aplico la boca para poder beber el néctar que su novia producía , ese liquido que lo embriagaba mas que el brandy , era mas adictivo y mas natural . Era la esencia de la pasión de Claire .

Mientras ella cae rendida en las almohadas mientras Leon sube por su estomago a besos , luego se detiene en los pechos . Dándoles el tratamientos mas placentero que habían recibido nunca mientras notaba los espasmos de Claire en reacción a lo que estaba haciendo ella , luego acabo en su cuello , plagándolo de chupetones hasta llegar a sus labios .

Las lenguas se enredaron en la mas erótica de las batallas . Saboreando , probando y lamiendo cada rincón de sus bocas .

Se miran entre respiraciones agitadas y ojos brillantes por la pasión .

- Necesito estar dentro de ti … necesito …-

- Shhh soy tuya .- Le coloca los dedos en su carnoso labio , momento que el aprovecha para introducir uno en su boca y succionarlo con placer , provocando un nuevo Gemido .

Con la otra mano alcanza el paquete de condones que hay encima de la mesita de noche , rasga el envoltorio y se lo coloca . Acto seguido abre las piernas de Claire , levanta con su manos las caderas de la chica y de un solo empellón la penetra , provocando que ambos griten ante el placer que le ha proporcionado .

Entra y sale mientras Claire mueve las caderas para recibirlo lo mas profundamente posible.

En un hábil movimiento , Claire invierte las posiciones y comienza a cabalgarlo desde arriba mientras el la guía con sus manos en su cintura … corrección , su mano , por que la otra se ha ido a buscar el centro del placer de Claire .

Los gemidos de Claire hacían que su pene creciese mas dentro de ella , tocando zonas internas que Claire no sabia que existían si quiera .

- Dioosss , Diooossss.- Los pechos de Claire subían y bajaban al ritmo que el pene de Leon entraba y salía de ella .

- Dámelo Claire , déjate llevar cariño , sigue .- Gemía Leon presa de la pasión .

Ambos volvieron a invertir posiciones , el chico levanto una de las piernas y la coloco encima de su hombro , así tenia un mejor acceso al sexo de Claire .

Ya no eran capaces de articular si quiera una palabra , todo era gemidos y gritos de pasión , hasta que de repente ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo casi a la vez , gritando sus nombres con tanta fuerza que creían que los vecinos llamarían a la policía y los detendrían por escándalo publico .

Leon se desplomo encima de Claire , sin sacar su miembro del sexo de ella , unidos no solo por sus cuerpos , si no por sus almas .

- Claire …-

- ¿ Estas … bien?.- Ella aun intentaba recuperar el aliento .

- Si … siempre estoy bien cuando estoy contigo .- Susurro mientras se ponía a su lado en la cama y se quedaron abrazándose y mirándose a los ojos .- Pero me da miedo cerrar los ojos y …-

- Yo estoy aquí , si tienes pesadillas yo estaré aquí entre tus brazos , no dejare que te hundas …- Susurro Claire acariciándole la mejilla .

- Mañana tengo que dar las noticias a las familias …-

- Yo iré contigo Leon , no estarás solo en esto .-

- Gracias …- Le susurro el chico bostezando .

- No me des las gracias , duerme , estas cansado después de tanto ejercicio físico.-

- No quiero cerrar los ojos , no quiero …-

- Shhh , si tienes pesadillas te despertare , estoy aquí y no me voy a ir .- Hecho una manta encima a los dos y le dio la mano . Le acariciaba la cara y asi logro que se quedara dormido .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No fue una semana fácil , pero habrían logrado superarla .

Leon tuvo mas pesadillas que nunca , pero Claire estaba con el en el despertar y lo reconfortaba con sus palabras .

Leon dio las malas noticias a las familias de los fallecidos , algunos de los familiares le dieron las gracias por estar ahí , en el ultimo momento de sus seres queridos . Otros en cambio le culpaban del desastre de la misión .

El chico tenia miedo que la opinión que Claire tenia de el cambiara a causa de lo que estaba diciendo las familias …

- Claire , lamento que hayas tenido que oir eso.- Dijo Leon una tarde entrando en su casa con la chica delante de el .- Imagino que no seré ahora , al menos delante de tus ojos , el héroe que crees que soy .- Bajo la mirada .

- Nunca has sido tan valiente como lo has sido hoy .- Se abrazo a el .- No es fácil dar la mala noticia , pero tu has reconfortado a esas familias .-

- Algunas no lo han visto así .-

- Lo verán con el tiempo , no es fácil vivir con el sentimiento de culpabilidad . Yo estoy vivo y los demás muertos . Yo lo he vivido también , se como es . Habrá mas batallas , algunas ganaremos , otras perderemos . Pero al final , lo que cuenta , es que nuestro esfuerzo hace que las vidas de la gente cambien . Podemos ayudar gracias a lo que aprendemos en cada misión .-

- ¿ Como lo haces Claire.?- Pregunto de repente , abrazándola por la cintura .

- ¿ El que?.-

- Que lo malo sea bueno …-

- Por que me lo enseñaste tu , aquella noche en Raccoon City. Creo que deberías de recordar de vez en cuando quien eras entonces .-

- Y quien soy ahora …-

- Exacto , hallar un equilibrio entre los dos Leon.-

- Pero te seguirá gustando el Leon que tienes delante , ¿ No?, el que es imperfecto , algo borrachín y con cargas emocionales graves.-

- Como alguien dijo , estaré contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo …-

- ¿ Aunque haya mas malo que bueno.?-

- Depende del punto de vista .- Sonríe de nuevo .- Pero descuida , por que este amor que siento por ti no se va a ir nunca .-

- Eso espero , por que lo que siento por ti también tiene pinta de que se va a quedar aquí durante mucho tiempo .- Le devuelve la sonrisa .- ¿ Como haces para que , aunque ahora todo sea una mierda a mi alrededor , sea tan feliz ?.-

- Si quieres saberlo me tendrás que interrogar mas… profundamente .- Y dicho esto se quito la chaqueta y la dejo caer en el suelo del pasillo .- ¿ por que no vienes a aplicarme algo de tu persuasión en los interrogativos?.-

- Puedo ser un agente muy duro … y puede durar horas .- Se quito la corbata y fue a la habitación tras ella .

- Entonces va a ser muy duro y muy largo …-

- No imaginas cuanto .-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hola holaaaaaa.

Espero que todos estéis bien . Yo ando mas liada que nunca por temas de la preparación de la boda de mi hermana , trabajo y encargos en la galería de Da .

Bueno , este capitulo es algo emotivo con algo de escenas picantes .

En el quiero ensalzar el hecho de que hay personas que sobrellevan el dolor mejor si se expresan con su cuerpo , amando a la otra persona y apoyándose el uno en el otro . Que no todo es felicidad y pétalos de rosa ^^U.

Asi he hecho al Leon de este capitulo un ser atormentado y emotivo , el cual solo puede expresarse con su novia , con Claire , por que ella sabe por lo que esta pasando , Ya que perdió a Steve .

Bueno , espero que os guste , ya va faltando poco para la otra tanda de temas importantes .

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por las reviews , de verdad que no se ya como daros las gracias por el apoyo , los consejos y las felicitaciones ^^ , sois los mejores de verdad , y estoy deseando leer los reviews que me lleguen . Y si queréis proponer ideas ya sabéis que todas son bienvenidas , y que se os reconocerá como autor de la misma ^^

Bueno ,me despido de momento , que tengo mucho que hacer y mucho que pensar para elegir el siguiente tema .

Playlist :

Dear Agony – Breaking Benjamin

Sia - My Love


	23. Capitulo 22 : Cuando nuestros caminos

_**Capitulo 22 : Cuando nuestros caminos se separan .**_

- ¿ Por que?, ¿ Por que piensas eso?.- Dijo Claire siguiéndolo del dormitorio al salón .

- Es demasiado pronto para plantearnos vivir juntos .- Leon la miro .- Mas adelante no digo que no , pero ahora es un momento muy …-

- ¿ Inoportuno Leon?, ¿ Es eso lo que quieres decir?.-

- Claire , estas montando un drama de todo esto . No estoy diciendo que no a vivir juntos , solo digo que no es el momento ahora . No llevamos ni un año saliendo y es un gran paso. Solo digo lo que pienso .-

- Y si ves normal que estemos a caballo entre Nueva York y Washington cada vez que tenemos una semana libre .-

- Es lo malo que tiene vivir cada uno en cada ciudad , pero lo sobrellevamos bien , uno en casa del otro cuando podemos vernos . Estamos muy bien como estamos , ¿ Por que quieres cambiarlo?.- Pregunto exasperado .

- Por que necesito mas que esta relación de fines de semana y vacaciones ,tu mismo me dijiste que iríamos evolucionando según nos fuéramos sintiendo cada vez mas cómodos . Yo ya me siento como en casa , no lo entiendo Leon.-

- Claire , yo ya viví con una mujer y la cosa no salió demasiado bien por que no entendía como …-

- Ya se lo que te paso con Catherine , pero que te pasara con ella no quiere decir que te pase conmigo . Entiendo tu miedo Leon .Pero yo , a diferencia de ella , comprendo como es de exigente tu trabajo , por que es un poco mas complejo que el mío.-

- No puedo todavía Claire , no puedo de verdad . Dame un poco mas de tiempo para plantearnos esto .-

Claire lo miraba atónita . No quería que lo suyo avanzara , no le estaba proponiendo matrimonio , solo le pedía que considerara la idea de vivir juntos por que ya pasaban todo su tiempo juntos y hacían vida en pareja cuando uno iba a casa del otro .

Creía que si le proponía la idea el la aceptaría con mas alegría , pero nunca imagino que se cerraría en banda ante la sola mención de la frase vivir juntos .

- Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar Claire , nos veremos esta noche.- La beso en la cabeza .

- No , no puedes irte y dejar esto así.- Le replico .

- Tengo que irme Claire , ya sabes lo importante que es mi trabajo, la seguridad nacional depende de lo que hago.-

- Lo se , por si no te has dado cuenta yo también trabajo para una agencia importante , no es la DSO , pero se lo que es que este en juego la seguridad nacional . Pero ahora mismo me vas a escuchar , por que esto no se va a quedar en suspenso .-

- Hablaremos esta noche largo y tendido .-

- No , vamos a hablar ahora . Yo también he renunciado a cosas por estar aquí estos días contigo. Tu estilo de vida no varia , pero yo tengo que cambiar el mío para que tu estés cómodo con tu agenda. Y eso no es justo .-

- Si empezamos con reproches ten por seguro que no pienso escucharte .-

- No es justo . Solo te he hecho una pregunta Leon , una puñetera pregunta sobre hacia donde va nuestra relación , no es que te haya pedido que asesines al presidente.-

- Claire , es pronto para mi . Tu eres la relación mas duradera que he tenido aparte de Catherine y lo sabes . No puedes pedirme de la noche a la mañana que nos planteemos el vivir juntos , por que se de sobra que todo se estropearía . Tengo razón , acabamos de sacar el tema y ya estamos discutiendo . Y no me gusta.- Nego con la cabeza .- No es buen momento.-

- No es buen momento … o yo no soy la adecuada…- Lo miro .

El silencio invadió la habitación , ambos se miraban serios .

- Dios mío …- Claire se llevo las manos a la cara .

- Claire no es eso … es que yo …- A Leon no le salían las palabras .

- ¿ No soy lo bastante buena para ti que solo me consideras un polvo de vacaciones?, ¿ Un paño de lagrimas cuando estas abatido ?. Cuando te pasa algo , cuando vienes mal de una misión , rápidamente cambio todo en mi agenda y en mi vida y vengo para estar contigo . Y no me consideras adecuada para siquiera plantearte el vivir juntos .-

- Claire , yo te quiero. Jamás pensaría eso y tu lo sabes , Como puedes decirme eso?.-

- Leon , tu silencio te ha delatado .-

- Me he quedado atónito , ¿ Ahora si quiera tengo libertad para eso Claire?.-

- Nunca te he librado de tu libertad…-

- ¿ Quieres vivir conmigo? , ¿ Y eso no es librarnos de nuestra libertad Claire?, hasta hace poco no sabíamos que nos queríamos , no puedes pretender que de la noche a la mañana adquiramos ese compromiso sin acabar echándonos en cara al final que hemos dejado todo por estar con el otro . ¿ Es eso lo que quieres?.-

- No soy Catherine , no es la misma situación . Yo jamás te habría echado en cara que antepones tu trabajo a mi.-

- Acabas de decirme que lo has dejado todo para estar aquí unos días conmigo , si eso no es echarlo en cara no se lo que has querido decir .-

- Entonces … si esto no va hacia delante . ¿ Adonde va , Leon?.- Le pregunto triste .

- De momento no lo se , pero estamos bien como estamos y yo no quiero cambiarlo Claire .- La miro y la tomo de la mano.

Pero Claire quería mas …

Cuando uno podía tomarse unos días viajaba en avión a la ciudad del otro . Pasaban todo el tiempo disponible juntos .

Pero aquello empezaba a ser insuficiente para ella . Se estaban acomodando en esa situación y temía que se estancaran . Que no fueran hacia adelante como se habían propuesto al comenzar a salir .

Amaba a Leon y quería que ellos se casaran , o al menos decidir en que ciudad vivir juntos y luego , si ambos querían , dar el gran paso .

Claire había hecho muchos sacrificios en el trabajo para poder pasar con el sus días libres . Pero Leon había alterado máximo mínimo su estilo de vida . Y no veía que aquello era bueno para ellos .

Entendía lo miedo de Loen , había tenido mala suerte en el amor … pero ahora que se les presentaba la oportunidad .. el no quería .

Tal vez lo mejor era que …

Miro de nuevo a Leon , sabia lo que tenia que hacer …

- Entonces tal vez … deberíamos de dejar de vernos durante un tiempo .-

El silencio invadió la habitación , el asombro se reflejaba en la cara del joven al mirarla , aquello no podía estar pasando … no de nuevo .

- No digas eso Claire …-

- Tenemos que hacerlo . Tu quieres lo que tenemos ahora … yo necesito mas . Tal vez la culpa de esto la tengamos ambos que nos hemos estancado , hemos predefinido unas perspectivas y nos acabamos de dar cuenta de que queremos cosas distintas .-

- Yo no quiero que lo dejemos , sabes que te quiero Claire . Por Dios no hagas esto.-

- Por que te quiero es por lo que debemos hacerlo . Tal vez , solo tal vez , así saquemos algo en claro y consigamos llegar a un termino medio . No podemos echarnos en cara que estamos limitando al otro en su vida .-

- Solo ha sido un arrebato Claire , ni siquiera lo he pensado , yo …-

- Estaba ahí Leon , y si ha salido es que es un tema que te preocupa . Yo no quiero limitarte en tu vida ni en tu trabajo . Pero tampoco puedo dar de lado mis responsabilidades .- Le acaricio la cara .- Sera mejor que te vayas a trabajar , ya te he entretenido bastante . Me iré a casa de Parker y volveré a Nueva York .- Bajo la mirada , le picaban los ojos .

- Claire … yo …- Le levanto la barbilla y la beso .

Fue un roce doloroso , no quería irse , no quería tener que hacer eso … era tan agradable estar entre sus brazos . Era tan fácil decir que si , que se quedaría con el .

Pero entonces estaría aceptando esa situación … y eso era algo que no podía permitir .

Lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio . Asi que dejo de besarlo .

- lo se … tal vez esta separación nos venga bien a ambos , saques en claro que es lo que deseas de lo nuestro y yo decida lo que es mejor .-

- Al menos podre …llamarte …, ¿ No?.-

- Siempre podrás llamarme.- Le sonrió con pena .- Y ahora me voy .- Fue hasta el dormitorio y comenzó a hacer su equipaje .

Poco depsues salió del dormitorio , se acerco de nuevo a el arrastrando su maleta y le entrego una cosa . Eran las llaves de su piso , la copia que le había hecho a ella .

- No , ¿ Por que me la das?.-

- Por que no voy a volver en un futuro inmediato , así que no tiene sentido alguno que la tenga.- Y le sonrió .- Gracias Leon … por haberme querido Y por haber intentado cambiar por mi . Por haber intentado amarme. Gracias por haberme hecho sentir especial a pesar de que iba en contra de quien eres en realidad , Se feliz amor mío .- Le sonrió . Y después cerro la puerta .

Leon se quedo mirando la puerta , no podía ser … no podía estar pasando .

Lo que mas temía que ocurriera había pasado .

Pero el no podía cambiar lo que era , al igual que ella no podía evitar ser como era . Cada uno tenia una vida muy complicada en esos momentos y la simple idea de vivir juntos era inconcebible para el .

_``Pero no quiero despertar un día y decir : No he conseguido que me ames , no te he cortejado de la manera y has perdido el interés en mi , por que lo mismo tu puedes amarme ahora , pero mas adelante mandarme a tomar por saco , y todo por no haber hecho las cosas bien. Quiero que veas que voy en serio , que si continuamos esto estaré comprometido al cien por cien , que no te arrepientas de esos sentimientos que albergas hacia a mi como yo ahora no me arrepiento de estar arriesgándome al decírtelo . Se que puedo hacerte feliz , solo déjame intentarlo .-_

_- De ahí que me hayas pedido una cita.-Le había sonreído._

_-Que mejor manera de empezar . Ahí podrás decidir si merezco estar contigo . No tenemos que hacerlo ahora , como te he dicho , me voy a quedar un tiempo en Nueva York . No quiero irme hasta que …-_

_- ¿ Hasta que veas que podemos estar bien juntos , como una pareja?.- Sonrio ella ._

La noche que habían tenido su primera cita , las cosas que se habían dicho , cuando todo se presentaba brillante y feliz .

_- No podía hacer eso Claire . No podía ofrecerte lo de antes si aspiro a que tengamos algo mas que lo que teníamos antes de lo de Catherine .- Respondió serio.- No se si entenderás mi razonamiento . Pero si te he traído aquí es para crear nuevos recuerdos , unos recuerdos que se liguen a los nuevos sentimientos que tenemos . Necesito cortejarte , necesito que veas que aunque puede que vayamos al cine , comamos en algún puesto del parque o simplemente vegetemos en el sofá viendo una película .pienses que podemos tener una noche como esta para nosotros , Quiero que veas que puede ser un romántico . Salir por la noche y traerte aquí , a la luz de las velas y con la ciudad de fondo … Es un momento importante para ambos y no quiero asociarlo a una salida normal , quiero que sea extraordinario .-_

Cuando estuvieron bailando en el concierto , cuando todo era claro …

_- Te quiero … te quiero…- Susurraba Leon entre beso y beso , luego enredo su lengua con la de ella ._

_- Leon … Yo también te quiero. No sabes cuanto .- Paro un momento mientras unía su frente con la de el .- No quiero que esto termine … no quiero ser otra entre tantas …-Bajo la mirada ._

_- Nunca he sentido esto por ninguna de ellas Claire , ¿ No lo notas ?.- Le puso una de sus manos en su pecho .- Esta latiendo así por ti. No dudes Claire , no dudes de mi aunque a veces me lo merezca.-_

_- No , pero esto no será perfecto a veces …- Comenzó ella ._

_- Pero será perfecto si así lo queremos.- Continuo el ._

_- A veces nos pelearemos.- Siguió ella mientras se acercaban de nuevo._

_- Pero cuando nos reconciliemos habremos aprendido algo nuevo del otro.- Le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura ._

_- Pero cuando estemos bien juntos …-_

_- Cada momento que vivamos juntos será mejor que el anterior .- Sonrió al terminar su frase._

_- ¿ Como es posible que termines mis frases antes incluso de que yo sepa lo que voy a decir?.- Le acaricio los labios levemente con los suyos ._

_- No lo se , pero me gusta esta forma de expresarnos . – Unió sus labios mas firmemente a los de ella ._

_Sonriéndose el uno al otro mientras continuaban bailando ._

Todo se agolpaba en su cabeza , en su corazón . ¿ Por que Claire había tenido que sacar el tema?.

¿ Por que lo había destrozado todo cuando era perfecto? , ¿ Por que en esos momentos?

Miro su teléfono móvil , Hunnigan había comenzado a llamar . Miro su reloj de pulsera . Las diez de la mañana .

No tenia tiempo de lamentaciones , ya había pasado por eso . Era fuerte y podría superarlo . Por que al fin y al cabo .

¿No era ese final siempre la historia de su vida ?

¿ Entonces por que sentía que el mundo acababa de transformarse de nuevo en un lugar lúgubre y oscuro , si la luz de su ángel , si la luz de su Claire?

()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()

Bueno , Es un poco corto , pero no quería decorarlo , había que ir al meollo de la cuestión, centrar el tema en ese camino que se divide entre el noviazgo liberal y el momento en que la relación madura y se convierte en algo mas . Quería expresar las señales que he lanzado en los otros capítulos , concretamente en el de Distancias , ya dejaba ver que este problema estaba ahí al sentir Leon que todo era perfecto a pesar de la distancia . Que la relación se había estancado y que Claire en algún momento querría mas . Por eso al final Claire ha sido la que ha tomado la decisión .

No es una ruptura en toda regla , por que no lo ha mandando al infierno , pero si una distancia para que el decida que es lo que quiere .

¿ Y ahora que pasara? , ¿ Que decidirá Leon ? , Seguir con su vida y volver a ser un agente cool con todas las mujeres guapas a sus pies .

O por lo contario empezar una nueva etapa en la cual tendrá que luchar por que Claire crea de nuevo en su amor y avanzar en la relación .

Bueno , ya no hay relación tal que asi , por que Claire ha puesto distancias .

Pero … ¿ Se conformara el?.

Bueno , de nuevo muchísimas gracias por las reviews , de verdad que sois los mejores y que me sigáis fielmente en todas las actualizaciones . Os adoro ^^

De nuevo esperare vuestras opiniones sobre el capitulo , vuestras ideas para futuros temas y en fin , por favor no me asesinéis , todo es por el bien de la trama _

Playlist :

Michel Cusson - Reverie


	24. Capitulo 23 : Conspiraciones

_**Capitulo 23 : Conspiraciones By Sherry Birkin .**_

_**( Atencion , este capitulo esta escrito en primera persona , narrado por Sherry Birkin. Documento oficial de su mega conspiración )**_

Se que no queda muy bien que yo , Sherry Birkin , vaya corriendo como una posesa por los pasillos de la DSO . Si mis superiores se enteraran…

Pero como no se van a enterar me importa un pepino , y paso olímpicamente de las normas . Esta situación lo requiere .

Acabo de venir de Nueva York , la primera parada para llevar a buen fin el plan que he urdido.

Llevo tres semanas planeando esto , hasta el mas mínimo detalle . No he contado con nadie para llevara cabo esta empresa . Me he tenido que valer de mis habilidades como agente , de mis habilidades como investigadora , además de aprovechar las oportunidades adecuadas , y por que negarlo , me he aprovechado de la inocencia de algunos de mis amigos . Y de mi novio . Lo siento muchísimo Piers , pero tenia que hacerlo y espero que lo entiendas . Pobre mío , lo tendré que recompensar de alguna manera . Si todo sale bien , claro .

Si , se que es cruel y que seguramente iré al infierno , donde seré torturada con el visionado de películas infames como House of the Dead ( ¿ Por que tuvimos que ver esa película, por que?)

Solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos y de paso una aneurisma .

Espera mente mía , que te estas yendo por las ramas . Ahora céntrate en lo que tenemos que hacer , en poner en funcionamiento la fase dos del plan al que cariñosamente he bautizado como : es lo que es , pero en realidad no lo es .

Objetivo : Fácil , que Leon pierda sus miedos y avance en su relación con Claire . Por que no he visto pareja que mas se complique que estos dos .

Pongo los ojos en blanco y saco mi cámara digital del bolso .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fase 1 de la fase 2 ( que complicado , ¿ no? ) Os preguntareis donde esta la Fase 1 , bueno , mas adelante . Que todo tiene que llevar ritmo narrativo , bueno eso , se llama … bueno se llama … ya lo bautizare , lo que importa son los detalles .

- ¡ Leooooonnnnnnn!.- Sobreactuó .

Entro dramáticamente en el despacho de Leon .

Veo que da un brinco de su asiento y que en el proceso ha tirado por los aires el teléfono móvil que tiene la línea directa con el presidente . Veo como el móvil cae por la ventana abierta … del decimo piso que es donde esta su despacho .

Empezamos bien …

- Sherry por dios , tienes que llamar antes de entrar , mira lo que he hecho , he tirado al presidente por la ventana y …- Entonces , por como se abren sus ojos , ha visto mis lagrimas .

Si , antes de nada que , previamente he usado un colirio , el cual provoca que mis ojos se hidraten mas de la cuenta , o sea , que se me salten las lagrimas .

- ¿ Que te pasa Sherry?, ¿ Por que estas llorando?.- Pregunto mientras me sentaba en una silla .

- Tuuuu , tu tienes la culpaaaaa.- Le grito de repente .

- ¿ Que dices?.- Me mira completamente desconcertado.

- ¿ Por que rompiste con Claire ?.- Le espeto fingiendo furia .

- Sherry .- Me mira serio , de verdad que siento mucho hacerte esta pregunta , pero es necesario para que el dialogo discurra hasta donde quiero que llegue.- No hemos roto , simplemente nos estamos dando un tiempo para saber hacia donde va esta relación.- Dijo compungido .

Me da tanta pena verlo así , por que Claire esta igual .

Siento decir que los dos son tontos , pero bueno , ¿ Para que si no estoy yo aquí , que los supero en inteligencia?

- Tiempo , si , tiempoooooooo.- Le grito en plan rabieta .

- No grites por favor , mis oídos.-

- Tiempo Leon .- Lo tomo de las solapas de la camisa , movimiento que lo deja desconcertado.- Te diré que gracias a tu tiempo me has jorobado la vidaaaa.- Y vuelvo a llorar de manera sorprendentemente real .

- ¿ Como te voy a jorobar la vida por habernos dado Claire y yo tiempo?.-

- Como , bien , te explicare al detalle como lo has hechoooo , conecta el monitor de tu portátil a la pared y activa el reproductor de video , que te voy a enseñar al detalle como lo has hecho.-

Saca el cable USB del cajón y conecta mi móvil al portátil . Oh si , esto va como la seda , por que no se huele nada . En estos momentos le pido perdón mentalmente a mi Piers , lo siento cariño , pero todo lo que voy a hacer es para un bien mayor _ .

- Vale , Enséñame que ha pasado . Seguro que es una tontería .- Suspiro .

- Tonto tu , mira la que has liado .- Y pongo la primera foto .

Y veo que se queda sin palabras al verla .

Esta sacada del ensayo de la boda de Chris y Jill , en el cual se inicio la Fase 1 de toda la operación .

Fase 1 :

- Todo empezó de manera inocente . Jill y Chris no podían hacer el ensayo de la ceremonia hasta las siete . Entonces le pidieron a Claire y Piers que los sustituyeran mientras ellos llegaban , por que si se iban perdían el sitio para ensayar ese día . Yo al principio me divertía , tanto que me dije : anda que diver , voy a grabar un video .-

Piers y Claire se estaban sonriendo , agarrados de la mano mientras el sacerdote les explicaba como se desarrollaría la ceremonia .

_- Bueno , esto va así chicos . Primero hacéis los votos . Claire , tu primera .- Indico el sacerdote ._

_- Yo , Claire Redfield __Prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, abrazarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor exige, hablar cuando hagan falta palabras y compartir el silencio cuando no, consentir, disentir respecto al pastel de terciopelo rojo, vivir al abrigo de tu corazón y llamarlo siempre hogar. En la pobreza y en la riqueza , en lo bueno y en lo malo , en la salud y la enfermad … hasta que la muerte nos separe .-_

_- Bien , ahora tu Piers .- Continuo el sacerdote ._

_- Yo , Piers Nivans____Prometo amarte locamente en todas las facetas de tu vida ahora y siempre, prometo no olvidar jamás que este es un amor único en la vida y saber siempre en lo más profundo de mi alma que no importa que desafíos puedan separarnos siempre hallaremos la forma de volver a unirnos. En la pobreza y en la riqueza , en lo bueno y en lo malo , en la salud y en la enfermedad … hasta que la muerte nos separe …- Sonrió el chico ._

_- Muy bien , después de esto los anillos , después una homilía por parte de la madrina , que eres tu también Claire .-_

_- Eres multifunción .- Se escucha mi frase de fondo ._

_- Lo mismo puedo hacer de madrina que luego irme a salvar el mundo , aunque no se si a mi recién adquirido marido le parecerá bien .- Rio Claire ._

_- Sabes que siempre apoyare tus decisiones . Yo soy un hombre comprensible , si no mira a Sherry , esta feliz como una perdiz conmigo .-_

_-Oh Dios mío , bigamia … y en la casa de Dios .- Rio yo de nuevo ._

Fin de la fase 1 , seguimos con la fase dos y el paso dos , sobreactuar a tope:

Me vuelvo a mirar a Leon .

Jamás en sus días de como agente del gobierno había visto tal expresión de horror , seguramente siente como el corazón se le desgarra . Eso , eso . Muestra tus emociones , por que lo que viene ahora es mas gordo .

- Pero … esto no quiere decir nada , Piers y Claire han sustituido a Jill y Chris , sigo son ver lo que quieres decir .- Dijo , aunque no estaba nada convencido .

- ¿ Como que no lo ves? , Ah claro , te he enseñado lo Light . Ahora mira esto .- Y comienzo con una serie de fotos .- Salí de la iglesia a hacer fotos del atardecer vi que Piers y Claire se iban a la parte trasera de la iglesia … y entonces … entonces …- Y pongo las fotos .

Eso si que lo ha dejado KO .

No habrían quedado tan bien si hubieran desvelado mis planes , pero cuando vi lo que pasaba a través de los arbustos , supe que era una oportunidad de oro .

Se que es aprovecharme de un momento de debilidad de Claire , pero no me ha quedado mas remedio que tomar medidas drásticas .

En las fotos se ve a Claire de pie en las escaleras de la iglesia , Piers estaba al principio de las mismas .

En la siguiente Piers sube corriendo el corto tramo y abraza a Claire , la cual se comienza a tambalear llevándose una mano a sus ojos .

La mejor es la siguiente , en la cual parece que se estaban besando cuando en realidad a Claire me había entrado un pequeño insecto en el ojo, de ahí que en la foto anterior ella pareciera que estaba llorando emocionada por el tema de los votos .

Y en la ultima Piers se lleva a Claire a la vicaria de la mano mientras ella continuaba co la mano en el ojo , limpiándose las lagrimas que se habían saltado .

Sensacional , que grande soy por Dios . Ni Maquiavelo en sus mejores tiempos .

- Seguro que estas malinterpretando la situación Sherry.- Intento racionalizar lo que había visto.

- No estoy malinterpretando nada.-

- ¿ En que te basas para esto?- Señalo la ultima foto .

- Piers ha roto conmigo , por eso lo seeeeee.-

Leon me miro sorprendido .

- ¿ Como que ha roto contigo?, ¿ Por que iba a hacer eso ?.- Pregunto de manera protectora , pero ocultando el dolor que le desgarraba las entrañas .

- Por que , al estar Claire libre , e me dijo que siempre … siempre le había gustado Claire . Y ahora que no estabais juntos podía conquistarla , ya que el … el … el si le va a dar las cosas que no tuvo en la relación que mantuvisteis . Que el quería que estuvieran juntos , que siempre la amaría … que siempre … siempre …- Y sigo sollozando .

Por Dios Hollywood , dame un Óscar ya … que digo un Òscar , dadme quince oscars .

- No … no es cierto … no es posible .- Leon estaba en estado de negación .

- ¿ Que no es posible? , Pues déjame decirte que si lo eeeesss.- Le grito histérica .- Se lo va a decir mañana en la iglesia , durante la homilía que leerá antes de los votos. Y Claire le dirá que si .-

- No … Claire no …-

- Claire es libre de decidir , por que tu has tenido miedo de darle lo que Piers le dará tan alegremente mañana . Un compromiso , una vida en común a pesar de las adversidades . Se que lo conseguirá … por que el lo hacia conmigo. He perdido al amor de mi vidaaaa.-

- No … no lo dejare .- Dijo enfadado .

- ¿ Como que no le dejaras ?, son mayorcitos , ella hará lo que sea mejor , y si Piers no tiene miedo de darle lo que busca , ella lo aceptara . Y yo tendré que vivir con esa pena siempre , y por eso te odioooooo.- Y le doy un golpe en el hombro , tomo mi móvil y salgo del despacho , dejándolo atónito .

Lo dicho , quince oscars para mi a la de ya .

Antes de salir del edificio me cruzo con Hunnigan en el pasillo :

- ¿ Tu no estabas en Nueva York?.- Pregunta extrañada .

- He venido en viaje relámpago a buscar unas cosas , me voy a quedar allí unos días con Piers para buscar apartamento en Nueva York .- Sonrió .

- Oh , espero que lo paséis muy bien en la boda , Ojala pudiera ir , pero Steve me ha sorprendido con un viaje sorpresa a Paris y no quiero desilusionarlo . Ya sabes lo orgullosos que se ponen los hombres cuando los planes salen bien.-

- Y las mujeres también , al verlos felices .No te preocupes , grabare todo el evento uy hare un millón de fotos , tengo una cámara digital nueva brutal , regalito de Piers .-

- El que me preocupa es Leon , desde que ha pasado eso con Claire … espero que lo solucionen , se quieren tanto y da tanta pena que estén separados después de todo lo que ha pasado .- Suspira .

- Oh , yo creo que a partir de mañana la cosa se habrá solucionado .-

- ¿ Y como sabes eso?.- Me mira curiosa .

- Un presentimiento , ya sabes que una boda puede traer otra boda .-

Hunnigan me mira extrañada , pero si sospecha algo no me lo dice . Así que felizmente salgo del edificio y me meto en mi coche , ahora toca esperar la reacción desmesurada que tendrá Leon . Lo conozco .

Habrá pensado en mis crueles palabras , en mis acciones y vera una y otra vez las fotos y el video .

Estudiara los gestos de Claire y al fin se dará cuenta de lo que esta a punto de perder … de manera metafórica , claro .

Mientras , para matar el tiempo llamo a Piers .

- Hola cariño , ¿ Como va el dia?.- Me saluda cordialmente.

- Pues va mejorando por momentos . Pieeerrsss.- Le pido de manera melosa .

- Ohh ooohh , ese es el tono que usas cuando quieres que te haga un favor.-

- Algo así , veras , ¿ Seria posible que nos sentáramos al lado de Claire mañana en la iglesia ?. Va a ser duro para ella ver a su hermano casarse y ella solita sin Leon . Me da pena y pienso que podemos ofrecerle apoyo moral .-

- Sin problemas .- Rio Piers .- Tu siempre pensando en los demás .-

- Claro , por eso nos vamos a vivir juntos nene , por que amas esa faceta de mi.-

- Amo todas las facetas de ti .- Suena ronco de deseo , Dios mío mis piernas se transforman en gelatina . Te quiero tanto o .

- ¿ Como tiene Claire el ojo?.- Pregunto cambiando de tema , por que si no entrare en combustión espontanea y mañana iré tostadita , vuelta y vuelta , a la boda .

- Bien , me lleve un buen susto cuando vi que se llevaba la mano al ojo y casi pierde el pie en el escalón de la iglesia . Pero luego la lleve a la sacristía y lavamos el ojo con el agua bendita . Así que ahora el ojo de Claire tendrá propiedades místicas religiosas.-

- Vaya susto te llevarías .-

- Ufff hubiera sido una faena que Claire se hubiera caído y se hubiera hecho daño .-

- Bueno , tengo que dejarte , voy para el aeropuerto.-

- Nos vemos en dos horas .Te quiero nena .- Rio .

- Y yo a ti , hasta ahora.-

Cuando termine de guardar mi móvil en el bolso y estaba metiendo la llave en el contacto veo a Leon salir de la DSO como alma que lleva el diablo .

Su gesto es de decisión .

Ha tomado una determinación … espero que esta vez sea la buena y no la cague .

Ohh Ohh , tengo que impedir que tenga acceso al avión del presidente , que tenga que buscar una línea comercial mala . Así me dará tiempo de llegar y evitar que se cometa una tragedia de proporciones épicas .

Pongo el manos libres mientras conduzco . Poniendo en practica la ultima fase de mi maquiavélico plan . Todo ha salido a pedir de boca .

Soy la mejor .

()()()())()()()(()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jajajajajaja que me he divertido escribiendo este capitulo de enredos . Era necesario hacerlo en primera persona , por que asi podeis apreciar , en detalle , las ideas de la chica .

Aquí la he descrito con un carácter jovial , la seriedad para las misiones .

Se que os resulta raro que la haya emparejado con Piers aquí . Aclaro que esta pareja era necesaria , ya que ambos son de la misma edad y son joviales , pero que conste que me gusta también la pareja Sherry x Jake .

A veces hace falta que una tercera persona entre en escena y haga ver las cosas como son . En este caso Sherry ha asumido ese rol . Hilando fino y consiguiendo que todo cuadrara como ella quería .

Bueno , actualizando en la semana de trabajo , luego me diréis que no os mimo , de verdad. Y ya estoy con el capitulo 24 , ya que esta es una fase delicada del fic … bueno la segunda fase delicada , la primera era la de como juntarlos .

De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado Review , hemos llegado a los 90 . Increíble , de verdad , estoy tan contenta de que todos compartáis mi visión de la historia y os estéis divirtiendo con ella como yo escribiéndola .

Asi que desde aquí decir que gracias , muchas gracias . Sois los mejores ^^. Ahora a pensar en que podría hacer de especial si alcanzamos los 100 reviews ^^

Mientras tanto , nos vemos en el capitulo 24 ^^

Playlist :

Adam Lambert - Whataya Want from Me


	25. Capitulo 24 : Casate Conmigo

_**Capitulo 24 : Cásate Conmigo **_

Instinto Homicida , eso era lo que movía a Leon Scott Kennedy a través de la terminal de llegadas del aeropuerto JFK .

_`` Sabes que siempre apoyare tus decisiones . Yo soy un hombre comprensible´´ _

Es que recordaba esas palabras y le entraban ganas de estrangularlo , eso haría , lo estrangularía de manera lenta y agónica .

¿ Quien se creía que era dejando a Sherry y tirarle los trastos a su Claire? , Si , su Claire . Por que era suya .

De el era su amor , de el sus sonrisas , de el toda ella .

Y el , gilipollas como siempre , lo había dejado escurrirse de entre los dedos por un terror irracional .

Había hecho falta tener a una Sherry muerta de miedo en su despacho y unas imágenes muy reveladoras para hacerle abrir los ojos .

No solo quería vivir con Claire … quería hacerla su esposa .

Pero ahora que estaba allí no sabia como encarar el plan de ataque . Tenia que ser rápido , tenia que llegar a la iglesia , por que si Sherry estaba en lo cierto , podía declararse en cualquier momento de la ceremonia .

Miro su reloj , Tenia media hora para llegar al inicio de la ceremonia , que se celebraba en East Hampton.

Iba a tener que alquilar un coche lo bastante rápido … y pedir algunos favores que se le debían.

Lo mas importante estaba en su bolsillo , y rezaba por que fuera suficiente …

()()()))()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Que guapo estas hermano.- Digo Claire de nuevo con las lagrimilla saltada.- Esta es la primera vez que te veo tan bien vestido.-

- Tu tampoco estas nada mal , madrina . Muchas gracias por ser tu la que me entrega en el altar.- Sonrió Chris a su hermana .

-Si , debe de ser de la únicas veces que una hermana pequeña entrega a su hermano mayor a la novia .- Ríe .- Además , Siempre me ha sentado de miedo los trajes verde turquesa de noche.- Bromeo .

- Ojala papa y mama estuvieran aquí , al igual que los abuelos.-

- De alguna manera están presentes . Tu tienes los gemelos de papa y el reloj del abuelo , y Jill lleva el velo de mama y un broche de la abuela , así que están aquí dándote sus bendiciones .-

- Siento mucho que el novato y tu hayáis roto , se que significaba mucho que el …-

- No pasa nada hermano , de verdad . Hoy no hablemos de eso , hoy es vuestro día y tenéis que disfrutar del protagonismo . Al menos lo intentamos , y estoy muy feliz con ello .-

- ¿ Algún consejo para el novio?.-

- Ya no puedes dejar levantada la taza del váter y la pasta de dientes abierta.-

- Aparte de lo obvio .-

- Que todos los días os digáis cuanto os queréis . Nunca os estanquéis , ¿ De acuerdo?.-

- Gracias Claire. Y ahora a nuestros puestos .-

- lo que usted diga Capitán .- Hizo un saludo militar .

Ambos hermanos se situaron frente al altar , en la primera fila estaban la esposa de Barry , Parker y su novia , Piers y Sherry , que estaba grabando el evento en video . Esta le pidió que pusiera una gran sonrisa para la cámara , Claire la saludo .

Había veces que Sherry le recordaba al gato Cheshire , a pesar de todo lo que había pasado desde aquella noche en Raccoon City , no dejaba de tener una sonrisa en los labios . Además el tener a Piers en su vida le había cambiado de manera positiva .

Claire se alegraba por ellos , aunque no dejaba de tener cierta envidia . Luego se puso triste al pensar en Leon , en lo que habían tenido juntos y que ella había tirado por la borda por querer algo mas .

Tal vez podía llamarlo después de la ceremonia … intentar arreglar las cosas … quería estar con el y le daba igual si no llegaban a vivir juntos y si se casaban . Solo quería tenerlo cerca para poder amarlo . Aquello era suficiente .

Entonces la música de órgano invadió la pequeña iglesia .

Jill iba caminando del brazo de Barry , su mentor en Stars , preciosa vestida de novia hacia ellos . Claire observo como su hermano contenía la respiración … para luego dedicarle una sonrisa de orgullo .

Cuando llego a asu altura ambos se tomaron de la mano y se colocaron frente al sacerdote .

- ¿ Quien entrega a la novia ?.- Pregunto el sacerdote.

- Yo y sus amigos .- Dijo Barry con orgullo .

- ¿ Y quien entrega al novio?.-

- Yo , su hermana .- Sonrió Claire .

Barry y yo nos sentamos .

- Tu también tendrás este final Claire. Estoy seguro.- Dijo enigmático .

- El único hombre con el que quería tenerlo no …- Bajo la mirada .

- Cambiara de idea , es listo en muchas cosas , pero no es avispado en el amor , pero ten por seguro que eso cambiara. Si no me juego contigo cincuenta dólares.-

- Esta bien .- rio bajo la chica .

- Vamos Piers , ponte al lado de Claire , si no , no habrá manera de grabarlo todo bien.-

Un segundo después estaba pegada a Piers como una lapa .

- Perdona Claire , y sabes como es .- Sonrió el joven .

- No te preocupes .-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En aquellos momentos en los cuales conducía de manera frenética , Leon agradecía su buena estrella cuando decidió tomar lecciones de conducción avanzada en la academia de policía . Aquellas lecciones le estaban viniendo muy bien en esos momentos en los cuales estaba entrando en Old Hamptoms .

No sabia cuantas normas de trafico había infligido , pero debían ser unas cuantas bastantes , pero no importaba , tenia que llegar , tenia que impedir que Claire cometiera el error mas grande de su vida .

Unos minutos después consiguió aparcar cerca de la iglesia , se bajo del deportivo y emprendió la carrera hacia su meta .

El coche lo había dejado aparcado mal , pero le importaba una mierda , su cabeza y su corazón estaban puestos en un solo objetivo . Impedir que Claire le diera el Si a Piers .

Y si no llegaba a tiempo , después de la boda se celebraría un funeral … el del novato .

Diez metros lo separaban de la entrada , el aparcamiento estaba hasta los topes de coches y había tenido que saltar algunos para acortar camino , la ceremonia debía ir por mas de la mitad …

Veía la puerta , estaba cerrada . Mierda .

Pero no importaba , iba a entrar , y que mejor que hacer una entrada espectacular . Así Claire sabría que en serio iba en todo esto . Asi que salto los diez escalones y alzo la pierna , disponiéndose a asestar el golpe mortal a la puerta de roble .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()

_-Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo.__  
><em>_Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real.__  
><em>_Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas.__  
><em>_Mi voto estará contigo para siempre.__  
><em>_Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo.__  
><em>_Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.-_

- _Dijo Chris emocionado ._

_- Y ahora Jill , los tuyos .- Indico el sacerdote ._

_- __Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo.__  
><em>_Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real.__  
><em>_Prometo serte un esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas.__  
><em>_Mi voto estará contigo para siempre.__  
><em>_Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo.__  
><em>_Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.-__Sonrio la mujer ._

_Todos en la iglesia estaban con la lagrimilla caída ._

_Sherry lo grababa todo con la vista borrosa , pero no perdía detalle ._

_Claire estaba también emocionada buscando un clennex en su bolso . Todos estaban llorando de felicidad o a punto de hacerlo ._

_- Toma Claire .- Dijo Piers con la voz entrecortada ._

_- Gracias … oh Piers , tu también.- Decía Claire ._

_- No , es que se me ha metido un insecto en el ojo .- Dijo el chico ._

_- a ver que lo vea .- Dijo Claire , tomándole el rostro y soplando en el ojo ._

_- Y ahora , quien tenga alguna objeción sobre la celebración de este matrimonio , que hable ahora … o calle para siempre .-_

_Y entonces se escucho el golpe . Mas bien era alguien que le hubiera dado una patada a la puerta con mucha fuerza ._

_- Yo me opongooooooooo.- Grito Leon entrando en la iglesia a lo bestia . Rápidamente miro hacia las primeras filas . Y los vio ._

_Claire le sujetaba el rostro a Piers , Con las lagrimas saltadas ambos lo estaban mirando atónitos . Al igual que todos los invitados y la pareja que se estaba casando en esos momentos._

_Y lo vio todo rojo ._

_- ¡ Pero que cojones …?- Exclamo Chris .- ¡¿ Que haces interrumpiendo mi boda?.-_

_- No me opongo a tu boda Redfield , vengo para impedir que ella .- Señalo a Claire.- Cometa el error mas grande de su vida. Que tu pupilo , Piers Nivans , le declare su amor. Por ello estoy aquí .- Grito el chico ._

_- ¿ Pero que diceeesss?.- Exclamo Claire levantándose del asiento._

_- No puedes decirle que si , es un crio a tu lado , yo soy el único que puede hacerte feliz y tu lo sabes , lo has sabido antes que yo Claire . Me niego a que le digas que si a este niñato de pacotilla , playboy de segunda . Vergüenza te tendría que dar lo que le has hecho a Sherry , dejarla para declararle tu amor a Claire aquí , delante de ella .-_

_Otro gemido de sorpresa se oyó en toda la iglesia . Algunos invitados cuchicheaban ante lo que estaban escuchando , otros sacaban fotos y otros grababan en video . Pero a Leon le daba igual , estaba allí por un motivo , y aunque muriera en el intento , no se iría de allí sin Claire y con el anillo de compromiso en su dedo ._

_- ¿ Que diceeesss?.- Grito Piers .- Eso es mentiraaaaa . ¿ De donde has sacado esa historia ?.- Se levanto cabreado._

_- Me la conto Sherry , me enseño las fotos y el video.-_

_- ¿ De que habla?.- Preguntaron Claire y Piers mirando a Sherry ._

_La chica los miraba a ambos , pero antes de que pudiera responder , tres policías entraron en la iglesia , y rápidamente se posicionaron al lado de Leon , uno de ellos saco un par de esposas y se las intento colocar ._

_- Leon Scott Kennedy , queda detenido por infligir catorce normas de trafico , aparcamiento indebido y escándalo publico .-_

_- Y una leche .- Dijo Cabreado ._

_Entonces aquello se convirtió en la locura del siglo ._

_Leon peleándose con la policía , Piers pidiéndole explicaciones a Sherry , los novios atónitos en el altar y el sacerdote pidiendo tranquilidad ._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Leon estaba en una celda ._

_Era bastante confortable la verdad , se notaba que allí había pasta ._

_Al final mas de la mitad de los invitados se vieron envueltos en la reyerta que el había iniciado al entrar a patadas en la iglesia ._

_Entre tanto jaleo no había podido acercarse a Claire ._

_Suspiro . Al menos le había dicho lo que quería … pero no todo ._

_Después de la que había liado , nada mas y nada menos que en la boda de su hermano , dudaba que quisiera volver a verlo en lo que le quedaba de vida ._

_Tal vez lo mejor era rendirse . La había cagado a base por culpa de sus miedo infundados y la había perdido ._

_Suspiro y bajo la mirada . Ojala que la tierra se lo tragara ._

_- Kennedy , han pagado tu fianza .- Grito el policía mientras le abrió la puerta de la celda ._

_Que raro , si no había llamado a nadie para que le pagara la fianza ._

_Bueno no era extraño que la noticia ya hubiera llegado a la DSO . Seguro que le habrían un expediente disciplinario por aquello ._

_Pero le daba lo mismo la verdad . Solo quería volver a casa y reflexionar sobre como había hecho el ridículo mas espantoso delante de la mujer que amaba ._

_Estaba guardando su cartera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón cuando algo llamo su atención ._

_Y se quedo atónito , clavado en el sitio ._

_Claire estaba de pie al lado de la puerta de salida , esperándola apoyada en su coche ._

_Oh Dios , aun tenia una oportunidad ._

_- C… Claire .- Dijo llegando a su altura ._

_- Me alegra ver que la cárcel no te ha cambiado. ¿ En que estabas pensando entrando en la iglesia en plan comando de asalto? , No veas la que has liado allí , nos ha faltado el canto de un dólar para impedir que Chris viniera a acabar con tu vida .- Lo miraba de manera serena ._

_- Estas preciosa …- le susurro . Vio que se ruborizaba ._

_- Emmm … gracias . Pero esa no es la cuestión , ¿ Por que has hecho eso?- Lo miro seria , pero le duro poco . Le dedico una sonrisa , y el supo que ese era el momento ._

_Se arrodillo delante de ella y tomo su mano , mirándola con intensidad ._

_- Cásate conmigo Claire Redfield .- _

_Ella lo miro atónita . _

_Vale , no era la manera mas romántica de pedírselo . Su primera idea era en la iglesia , ya que el lugar era estratégico , podía pedírselo y a la vez rezar a Dios para que ella dijera que si . Pero bueno , estaba en su destino que allí , en el parking de la comisaria de policía de los Hampton , Leon Scott Kennedy le propusiera matrimonio ._

_- Leon … Dios levántate , todo el mundo nos esta mirando.- Dijo Claire ruborizada ._

_- Te quiero . Siento tanto lo que te dije , pero el que hablaba era mi miedo , no mi corazón . Lo pase tan mal cuando estuve con Catherine , que me prometí a mi mismo que no haría sufrir de nuevo a una chica con el tema de mi carrera . No quería apartarte de tus metas , que tuviéramos que decidir donde vivir , quien tendría que dejar su puesto . Y luego , cuando pasaran los años , nos reprocháramos que dejamos la vida que teníamos por las ambiciones del otro .- Comenzó a explicar ._

_- Yo se que clase de trabajo tienes Leon , yo …-_

_- Espera , aun no he terminado . – Tomo aire .- Pero todo se fue por la ventana ayer por la mañana , cuando Sherry entro en mi despacho y me enseño las fotos del ensayo , el video en el que sustituías a tu hermano , como mirabas a Piers y luego esas fotos …-_

_- Peor lo de las fotos tiene una explicación . Me entro un insecto en el ojo y casi me caigo , Piers me llevo dentro de la sacristía y me lave con el agua bendita . No hay ninguna intención romántica en el comportamiento de Piers . Todo esto lo urdió Sherry …-_

_- Y me alegro de que lo haya hecho , por que podría estar en el limbo meses y no haberme dado cuenta de lo que realmente quería .-_

_- ¿ Y que es lo que quieres?.- Pregunto de nuevo , con un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos verdes ._

_- A ti , en mi vida . Quiero que seas lo primero que vea al despertarme , lo ultimo al irme a dormir . Quiero tener todas tus sonrisas , quiero tu serenidad , quiero tus manías , quiero ser el único que te bese , que te acaricia , el único al que te ofrezcas cuando hagamos el amor . Quiero … quiero tantas cosas que me da miedo pensar que te exijo demasiado . – Trago saliva._

_- Oh Dios Leon …- Estaba emocionada .- Yo…-_

_- ¿ Me vas a decir que no? . Bueno , es normal. Imagino que querrás tiempo para pensarlo. Ha sido muy precipitado presentarme aquí e irrumpir en la boda de tu hermano …-_

_- Si …- Dijo de repente ._

_- Además de que casi me cargo la ceremonia y …-_

_- Si quiero Leon.- Dijo de nuevo la chica ._

_- Y bueno también esta el tema de que intente agredir a Piers y que …-_

_Claire lo tomo del rostro y lo silencio con la mano en sus labios , el la miraba intensamente desde su posición ._

_- Me casare contigo , Leon Scott Kennedy.- Sonrió Feliz ._

_Y Leon se abrazo a ella , levantándola del suelo y poniéndola a su altura para besarla con pasión ._

_Todo el publico congregado allí comenzó a aplaudir y silbar , gritando las felicitaciones ._

_- Uy , espera , que se me olvida …- Comienza a rebuscar en el bolsillo , hasta que casa la cajita de terciopelo .- Ya ha quedado muy cutre mi proposición aquí , en el parking después de sacarme de la cárcel , no quiero que vayas por ahí sin esto .- _

_Era un diamante rosa montado en oro blanco , una pieza sencilla pero con un efecto hermoso en cuanto los rayos del sol se reflejaban en su superficie . Claire se quedo fascinada ._

_- ¿ Te gusta?.- Sonrió Leon mientras la abrazaba por los hombros ._

_- Es precioso , Como se te ocurrió la idea de un diamante rosa?.- Lo miro sonriente ._

_. Quería algo único , que fuera con tu personalidad . Fui a Tiffanys y en el momento que lo vi supe que era el que debía estar en tu dedo .-_

_- Me encanta – Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de el ._

_Todo era tan correcto , después de casi quince años de dar vueltas alrededor del otro , al fin habían decidió prometerse . Era mas de lo que ella había atrevido a soñar dos años antes , cuando se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba ._

_Pero todo era real , estaban ahí , besándose , mientras el diamante rosa brillaba en el dedo de la chica ._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Bueno buenooooo . Por fiiinnnn ._

_Ha costado sudor , lagrimas y unos cuantos dolores de cabeza . Pero al fin ya esta aquí ._

_Actualización en dos días dos capítulos , os quejareis encima XD ._

_Bueno , me ha encantado escribir este capitulo , por que no ha sido una petición nada convencional , pero en honor a la verdad . ¿ hay algo convencional en esta relación XD ?._

_El capitulo ha quedado algo larguito , pero quería poner todo lo que es y todo lo que hay , quería diversión y quería emoción , y creo que lo he conseguido … esperemos ^^U._

_ Todo dependerá de vuestros comentarios , como siempre ^^ . Gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo que le estais dando a la historia ._

_Playlist :_

_Celine Dion - Because You Loved Me_


	26. Capitulo 25:¿ Que hubiera pasado si? 3

_**Capitulo 25 : ¿ Que hubiera pasado si …? . Admitiendo sentimientos **_

- por favor , libere a la niña y a Brad .- Le suplico Claire a su secuestrador.

- No , teniéndoos a los cuatro aquí tengo garantizada la inmunidad para que vuestro equipo táctico de rescate no entre y me fría a balazos.- Sonrió con crueldad .Entonces el teléfono sonó .- Bien , este es el trato , si en una hora no me han proporcionado un helicóptero en la azotea con un piloto y digamos… un millón de dólares por rehén que retengo comienza el festival de las balas , comenzando por la niña.- Colgó.

La pequeña había estado ahí por una desafortunada casualidad del destino , al igual que ella … al igual que Joseph y Brad .

Se abrazo a Claire y esta le paso un brazo por encima , para calmarla . Pero con once años ya se había dado cuenta de que , si no cumplían con las exigencias , ella seria a la primera que ejecutaría.

Desde luego ese día ya no podía ir a peor … bueno eso era discutible ya que podía acabar muerta , pero esa misma mañana ya tenia el corazón roto y sangrante .

Lo malo es que aquello podía pasar físicamente … no podía dejar que matara a la niña , tenia que pensar en algo antes de que pasara el tiempo .

()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()

_**10 Horas antes …**_

Leon llevaba un año viviendo en Raccoon City , era uno mas entre sus compañeros de trabajo y tenia unas buenas amistades .

Tenia un trabajo que le gustaba , buenos amigos y en fin , una reputación como agente que se había labrado durante aquel tiempo … descartando el desafortunado incidente del ciervo en Halloween .Y a Claire … si , había sido un cambio para bien estar en esa ciudad .

Una vez se hubo sentado en su mesa vio el papeleo que tenia , el día anterior habían detenido a un peligroso atracador y aun estaba en custodia en los calabozos del sótano , a la espera del traslado a los juzgados .

El se había encargado de la detención , y como siempre le pasaba , este le amenazo .

Cosa normal si tenias el record de detenciones de la policía .

Entonces el teléfono sonó .

- Policía de Raccoon City , al habla el agente Kennedy.-

- Hola agente Kennedy , soy Christina Kennedy , conoce a un agente de policía llamado Leon Scott Kennedy , recuerdo vagamente que es mi hijo y hace mas o menos tres semanas que no se nada de el.- Bromeo su madre .

- Hola mama . siento no haber llamado , he estado hasta arriba de trabajo .- se disculpo con su madre .

- Tienes suerte de que vives en otro estado , si llego a estar ahí te tiraría tan fuerte de las orejas que le dolerían hasta a tus hijos.¿ Como puedes mantenerme en vilo así hijo?, Tienes que llamar mas a menudo .-

-Lo se mama , de verdad que lo siento . ¿ Que tal la vida por ahí?.- Pregunto Leon mientras se acomodaba en su asiento .

- Bueno , hay una novedad , pero no se si la quieres saber…-

- Bueno , cuéntamelo y ya decido yo si es bueno o malo .-

- Catherine se casa un profesor de Oxford.- Soltó su madre , sin anestesia .

Su día perfecto se acaba a de ir a la mierda .

Catherine se casaba con otro , no había pasado ni un año desde que se había separado y ya lo había sustituido por otro .

Otro le había dado lo que el le había negado , aquello lo dejo conmocionado .

- Leon hijo mío , no me quiero imaginar lo mal que te ha tenido que sentar esta noticia.- Dijo su madre con tono lastimero .

- Era esperable mama , no se iba a quedar soltera para siempre ….- Dijo .- Mama , ¿ Te puedo llamar después? , tengo patrulla ahora .-

- Hijo …-

- Mama , te juro que estoy bien .- Intento sonreír . Y colgó .

Estaba enfadado , muy cabreado .

Tenia que quemar esa ira . No podía trabajar con ese estado de animo .

Iría al gimnasio , allí machacaría a golpes el saco de boxeo , tenia que quemar toda la adrenalina que tenia encima .

- Marvin , voy un rato al Gimnasio .- Grito desde su mesa .

- De acuerdo Kennedy , lleva la radio encima por si hay aviso .- Le indico su superior .

Leon tomo la radio y se fue al vestuario . Una vez cambiado de ropa fue directo al saco de boxeo , y ahí comenzó a lanzar derechazos de manera violenta .

Realmente no le importaba que Catherine se casara , pero no entendía de donde surgía esa ira que lo estaba consumiendo en ese momento .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())((()()()()()()()()()()

Ese dirá se lo diría .

Claire estaba en la entrada del gimnasio . Estaba nerviosa , observado a Leon golpear el saco de boxeo con destreza .

Mierda . ¿ No se le estaría cayendo la baba?, Esperaba que no , porque no iba a quedar muy elegante declararse sus sentimientos si tenia un hilillo de saliva saliendo de su boca .

- Ho… hola Leon.- Saludo llegando a si lado.

- Hola Claire.- Jadeo mientras seguía dándole al saco .

- ¿ Que es lo que te ha hecho el saco?.- Pregunto curiosa .

- El saco nada , pero esta aquí y esta pagando el pato por mi mal humor .-

- ¿ Anda mal algo en el trabajo?.-

- El trabajo va bien , la vida va bien … pero a mi ex le va mejor por que se casa, No es increíble?. Yo llevo con citas basura un año y ella va y encuentra a un profesor de Oxford , sale con el dos días y deciden casarse. Si , la vida me va de puta madre en este momento.-

Claire intuía que ese no era un buen momento para decirle lo que sentía . ¿ O tal vez si?. No lo sabia , pero sabia que si se lo decía aquello solo podía acabar de dos maneras . Podía cabrearse con ella y no volver a hablarle o podía hacer que su día mejorara y acabaran , en el mejor de los casos , teniendo una cita … como pareja .

- Bueno yo … siento mucho oír eso , ¿ Estas bien?.-

- Bueno , me he enfadado , pero después de darle una paliza al saco me siento muchísimo mejor .- Se aparto y la sonrió .

- Me gustas .- Soltó Claire de repente .

_`` Oh dios mío que ridículo mas grandeeee. ¿ Como he podido decírselo asiii?´´_ Pensaba Claire mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza .

- ¿ Que?.- Pregunto el chico algo atónito .- Me parece que no te he oído bien .-

- Que … que me gustas … bu … bueno mas bien te quiero …- Lo miro tímidamente .

- ¿ Estas de broma no?.-

-Emm … no .- Contesto algo cohibida .

El cambio fue algo radical . De la incredulidad al enfado mas extremo .

- No Claire … no me puedes hacer esto.- Dijo mirándola con los ojos mas fríos que había visto nunca .- No me puedes decir que te has enamorado de mi. Yo no quiero que te enamores de mi.-

- Leon , ha pasado y .. y yo necesitaba decírtelo , necesitaba saber si tu sentías algo …-

- Siento por ti lo que siento , te quiero como amiga , no como una muesca en mi cama . ¿ Como has podido hacerme esto Claire?.- La miro de manera acusadora.

- Leon , no te pido que me correspondas .- Le comenzó a pinchar los ojos .- Yo solo quería que lo supieras , era importante para mi decirte lo que llevo sintiendo desde hace medio año .-

- Yo no siento lo mismo por ti Claire , eres una amiga muy querida … y por un momento creí que tu sentías lo mismo por mi , no quiero el amor Claire , solo hace daño . Mira lo que acaba de pasar ahora mismo con Catherine … y ahora tu .- Negaba con la cabeza .

- Entiendo que estés enfadado , no ha sido el mejor momento para decírtelo .-

- Hubiera preferido que no me lo hubieras contado nunca , ¿ Sabes lo que significa esto? , Ya no puedo verte como amiga Claire … yo … Dios Claire por favor vete .-

- Pero Leon … No quiero que pienses …-

- ¡ Que no piense , que no piense!.- Grito de repente , asustándola .- ¡ Querrás una respuesta , por mucho que me digas ahora mismo que no la quieres ¡! , Pues ahí va , Claire , te quiero como amiga , pero nunca he tenido un interés romántico en ti …- Y noto una punzada en el pecho , algo no iba bien con esa respuesta .

- Entiendo … yo … siento haberte molestado con esto.- Bajo la cabeza .

- Se … será mejor que …-

- Tranquilo , no pasa nada . Me … me voy , tengo que ir a buscar algo a la oficina de los STARS .-

- Claire …-

- De verdad que estoy bien … nos … nos llamamos pronto .- Dijo Claire y se fue del gimnasio .

Leon se quedo mirando la puerta . Le dolía el pecho , pero no como si le fuera a dar un infarto . ¿ Seria que se sentía traicionado por que creía que Claire era distinta a las demás ?. ¿ Por como la había tratado?. ¿ Por que la había rechazado de manera tan tajante ?.

De la misma rabia le asesto un golpe al saco que lo rompió , cayendo al suelo y derramando su contenido .

()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()

Claire se había quedado una media hora escondida en uno de los servicios de mujer que había en la comisaria .

Había llorado mucho , casi desde que había salido del gimnasio .

En el fondo había sabido que Leon no podía sentir un interés romántico en ella . Que era difícil desbancar a Catherine en su corazón . Encima de que había recibido la noticia de que ella se casaba con otro.

Tenia que haber esperado , ¿ Que maldita fuerza la había arrastrado a decírselo en ese momento tan critico ?.

Aunque … ¿ Hubiera cambiado la respuesta si se lo hubiera dicho mas adelante?.

Tenia que salir de allí , si su hermano la veía llorando asumiría que algo malo le había pasado , y no quería que se abalanzara sobre Leon y lo asesinara , cosa que llevaba anunciando desde que se hicieron amigos un año atrás .

Fue hasta el lavabo y se limpio el maquillaje , se lavo bien la cara y tapo los restos con un poco de base de maquillaje . Aun tenia que ir a buscar a la oficina de los STARS las estadísticas que le hacían falta para su tesis .

Cuando casi iba llegando se fijo en una niña rubia que estaba de pie , mirando a distintos lados de la sala . Parecía un poco asustada , así que se sentó a su lado .

- Hola , ¿ Que haces aquí ¿?,¿ Estas bien?.-

- Me perdí y mis padres vienen a buscarme en una hora .- Dijo la pequeña mirándola .

- Me llamo Claire .- Le ofreció su mano.

- Yo soy Sherry , Sherry Birkin .-

- Bien Sherry , ¿ Quieres un chocolate caliente?, tengo que ir a buscar una cosa a la oficina donde trabaja mi hermano , pero después puedo invitarte .- Dijo mientras pedía permiso a la agente de policía que la estaba custodiando .

- Ve con ella pequeña , veras que guay es la oficina de los STARS.- Dijo la policía .

- Esta bien.- Sonrió un poco mas animada .

- Pues haya vamos.- Se levanto .

La pequeña le contaba cosas de sus padres , que eran científicos en las instalaciones de Umbrella , había ido de visita con el colegio a las instalaciones de las montañas arkay , pero cuando venia de vuelta se había separado del grupo y los profesores ni se habían dado cuenta .

- Toc Toc .- Llamo Claire .

- Hola jovencita.- Saludo Brad desde su mesa .- Vaya , veo que traes visita .-

- Os presento a Sherry , sus padres vienen dentro de una hora y he pensado que mientras podíamos estar aquí y ver como funciona esto.-

- Por supuesto , encantado de conocerte Sherry . Este es Joseph .-

- Hola Sherry .- saludo el miembro mas reciente de STARS .

Mientras el novato enseñaba a Sherry el funcionamiento de la radio , Claire se acerco a Brad .

- ¿ Y mi hermano?.- Pregunto extrañada.- Me tenia que pasar unos papeles y me digo que estaría aquí.-

- Ha habido una emergencia en la zona de garaje. Un preso que iba a ser trasladado se ha escapado y están abajo intentando controlar la situación . A nosotros nos ha pedido que nos quedemos aquí y aparentemos tranquilidad .-

- Madre mía , pero aquí estaremos …-

Entonces la puerta se abrió de manera brusca , un hombre armado estaba en el umbral con una uzi y una pistola . Con aspecto amenazador vio a las cuatro personas que estaban ahí . Apunto con la uzi a Brad y grito.

- ¡ Como mováis un solo musculo os frio a balazos!.- Grito histérico . Después cerro la puerta tras el y echo el cerrojo.- Vosotros vais a ser mi billete para salir de aquí .-

Brad intento lanzar su cuchillo de STARS , pero el criminal fue mas rápido y disparo contra el , dándole en el costado.

- ¡Braaaaddddd!.-

Rápidamente Claire se quito el chaleco y tapono la herida , levanto la vista y vio como apuntaba a Sherry y a Joseph , indicándoles con el arma que se situaran al lado de Claire .

La pequeña Sherry se puso a su lado y Joseph ayudaba a Claire a taponar la herida de su compañero .

- Ese disparo ha sido de aviso , el próximo ira a matar. Y ahora escuchar esto . Si os portáis bien , todos saldremos bien de aquí . Si no me hacéis caso en todo lo que ordene , os iré matando uno por uno , en modo de advertencia para los que están ahí fuera . – Y se sentó en la silla del capitán Wesker .- Y ahora poneos cómodos , por que esto va para largo.-

()())()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Volviendo al presente …**_

Leon estaba en el puesto de mando , junto con Marvin y algunos de los miembros de STARS . Como había sido el quien había realizado la detención , lo llamaron para formar parte del equipo de negociación .

El capitán Wesker dirigía toda la operación , ya que el delincuente se había atrincherado en las oficinas de la unidad .

- ¿ Que sabe de eses delincuente?.- Pregunto Wesker .

- Curtis Smith , tiene un largo historial por atracos con violencia , pero hace cuatro días uno de sus golpes salió mal y murió el jefe de la sucursal que estaba atracando , conseguí atraparlo al no conocer bien el sistema de alcantarillado de la zona . Había planeado mal la huida .- Informo Leon .

- Bueno , ahora que sabemos lo que paso podemos empezar a negociar para que vaya liberando a los rehenes.-

Entonces Chris llego a la altura de la sala de operaciones , su semblante … estaba blanco como la muerte .

- Redfield , le dije que debía mantenerse al margen de esto.- Ordeno Wesker .

- Sabes que no puedo Albert . Mi hermana esta ahí dentro por el amor de Dios. ¿ Como piensas si quiera que podre permanecer sin hacer nada mientras ella corre peligro con los demás rehenes ?.-

- ¿ Claire esta dentro?.- Exclamo Leon . La sangre se le había helado en las venas.

- Yo tenia que reunirme con ella en la oficina , pero comenzó la huida del atracador y pensé que era mejor no avisarla … mierda si la hubiera avisado.- Chris bajo la cabeza apretando los puños , de pura impotencia .

- La vamos a sacar de ahí y …-

Entonces se oyó una ráfaga de cuatro disparos . Todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio , mirando por encima de sus cabezas . La habitación de los STARS estaba sobre su cabezas , después oyeron un golpe seco …

Alguien había caído abatido .

Y por primera vez en su vida , Leon Scott Kennedy rezo … rezo por que no fuera Claire la que hubiera recibido los disparos.

Wesker llamo rápidamente a la extensión de los STARS . Puso rápidamente el manos libres para que todos pudieran oir lo que decía

- Uno de sus hombres ha intentado hacerse el chulito y he tenido que darle una lección, bien , esto es lo que quiero . Un helicóptero con piloto en la azotea en una hora … y digamos , como cantidad simbólica por las molestias que me han ocasionado , un millón de dólares por cada rehén que este conmigo . Si en una hora no tengo lo que he pedido , comenzare a ejecutar a los rehenes , empezando por la niña y terminando por el herido .- Amenazo .

- Déjenos sacar al herido y tendrá lo que ha pedido .- Dijo Wesker .

- No , es un salvoconducto de que no me van a pegar un tiro con alguno de sus francotiradores . Cuando todo este listo dejare al herido aquí y llevare conmigo a los otros tres rehenes . Cuando este a salvo los liberare … al menos dos . La pelirroja me ha gustado mucho y puede que juegue con ella un rato mas .- Rio .

- ¡ Como la toques eres hombre muerto maldito cabrooooooonnnnn!.- Grito Leon en su desesperación.-¡ Yo mismo te matareeeeee!-

- Jajajajaja, vaya , por lo que oigo el novio debe estar ahí . Que suerte tienes , es un verdadero bombón . Me va a encantar lamerla de arriba abajo como el bombón que es.- entonces volvió a reír .- Pero esa voz me suena , eres el hijo puta que me detuvo , y ahora tengo aquí a tu novia . Vaya suerte la mía , ¿ Verdad? .-

- Hijo de …- Leon no era dueño de sus actos , saco su pistola y se disponía a salir de la habitación para entrar el mismo a matarlo . Pero Chris y los demás lo pararon .

- Leon por dios tranquilízate .- Dijo Barry .

- No puedo , ella esta ahí , tengo que salvarla .- Decía en estado de negación .

- No , Chris y tu os vais a estar aquí quietecitos , estáis demasiado involucrados y no distinguís nada . Nosotros nos haremos cargo.-

- Va a hacerle daño si no lo impido .- Grito Leon .

- No lo vamos a dejar , además , confía en Claire , es una chica fuerte . ¿ O no recuerdas como te tumbo la primera vez que os conocisteis?.-

- Lo recuerdo demasiado bien.-

- Pues entonces debes tenerle algo mas de fe , ¿ No?. Lo mismo va por ti Chris , la hemos entrenado bien , sabe cuidar de ella misma.-

- Lo se , pero no puedo evitar pensar …-

- lo sabemos , Claire es una persona muy querida para nosotros , pero ahora solo nos queda buscar el helicóptero y apostar a los francotiradores , antes de que le ponga la mano encima lo habremos abatido.-

- Yo seré uno de los francotiradores a ras de suelo.- Todos lo miraron.- Sabéis que soy el mejor tirador de la unidad y no me une un vinculo familiar con ellos .-

- Entonces prepárate Kennedy .En cuanto tengas un blanco claro dispara .- Ordeno Wesker.

Con las palabras de Barry en su cabeza , Leon fue a colocarse el chaleco y el comunicador.

En su cabeza estaba aun fresco todo lo que Barry le había dicho. En su cabeza estaban aun grabadas las palabras que le había dicho aquella mañana . No quería que fueran las ultimas palabras que recordara de el .

Había ido construyendo momentos con ella . Cada uno mejor que el anterior .

Cuando reían , cuando dormían , cuando se enfadaban , cuando hablaban por teléfono , cuando iban de excursión . Cuando simplemente se quedaban mirándose …

_- Yo no siento lo mismo por ti Claire , eres una amiga muy quería … y por un momento creí que tu sentías lo mismo por mi , no quiero el amor Claire , solo hace daño . Mira lo que acaba de pasar ahora mismo con Catherine … y ahora tu .- _

_- Hubiera preferido que no me lo hubieras contado nunca , ¿ Sabes lo que significa esto? , Ya no puedo verte como amiga Claire … yo … Dios Claire por favor vete .-_

_- ¡ Que no piense , que no piense!.. ¡ Querrás una respuesta , por mucho que me digas ahora mismo que no la quieres ¡! , Pues ahí va , Claire , te quiero como amiga , pero nunca he tenido un interés romántico en ti _

_- Entiendo … yo … siento haberte molestado con esto.- _

Y el corazón le dio un vuelco , solo recordar su cara … sus ojos verdes mirándolos atónitos . Le dolía el corazón por haberle hecho daño . En su miedo por enamorarse de nuevo no se había dado cuenta de que ya lo estaba … de Claire .

Solo que ella había sido mas valiente que el y había reconocido sus sentimientos .

Y el , que siempre se había considerado un valiente , había cometido una cobardía que ahora podía costarle la vida a Claire .

Y ella no sabia que había tenido una revelación , pero lo sabria.

Tenia que salvarla , y daba igual como , tenia que salvar al amor de su vida .

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara el plazo que había dado el atracador para que sus demandas fueran satisfechas .

Claire había conseguido llegar al equipo de primeros auxilios de Rebecca , tratando las heridas de Brad .

Estaba cubierta de sangre y asustada . No por ella , si no por Sherry , que no se despegaba de su lado , si no por Joseph y Brad , el cual yacía inconsciente en el suelo .

Tenia que ir rápidamente al hospital o moriría desangrado .

- Muy bien gente .- Dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono .- Nos vamos de excursión . Vuestro amigo se queda aquí , pero vosotros tres os venís conmigo .-

Comenzó a esposarlos , después el se puso en el centro , así se cubría en el caso de que un francotirador estuviera apostado en la azotea .

- Y ahora , despacito y con buena letra . Y dentro de unos minutos seré libre con cuatro millones de dólares . Andandooooo.- Y apunto con la pistola la espalda de Claire .- Tu eres la mas importante de los tres . Tu novio me la tiene jurada y no podemos dejar que me haga daño , porque si intenta algo créeme, cuando te digo , que no llegaras con vida a ese helicóptero.-

Claire sintió el frio metal en su espalda .

¿ Novio? , pero si ella no tenia pareja . lo mismo su hermano se había puesto como una fiera y hubiera jurado matarlo .

Leon estaba en el gimnasio , no creía que se hubiera enterado de algo si no había salido de ahí .

Ojala Leon estuviera ahí para salvarla …

Pero había roto su amistad por haberle dicho que lo amaba . Aunque en esos momentos se alegraba de haberlo hecho , si moría al menos podía morir con la tranquilidad de haberle dicho lo que sentía por el .

Al salir vio el despliegue que había en la zona de la azotea .

Ahí estaban sus amigos, su hermano … ahí estaba Leon con su uniforme de la sección especial de la policía . Todos con chalecos antibalas y con sus armas preparadas .

Todos observaban con angustia como iban camino al helicóptero .

- Vamoooossss , no tenemos todo el día .- Grito el delincuente . Comenzando a quitar las esposas a Joseph y a Sherry .

Entonces Joseph , con un rápido movimiento consiguió darle un golpe y desarmarlo , quitándole la uci y protegiendo a Sherry , que había caído al suelo .

Viéndose acorralado , tomo a Claire del brazo y le apunto con la pistola en la cabeza . Todos allí contenían el aliento .

- ¡ La las matadoooooooooooooooooo!.- Grito .

Claire cerro los ojos , era el fin .

Y un disparo resonó en el aire . Noto una ligera quemazón en el brazo .

Claire y el atracador cayeron al suelo , rápidamente se llevo una mano al brazo , y con miedo miro hacia adelante .

Y ahí estaba Leon , con un rifle de francotirador .

Los equipos se acercaban rápidamente a ellos , pero mas rápido fue Leon , que hizo un spin antes de agacharse a ver como tenia el brazo .

- ¿ Estas bien?. Oh Dios creía que te había dado.- Dijo examinándole el brazo .

- Le…Leon.- Balbuceo .

- Se acabo , todo esta bien Claire. Gracias a Dios todo ha salido bien.- Y la abrazo .- Que susto me has dado , no me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca mas.-

- Lo … Intentare.-

Y , sin poder sin poder contenerse por el susto recibido , se abrazo a el y lloro como una niña .

El chico solo se limitaba a abrazarla y acariciar su cabello , la abrazaba como si nunca la fuera a dejar marchar , y aquello , a pesar de que la había rechazado, era lo que mas le reconfortaba en esos momentos .

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(()()(()()

_**Una vez en el hospital de Raccoon City …**_

- Mírame , estoy bien Chris, ¿ Por que me tengo que quedar aquí?.- Replico Claire enfadada .- Sabes que no me gustan los hospitales .-

- Pues por que estas herida.-

- Es solo un rasguño , nada mas.- Mostro el brazo vendado.

- Podíamos haberte perdido Claire .- Se abrazo a su hermana .- por favor , hazme caso y quédate esta noche aquí .-

Nunca había visto a su hermano así . Clair ele devolvió el abrazo y noto lo tenso que estaba . Entonces las lagrimas se le saltaron del susto que tenia encima . Puede que Chris tuviera razón y seria mejor estar allí esa noche .

- Me quedare hermano , siento mucho haberte preocupado.- Susurro .

- Leon ha tenido una puntería increíble cuando realizo el disparo , no veas como se puso por el teléfono cuando ese gusano amenazo con …-

- Creía que habías sido tu.- Lo miro atónita .

- No , fue el novato . Hubo que pararlo entre seis para impedir que entrara en la sala y se lo cargara a puñetazos . Ese chico siente algo especial por ti hermanita .-

- No lo siente … yo … le dije esta mañana que estaba enamorada de el , y me rechazo .- Bajo la cabeza .

- Pues a mi me parece que lo que ha pasado hoy le ha hecho ver lo que realmente sentía por ti . Y si tengo razón me vas a tener que cocinar una de esas tartas de chocolate y natilla de vainilla que tanto me gustan.- Sonrió .- Y ahora a la cama . Yo me tengo que ir a ver a Brad y luego me voy a casa de Jill , no me dejan quedarme aquí esta noche .-

- Esta bien hermanito , y te hare esa tarta de todos modos .Dale recuerdos a Brad de mi parte - Le sonrió un poco mas animada .

- Buenas noches Claire . Te quiero pequeña.- Le beso la frente .

- Hasta mañana , tráeme la ropa eh , la mía esta para tirarla.-

- lo hare .- Y salió de la habitación .

Claire se quedo un momento viendo las noticias , desde luego aquello era el tema del día . Ver las imágenes una y otra vez hacia que temblara .

Sherry se había abrazado a sus padres , los cuales estaban emocionados por haberla recuperado sana y salva . Se veía como sus amigos se abalanzaban sobre el cadáver del delincuente para apartarla a ella , que estaba desmayada .

Se fijo en los ramos de flores que estaban decorando los distintos lugares de su habitación .

Había uno de Marvin y los chicos de operaciones especiales , otros de amigos , algunos de los miembros de STARS , otro de Brad , otro de Sherry y de sus padres . Aquello parecía una floristería , pero agradecía el embriagador aroma que dejaban en la habitación .

Se iba a dejar la mano escribiendo agradecimientos para todos .

Apago la televisión .

Intento dar un sueñecito , pero después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de dar vueltas en la cama , se levanto y decidió pedir un te en el control de enfermería . Seguro que tenían que tener alguna infusión de hierbas que la ayudaran a relajarse … o un valium que la dejara KO .

Al salir al pasillo algo llamo su atención . Y su corazón pego un brinco .

Leon estaba ahí , aun con el uniforme de las fuerzas especiales y un pequeño ramo de flores . Las miraba fijamente . Tan fijamente que estaba ignorando el café que tenia a su lado . Parecía cansado , ojeroso mientras

rozaba con sus dedos los pétalos con sus dedos de manera distraída .

Levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron .

No hubo mas palabras , no hacían falta en ese momento , no cuando el fue hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que parecía que no la iba a dejar escapar jamás . Ella agradecía ese gesto , por que no se quería separar de el .

Daba igual que solo le gustara como amiga , si era el precio por ver su sonrisa , por tenerlo cerca , lo pagaría gustosa .

- Lo siento , lo siento tanto … esta mañana estaba …-

- No Leon , soy yo la que lo siente . Siento haberme cargado nuestra amistad , siento haberme …-

- Shhhh .- La silencio con su dedos en el labio de la chica .- No digas mas , ahora me toca a mi hablar .-

- Leon …-

- No quiero volver a pasar por el infierno que he pasado hoy , cuando supe que estabas ahí , retenida . Cuando ese tipo dijo eso , que te haría suya yo … yo enloquecí . Aunque se me fuera la vida en ello no le permitiría que te tocara . Y ahí me di cuenta Claire.-

- ¿ De que te diste cuenta?.- Lo miraba sin entender.

- Me di cuenta de que te quiero . Esta mañana era mi miedo el que hablaba , no quería que el amor volviera entrar en mi vida , solo trae dolor . Y me daba miedo perderte por que ya eras importante en mi vida . Lo que pasa es que no me atrevía a creer que pudiera ser algo mas que amistad …- Apoyo su frente en la de ella .- Pero lo es Claire , y me prometí que si salías con vida , te lo diría . Mira , si hasta te he traído flores.- Sonrió .

- Leon …- Dijo emocionada .

- ¿ Podemos volver a repetirlo? , Empecemos de nuevo … Como la primera vez en el parque .-

- Si … - Claire trago saliva y lo miro con ojos brillantes .- Te quiero , Leon Scott Kennedy. No se cuando paso , pero ha pasado .- Le acaricio la mejilla .

- Yo también te quiero Claire Redfield .- Cerro los ojos ante su caricia .- Seamos novios , veamos hasta donde nos lleva esto que sentimos.-

Claire se engancho a su cuello y lo sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros , las respiraciones se mezclaban , las miradas eran intensas … Poco a poco se acercaban , poco a poco …

Y se besaron por primera vez , no como amigos , si no como el primero de los besos y caricias que se darían mientras estuvieran juntos y enamorados .

Explorándose con desesperación , labios y lenguas mezclándose con pasión , y así permanecieron hasta que les falto el aire .

- Ufff.- Suspiro Claire

- Si…- Resoplo Leon . – Aunque creo que habría que repetirlo … ya sabes , tenemos que perfeccionarlo.- Insinuó Leon mientras la abrazaba mas contra su cuerpo .

-¿ Es una orden Agente Kennedy?.-

-Oh si , una orden directa y de obligado cumplimiento , señorita Redfield.- Sonrió el chico mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, pasando por el control de enfermería . – Vayamos a un sitio mas privado , esa enfermera me esta mirando raro y me da miedo .

Claire Rio ante el comentario del chico , luego lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta su habitación … allí podía acatar ordenes … de un modo mas privado .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Para celebrar la llegada de los cien review quería hacer algo especial . Así que después de mucho meditarlo decidí que fuera una nueva entrega de ¿ Que hubiera pasado si?.

El secuestro esta narrado fatal la verdad , pero como nunca me han secuestrado no puedo tener una visión clara . Así que lo he hecho a mi estilo chusco .

Este es el capitulo mas largo hasta la fecha , esta hoja en la que escribo es la decima .

Desde aquí dar las gracias a los que habeis hecho esto posible , cuando empecé 30 Feelings , 30 moments jamás pensé que alcanzaría los 100 comentarios , además de los privados . Dar as gracias también a los que habéis ofrecido temas y a los que me pedís algún consejillo .

El próximo seguirá la línea argumental ( si es que existe) original ^^.

De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos , espero que los siguientes temas sigan gustando como los que están escritos hasta la fecha ^^.

Playlist:

Nobody de Amy Studt

Fireflight - forever


	27. Capitulo 26: Chris el intelectual

_**Capitulo 26 : Anuncios y explicaciones . ( Chris el intelectual )**_

Como suele pasar cuando se anuncia un compromiso hubo opiniones de lo mas variopintas entre los allegados de Leon y Claire .

Los primeros en enterarse , por obvias razones , fueron los invitados al enlace de Christofer Redfield y Jill Valentine . No solo por la inoportuna entrada de Leon en la iglesia , si no por la prolongada ausencia de la hermana del novio .

Eso unido a que unas dos horas después aparecieran por la fiesta .

La primera en felicitarlos fue Sherry .

- Ohhhh me alegro tanto , sabia que mi pequeña treta funcionaria.- Dijo felizmente.

- Venia con intenciones de cargarme a tu novio , ¿ No te preocupaba eso?.- Pregunto Leon .

- No te hubiera dejado , además el es capaz de defenderse solo , ¿ Verdad cariño?.-

- Como defenderme puedo , pero si me disparaba no hubiera podido hacer mucho.-

- Lo siento mucho Piers , de verdad.- Dijo Claire .

- No pasa nada , soy su hombre objeto y esta es la vida de todo hombre objeto.- Suspiro resignado.

- Ese tono de resignación no me ha gustado nada de nada.- Sherry puso mala cara.

- Bueno yo…- Piers levanto las manos para defenderse , pero era demasiado tarde .

Lo que siguió fue tan violento que Leon y Claire aun están intentando borrarlo de su mente , en la terapia les han dicho que como mínimo necesitaran … bueno que se nos va al cabeza .

()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

Pocos días después , Leon y Claire fueron de visita a casa de los padres de Leon .

El recibimiento fue algo terrorífico y algo violento .

- Mamaaaaaaa me haces dañooooo.- Grito Leon desde el salón .

- Oh si que te hare daño , le va a doler hasta a tus hijos . ¿ Como puedes darme una noticia asi de repente , sin tu padre delante, sin traer a Claire?.- Exclamaba la señora Kennedy .

- Mama , ella esta …-

- No quiero excusas barataaaasss , así no se da una de las noticias que tu padre y yo llevábamos esperando desde hace mas de un año, no te he educado para que lo contaras así.- Seguía con su agresión .

Claire presenciaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta , mas bien escondida que otra cosa , sin saber como salvara Leon … quería a su prometido , pero le daba miedo la señora Kennedy.

- Oh , Hola Claire , ¿ Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto de repente el señor Kennedy deras de ella , entonces observo la escena en la cocina.-¿ Por que mi mujer esta tirando de las orejas a Leon?.-

- Leon y yo hemos venido para decirles que nos vamos a casar… y bueno la señora Kennedy pues …-

- Oh .- Solo puedo decir el hombre .

- Si , encima no se como salvara Leon , su mujer es letal en el cuerpo a cuerpo .-

- Si , yo siempre he creído que Leon ha adquirido sus habilidades de combate de mi esposa , a mi me pego una paliza cuando la conocí .-

- El famoso disparo en la pierna .- Sonríe .

- Aun me duele al recordarlo. Así que cumplió su cometido , pero desde entonces hemos sido muy felices . Os deseo de corazón que vosotros también lo seáis , de veras que os hace falta .-

- Gracias señor Kennedy .- susurro emocionada .

- Cariñooooo , mira a quien ha traído Leon.- Grito el señor Kennedy – Es Claire.-

La señora Kennedy levanto la vista y vio a la joven al lado de su marido , se fue hacia ella y la abrazo .

- Felicidades querida , no veas lo feliz que me ha hecho la noticia , al fin este hijo mío va a sentar la cabeza.- Dijo emocionada , sin rastro de la violencia de la que había hecho gala desde que habían entrado por las puertas.- ¿ Por que no me has dicho que estaba aquí Leon.?-

- No me has dejado hablar , estaba escondida detrás mía para darte la sorpresa y después …-

- Ven aquí hijo miooooo.- La madre de Leon abrió los brazos hacia su hijo .

- Noooo , no me pegues mas mama .- Exclamo Leon .- No , noooo.-

()(()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Decírselo a Chris Redield requería tener dotes de negociación , requería destreza , requería saber hablar con tacto , requería …

-¡ Por que soy siempre el ultimo en enterarme!.- Dijo Chris un día entrando como un huracán en el despacho de Claire.

-¿ Que te pasa hermanito?.- Pregunto Claire en toda su ignorancia.

- ¿ Que me pasa?. ¡¿ Que me pasa?.- Subía el tono cada vez mas .

- Chris , me estas asustando.-

- Asústate , ya te vale .¿ Cuando pensabas decirme que Leon y tu estabais prometidos?.-

- Mierda, Te lo íbamos a decir este fin de semana, ¿ Quien se ha ido de la lengua?.-

- Me llamo Sherry , toda emocionada por la noticia , dice que se lo contasteis en la fiesta .Quería comenzar a planificar conmigo los detalles del enlace. Imagínate mi sorpresa , ¿ Tanto miedo te doy que no eres capaz de decirme que te casas?.-

- No es eso Chris , Leon iba a venir este fin de semana y los dos te íbamos a dar la noticia .-

- Me suena a escusa barata.- Chris puso morritos .

- No es una escusa , para nosotros es importante hacer esto bien . Y Leon quería pedirte tu bendición de una manera menos publica . Pero Sherry se nos ha adelantado.- Suspiro .

Chris Redfield estaba en silencio , observando la pared como si fuera el objeto mas fascinante del mundo … o como si deseara irse de cabeza hasta ella y partir el cemento con la cabeza . Todo era posible en ese delicado momento .

Después de tres minutos exactos , Chris miro a su hermana y dijo :

- Bueno , esperare hasta que vengáis a vernos el sábado y nos deis las noticia . Mientras meditare ese asunto .-

Chris salió del despacho y Claire se quedo mirando la puerta , poco después sonó su móvil . Sonrió al ver que era Leon.

- Hola nena , como vas llevando tu día.-

- Chris se ha enterado antes de lo planeado del compromiso.- Suspiro .- Así que el día esta fitfy fifty .-

- ¿ Como se ha enterado?.- Pregunto sorprendido .

- A Sherry se le ha escapado.-

- Voy a Nueva York ahora mismo.- Digo decidido .

- No , no vengas , dice que ya hablaremos el sábado.-

- No , hay que hablar ahora , que esta vulnerable . Voy a reservar vuelo , ahora te llamo.- Dijo Decidido .

Leon y Claire aparecieron por sorpresa por el hogar de los Redfield aquella noche . Jill se quedo un poco perpleja de verlos , mas que nada por que no los esperaba.

- Hola , vaya sorpresa chicos .- Abrazo Jill a ambos .

- Buenas noches , sentimos aparecer así de improviso . Pero veníamos a ver si estaba Chris , tengo que hablar con el .- Dijo Leon , directo , sin anestesia .

- Pues esta en el despacho con el tema de la luna de miel . Estamos adelantando el viaje .-

- Quédate aquí Claire , ahora salgo.- La beso en la frente y entro en el despacho .

- ¿ Que es lo que pasa?.- Pregunto Jill extrañada .

- Leon y yo vamos a casarnos.- Suspiro Claire .

-¡ Oh Dios mío , menudo notición.!.- Jill la abrazo.

- Espera , que aun no se como saldrá la cosa . La idea era hablar con vosotros el sábado , pero la noticia se ha filtrado y Leon ha venido antes a pedir mi mano a Chris.-

- Ya veras como se lo toma a bien , no seas así , Chris ha madurado mucho desde que nos casamos.-

- Lleváis solo una semana casados y ha madurado. Increíble.-

- Tu sabes como le revienta que le oculten cosas , pero por lo demás es un santo . Lo que pasa es que a veces el mal genio lo pierde , pero luego se calma y pelillos a la mar. Vamos a tomarnos un café mientras charlan.

Una hora después ambos hombres salían del despacho sonrientes . Claire los miraba algo atónita mientras veía a su hermano ir a la nevera y sacar 4 botellines de cerveza .

- A falta de espumoso esto tendrá que servirnos.- Sonrió el hombre .

Claire miro a Leon , y este le devolvió la mirada sonriente .

Era su héroe , no sabia que es lo que le había dicho a su hermano , pero por sus gestos y sus ganas de celebrar debía de estar de acuerdo con su matrimonio . Era su héroe en esos momentos y la única persona que había conseguido que su hermano diera su brazo a torcer en dos ocasiones . Que hombre mas grande Dios mío , se escribirían cantares y canciones sobre sus dotes de negociación .

Poco después estaban terminando de recoger los cartones de comida china que había en la isla de la cocina cuando Chris , en un estado entre la borrachera y el coma etílico , sentó a ambos en las banquetas en la que antes habían cenado .

Sus ojos estaban brillantes y entonces abrió la boca y todo su dulzón aliento a cerveza con margaritas golpeo sus caras .

- Bueno , nunca antes había mantenido esta charla con Claire , pero ahora que ambos os vais a casar es necesario de que yo , en calidad de padrino y futuro cuñado tuyo Leon , tengamos esa charla en este momento.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras . Claire y Leon se miraron .

- ¿ A que te refieres exactamente?.- Pregunto Claire con temor .

- A algo que en el momento que ocurra os cambiara la vida , a mejor o a peor , depende de como os lo toméis, pero bueno , ahí va .- Respira y bebe otro sorbo de cerveza .- ¿ Como se hace un bebe?. Bien , comenzare por las nociones básicas .-

Leon estaba bebiendo agua y esta se le fue hacia otro lado , escupiéndola y tosiendo aparatosamente , Claire simplemente se quedo sin habla .

- En el colegio os habrán explicado la versión Light , pero yo os daré mejor los detalles, al ser mayor que vosotros tengo mas experiencia .- Sonríe de manera petulante.

- No . No Chris de verdad , muchas gracias . Leon y yo entendemos ese tema y …-

- ¿ Estas embarazadaaaaaaa.?- Grito de repente .

- No Nooooo , Chris por dios .-

- Pues entonces volveros a sentaros y dejadme hablar , esto es importante. Bien , imagino que estaréis usando preservativos para que nadie asome por la montaña dentro de nueve meses , ¿ Verdad?.-

- Emmm si.- Leon tenia los ojos abiertos por el horror .

- Bueno , pues entonces nos podemos saltar esa parte de que cuando un hombre y una mujer se meten mano puede ocurrir que , en el ardor de la pasión , queráis un contacto físico mas intimo y decidáis dar vuestro regalo mas preciado a esa persona …-

- Chris …-

- Eso es como un barco chicos , una vez que sueltas las amarras no vuelve a puerto , y debéis de estar muy seguros de que la persona es la adecuada para recibir ese regalo y si no es asi al siguiente tendréis que comprarle un jersey .-

- Chris , dios mío , el barco del regalo zarpo hace mucho …- Claire estaba roja como un tomate.

- ¿ Eh?-

- Si , nuestros barcos deben estar ya en hawaii mínimo.- Respondió Leon .

- Bueno , en ese caso volvamos al tema que nos concierne , ya que tenéis cubierto el tema de las relaciones sexuales .-

Leon estaba conmocionado y Claire se tapaba la cara con la mano , ¿ Por que su hermano había decidido darle esa charla ahora a ambos?, ¿ Que es lo que el alcohol le hacia a Chris Redfield?.

- Puede pasar que a Leon decida hacer que su … bueno su … llamémoslo pequeño Leon vaga libremente por el portal de mi hermana . Con lo cual me veo obligado a explicar como se hace un bebe .- Tose y bebe otro sorbo de cerveza .- Bien , Para hacer un bebé se necesita un hombre y una mujer adultos. Para ello, es preciso que el hombre y la mujer hagan el amor. En el momento en que el placer es más intenso, los espermatozoides salen del pene del hombre en un líquido blanco que se llama semen. Entran a la vagina de la mujer, después al útero y suben por la trompa de Falopio, donde encuentran un óvulo que baja del ovario. Asi que Claire tendrá que controlar sus ciclos de ovulación .- hace una pausa .- ¿ Continuo?..-

- Emmm …- Lo dos intentaban hablar , pero simplemente sus cabezas no respondían .

- Sigo . De este encuentro nacerá un bebé. Pero de los millones de espermatozoides que salen del pene, sólo uno conseguirá introducirse en el óvulo. Cuando el espermatozoide y el óvulo se unen, forman una célula. El momento en que se unen se llama fertilización. La fertilización tiene lugar, normalmente, en las trompas de Falopio. Durante el viaje de la trompa de Falopio al útero, la célula empieza a dividirse. Primero forma dos células idénticas unidas. Estas dos células se dividen y forman cuatro células unidas; las cuatro células se dividen para formar ocho y así sucesivamente. Esta rápida división celular que convierte un óvulo fecundado o zigoto en una esfera de células se llama segmentación.-

- Siento como si tuviera que tomar apuntes o algo .- Susurro Leon a Claire .

- Pero no le sigas el rollo .- Le susurra Claire a su vez .

-Al cabo de pocos días de la fertilización, el óvulo fecundado llega al útero, donde pasarán nueve meses mientras se va formando y creciendo, hasta que se convierta en un bebé. Es decir, si empieza a crecer en marzo estará listo para salir en noviembre. Al bebé que todavía no nace se le denomina embrión durante los dos primeros meses de su desarrollo, y después, feto hasta que nace. Primero se le desarrollan el corazón y el cerebro, después la cabeza, el cuerpo, los brazos y las piernas, y empiezan a formarse los pies y los deditos.- Explica como un catedralito .- Bien , ahora os explico el momento mas importante de todos , el nacimiento del bebe .-

- No por Dios , basta , ya he oído bastante , déjanos irnos.- Suplico Claire muerta de vergüenza .

- No , es importante que tengáis esta información para el futuro . Bien , Cuando el bebé lleva nueve meses en el útero de la madre, ha crecido tanto que ya está listo para nacer. Antes de ello, se ha girado y está cabeza abajo. Cuando nazca, lo primero que saldrá será la cabeza. El útero de la madre presiona y empuja al bebé a través de la vagina. Esta presión vuelve a empezar y se va haciendo más fuerte por momentos. La madre sabe que es el momento en que el bebé ya está a punto de nacer. El útero continúa presionando y empujando al bebé, mientras la vagina se dilata para ayudar a la salida del bebé. Es un momento de gran esfuerzo para la madre, puesto que tiene que mover sus músculos por conseguir que el bebé salga por la vagina. El bebé sale de un lugar tranquilo y calentito, como era el útero, y entra en uno mucho más ruidoso, más frío y con mucha más luz. Todo le resulta extraño. Por esto lo primero que hace es llorar, llora fuerte para llenarse los pulmones de aire y empieza a respirar, puesto que en el útero de la madre recibía el oxígeno por el cordón umbilical. Una vez ha salido el bebé, el médico corta el cordón umbilical que lo unía a la madre, puesto que a partir de ahora ya no le hará ninguna falta. Esta acción no causa dolor ni al bebé ni a la madre. Al bebé le queda unido un trocito de cordón que caerá al cabo de pocos días, y le quedará una señal en el vientre, como un botón. Esto es el ombligo. El bebé ha nacido. Todo lo que hace es nuevo para él, y lo primero que hace su madre es abrazarlo, para fortalecer el vínculo que los une y para que se vayan conociendo el uno al otro. Al cabo de un rato pesan y miden al bebé. Un bebé pesa unos 3 kilos y mide unos 50 centímetros cuando nace, y unos 76 centímetros al cabo de un año. Centímetro mas centímetro menos .- Mueve su mano , Suspira y bebe de nuevo .- Más tarde, una vez limpio, vestido y protegido con un pañal para que no se ensucie cuando haga pipí y caca, dejan al bebé en una cuna para que duerma y descanse. Estaréis en una época en que el bebé duerme casi todo el rato. Sólo se despierta cuando tiene hambre. El bebé se alimenta de la leche que sale del pecho de la madre, aunque a veces la madre alimenta al bebé con un biberón. Y así concluye mi primer seminario sobre como se hace un bebe .-

Luego Chris se va corriendo al baño a vomitar .

Leon y Claire no son capaces de moverse , ni de mirarse ni de nada que implique la realización de movimientos y pensamientos básicos . Eso también se unía las ganas de … estaban en blanco .

Jill salió de su habitación y vio a ambos sentados en los taburetes de la cocina .

Movió su mano delante de la cara de ambos , pero sin conseguir que reaccionaran . Luego Chris salió del baño y vio a su esposa .

- ¿ Que les pasa?.- Pregunto extrañada .

- Nada , les he estado explicando lo de las abejas y el polen , pero de una manera mas grafica.- Contesto un poco mas despejado .

- ¿ Les has hablado de sexo?.-

- Que va , les he explicado como se hacen los niños , no quiero que luego haya sorpresas antes de la boda.- Dijo tan tranquilo . Luego miro de arriba abajo a su esposa y después la alzo en brazos .- Lo cual hace que me apetezca practicar con usted lo que predico , señora Redfield .-

- .- Leon y Claire gritaron a la vez y salieron corriendo del apartamento .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Tomate esto anda.- Dijo Leon dándole una taza de te.

- No me puedo quitar sus palabras de la cabeza.- Claire se balancea en el sofá como los locos .

- ¿ Lo de que nada asome por la montaña?.-

- Si , es de esas frases que no olvidas , como la de suéltalo que da calambre.-

- Bueno , debes de admitir que tu hermano parece toda una autoridad en el tema , solo le faltaban las gafas y las diapositivas para que todo fuera como en ciencias .-

- Me muero de vergüenza Leon , hubiera soportado que nos diera la charla sobre cuando la pasión nos invade tenéis que usar condón , pero no , nos ha explicado al dedillo todo el proceso.-

- Desde luego que no se diga que nuestra semana post compromiso no ha sido emocionante.- Sonrió el chico .

- No te avergüenza que mi hermano nos haya dado la gran charla.-

- Bueno , ha sido mas llevadera por que has estado conmigo , si la hubiera oído solo me hubiera vuelto loco , eso como mínimo . Creo que ya estoy muy tocado físicamente con la paliza que me dio mi madre .- Tiembla .

- Nosotros tan especiales como siempre , ¿ Verdad?.- Claire se abrazo a el y lo miro a los ojos.

- Bueno , digamos que ha sido exótico . Una aventura mas que transmitir a las nuevas generaciones que el pequeño Leon se encargara de crear.-

- Que los bebes no se hacen solos , ¿ No has oído la charla de mi hermano?.- Pregunto fingiendo indignación .

- Punto por punto , ahora creo que me gustaría poner en practica algunos de sus sabios consejos como futuro cuñado mío .-

- ¿ Quieres que hagamos un bebe ahora?.- Arqueo una ceja .

- No mujer , pero en mi cabeza se ha quedado grabado ese paso … el de que son necesarios un hombre y una mujer para hacer el amor .- La tomo en brazos .- ¿ Que tal el trauma?, ¿ Necesitas el tratamiento especial Kennedy para superarlo?.-

- ¿ Incluye mucha practica?.- Pregunto sugerente .

- Oh si , de manera intensiva .- Le mordisqueo la oreja mientras iban de camino a la habitación .

- Esta bien , pero ponle la goma al pequeño Leon , que siento que se esta emocionando .-

- No te preocupes , de momento nadie asomara por la montaña.- Respondió riendo . Por que a pesar de las duras pruebas habían conseguido que aprobaran su decisión , y hacer oficial su compromiso.

Aunque les hubiera costado algunas heridas y algo de cordura …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ufff Uffff que de vueltas le he dado a este capitulo , pensando si añadir la escena de Chris , pero después de la paliza que se lleva Leon , un trauma mas o menos no importaba ^^

Aquí esta mi actualización Postboda . Que semana pasada de infarto . Pero ya ha pasado todo y lo he pasado de miedo ^^.

Por fin vuelvo a mi rutina de trabajo / vida social / trabajo absorbente XD

Y aquí esta la nueva actualización ^^ . Ya tenemos 26 temas señoras y señoras ^^ , que emocionante ^^. Espero que os divierta tanto como yo me he divertido ideándolo , la parte de Chris es la mejor y la que mas he trabajado e informado , espero que no os resulten aburridas las explicaciones del profesor Redfield XDDD.

Gracias por las reviews ^^ , son mi gasolina para escribir y os agradezco de veras que os tomeis ese pequeño momento después de la lectura para dejar vuestra opinión , la cual luego vale para encauzar los demás temas ^^ .

Playlist :

victoria justice- freak the freak out

09. Leon Thomas III & Victoria Justice - Song 2 3


	28. Capitulo 27:Se trata de ti y de mi

_**Capitulo 27 : Al final se trata de ti y de mi**_

Con la bendición conseguida , solo paso un mes desde que oficialmente el compromiso de Leon Scott Kennedy y Claire Redfield fuera oficial . Durante ese tiempo los dos tortolitos habían estado en sendas misiones contra los corruptos que habían en los consejos de dirección de Tricell y la FBC , con lo cual no habían tenido demasiado tiempo de sentarse a hablar de los detalles de la boda .

Una tarde , Claire estaba en la sede de la DSO . Leon estaba enfrascado en una reunión vía online con el presidente . Mientras esperaba a su prometido , Hunnigan se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado emocionada .

- No he tenido tiempo de felicitarte Claire , oh cuando Leon me lo conto Steve y yo estábamos que no lo creíamos . Has conseguido una gran hazaña .- Rio la chica .

- Muchas gracias Ingrid . ¿ Como esta Steve?.-

- Pues la semana que viene al fin nos tomaremos unas vacaciones , por que si no se nos echan encima los últimos preparativos , no me puedo creer que estemos a cuatro días de casarnos.- Sonrió la mujer ilusionada .- ¿ Tu has pensado algo para tu boda, que es lo primero que quieres ?.-

- Que sea legal.- Rio Claire .

- Hola chicas .- Sonrió Sherry.- ¿ De que habláis?.-

- De los detalles de la boda de Claire .-

- Oh , espera .- Sherry saco un papel de su portafolio y un bolígrafo.- Lista , como mejor amiga y una de las organizadoras debo tomar nota de las preferencias de la novia. ¿ Que es lo que le has contado a Hunni?.-

- Que quiero que mi boda sea legal.- Repitió Claire .

- Eso es seguro , ¿ Pero además?.-

- Además ni idea .- Le dio un sorbo al café .

- A ver que te parece esto. Una boda en los Hamptons , en medio del pueblo .- Sugirió Sherry.

- Que aburrido .-

- ¿ Y en la Playa? , tu descalza , Leon en bañador.- Rio divertida Sherry .

- No , pero quiero estar delante si le dices a Leon lo del bañador .-

- Vale , aun no tienes claro lo del lugar , pasemos a algo fácil , el vestido. ¿ Alguna idea?- Pregunto Sherry apuntando algo en el papel .

- Necesito uno .-

- Vale , vamos muy bien …-

Entonces apareció Leon y vio a las tres chicas sentadas alrededor de su mesa , las tres le dedicaron una sonrisa deslumbrante , lo cual hizo que el chico frunciera el ceño.

- Emmm , hola .- Saludo .

- Holaaaa.- Sonrieron las tres .

- Emmm , Claire , tardare un poco mas , ¿ Estarás bien aquí?.-

- Por favor Leon , esta con nosotras organizando la boda , estamos hablando del vestido . Mira este.- Hunnigan le enseño un modelo a través de la pantalla de su Ipad.

- Es muy blanco, no se .- Dijo Claire .

- ¿ No quieres ir de blanco ?.- Pregunto Sherry .

- Claro que iras de blanco , las novias van de blanco , es la norma.- Dijo Leon .- Mi abuela llevo blanco , mi madre llevo blanco , mi hermana llevo blanco , Jill fue de banco …-

- Leon , Leon , Leon . ¿ Sabes quienes somos nosotras?.- Pregunto Hunnigan señalándose a ella y a Sherry.

- Claro , sois Sherry e Ingrid .-

- No , no , no . Somos Sherry e Ingrid . Junto con Jill formamos el triangulo de las MAN.-

- ¿ La MAN.?-

- Mejores amigas de la novia . Es nuestra responsabilidad organizar todo el evento . Encargarnos de los detalles , probar la tarta , las invitaciones , el lugar … Además de evitar que el prometido de la novia simule tener interés por cosas que no tiene el menor interés.-

- ¿ Pero que diceeess?.-

- No No No Leon , Las MAN .- Lo hecho Sherry .

- Leon , te llaman de la sala de reuniones .- Dijo un becario .

- Uy mira , te llaman Leon. – Secundo Hunnigan.

- Hay que joderse .- Resoplo .

Leon bufo y se alejo un poco de las chicas , las cuales devolvieron su interés a Claire , la novia .

- Bueno , empecemos por algo simple . La fecha de la boda .-

- Eso es fácil . – Sonrió Claire .

- Muy bien , hay personas con compromisos previos y deberíamos tenerlos en cuenta.- Sherry saco su móvil y miro un documento.- Bien , Piers se va a baja california a primeros del mes de mayo , Steve tiene una reunión en Luxemburgo la segunda quincena del mes . A Chris le va mal cada sábado de aquí a julio por que se ha vuelto a apuntar a un campamento . Jill esta igual por que lo acompaña . Barry y su esposa dice que no tiene problemas ,Pero Parker y Lulu dice que se van unos días desde el 5 de junio hasta el 10 .-

- ¿ Quien es Lulu?.- Pregunto Leon de repente , asustando a las tres chicas .

- La novia de Parker.- Respondió Claire .

- No vamos a estar a expensas de gente cuyo apellidos desconozco.- Exclamo Leon.

- Leeeeoonnn , ¿ Quienes somos nosotras ?.- Dijo Sherry enfadada.

Leon tuvo que irse de nuevo , por que en esos momentos les tenia as miedo a Hunnigan y Sherry que a cualquier amenaza bioterrorista y Claire suspiraba resignada , su boda seria planificada con precisión militar .

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()(()()()()()()()((()()())()()

Cuando Leon termino la Reunión se dirigió a su mesa , allí estaba Claire mirando su tablet muy concentrada , tenia una pila de revistas encima de la mesa y no se veía cerca a las MAN , así que se acerco sin correr peligro .

- Hola prometida mía .- Le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Hola prometido mío.- Sonrió Claire .

- ¿ Que haces?.-

-Mirar trajes de novia .-

- ¿ No da mala suerte que vea el traje antes de la ceremonia?.-

- Eso es cuando ya tenga el vestido , de momento solo estoy mirando .-

- ¿ Y de que mas habéis hablado las MAN.? –

- Bueno , al parecer todas coinciden en una ceremonia grande , mas que nada desde que Chris ha dicho que pueden contratar a un organizador de bodas . Ellas han conseguido a Frank , que al parecer es una eminencia en el mundillo . Y se han ido para elegir la tarta.-

- Pufff , que locura. Yo creía que nos tomaríamos esto de la organización de la boda un poco mas tranquilos.- Suspiro el chico .

- Y yo , creía que seria una cosa intima y de buen gusto, no una coronación .-

- ¿ Y por que no les decimos lo que queremos de verdad?.-

- ¿ Tu has visto como las Man casi acaban contigo? , No se tu , pero eso de celebrar una boda sin el novio por que a este le hayan dado una paliza no me termina de convencer …-

- Bueno , entonces vamos a brindar.- Leon saco una botellita de champan de uva y dos copas de plástico , las lleno ambas y le dio una a Claire .- Por que esto no nos lleve a la locura.-

- Por nuestro bodorrio .- Sonrió.- Grande o pequeña sigue siendo una cosa entre tu y yo.-

Y brindaron .

()()()()())))()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Otro dia , unas semanas después de la primera propuesta para la boda , Leon y Claire estaban durmiendo en el sofá . Se habían propuesto ver una película pero ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar mas de cinco minutos con los ojos abiertos . Habían sido semanas difíciles y apenas habían dormido las horas recomendadas , pero al fin y al cabo eran soldados y aquello formaba parte de su vida .

La semana anterior también habían tenido la boda de Hunnigan. A causa de una nueva misión , la boda había tenido que retrasarse tres semanas , per en cuanto el novio volvió rápidamente se reunió a los invitados y habían celebrado el enlace .

Como toda boda hubo mucha emoción , imprevistos de ultima hora , detalles en los que nadie había reparado , carreras , persecuciones en coche , no querer lanzar arroz a la salida de la capilla por que las palomas no lo digerían y podían explotar contra el traje de la novia … en fin .

En pleno apogeo de la fiesta , Ingrid y Steve se habían acercado a la mesa donde estaban Leon y Claire sentados . Los hicieron levantarse y llevarlos hacia el improvisado escenario donde estaba tocando una banda .

_- Muchísimas gracias por haber respondido tan pronto a nuestra llamada y venir a celebrar con nosotros nuestra unión .- Anuncio Steve . – Por lo general en este momento , cuando ya todos hemos cenado y estamos pensando en el café es cuando la novia , aquí presente , lanza el ramo de flores hacia la soltera afortunada que si lo atrapa , será la próxima en casarse. Pero esta vez lo vamos a hacer diferente.-_

_- Así es , como bien dice mi flamante marido , en esta ocasión quiero darle e ramo a una de mis mas queridas amigas , la chica que ha conseguido que el soltero mas cotizado de la DSO le haya propuesto matrimonio hace unas semanas y que tan amablemente nos deja organizar su boda . Así que Claire Redfield , aquí tienes .- Sonrió Ingrid dándole el ramo de rosas ._

A Claire se le saltaron las lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su amiga , luego miro el ramo de rosas blancas atadas con el lazo de perlas . Leon la tomo de los hombros y la beso en la frente , o que provoco mas de un silbido y grito entre los asistentes .

_- Y como es tradición , al futuro novio le hago entrega de mi alfiler de corbata . Tío que no te digan lo contrario , casarse con la mujer que amas es lo mejor del mundo . Nadie os podrá separar , ella se apoyara en ti y tu en ella , os amareis y disfrutareis del tiempo juntos . Hay muchos compañeros y compañeras que tenían ganas de verte así Kennedy , y nos alegra de veras que vayas a unir tu vida a esta hermosa joven , así que levantad las copas y brindemos.- Steve levanto la suya junto con Ingrid .- Por los futuros novios , Leon y Claire , por que nos veamos dentro de nada aquí mismo brindando por vuestra felicidad . Saluuddd.-_

-¡¿ Estais despiertoooosssss?.- Grito de repente Sherry golpeado la mesa que tenia delante con una montaña de revistas .

Leon y Claire pegaron un brinco , asustados y desorientados . Luego miraron a la chica que tenían delante , la cual les sonreía con malicia . La querían como a una hija , pero a veces les entraba ganas de darle una buena azotaina .

- Bien , me alegra ver que estáis despiertos , no es sano dormir a esta hora . Ya podréis hacerlo cuando seáis viejecitos .-

- Como nos sigas dando sustos así no llegaremos a viejos , eso seguro.- Comento Leon mientras se incorporaba con una Claire aun aturdida .

- Bueno , así aprendéis a estar mejor en alerta . Y ahora , mirad las cosas que hemos mirado Jill , yo y Ingrid para vuestra boda . Habíamos pensado en una estatua de hielo de Cupido a escala.-

- ¿ Que?.- Dijeron ambos al unisonó .

- Claro , complementara al carruaje que vamos a alquilar , el organizador de bodas dice que no hay nada mas romántico del mundo . La novia llegando a la iglesia en carruaje , luego ambos ya convertidos en marido y mujer llegáis a caballo a la sala del banquete y allí os recibe la estatua de Cupido . Ohhhh va a ser tan guayyyy.- Siguió hablando Sherry .

- Vale , esta locura se acabo , reúne a la tropa , tenemos un anuncio que hacer .- Se levanto Leon y levanto a Claire todo serio .

Sherry se quedo mirándolos y luego ordeno las notas . Saco el teléfono y empezó a llamar a la gente , se reunirían para cenar .

()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()()())()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()

Una vez todos se sentaron a la mesa con sus respectivos trozos de comida , Leon llamo la atención de todos , poniéndose de pie junto a Claire .

- Bueno , en primer lugar , gracias por venir tan rápido.- Comenzó el chico .

- Tu pagabas la cena Kennedy.- Dijo Parker .

- Bueno si , pero en parte os queríamos decir una cosa , y como estamos todos tan ocupados por el trabajo nos ha parecido lógico intentar esta locura de la cena , por que os tenemos que hacer un comunicado sobre la boda . Veréis…-

- OHHHHH Dios mío habéis rotoooo.- Dijo Rebecca de repente .

- ¿ Que?.-

- Ohhh si habéis roto , no me lo puedo creer , después de la charla sobre los bebes que os di , por dios me llevo dos horas explicaros el proceso.- Exclamo Chris enfadado.

- por Dios lo había borrado de mi memoria.- Claire se llevo una mano a la cara.

- ¿ Hiciste eso?.- Pregunto Rebecca.

- Es mi hermana y se va a casar con el. Era mi obligación como hermano mayor y futuro padrino de la novia. Aunque ahora si han roto…-

- ¡ No hemos roto por el amor de Dios!. ¿ por que creéis que hemos roto.- Pregunto a así vez Leon.

- Es raro que tu te levantes y des anuncios, así que debe ser algo malo.- Dijo Jill.

- Bueno pues para variar la daré yo.- Intervino Claire.- Primero , no , no hemos roto . Segundo , se acabo esta locura de la organización de la boda .-

- Entonces si habéis roto.- Observo Chris.

- Que no leches , que no hemos roto . Dijo que se acabo de decidir por los novios todo lo concerniente a su boda , o sea , que no nos preguntéis nada de lo que queremos nosotros . Si queréis un carruaje de caballos blancos , os montáis vosotros , si queréis un Cupido de hielo a escala real lo ponéis en vuestra boda . Por que esas son cosas que os gustan a vosotros , pero en ningún momento nos habéis preguntado a nosotros , que da la casualidad que somos los que nos casamos , que queremos en nuestra boda . Así que aquí va la advertencia .¿ O nos dejáis organizar la boda como la queremos nosotros o nos vamos ahora mismo a las vegas y que nos case Elvis?. – Anuncio Claire .

Ambos tomaron sus recipientes de comida china y se fueron al patio trasero de la casa de Jill y Chris mientras los demás se quedaban mudos por la impresión .

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())()()(()()())()()()

- Claire Redfield , estoy muy orgullosa de usted .- Dijo Leon dándole un sorbo a su botellín de cerveza .

- Y yo de usted , era hora de que nos impusiéramos , si no iba a haber bufones y saltimbanquis del circo en la iglesia .- Se acomodo sentada entre sus piernas mientras veían la luna y las estrellas .

Entonces escucharon la puerta corredera . Delante de ellos se pusieron Sherry , Jill y Chris , todos tenían e semblante serio .

- Venimos como destacamento oficial para pediros perdón por la locura que se ha desatado a la hora de organizar vuestra boda , es verdad que lo primero que teníamos que haber hecho es consultaros si queréis que nos ocupáramos de la organización . Nuestro comportamiento ha sido pésimo y por ellos hemos anulado todo . Así podréis empezar de cero de la manera que queráis vosotros.- Dijo Sherry .

Los novios se miraron y sonrieron , luego se levantaron y dijeron :

- No necesitamos todo lo que nos queríais ofrecer , no es nuestro estilo chicos .- Dijo Leon.- Queremos una ceremonia sencilla y elegante .-

- Así es , intima , con nuestra familia y amigos .- Siguió Claire .- Por que de lo que se trata es que nosotros nos casemos , que sea una cosa intina entre el y yo . No nos hace falta tanta pompa .-

- ¿ Y sabéis donde queréis celebrarla?.- Pregunto Jill .

- Hemos visto una casa victoriana con unos jardines preciosos en Boston , queremos celebrar la boda en la biblioteca y luego el banquete en los jardines . La ceremonia la oficiara el sacerdote que bautizo a Leon . Quiero que Chris me lleve al altar , iré vestida de Blanco , no completamente pero lo justo para que Leon y la línea familiar que ha ido de blanco estén felices.- Sonrió la joven.

- Queremos que todos disfrutéis de la ceremonia , queremos un pastel de vainilla relleno de chocolate y almendra . Barra libre , bailar hasta que no podamos mas , quitarle la liga de la pierna a mi futura esposa , seguir bailando ya completamente borrachos y que en fin , todos lo pasemos bien . De modo intimo . Eso es lo que ambos deseamos . Si os podéis plegar a nuestros deseos os dejaremos adelante con los preparativos .-

- Esta bien , si es lo que mi hermana y tu deseáis , que así sea .-

Y de repente los tres se pusieron a discutir detalles de la ceremonia , volviéndose a olvidar a los novios , que estaban delante de ellos intentando hablar .

Al final Leon y Claire , cansados de que no les hicieran caso , salieron de la casa y se fueron a dar un paseo , disfrutando de la agradable noche y pensando en como acabaría todo el asunto de la organización de su boda .

- Al final tenemos al malabarista en la ceremonia .- Rio Claire mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Leon.

- Y el carruaje con los ponis infecciosos.- Leon la abrazo por los hombros , atrayéndola a el .

- Y la estatua de Cupido .- Rio Claire .

- Me llevo un lanzallamas y acabo con el, solo digo eso.- Rio a su vez Leon.- La verdad me da igual Claire , mientras siga siendo una cosa tuya y mía , no importa nada mas .-

Pero al fin y al cabo , no importaba como saliera todo. Siempre que fuera una cosa entre el y ella , que era de lo que se trataba .

()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(()((()(()()()()()()()()(()()()

Y aquí hay un nuevo capitulo del fic ^^

Una boda no es fácil de organizar , pero al fin y al cabo , si te acabas casando con el hombre al que amas no importa nada mas .

Bueno ya vamos por el capitulo 27 , desde aquí os voy a pedir una opinión .

Como aun hay muchos temas que tratar , y ya sabéis lo que me gusta explayarme a veces escribiendo , os pido que me respondáis a la siguiente cuestión :

¿ Debería acabar 30 Feelings , 30 Moments en el capitulo 30 y continuar con la nueva etapa en una segunda parte ?

Antes de que os volváis locos deciros que no seria el final del fic ni mucho menos , si no que , para que el fic no sea eterno . Por que después del matrimonio hay vida y muchos temas que tratar . y no quiero que os se os haga pesado en plan : Ufff capitulo 89 de 30 F , 30 M. ¿ Cuando acabara esta pesada el fic.

Lo de la segunda parte del fic seria narrar los temas que hay después del matrimonio . Ya que la boda seria el capitulo 30 . Una vez llegados a esa bonita cifra , comenzaría la segunda parte en un nuevo fic . El nuevo fic englobaría desde la luna de miel , siguiendo con la Convivencia , trabajo , amantes que salen de la nada , celos , amor , sexo , embarazo , niños … en fin , todo lo que conlleva la vida en común de unos recién casados .

Si no queréis continuaría con los temas de después de la boda en este fic como siempre , sin ningún problema .

Si lo contrario deseáis que los temas de después de la boda se traten en una segunda parte hacédmelo saber por review please .

Vuestra opinión es importantísima para mi ^^

Bueno , por lo demás como siempre muchísimas gracias a los nuevos lectores que os habéis sumado al fic , ya hemos alcanzado la barrera de los 100 reviews , increíble . De veras que gracias , sois los mejores dando vuestras opiniones y espero que alcancemos otros 100 mas XD . Lo de los 100 mas es broma eh , pero al menos que sigáis comentando y opinando , que es lo que importa ^^

Playlist :

Something happened on the way to Heaven - Phil Collins


	29. Capitulo 28: Nuestro lugar en el mundo

_**Capitulo 28 : Nuestro lugar en el mundo **_

- Por eso es mas practico Claire , que tu seas la que te mudes a Washington , ya sabes lo difícil que es para mi trasladarme a Nueva York cuando mi trabajo esta aquí.- Explico Leon .

- ¿ O sea que tengo que claudicar yo por que a ti te viene bien quedarte aquí por tu trabajo?. Yo también trabajo Leon , y mi trabajo esta en nueva York.- Explico Claire a su vez .

- ¿ Pues como lo vamos a hacer? , Yo no me puedo mover de aquí y tu no te puedes mover de nueva York . Claire tu puedes pedir el traslado a la sede de la BSAA de aquí , tienes mas facilidades que yo a la hora de trasladarte .-

- Siempre soy yo la que cede Leon , nunca haces un sacrificio para apoyar mi carrera laboral . Por eso es importante para mi quedarme en nueva York.-

¿ Entonces vamos a ser un matrimonio de fin de semana? , Entre semana mi esposa en Nueva York , yo aquí . Es como estamos ahora pero con el anillo . Para eso no me caso Claire.- Dijo de repente el chico.

Claire se quedo con la boca abierta ante lo que acababa de decir Leon . ¿ Era un ultimátum?.

- ¿ Me estas amenazando con acabar con el compromiso si no me mudo a Washington?-

- No , no es eso lo que quería decir .- Intento arreglar Leon .

- Pues quédate con tu piso , con tus regalos , con tu súper trabajo y con…- Se saco el anillo de compromiso y se lo tiro .- Y tu anillo . Ya no tienes que preocuparte mas de la logística . -Salió del piso dando un portazo .

()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Es la típica riña de enamorados Claire , si vieras las broncas que tuvimos Chris y yo cuando estábamos prometidos , y míranos ahora.- Intento animarla Jill.

- No , esta vez se acabo . No puedo estar con un hombre al que no le importa mi trabajo , que piense solo en el de esa manera , yo también tengo un trabajo importante . Ya se que no es un trabajo tan importante como el suyo , pero para mi lo es . Y que el descarte de esa manera mi importancia en la sede de nueva york , es que …- Se volvió a echar a llorar.- Chris siempre te ha apoyado Jill , no habéis tenido ese problema.-

- Seguro que ahora esta muy arrepentido Claire , ¿ Por que no lo llmas ?.-

- Noooo . No lo pienso llamar .- Dijo enfurruñada .- Me voy a la cama , ha sido un dia largo y …- Entonces sonó el móvil y vio que era Leon .

Claire se fue al despacho de Chris a hablar mas tranquila .

Mientras Jill estaba mirando una serie en la televisión . Ufff menos mal que había llamado el , seguro que en cinco minutos todo estaba solucionado , habrían meditado las cosas y todo acabaría bien.

Desde luego el estar casada hacia que Jill viera el mundo de color de rosa , de soltera no pensaba en esas cosas .

Pero cinco minutos después Claire salió del despacho era una fiera , llego a la altura de Jill y levanto el móvil .

Jill se cubrió por que se pensaba que Claire se lo tiraría a la cara o algo peor .Pero solo lo lanzo al lado vacio del sofá .

- ¡ La boda … se cancelaaaaaa!.- Grito y se marcho a su habitación .

Jill vio a la chica irse a su habitación echa una fiera .

¿ Que puñetas había pasado? , por que fuera lo que fuera se estaba saliendo de madre solo por un asunto de disponibilidad geográfica . Entonces tomo su móvil y marco el numero de Leon.

- ¿¡ Queeeeee?.- Bramo Leon por teléfono .

- A mi no me grites Kennedy .- Dijo Jill.- ¿ Que ha pasado ahora?, cuéntalo despacio y bien .-

- Claire se piensa que no me voy de Washington por que Ada esta aquí.-

- Lo cual es …-

- Ridículo . Jill , no quiero tener nada que ver con Ada , es mi pasado y lo he dejado atrás por estar con Claire , que es a la que realmente amo . Pero como tu comprenderás yo no voy a estar pagando por un delito que no he cometido. Ya no es el tema del traslado , es el tema de la confianza , yo no puedo estar con Claire si ella duda continuamente de mi .-

- Es natural , os entiendo , de verdad que si , por que Chris y yo pasamos por lo mismo.-

- ¿ Y como lo resolviste?.-

- Cedí un poco pensando en el , por que pensaba que los problemas de cambiarme de ciudad se veían compensado por lo que ganaba , que era estar con el hombre al que amo.-

- Pero no es tan fácil Jill , yo trabajo a las ordenes directas del presidente , ¿ Como me voy a ir a nueva york si el presidente esta en Washington? .-

- Se que es importante , pero …-

- No puedo ceder en esto Jill , y si Claire no lo comprende pues entonces … es que no debemos estar juntos después de todo .-

- Leon…-

- Tengo que irme , me llaman de la sede .- Dijo con tristeza y colgó.

El dilema era grande , ambos tenían cargos de responsabilidad , encima unido al hecho de que una espía zorra andaba por Washington , no pintaba el mejor escenario para que Leon y Claire hicieran las paces .

¿ Por que lo complicaban todo de esa manera ?. Que Jill recordara , ella y Chris no habían puesto tantas piedras por el camino … omitiendo el detalle de los dos años que estuvo dada por muerta .

Pero si ni la muerte los había podido separar … ¿ Por que un trabajo estaba separando a Leon y Claire , con lo que se aman?

Jill volvió a tomar su móvil , busco en la agenta el grupo de números de las MAN . Todas unidas elaborarían un plan y harían que los dos jóvenes recapacitaran . O se le siria la vida en ello .

- Hola Sherry . Código ZAS.-

-Oh no , ¿ ZAS? , ¿ Segura?.- Dijo la chica desde el otro lado de la línea .

- Si , hay que actuar ya , avisa a Ingrid , en tu casa en media hora, llevad comida , esto va a ser largo… o y llévate las muestras de los manteles , que hay que echarles una miradita , creo que el dibujo viene mal.- Recordó Jill de repente .

( NdA: ZAS son las siglas para Zorra anda suelta ).

()())())()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()

Unos días después Claire estaba en el gimnasio de las instalaciones de la BSAA . Estaba dándole una paliza de muerte a un saco de boxeo , no se encontraba de humor para pegarse con nadie … mas que nada por que el cabreo que tenia le valía para matar a alguien solo con la mirada .

Leon no la había llamado … y eso era lo que mas le cabreaba del asunto . Aunque en honor a la verdad ella misma le había dicho que no lo hiciera .

¿ Tal vez se había cansado de sus chiquilladas? , ¿ Y si esta vez la había cagado de tal manera que lo había perdido para siempre? , ¿ Leon habría considerado mejor su compromiso después de la escenita que le había montado?

¿ Y si había visto que Ada seria mejor partido que ella? …

Un familiar dolor se instalo en su pecho , el dolor de haberle hecho daño al hombre al que mas amaba en el mundo.

El le había demostrado su amor una y otra vez , cediendo en muchas cosas por tal de estar con ella . ¿ Y como se lo agradecía? . Poniéndose exigente , anteponiendo su trabajo al amor que se tenían .

Tenia que hablar con el y solucionar …

- `` Señorita Claire Redfield , una llamada para usted en Recepción´´- Salto una voz por megafonía .

Leche , que oportuno , cuando Claire pensaba salir a pedir perdón a Leon y ver si podían solucionar las cosas la llaman por teléfono .

Se dirige hacia la entrada , una vez allí Taylor , le pasa un altavoz .

- ¿ Si ?. Claire al …-

- .- Grito Sherry desde el otro lado de la línea .

- ¿ Que pasa ?.- Se aparto un momento el altavoz del oído , ya que le picaba .

- Necesito que vengas al trabajo , mi coche ha muerto en la entrada y necesito a alguien que me lleve al aeropuerto a recoger a Piers, oh mi pobre Piers , no puedo permitir que su cuerpo serrano se quede atrapado en el aeropuerto , con todas esas víboras por ahí sueltaassss.-

- ¿ Y no esta Leon allí?.- Pregunto extrañada .

- Nooooooooo , ¿ Crees que si Leon estuviera aquí no se lo habría pedido a el?.-

- No me grites , mi oído .-

- Ven ya o no respondo como a mi Piers le pase algo en el aeropuerto .-

- ¿ Puedes aguantar hasta que me duche y me cambie ?.- No iba a ir a la DSO apestando a sudor .

- Pero rapidita.- Y colgó.

()()()()()()()()()()()(()(((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Que? , ¿ A que he estado convincente?.- Digo Sherry colgando el teléfono.

- Muy bien , ahora queda convencer a Leon para que se quede hasta que llegue Claire.- Dijo Jill desde su pantalla del Skype.

- Eso es fácil .- Hunnigan miro hacia la mesa de Leon , el chico estaba tecleando algo en el portátil , estaba en un termino medio entre triste y hecho polvo . - ¡Leooonn!.-

- ¿ Que pasa Ingrid?.-

- El presidente dice que en media hora estés en el despacho , que quiere comentarte unos detalles de tu ultima misión .-

- Esta bien.- Leon se levanto y fue hacia la maquina de cafés .

- Hunnigan , como lo dominas …- Admiro Sherry .- Tienes que enseñarme para poder tener a Piers así.-

- Primero debes casarte y después practicar con tu marido .- Sonrió la chica .

- Bueno centraros , Ingrid , cuando Claire llegue la mandas al despacho , una vez allí ya sabes lo que debes hacer Sherry , el éxito de la operación Tortolitos enfadados , tortolitos unidos depende de ti.- Indico Jill .- Corto y cierro , que tengo que hacer la cena , llamadme después.-

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Buenas tardes , estoy buscando a Sherry Bir..-

- ¡ Claireeeee , que sorpresa!.- Dijo Hunnigan , apareciendo de la nada .

- Hola recién casada , ¿ Que tal te va?.-

- No me quejo, ¿ Buscas a Sherry?.- Pregunto de manera animada.

- Si , tengo que llevarla al aeropuerto , algo de su coche y de que a Piers lo iban a violar o algo… no pude oírlo bien , me dejo sorda después de gritar.-

- Esta en el despacho , vamos a buscarla.-

- Vale .-

Claire siguió a Hunnigan mientras esta le contaba detalles de su corta luna de miel , luego pasaron por delante de la mesa de Leon y vio que , como Sherry había dicho , Leon no estaba allí . Así que bajo un poco la cabeza y miro triste al suelo .

Luego estaban delante de la puerta del despacho .

Hunnigan entro son llamar e hizo pasar a Claire . La cual se quedo paralizada a ver a Leon mirando una bola del mundo .

- ¿ Leon?- Pregunto extrañada .

- ¿ Claire?.- Pregunto mas extrañado el .

- Sherry ahoraaaaa.- Grito Hunnigan .

Hunnigan salió rápidamente del despacho y luego vieron a Sherry agarrar el pomo de la puerta y cerrar de un portazo , después se escucho un clic eléctrico . Mierda .

Leon y Claire fueron hasta la puerta e intentaron abrirla , pero estaba cerrada … y al parecer con llave .

- ¿ Que estáis haciendoooo?.- Leon intentaba girar el pomo ,pero no podía abrir .

- De ahí no salís hasta que habléis.- Grito Sherry.

- Sherryyyy.-

- Que noooo , de ahí no salís hasta que hagáis las paces u os matéis , y créeme que cualquiera de las dos cosas me vale. He dicho. Ea Hunni , vamos a tomarnos un café .-

Escucharon pasos alejándose de la puerta … Pues era verdad que no los iban a dejar salir hasta que hablaran .

Bueno , Claire de todas maneras iba a hablar con el … así que mirándolo de manera tímida , comenzó a hablar .

- Lo siento Leon.- Susurro .

Leon la miro , estaba algo atónito .

- He sido una egoísta en todo el tema del traslado . Yo nunca … bueno nunca había tenido algo así con ningún chico , aunque no tenia demasiado éxito con ellos . Y ahora que tu y yo estamos juntos , que nos vamos a casar … o nos íbamos , no se lo que pasara después de esto, Yo … -

- Claire , espera .- Dijo Leon.

- Nono , déjame terminar , yo lo siento . Siento haberte dicho lo de Ada , siento haberte acusado de interponer tu trabajo al mío , siento haberme cargado tu chaqueta de cuero y piel de borrego , se que adorabas esa chaqueta , pero … Yo , yo me trasladare , así podrás estar cerca del trabajo y yo buscare un trabajo en la sede de la BSAA de aquí , puedo hacer que funcione para que todo sea mas cómodo para ti y …- Se le escapo una lagrimita . – Lo siento , de verdad , no debería haberte tirado el anillo , te podía haber dejado tuerto si te doy e un ojo …-

Entonces Leon la abrazo para consolarla , le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras la mecía para que se calmara . Mientras olía el champú del pelo de Claire … fresas … como le gustaba aquel olor . Sonrió .

- Yo también lo siento . He sido muy insensible con todo esto . Tampoco estoy muy acostumbrado a que seamos dos . Han pasado muchas mujeres por mi vida y bueno , cada uno teníamos nuestra vida y nada . Pero ahora tu y yo nos vamos a casar y tenemos que encontrar nuestro lugar en el mundo . Un lugar solo nuestro . Por que ya no seremos nunca mas tu y yo solos , vamos a ser un `` nosotros´´. Así que se me ha ocurrido una idea para que ambos no nos tiremos de los pelos cuando el trabajo se interponga .- dijo misterioso .

Claire levanto su rostro hacia el , Leon la sonreía de esa manera que era solo para ella , acercando su cara y rozando sus labios con los de ella .

- Te..- Beso.- Quiero..- Beso y caricia con su nariz .- Muchísimo …- Tomo su mano y le coloco el anillo .- Nunca mas te lo quites , es en tu dedo donde debe estar.- Beso.

- Nunca .- Le sonrió entre las lagrimas . Leon se las seco con los pulgares .- ¿ Que idea has tenido?.-

Leon y ella fueron hasta un globo terráqueo que había en el despacho , luego la miro y sonrió .

- El limite que tenemos en el mundo es infinito . Esta es una noticia que quería haberte dado hace dos días , pero como estábamos enfadados no he podido . Nadie sabe nada de lo que te voy a contar , así que tienes que prometerme que no le contaras nada a nadie .- Claire asintió .- El presidente se va . Graham ha decidido que esta es su ultima legislatura . Así que mi contrato con el finaliza en dos semanas .- Sonrió Leon .

- Oh Dios mío .- Claire se llevo la mano a la boca llena de asombro .

- Entonces y meditándolo mucho estos días , he decidido que yo también me voy a retirar de la dirección de la DSO .-

- Leon …-

- No estoy triste , pero si todo a mi alrededor va a cambiar , yo tengo que adaptarme . Ya he hablado con Graham de esto y esta de acuerdo con mi decisión . Continuare vinculado a la DSO , pero como consejero . –

- Pero si a ti te encanta este trabajo Leon , te encanta ir de misión y ser el agente pro .-

- Esta bien para un hombre soltero que no tenga responsabilidades , pero dentro de poco seré un hombre casado y no puedo dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a este trabajo . Así que para no dejar del todo esta lucha , hable con Chris anoche . Y me ha ofrecido un puesto en la BSAA .-

Claire dio un grito y se abrazo a el . Estaba entre mareada y extasiada ante ese aluvión de novedades .

Esa mañana se estaba planteando trasladarse a Washington para que el continuara con su trabajo en la DSO . Y ahora las cosas eran distintas … aunque no entendía lo de estar delante del globo terráqueo .

- Por tu reacción veo que te hace feliz que me traslade a la BSAA .- Sonrió el chico .

- Tu y yo como compañeros es genial , sencillamente estoy que no me lo creo.-

- Pues créelo . Y ahora haz girar el globo.-Dijo Sonriente .

Lo hizo girar fuerte , ambos miraban el globo girar .

Leon le tomo la mano a Claire y ambos señalaron al azar un lugar . Claire y Leon se miraron antes de ver donde había parado el globo.

- Como no nos decidíamos entre Nueva York o Washington , he pensado que debíamos dejar al azar nuestro nuevo lugar de residencia . Así que nuestras manos y el destino han decidió por nosotros.-

- O sea , ¿ Si el globo se ha parado en Groenlandia?.-

- A Groenlandia que nos vamos.-

- ¿ Y si ha parado en medio del desierto?.-

- Construiremos un oasis.-

- ¿ Y si es en medio del mar?.-

- Nos compramos un barco .-

- Tienes respuestas para todo Leon .- Rio Claire .

- Claro .-

Ambos miraron el globo y sonrieron .

- Señorita Redfield , diga hola a nuestro nuevo destino .-

- Oh , no me lo puedo creer . Nos vamos a …-

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos horas después toda la pandilla estaba congregada en casa de Leon , Una hora antes Sherry los había liberado de su encierro y les habían contado lo de las paces , pero aun no sabían por que habían sido reunidos allí .

Leon y Claire se pusieron delante del sofá donde estaban todos sentados , sin dejar espacio para ellos , así que habían cogido dos sillas y allí estaban , como si fueran a dar una rueda de prensa .

- Bueno , os estaréis preguntando por que os hemos reunido aquí .- Comenzó Leon .

- Ya sabemos lo de la pelea por el trabajo y demás , y que habéis hecho las paces .- Contesto Chris .

- Aparte de eso .- Dijo Claire .- En primer lugar dar las gracias a las MAN ,sin ellas no hubiéramos hecho las paces .-

- Somos las mejores .- Sherry choco los cinco con Jill , y después con Hunnigan .

- En segundo Lugar , daros una noticia , que es muy importante para nosotros y …-

- ¿ Estas embarazada? .- Pregunto Piers .

- Joder , que no me he quedado embarazada .- Contesto Claire .- ¿ Por que todos asumis que me he quedado embarazada?.-

- Estáis juntitos , noticia importante . Suma dos y dos …-

- Y en este caso te dan 5 Piers , no , no estoy embarazada .¿ podemos seguir?.-

Todos asintieron .

- En dos semanas dimito de mi cargo en la DSO .- Dijo Loen.

Todos exclamaron sorprendidos por aquella noticia Leon pidió algo de calma y pidió continuar las explicaciones .

- En dos semanas sabréis el motivo de mi dimisión , por lo demás decir también que , aunque no estaré desvinculado de la DSO del todo , ya que he aceptado un cargo de menos rango . Voy a trabajar para la BSAA .- Anuncio sonriendo .- Con mi prometida y futura esposa .-

- Vaya notición Kennedy.- Dijo Chris .- Va a ser genial tenerte por la BSAA .-

- Es un cambio muy drástico , ¿ Estas seguro?.- Pregunto Steve mirando a Hunnigan .

- Lo estoy , es el momento , además no me perdéis de vista del todo . Helena Harper , mi sustituta , me informara de todo . Os caerá bien .-

- te vamos a echar de menos Leon.- Dijo Sherry triste .

- Que no me veas en el trabajo no quiere decir que me pierdas de vista pequeña.-

- Eso esperamos eh .- Dijo Hunnigan sonriendo apenada .

. Os voy a echar de menos , de verdad, habéis sido unas compañeras geniales durante todos estos años .- Dijo Leon agradecido .- Pero aun no hemos terminado con las novedades .-

- Así es .- Dijo Claire mirándolo , después se volvió hacia la audiencia .- Tenemos otra noticia mas que daros.-

Ahora todos le prestaban atención a ella .

- Esta pelea que hemos tenido Leon y yo nos ha hecho meditar sobre el tema de donde vamos a vivir una vez que nos casemos . Como no nos poníamos de acuerdo y como el trabajo que desempeñamos es muy importante . No queríamos echarnos en cara en el futuro de que uno de nosotros hubiéramos sacrificado nuestra carrera por la del otro. Así que hemos decidido que nos vamos a mudar después de la boda . Pero no será aquí , en Washington , ni tampoco Nueva York .-

- ¿ Donde os vais a marchar.?- Pregunto Jill.

- Nos vamos a Oxford , Inglaterra durante una temporada . Esta a dos horas de la sede en Europa de la BSAA en Londres . Como allí andan escasos de personal capacitado para las misiones de campo , Leon y yo pensamos que seremos de una gran ayuda allí . Continuaremos nuestra labor como miembros fundadores y trasmitiremos nuestras enseñanzas durante un año , año y medio . Luego volveremos a los EEUU y nos mudaremos a Nueva Londres , Connecticut .- Explico Claire .

Aquello cayo como una bomba . Nadie se imaginaba que ambos se fueran a marchar de los EEUU . Pero allí estaban , haciendo ya los primeros planes , modificando sus vidas para comenzar una nueva en otro continente .

- No me lo puedo creer que os vayáis tan lejos .- Sherry se levanto y abrazo a los dos jóvenes , estos hicieron lo mismo .- No va a ser lo mismo sin vosotros .-

- Lo sabemos , pero ya lo hemos decidido . Además que nos marchemos no implica que no nos volvamos a ver . Con lo pesados que sois pronto os tendremos por allí dando vueltas . – Añadió Leon .

- ¿ Esa es vuestra decisión final? .- Chris se puso de pie .

- Así es hermano . Tu mismo has dicho que ojala tuvieras a alguien de confianza para poder terminar de estructurar la sede de Londres . Pues bien , ¿ Quienes mejor que Leon y Yo? .-

- Pues entonces mañana comenzare los tramites para vuestro traslado. Os voy a echar de menos .- Los abrazo también .

Todos allí se emocionaron . Estaban muy felices por que la pareja hubiera hecho las paces , pero tristes por que se iban a ir a vivir a la otra punta del mundo durante un tiempo . Pero lo que importaba era que ambos fueran felices en su nuevo hogar , con sus nuevos trabajos .

Pero sobretodo que hubieran encontrado su lugar en el mundo .

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , aquí esta la actualización . A dos capítulos de terminar 30 Feelings , 30 Moments .

Como todos habéis pedido , finalizare este fic con la boda , o sea en el capitulo 30 . Y comenzare una segunda parte con 30 nuevos temas que se llamara 30 Feelings , 30 Moments More … que se centrara en la vida en común de Leon y Claire como matrimonio ^^

He actualizado rapidito por que esta semana trabajo y no voy a tener demasiado tiempo , pero también por que estos dos últimos temas sean especiales .

Leon y Claire se vienen a Europa una temporadita , en un principio se iban a ir al Oxford para siempre , pero me parecía muy triste alejarlos de todos sus amigos , asi que solo se irán el primer año de casados , para luego mudarse a Connecticut , a la ciudad de Nueva Londres .

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por los reviews y por las opiniones , gracias a vosotros habrá segunda parte del fic , algo raro en los fics de Resident Evil en Español , sobre todo en alguno de Leon y Claire , los cuales escasean .

Bueno , aquí esta el play list ^^ :

Broken Arrow (feat. Jessie Mann)


	30. Capitulo 29 : Todos los momentos que

**Capitulo 29 : Todos los momentos que nos han llevado hasta aquí .**

**- Mañana es el gran dia.- Suspiro Leon sentado en el porche trasero de la mansión victoriana que habían alquilado para la boda .**

**- Como ha pasado el tiempo , si hace nada que nos habíamos prometido.- Rio Claire sentada a su lado con una cerveza sin alcohol.- Toma.- Le dio otra a Leon .**

**- Estaba recoerdando el dia que te tuviste que operar de la vesícula . Cuando te llame y me dijiste que estabas en el hospital .-**

**- ¿ Cuando te dije que no vinieras por que estabas liado con el trabajo? , como siempre haciendo lo contrario , ¿ Eh?.-**

()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()() Flashback )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_- Bueno , ya esta todo listo Claire , la llevamos a quirófano . –_

Claire se sentó en la cama mientras los celadores la llevaban a la zona de cirugía . Escuchando al medico explicar como seria su intervención .

Entonces vio a un chico que estaba de espalda , y que sospechosamente se parecía león .

Ya estaba alucinando … y eso que aun no la habían anestesiado .

Pero entonces se volvió en su dirección y lo vio bien . Y no estaba alucinando .

Leon la vio y fue a su lado corriendo .

_- ¿ Que haces aquí ?.- Pregunto sin ocultar la alegría que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos .- Te dije que no vinieras .-_

_- Y por supuesto yo he venido . ¿Como vas a pasar por esto tu sola ?.¿ Y como iba a estar yo tranquilo pensando que estas operándote? . Me pegarían un tiro seguro .- Sonrió._

_- Para llegar has debido de conducir toda la noche .-_

_- Si , y me da igual , por tu hasta la luna , ¿ Te enteras?. Tu harías lo mismo por mi , ya lo has hecho . Así que deja de hacerte la fuerte conmigo .-_

_- Esta bien .-_

Pararon en la entrada del quirófano , Leon la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla . Gesto que encanto a la chica y la hizo sentir segura y querida .

_- Nos vemos en un ratito.- _

_- Hasta dentro de un rato.- Sonrió Claire mientras las puertas se cerraban ._

()()()(()())()()()())())()(()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

_- Muy bien , ya esta despierta. Señorita Redfield , ¿ Puede oírme?.- Pregunto una voz masculina . Entonces le pusieron una luz en los ojos ._

_- Dios mis ojos .- Se movió bruscamente y entonces sintió como le tiraban los puntos ._

_- Muy bien , ya esta en la habitación y todo ha salido muy bien .Permanecerá aquí esta noche y si responde bien a la comida que le demos se podrá ir de alta mañana .-_

_- Mis ojos , ay mi estomago .- Estaba dolorida por todos lados ._

_- No me seas quejica Claire .- Leon entro en su campo de visión ._

_- ¿Todavía estas aquí?.- Pregunto incrédula._

_- ¿ Y donde iba a estar?.-_

_- Trabajando.-_

_- Claire , me he pasado la noche entera conduciendo para llegar , y me voy a quedar aquí cuidándote hasta que estés bien .-_

_- Pero eso es un mes Leon , la casa blanca se va a enfadar.-_

_- Me da igual , tu eres mas importante .- Dijo serio ._

_()()()()()()()()))))())()())()()())()()()()(() Fin Flashback((()()))()()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()(_

**- Ya ahí sabia que estará enamorada de ti , llevaba dos años sabiéndolo .- Sonrió Claire mientras lo tomaba de la mano.- Aunque tu no te dabas cuenta de nada .-**

**- Yo te quería como a una hermana , aunque antes hubiera estado con Catherine … no he salido lo que es el amor de verdad hasta que te conocí , por eso me llevo tanto tiempo averiguarlo .-**

**- Y entre medias te peleaste conmigo.-**

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()() Flashback 2 ()()()())()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

_- El bello durmiente se despertó al fin.- Dijo Claire al pie de la cama._

_- ¿ Que haces aquí … donde estoy…?. Mi cabeza…- Se llevo una mano a la misma ._

_- Estas en mi hotel , ayer te lo pasaste muy bien y yo , incapaz de llevarte a casa te tuve que traer a mi hotel.- Explico mientras le acercaba una taza de café ._

_- ¿ Que haces aquí?.- Volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba un sorbo del amargo liquido._

_- Me llamo Hunnigan y me comento lo que había pasado , así que decidí venir a ver como estabas … y te encontré en un bar , borracho como una cuba .-_

_- No me acuerdo de nada .- Suspiro el chico .- Pero muchas gracias por venir en mi rescate .-_

_- A mi no me engañas , solo bebes brandy cuando quieres olvidar. ¿ Que ha pasado Leon?. Somos amigos , me lo puedes contar …-_

_- Claire , tu tienes tus secretos , ¿ No es así?.- Pregunto de manera un poco mas fría ._

_- S… si.-_

_- Entonces no me preguntes sobre España , solo quiero olvidarme .-_

_- Pero…-_

_- Sera mejor que vaya a casa , tengo que ir a trabajar .- Se levanto bruscamente , tenia que salir de allí y debía hacerlo ya .- Gracias por venir pero no hacia falta .-_

_- Leon , no te hagas …-_

_-¡Basta Claire ¡! , déjalo estar .- Cogió su chaqueta y miro que las llaves estaban dentro .- Te llamare después .-_

_- No te molestes en hacerlo Kennedy . Vete y Huye .- Grito Claire ._

_- Siii , huiré de tus sermones , señora ayuda humanitaria, Vete con el cuento con otro que quiera escucharte .- Cerro de un portazo la puerta ._

()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Fin Flashback()()()()(()()()()()()()(()())(()

**- La noche de nuestro primer beso oficial.- Rio Leon .- Lo pienso ahora y no comprendo por que me enfade tanto.-**

**- Por que estabas bajo los efectos del brandy señor Kennedy.-**

**- También por todo lo que había pasado en España , me sentía traicionado , como un verdadero imbécil , encima voy y te beso , sin saber si quiera que sentías tu.-**

**- Yo me quede de piedra , creí que te ibas a acostar conmigo .-**

**- Borracho no hubiera podido demostrar mi gran pericia en la cama.-**

**- No me seas fantasma .- Rio Claire mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza .**

**- Chicos , vamos a pedir la cena , ¿ Lo de siempre para vosotros?.- Pregunto Sherry asomándose por la ventana .**

**- Si , pero que no traiga salsa agridulce .- Pidió Leon.**

**- Vale .- Volvió a entrar en la casa .**

**- Nuestro beso oficial oficial no fue en el hotel , fue en la competición del dia del trabajo , cuando jugamos a verdad o reto .-**

**- Ahhh , de ese me acuerdo muy bien , ahí comencé a plantearme si me gustabas como algo mas que una amiga.-**

()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()()()(())())()(()() Flashback 3 ()()()()()()()()()())))()()()())()()(()())

_- ¿ Verdad o Reto?.-_

_- Reto.- Contesto Leon pensando que si le tocaba comerse un insecto seria tolerable que contar una verdad sobre su vida ._

_- Bueno , esto es algo que muchos de nosotros tenemos curiosidad por ver .- Sonrió la chica .- Durante dos minutos completos … Besaras a Claire en la boca . Y nada de un beso casto y falso, va a ser con lengua .-_

Rebecca , Billy y Jill sonrieron de manera amplia , Claire se quedo muda de la impresión y Chris estaba echando chispas … o mas bien a punto de hacer combustión espontanea de lo rojo que se había puesto.

_- ¡ Me niegoooooooooo!.- Grito Chris ._

_- Denegado , ahora a cumplir Kennedy.- Dijo Jill._

_- Yo lo cronometro.- se ofreció Rebecca poniendo su reloj en modo cronometro._

Claire miro a Jill , esta solo le sonrió y le dio ánimos con la mirada .

Entonces entendió la treta de la STARS . lo hacia para que ella abriera su corazón a Leon .

Pero si quería recibir un beso de Leon seria por que el quisiera dárselo , no por que Jill le obligara .

_- Pídele otra cosa Jill , no ves lo incomodo que esta.- Dijo Claire para quitarle hierro al asunto , aunque su corazón gritara que se callara y dejara que Leon cumpliera el reto._

_- No , déjalo .- Dijo Leon para sorpresa de la chica .- Lo hare.-_

_- ¿ Ves? , venga . Empieza Leon.- Le dijo Rebecca._

_-¡ sobre mi cadaveeeeerrr!.- Grito Chris .- __Besala y te matoooooo.-_

_- No vas a matar a nadie , cleptómano de gafas de sol . Corre Parker que te lo pierdeeeessss.- Grito Jill._

_- ¿ Saber que a Chris le gusta coleccionar gafas de sol ajenas ?. Eso ya lo sabia .-_

_- No , Leon va a besar a Claire .-_

_- Vaya , crei que iba a ser mas probable que se reunieran los cuatro Beatles antes de ver como Leon y Claire se dan un beso , y Lisa sin estar aquí .- Suspiro Parker sentándose en el suelo al lado de Chris , el cual estaba siendo sujeto por Billy y Rebecca ._

_- Esta bien chicos , el tiempo empieza a contar a partir de que sus labios se unan.-_

Leon y Claire se pusieron uno enfrente del otro . Leon con cara de circunstancias y Claire roja como un tomate .

Nerviosamente se humedeció los labios con la lengua antes de que Leon tomara su cara entre sus manos .

_- ¿ Lista?.- Pregunto cerca de su boca ._

_- S..Si …- dijo con los ojos medio cerrados ._

Leon bajo la cabeza y rozo los labios de su amiga con los suyos , en plan tentativa de avance , luego los unió de una manera mas profunda .

_- el tiempo empieza ya.- Grito Rebecca ._

En ese momento empujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Claire , la cual lo recibió húmeda y caliente . Y sus lenguas se encontraron .

La lengua de Claire se movía dentro de la boca de Leon con curiosidad . Nunca había imaginado que besarlo seria de esa manera .

Cierto que ya se habían besado cuando el estaba borracho , pero en ese momento sabia que tenia que usar toda su escasa habilidad para que aquel beso fuera memorable .

Así que saco mas la lengua y la enredo con la de Leon , toando su rostro también con sus manos .

Leon siempre se había preguntado como seria besar a Claire , pero mas una curiosidad de amigo que de un verdadero interés romántico o sexual .

Pero nunca , en el tiempo que hacia que la conocía , hubiera imaginado que su cuerpo iba a reaccionar de esa manera tan salvaje .

Aquello era una experiencia completamente nueva , Inhalada el aroma de Claire , tanto que acabo metido en sus fosas nasales .

Cada vez iba subiendo mas y mas . Con cada caricia de su lengua , el exploraba las preferencias de ella y a su vez dejaba ver lo que le gustaba a el cuando besaba .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()() Fin Flashback (()(()()()()())()()()()())()()())()()()()(

**-Pero aun asi fuiste muy lento con respecto a lo que sentías Kennedy.- Dijo Claire .**

**- Digamos que en mi confusión no me imagine que me volveria a ver con mi ex , y que en el proceso te haría a ti tanto daño que …- Bajo la cabeza , aquel no era un recuerdo alegre .- Aquella noche en la que me presente en tu piso de Boston y …- **

()()()()()()()()))()()()(()()()()()()() Flashback 4 ()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

Ahí estaba , una conversación que empezaba así …

_- Eso no es cierto , ¿ de donde has sacado eso?.-_

_- Lo he deducido de cosas que ella me ha dicho , así que quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando Claire .- Digo serio ._

_- No ha pasado nada , ¿ Como puede decir eso?.- Abrió los ojos asombrada por tan tamaña acusación .- ¿ Que es lo que te ha dicho?.-_

_- Dice que la noche que cenamos juntos le dijiste cosas que le hicieron pensar eso , ella intentaba ser amable contigo y entonces confeso que tu le habías dicho que por que yo estuviera con ella nuestra relación no iba a cambiar.-_

_- Eso es mentira , no me lo puedo creer .- Movió la cabeza .- Pero si apenas hemos hablado durante este mes .-_

_- Ella deduce que es una rabieta tuya por que ahora no te presto tanta atención como antes .- Digo serio .- Y estoy un poco harto de que me suelte indirectas así , la conozco y se que no diría nada sin tener una base solida en que fundamentarlo. ¿ Que hablasteis cuando yo no estuve en la mesa?.-_

Claire se levanto toda furiosa , si así era como las gastaba la novia de Leon , ella tenia derecho a defenderse con la verdad .

- ¿ Y crees que yo si ?.- Pregunto atónita .

_- No lo se Claire , pero tu comportamiento me muestra que Catherine puede tener razón .-_

_- Es una mentirosa Leon. La noche que cenamos juntos me digo que no te llamara tan seguido por que tienes que trabajar , que no te puedes distraer con mis problemas , Dios mío si le contaste hasta lo de mis pesadillas ,¿ Por que lo hiciste ?. Eso era algo privado entre tu y yo.-_

_- Ella es mi novia .- Contesto como si aquello fuera la respuesta a los enigmas del universo._

_- Cuéntale también que tu las tienes y que también me llamas a cualquier hora . –_

_- por supuesto que lo sabe .- La miro atónito .- ¿ Que es lo que te pasa?.-_

_- Pasa que te crees lo primero que te cuenta una mujer a la que no has visto en doce años , que creerme a mi , que siempre he sido sincera contigo. Entonces es cierto que me consideras tu responsabilidad , que me ayudas por lastima en vez de por amistad.-_

Leon se quedo mudo con aquel ataque …

_- Es … Cierto …- _

_- Yo …- No sabia que contestar ._

_- Oh Dios mío .- Se llevo las manos a la boca.- Por eso hablas conmigo , por eso quieres saber que estoy bien , ¿ Por que es otra de las responsabilidades que vinieron con el desastre de Raccoon City?.-_

_- No es verdad , cierto es que alguna vez me he agobiando pensando que te pudiera pasar algo y me he sentido algo responsable , pero eres de mis mejores amigas Claire .-_

_- No lo soy cuando me has ocultado algo así …- _

_- Claire …-_

_- Vete de mi casa Kennedy .- Dijo de repente ._

_- No , estas muy alterada , no te voy a dejar en este estado.-_

_- Eres tu el que me altera , ¿ Como he podido ser tan imbécil? , No has tenido valor de decirme que te agobiaba y has dejado que tu novia lo hiciera por ti.-_

_- No me agobias Claire , nunca lo has hecho .- Intento abrazarla._

_- Ni se te ocurra tocarme , vete con ella y déjame en paz . Te libero de mi lastre Leon Kennedy .- Lo miro con las lagrimas saltadas .- Ella es la que me digo que no te agobiara , que no te llamara cada cinco minutos , que no te molestara para nada , y lo ha conseguido .-_

_- Deja de decir esas cosas de Catherine , deja de difamar a la mujer que amo.- Grito._

_- Vete con ella , deja que te siga mintiendo y mantente en esa burbuja de falsa seguridad que te crea sus mentiras . –_

_- Desde luego , borra mi numero de tu agenda , bórrame de los usuarios de Skype , no quiero volver a saber nada mas de ti Claire . No creí que fueras capaz de hacerme esto .-_

_- ¿ De avisarte de lo que va a pasar?. Tu mismo Leon , pero ene l momento que ella se canse de ti …-_

_- No vendré a llorarte , tenlo por seguro . Catherine tenia razón en una cosa . Me libro de un gran lastre .- Cogió su abrigo y salió dando un portazo ._

()()(()()(()()(()()()()())()()()()())() Fin Flashback()())()()()()())()()))()()())()))()()()

**- Habíamos tenido broncas , pero nunca creí que te diría lo que te dije aquella noche , de verdad que se me fue mucho la pinza.- **

**- Eh , eso ya paso .- Claire le levanto la cara y lo beso en la comisura de los labios. **

**- Si , menos mal que Catherine se delato solita , aunque con el tiempo me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo , lo malo para si seria como conseguir que volvieras conmigo . Y de repente , cuando ya crei que nuestra amistad había acabado , apareces y me confiesas tus sentimientos, y vas después y me pides que me aleje de ti para que puedas olvidarme e intentar volver a ser amigos . Eso si que no se me va a olvidar en la vida .-**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()()()() Flashback 5 ()()()()()()(()))())((()())))()()())(()((()()(

_- Imagino que tendrás preguntas…- Comenzó la chica ._

_- Unas cuantas .- Se sentó en el sillón frente a ella .- ¿ Por que no me dijiste nada Claire?.-_

_- Temía perder lo que teníamos , que nuestra amistad se rompiera a causa de esto que sentía … que siento .-_

_- Pero ….-_

_- Leon , he visto a las chicas revolotear a tu alrededor . De todas las edades , A ti cuando te ha gustado una has ido por ella y ha caído en tus redes . También he visto lo que pasa cuando las dejas . ¿ Tu crees por un momento que yo quiera formar parte de algo así? ¿ De formar parte del harem de Leon Scott Kennedy?.-_

_- Hablas de mi como si fuera un playboy.- Susurro atónito._

_- No lo eres , pero te acercas . Eres un rompecorazones . Esa mezcla de agente secreto guapo que sabe hacerlo todo bien atrae a las chicas como las abejas a la miel . Y no hablo de amor , por que a pesar de las chicas que han desfilado por tu vida no he visto que estés realmente enamorado de alguna de ellas … Bueno , de Catherine y Ada si . Hubo algo mas profundo …-_

_- ¿ Temías que yo te hiciera algo así?. Jamás te haría algo así , somos amigos y …-_

_- Por ser tu amiga me he salvado de acabar como ellas , por que tu no me harías daño… o al menos eso pensaba hasta que paso lo que Catherine.-_

_- Claire , me he disculpado , yo…-_

_- Leon , lo que Catherine ha hecho que esto reventara . Jill ya me aviso de que esto podía pasar . Yo creía que podría soportarlo . Estar a tu lado me bastaría , ser tu amiga me bastaría … Peor no podía seguir así . Y cuando todo se vino abajo tuve que alejarme.-_

_- ¿ Entonces es cierto? , Te has ido a Nueva York…-_

_- Asi es , tenia que poner distancias Leon . Me hiciste muchísimo daño , pero también me abriste los ojos .-_

_- ¿ Abrirte los ojos sobre el hecho de decirme que me amas?.- Pregunto ._

_- Ha sido una mezcla de la visita de Ark , los consejos de Jill y el saber que estabas triste por lo de Catherine . Me monte en el primer vuelo que había disponible y aquí estoy.-_

_- ¿ Estabas preocupada por mi?.-_

_- Siempre estaré preocupada por ti , por mucho que haya pasado entre nosotros … compartimos una historia . Y por esa historia , por el aprecio que me tienes y yo te tengo a ti es que tengo que pedirte esto.- Se puso seria._

_- ¿ Que es lo que me quieres pedir Claire…?- Cruzo de nuevo su mirada con la de ella . Sintiendo la alegría de volver sus hermosos ojos verdes , pero con esa mala sensación de que sus vidas iban a cambiar para siempre ._

_- Leon , necesito tiempo para mi , para poder olvidarte…-_

_- ¡ noooo , noooooo!.- Se levanto angustiado .- Claire te he pedido perdón por lo que ha pasado , nunca mas volverá a pasar . Claire por favor no me hagas esto , no me dejes sin tu amistad … sin tu …-_

_- Leon , será un tiempo . Si estoy cerca de ti , si hablamos todos los días … si me suplicas de esa manera …- Una lagrima cayo por su rostro.- Leon , no te imaginas lo duro que es esto para mi.-_

_- Pues no lo hagas Claire .- La abrazo contra su corazón . No podía permitir que se alejara , no podía perderla ._

_- Leon , si te tengo cerca no podre dejar de amarte , este sentimiento seguirá creciendo hasta un punto en el cual me anule . Y lo que es peor , que me haga albergar esperanzas de que tu y yo podamos …- Trago saliva.- Por que te quiero es que te pido que me des tiempo para olvidar que te quiero .-_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback()()())()))())()))))()())()()())()()()()

**- Pero en vez de hacerme caso , vas tu y te largas a casa de tus padres . Y una vez allí descubres cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos por mi .-**

**- Fue un momento de cambio para mi Claire , por mucho que tu me dijeras que no querías una respuesta , en mi corazón ya la tenias . Me hizo falta los sabios consejos de mis padres para poder aclarar mis sentimientos . Y una vez los tuve claros ir a buscarte , tenia que decírtelo antes de que tu cambiaras de opinión y otro hombre se interpusiera en mi camino , no podía permitirlo .- Dijo serio .**

**- Pobre Piers , el pobre pago el pato.- Rio la chica .**

**- Vi que te tocaba la frente , ¿ Que querías que hiciera? , tuve que tomar la decisión mas sensata , secuestrarte .- Sonrió .**

**- Y ha raíz de ese secuestro surgió nuestra primera cita .-**

**- Y que cita , memorable de principio a fin .-**

()()()()())()()()()()()()()()(()((()() Flashback ()()()()()())()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()

_- Bueno , he oído que en la primera cita se permite el baile .- La giro sobre si misma y volvió a acercarla a su cuerpo ._

_- Oh , no sabia que bailaras .- Sonrió ._

_- Me insultas , claro que bailo .- Le devolvió la sonrisa ._

_TALE AS OLD AS TIME  
>TRUE AS IT CAN BE<br>BARELY EVEN FRIENDS  
>THEN SOMEBODY BENDS<br>UNEXPECTEDLY_

_JUST A LITTLE CHANGE  
>SMALL, TO SAY THE LEAST<br>BOTH A LITTLE SCARED  
>NAITHER ONE PREPARED<br>BEAUTY AND THE BEAST _

Leon la tomo mas estrechamente de la cintura mientras continuaban el baile , aunque la canción era algo rápida , pronto tomaron el ritmo .

La gente que pasaba por delante del Madison se quedaba mirando la escena sin darle demasiada importancia , aunque a ellos realmente les daba igual , por que en ese momento no existía nadie mas que ellos .

_EVER JUST THE SAME  
>EVER AS SURPRISE<br>EVER AS JUST AS SURE  
>AS THE SUN<br>TALE AS OLD AS TIME  
>TUNE AS OLD AS SONG<br>BITTERSWEET AND STRANGE  
>FINDING YOU CAN CHANGE<br>LEARNING YOU WERE WRONG _

Claire lo abrazo por el cuello , acercándolo mas a ella , escondiendo la cara en su cuello mientras el continuaba meciéndola al ritmo de la melodía que provenía del Garden . Si le hubieran preguntado cual de todos los momentos que había pasado con Leon le parecía el mas maravilloso , aquel sin duda se llevaría la palma . El continuaba abrazándola por la cintura mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su frente .

AND CERTAIN AS THE SUN  
>CERTAIN AS THE SUN<br>RISING IN THE EAST  
>TALE AS OLD AS TIME<br>THE SONG AS OLD AS RHYME

Ambos se miraron sonrientes , Leon volvió a girarla sobre si misma y atraerla hacia el . Ella no podía dejar de sonreír , por que aquello era como un sueño . Peor el ligero aire frio y la cercanía del hombre que estaba con ella le hacían ver que aquello era muy real , tan real como que el la miraba como si quisiera besarla .

Y en honor ala verdad , ella también lo estaba desenado .

Asi que volvió a entrelazar sus manos detrás de su cuello mientras ambos se acercaban .

TALE AS OLD AS TIME  
>SONG AS OLD AS RHYME<br>BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Y se besaron .

Un beso tan perfecto como el que se habían dado la noche anterior …

No , aquel beso era mas perfecto aun , por que sabia a confirmación , a sinceridad , a amor en estado puro .

_- Te quiero … te quiero…- Susurraba Leon entre beso y beso , luego enredo su lengua con la de ella ._

_- Leon … Yo también te quiero. No sabes cuanto .- Paro un momento mientras unia su frente con la de el .- No quiero que esto termine … no quiero ser otra entre tantas …-Bajo la mirada ._

_- Nunca he sentido esto por ninguna de ellas Claire , ¿ No lo notas ?.- Le puso una de sus manos en su pecho .- Esta latiendo así por ti. No dudes Claire , no dudes de mi aunque a veces me lo merezca.-_

_- No , pero esto no será perfecto a veces …- Comenzó ella ._

_- Pero será perfecto si así lo queremos.- Continuo el ._

_- A veces nos pelearemos.- Siguió ella mientras se acercaban de nuevo._

_- Pero cuando nos reconciliemos habremos aprendido algo nuevo del otro.- Le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura ._

_- Pero cuando estemos bien juntos …-_

_- Cada momento que vivamos juntos será mejor que el anterior .- Sonrió al terminar su frase._

_- ¿ Como es posible que termines mis frases antes incluso de que yo sepa lo que voy a decir?.- Le acaricio los labios levemente con los suyos ._

_- No lo se , pero me gusta esta forma de expresarnos . – Unió sus labios mas firmemente a los de ella ._

_()()()()((((())))()()()()()(()( fin Flashback ()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**- Bueno , y lo que paso después también fue memorable eh .- Leon arqueo las cejas de modo juguetón , arrancándole una sonrisa a su prometida .**

**- Muchos buenos momentos han venido después .-**

**- Y algunos malos , alguna pelea y al fin , después de un año y de un ultimátum suyo , es hora de que la relación avanzase .-**

**- Mira que pedirme matrimonio de esa manera Leon.-**

**- No me digas que no fue memorable.-**

**- Si , sacar a mi novio de la cárcel por que había dejado un rastro de caos en su camino a los Hamptoms .- Rio .**

**- Soy así de impetuoso nena .-**

**- Oh , ya lo veo . ¿ Seguirás así dentro de cincuenta años , cuando seamos unos viejecitos disfrutando de nuestros nietos?.-**

**- Nietos y biznietos , lo quiero todo.- Sonrió pensando en esos momentos que estaban por llegar .**

**- Veremos lo que se puede hacer .- Se acurruco contra su pecho , disfrutando de los sonidos de la noche .**

**Mientras observaban las estrellas pensaban en el largo camino recorrido . De amigos a novios , de novios a prometidos , y al dia siguiente , unidos en matrimonio .**

**No sabia que es lo que les deparaba el futuro , pero ya fuera bueno , malo o simplemente regular , sabían que eran el apoyo del otro . Y que todo se veía desde otro punto de vista si estaban juntos .**

**Sherry los volvió a llamar , avisando de que la cena había llegado .**

**Al entrar en la casa vieron a todos sus amigos ahí sentados en la gran mesa del comedor , charlando y riendo , compartiendo comida y experiencias .**

**Se dieron de la mano y se miraron .**

**- ¿ lo sientes Claire?¿ Notas el amor que hay aquí?.- Pregunto Leon mirándola intensamente.**

**- Si , el amor de nuestra familia y amigos.-**

**- Esto es lo que al final importa , y los hemos unido nosotros.-**

**- Y así será para siempre , no lo dudes.-**

**- Contigo a mi lado todo es posible.-**

**Se sentaron en la mesa y les pasaron su pedido . Era una manera muy perfecta de pasar la ultima noche de solteros . Nada de fiestas , nada de streapers , solo una cena con la familia y amigos que estarían con ellos siempre .**

**Todo era perfecto.**

**- Dios Sherry , dije que sin salsa agridulce – Se quejo Leon. Claire sonrió .**

**Casi perfecto …**

()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Que mejor manera de acercarnos al gran acontecimiento que un popurrí de los mejores momentos del fic .

Ha sido un largo camino el recorrido , y la verdad es que es emocionante enumerar los mejores momentos que han tenido estos dos en la historia .

Y ya estamos en el 29 señoras y señores . Que emocionante esta quedando todo , jo me dan ganas de llorar por que se termina esta primera parte de la historia de estos dos .

Pero lo bueno es que habrá mas momentos una vez se hayan casado , pero primero hay que casarlos . Ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo .

Bueno , muchísimas gracias por las reviews que he recibido del otro capitulo , de verdad que sois los mejores . Me habéis acompañado en este camino que estamos terminando . Espero que me animéis igual en la nueva parte cuando la comience ^^

Playlist :

Was I The Only One

Beauty and the Beast version Jordin Sparks


	31. Capitulo 30: Todos los dias de nuestra

_**Capitulo 30 : Todos los días de nuestra vida .**_

Una boda es un gran acontecimiento dentro de una familia .

La boda de Leon y Claire había sido un acontecimiento largamente esperado por su familia y allegados .

Todos sabían que acabarían un día delante de un sacerdote … todos menos ellos . Pero claro , cuando se han dado tantas complicaciones en una relación como la suya que no se sabia en que momento concreto del futuro llegaría .

Pues bien , el futuro es hoy , 29 de agosto .

- Aun no entiendo por que has elegido este traje .- Dijo Sherry .

- ¿ Que le pasa a mi traje?.- Pregunto Claire colocándose la bata de satén , el fotógrafo tomo una instantánea de la chica delante del decimonónico tocador , donde diversas antigüedades competían con los artículos de belleza que había traído Paolo , el peluquero y maquillador de confianza de la BSAA .

- Es que es muy sencillo Claire , además , no llevas velo .-

- Sherry , ¿ Nunca has oído ese dicho de que cada novia tiene su estilo? , Pues este es el mío . Me jure a mi misma que cuando me casara , no lo haría con un vestido que me hiciera parecer un merengue . Quiero ser yo debajo de mi atuendo de novia . Además , es mi boda , el día que tu te cases yo me meteré con tu traje .-

- Ya tienes el tocado Claire , oh dios mío es tan original , creo que me he superado a mi mismo .- Paolo se lanzaba besos a si mismo .

- Me encanta , es justo lo que buscaba Paolo , eres el rey .- Claire admiraba el artístico recogido que le había realizado en su larga cabellera rojiza .

- Tienes un pelo muy manejable , además no te he maquillado mucho , solo que se te marque ese color de ojos que tienes , el novio se va a desmayar cuando te vea aparecer .-

- Con dejarlo boquiabierto me conformo.- La sonrisa de Claire era pura felicidad .

- Bueno , ha llegado el momento de ponerte el vestido , queda media hora para la ceremonia .-

Claire observo a las MAN moverse eficientemente por la majestuosa habitación . Estaba muy orgullosa de sus amigas , que en ese momento se habían convertido en sus hadas madrinas . Ella no había sido nunca una niña que creyera en los cuentos de hadas , pero en aquel momento no pudo evitar sucumbir al influjo del felices para siempre .

Con rapidez Jill le puso el vestido mientras Hunnigan ajustaba las ultimas florecillas al postizo que Paolo le había añadido al cabello para que tuviera mas volumen . Entonces las tres damas de honor la rodearon .

- Bueno , ha llegado el momento de darte esto .- Y le coloco una pulsera de diamantes en la muñeca .- Esto es prestado .-

- Yo aporto lo nuevo .- Dijo Hunnigan y le coloco unos pendientes a juego con la pulsera .

- Yo te doy lo azul .- Y Sherry le dio la liga , la cual le ayudo a colocarse para que no se viera .

- Y yo te doy esto .- Chris entro en el cuarto cuando Sherry le puso la liga , se coloco delante de ella y abrió una cajita .- Esto perteneció a la abuela y a mama .- Saco un hermoso camafeo .- Dentro va las fotos de papa y mama y de los abuelos, para que estén contigo como lo estuvieron en mi boda .- La voz de Chris era entrecortada.

- No Chris , no llores que me vas a hacer llorar.- Pestañeo Claire .

- No no , es que estas preciosa . No me imagine que a los dos meses de casarme yo te llevaría al altar . Te deseo que seas muy feliz en esta vida que vas a comenzar . Te diré que a veces no es fácil , y otras tantas es cuesta arriba . Pero créeme si te digo que cada día que pasas junto a la persona que amas , que cuando anochece y estáis ahí , juntos , terminando un día y empezando otro , es una bendición . No es fácil encontrar lo que Leon y tu tenéis . Y a partir de ahora debéis de cuidarlo cada día mas .-

- Lo hare Christofer Redfield .-

- Mi pequeña .- La abrazo .

Cuanto quería a su hermano , que sabio era y que segura se sentía en esos momentos . Si , la vida iba a ir a mejor a partir de ese día .

Ambos bajaron la escalera y se colocaron en la antesala de la biblioteca . Claire había oído una puerta abrirse , y como si pudiera sentirlo , sabia que Leon estaba esperándola al final del pasillo .

- Es la hora del espectáculo .- Sonrió Claire.

- Bien , estoy Lista .- Miro al frente .

La suave música de la marcha nupcial inundo el ambiente , las puertas se abrieron . Y los hermanos avanzaron por el pasillo .

()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

- Que guapo estas hijo mío .- La señora Kennedy estaba delante de su hijo colocándole la corbata .

- Gracias mama .- Sonrió dulcemente .

- Hijo mío , ponte esto .- El padre de Leon le dio un reloj .- Perteneció a tu abuelo , el lo llevo en su boda y yo lo lleve en la mía , así que como manda la tradición , te toca a ti .-

- Gracias papa .-

- ¿ Como te encuentras?.- Pregunto la señora Kennedy .

- Creía que iba a estar de los nervios , pero estoy sorprendentemente tranquilo . Siento que todo esta en el sitio que debe estar .-

- A mi me paso igual con tu madre , aunque ese día debo reconocer que estaba de los nervios , pero en cuanto la vi entrar en la iglesia supe que aquel era mi sitio , con ella . Me jure que la haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo , y 40 años después creo que no lo estoy haciendo nada mal , ¿ Verdad Señora Kennedy?.-

- Desde luego señor Kennedy.-

- Espero hacerlo tan bien como vosotros.-

- Encontraras tu ritmo ,ambos encontrareis vuestro ritmo . No siempre será un camino de rosas , pero cada día que paséis juntos y os sintáis felices , aunque solo sea por un instante ,significa que todo os ira bien .-

- Bueno basta , que me voy a poner a llorar otra vez . Ponte la chaqueta Leon , que ya tienes que bajar.-

- Estoy listo.- Sonrió el agente .

El fotógrafo entro junto con la hermana de Leon , los cuatro posaron para un retrato de familia , como habían hecho Claire con los suyos en la otra habitación.

Entonces una suave música de piano inundo el ambiente . Había llegado la hora .

Leon tomo su posición al lado del sacerdote , mirando hacia el pasillo donde Claire debía aparecer . Steve y Piers estaban detrás de el .

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar , el momento había llegado .

()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ambos conectaron sus miradas . No había nadie mas allí , solo ellos .

Leon observo a Claire y sonrió . Con Claire podías esperar cualquier sorpresa en cuanto a su vestido de novia , incluso había llegado un momento en el que había pensado que se casaría con pantalones de cuero .

Pero no , Su minivestido hasta por encima de las rodillas en color crema , con el lazo en rosa fue la visión mas angelical que jamás había podido imaginar . Sencillamente espectacular . Se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo .

Claire a su vez pensó que no había hombre mas apuesto en el mundo que su prometido . El traje de chaqueta negro con el chaleco y la corbata en color crema le sentaban espectacularmente . Se había cortado un poco el pelo pero por lo demás era su Leon , el hombre del que primero había sido amiga , luego novia y en ese momento seria su esposa . No tenia ninguna duda , todo el sufrimiento que había padecido , cuando había creído que su amor no era correspondido merecía la pena ahora que estaban allí .

- Te entrego a mi hermana Kennedy , espero que la hagas muy feliz.- Dijo Chris uniendo las manos de ambos jóvenes .

- Eso pretendo .- Sonrió a Claire .- Que guapa estas.-

- Tu no te quedas atrás .-

- Vamos , no puedo esperar para hacerte mi mujer.-

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia . Durante la misa ambos compartían miradas y sonrisas cómplices mientras lo allí presentes contemplaban la escena con emoción .

- Por lo general yo suelo dictar los votos , pero para esta ocasión , la madre del novio y el hermano de la novia han redactado , junto a los novios , los votos matrimoniales. Claire , comienza .- Le indico el sacerdote .

- Es largo el camino del amor , pero corto si vamos de la mano . Son pasos de tierra y de tropiezos , pero cuando me caiga se que tu estarás ahí para levantarme.-

- Tendré cuidado.- Continuo Leon tomando la alianza .- Estaré a tu lado , seguiré tu andar muy de cerca de ti . Seguramente me equivocare , ten paciencia si sigo un camino erróneo , si me equivoco esperare tu perdón . No me dejaras solo , sin ti perderé el amor y solo me quedara como única guía la tristeza que nublara mis ojos de lagrimas . No me dejes solo , de nuevo puedo errar el camino y sin ti no seré capaz de hallar la felicidad.- Dijo con emoción .

- A tu lado puedo sonreír .- Claire tomo la alianza en su mano y la coloco cerca de la mano de Leon.- Tendré como guía nuestros sentimientos , no permitiré que erres el camino , ya que a nuestro lado ira la esperanza . A tu lado seré feliz , mis sueños se cumplirán . A tu lado caminare , a tu lado amare.-

Entonces ambos se colocaron las alianzas a la vez , sin dejar de mirarse , sin dejar de sonreír . Ambos pronunciaron juntos los últimos párrafos .

- Es largo el camino , pero mas largo seria sin ti . Por que un día nos encontramos y supimos que seriamos el principio y el final , por que cada paso que dábamos nos conducía en dirección al otro. A tu lado estaré , el camino seguiré … nunca solo estarás , no permitiré que te pierdas en la oscuridad . A tu lado caminare , a tu lado estaré.-

- ¿ Ambos aceptáis el sacramento del matrimonio , el cual estamos celebrando aquí?- Pregunto el sacerdote.

- Si , aceptamos .- Dijeron ambos .

- ¿ Seréis la luz del otro ?. ¿?, ¿ Sonareis y viviréis juntos? , En las alegrías y en las penas , en la salud y la enfermedad , en la riqueza y en la pobreza , desde hoy hasta la eternidad .-

- Si quiero.- Volvieron a decir al uníoslo , mirándose y sonriendo .

- Por el poder de la iglesia firmar aquí , Utilizad la tinta del amor para crear conceptos altamente románticos, la tinta del perdón que os permitirá evolucionar como seres humanos, la de la paciencia que genera al final del camino frutos dulces, la de la cortesía que nos distingue de los demás. El libro de vuestras vidas se escribe todos los días.- Suspiro el sacerdote cerrando el libro de misas y mirando a los novios .- Pues por el poder que me concede la iglesia y el estado de Boston , os declaro marido y mujer . Puedes besar a la novia.- Sonrió el sacerdote .

Y el beso no se hizo esperar mucho . Leon tomo a Claire entre sus brazos y se unieron en uno de los besos mas apasionados que se recuerdan en las distintas bodas que se han celebrado tanto en la BSAA como en la DSO .

Silbidos y exclamaciones de felicidad resonaban en el ambiente cuando ambos separaron sus labios .

- Al fin , mi esposa.- Sonrió Leon.

- Así es , esposo mío , toda suya .- Se abrazaron sin poder creerse que estaban casados , pero claro , es que no llevaban ni diez minutos como marido y mujer .

- Iros a un Moteeeeellll.- Grito Parker desde su posición en la segunda fila.

- Despueeeesss , primero fiestaaaaaa.- Grito Claire .

- Aquí ante todos ustedes les presento al Señor y Señora Kennedy .-

Ambos avanzaron por el improvisado pasillo mientras les lanzaban pétalos de rosa , cortesía de las damas de honor .

Allí , con el groso de sus amigos y sus familiares , Leon y Claire acababan de unirse en matrimonio , creando una nueva rama dentro de las familias Kennedy / Redfield .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de las diez mil fotos que se habían hecho en los jardines de la mansión , Leon y Claire tuvieron un rato para ellos mientras avanzaban por el sendero hasta la carpa exterior donde se había dispuesto la cena para los 300 invitados que habían reducido de una lista inicial de 700 . Amigos de la infancia , del trabajo, jefes , conocidos de otras misiones que habían realizado , todos sus seres queridos . Las personas que habían ido conociendo durante aquellos 15 años , todas allí para celebrar su felicidad .

Entonces Chris se levanto e hizo tintinear su copa con el cuchillo del pesado .

- Gente , ha llegado el momento de los discursos , como hermano de la novia empiezo yo .- Se adjudico el turno.

- Eso no es justo .- Dijo Parker .

. Os fastidiáis , bueno .- Se aclaro la voz y miro a los novios y a los presentes en la carpa de la cena .- Por lo general este es el momento en el que se avergüenza a los novios con discursos preparados durante días , así que como hermano de la novia empezare con esto .- Enseño una carta de color rosa llena de pringue .- No tengo fotos vergonzosas , que es lo que enseñara la señora Kennedy luego.- Todos rieron menos Leon , que miro a su madre sorprendido . – Pero tengo una carta . Esta carta cayo en mis manos durante una inspección al cuarto de Claire cuando ella tenia 9 años , me escandalizo tanto el contenido que al día siguiente , cuando tenia que pasar un examen en los marines me equivoque en una pregunta .-

Claire se rio ante el comentario de su hermano .

- Querida Betty , ¿ Como estas? , espero que bien . ¿ Que te han puesto de almuerzo? , espero de todo corazón que sea mejor que lo que me ha cocinado mi hermano . Bueno a la cuestión . Hoy he tenido una revelación . Ha sido en la hora de historia . He decidido que de mayor quiero ser la señora de Alex Vakos , me gusta que sus orejas no sobresalgan por los lados , así que lo amare pase lo que pase . Con cariño Claire .-

Claire se tapo la cara de la risa que le había dado y Leon la miraba de la misma manera , aunque fingiendo que estaba escandalizado , todos en la carpa rompieron a reír también .

- Así que mi deber es revelar esta escandalosa información que no podía salir a la luz hasta que no estuvierais casados legalmente. Así que Loen , ya sabe que Claire siempre pondrá primero el hecho de que Alex Vakos tenga las orejas perfectas . No , ahora en serio , es un gran día y espero de veras que seáis muy felices . Así que levantad todos vuestras copas y brindad por los novios . Salud.- Chris alzo ya suya y todos brindaron a la salud del los recién casados .

El discurso de la madre de Leon empezó con un reportaje fotográfico del mismo , lo cual hizo arrancar alguna que otra carcajada por parte de los asistentes .

- Nos costo sudor y sangre arrancarte la manía de dormir con esa mantita que te había hecho tu tia Ruth , pensábamos que te casarías con la manta antes que con una chica , pero hoy , viéndote aquí con la mujer que has elegido como esposa me siento aliviada de los dos meses de terapia que tuviste que pasar para desprenderte de la manta . Asi que un consejo para cuando me hagáis abuela . Nunca le hagáis a vuestro bebe un regalo por el cual se apegue a el , por que será el infierno quitárselo luego. Y si Claire quiere esa foto en la que intentas meterte en la boca 8 pelotas de ping pong se la tendrá que pedir a tu hermana .- Rio la señora Kennedy .

()()(()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Y desde aquí llamo a los recién casados . Leon y Claire , ha llegado el momento de que os situéis en la pista de baile , tenéis que bajar las calorías que habéis ganado en la cena.- Dijo el pinchadiscos .

Los invitados hicieron un pasillo y entraron los novios . En un momento de la cena Leon se había quitado la chaqueta y condijo de su brazo a Claire , todos allí vitoreaban y aplaudían a los novios mientras se situaban en el centro de la pista .

Y entonces una melodía comenzó a sonar . Leon tomo a Claire de la cintura y esta entrelazo sus manos en la espalda de Leon .

Girl when you hold me  
>How you control me<br>You bend and you fold me  
>Any way you please<p>

It must be easy for you  
>To love the things that you do<br>But just a pastime for you  
>I could never be<p>

And I never know girl  
>If I should stay or go<br>Cos the games that you play  
>Are driving me away...<p>

Ambos se mecían al son de los primeros acordes de una balada un poco movidita , la canción la había escogido Sherry por que le hacia ilusión que la bailaran ese día , en ese momento . Y como solia pasar , ellos no pudieron negarle el deseo a su pequeña .

- Te quiero.- Leon susurro las palabras mientras la besaba .

- Te quiero mi amor.- Le devolvió el beso a su marido .

Don't love me for fun girl  
>Let me be the one girl<br>Love Me For a Reason  
>Let the reason be love<br>Don't love me for fun, girl  
>Let me be the one, girl<br>Love Me For a Reason  
>Let the reason be love<p>

Ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos mientras la letra hacia que los padres de Leon y Chris y Jill salieran a bailar con los novios .

Kisses and caresses  
>Are only minor tests, babe<br>Of love turned to stresses  
>Between a woman and a man<br>So if love everlasting  
>Isn't what you're asking<br>I'll have to pass, girl  
>I'm proud to take a stand<p>

I can't continue guessing  
>Because it's only messing<br>With my pride, and my mind  
>So write down this time to time<p>

Don't love me for fun, girl  
>Let me be the one, girl<br>Love Me For a Reason  
>Let the reason be love<br>Don't love me for fun, girl  
>Let me be the one, girl<br>Love Me For a Reason  
>Let the reason be love<p>

I'm just a little olf-fashioned  
>It takes more than a physical attraction<br>My initial reaction is  
>Honey give me a love<br>Not a fascimile of

Don't love me for fun, girl  
>Let me be the one, girl<br>Love Me For a Reason  
>Let the reason be love<br>Don't love me for fun, girl  
>Let me be the one, girl<br>Love Me For a Reason  
>Let the reason be love<p>

En aquel punto todas las parejas estaban bailando en la pista , pero era algo muy secundario para los novios , ya que solo tenían ojos para ellos , tanto asi que no se dieron cuenta de que la balada había terminado . En ese momento Chris tomo a su hermana en brazos y Jill ocupo el lugar de Claire en los brazos de Leon.

- Hora de moverse .- Gritaron todos cuando un himno en toda boda que se preciara comenzó a sonar .

Las letras de Dixie Dicks , con su You cant hurry love comenzaron a inundar el ambiente . Leon hizo girar a Jill y esta rio divertida mientras sonaban los primeros acordes

I need love, love to ease my mind  
>I need to find, find someone to call mine<p>

But mama said you can't hurry love  
>No, you'll just have to wait<br>She said love don't come easy  
>It's a game of give and take<br>I can't hurry love, no, you'll just have to wait  
>Just trust, give it time<br>No matter how long it takes

How many heartaches must I stand  
>Before I find the love to let me live again<br>Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
>When I feel my strength, yeah it's almost gone<p>

Mientras Claire y Chris hacían gracia de su destreza para bailar , esa canción ya la habían estado bailando durante la boda de su hermano y sabia bien los pasos que debía de dar . En uno de los giros vio a Leon y Jill reírse .

No, I cant bear to lve my life alone  
>I grow impatient for a love to call my own<br>But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
>These precious words keep me hangin' on<p>

I remember mama sayin' you can't hurry love  
>No, you'll just have to wait<br>She said love don't come easy  
>It's a game of give and take<br>I can't hurry love  
>No, you'll just have to wait<br>She said trust, give it time  
>No matter how long it takes, gotta wait! <p>

- ¡¿ Que te parece hermanita?.- Grito Chris por encima de la música .- Ya te dije que acabaríamos bailándola de nuevo.- Reía a carcajadas mientras volvía a hacerla girar con gracia .

- Me fiare de ti a partir de ahoraaa.- Grito en toda su felicidad .

- ¡ Hora de recuperar a mi esposaaaa!.- Chris la hizo bailar hasta donde estaban Leon y Jill , y en uno de los giros las parejas se intercambiaron , como si estuvieran coordinados .

- Oh he recuperado a mi esposa.- La abrazo Leon de nuevo mientras la hacia mecerse al ritmo de las notas alegres de esa marcha nupcial .

- Me alegra de que me hayas echado de menos .- Sonrió la chica .

- Que bien bailas , así cualquiera.- Rio el novio.

- Esta canción la ensayamos Chris y yo para su boda .-

- Ahora lo entiendo todo , cuando os vi ya me parecía que ibais muy bien coordinados.-

- Cosa de hermanos .-

- Te adoro señora Kennedy , esta noche esta siendo inolvidable.-

- Yo también te adoro , y por regla general esta noche debe ser inolvidable.-

No love, love don't come easy  
>But I keep on waiting<br>Anticipating for that soft voice  
>To talk to me at night<br>For some tender arms to hold me tight  
>I keep waiting, I keep on waiting<br>But it ain't easy (it ain't easy)  
>No, you know it ain't easy<p>

When mama said  
>You can't hurry love<br>No, you'll just have to wait  
>She said, trust give it time, no matter how long it takes<br>She said love don't come easy it's a game of give and take

Todos los invitados estaban entusiasmados con la selección musical que siguió tras las dos primeras canciones , desde baladas hasta música actual con la cual estuvieron brincando , bailando y riendo durante el resto de la velada , todo ello amenizado con la bebida , la comida y el ambiente de la zona de la celebración .

Hubo llantos y risas , alguno al que se le subieron las copas , baile con la familia , con los amigos , fotos para la historia . Y en fin , ¿ Que mas se puede esperar de una boda?.

Todo había salido perfecto .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Poco mas de las seis de la mañana los novios se retiraron , el ramo de la novia fue a parar a manos de Sherry y la liga se la quedo Piers , cosa que le sentó a Leon como una patada , pero que tenia que morderse la lengua por que era la tradición . Después de manera poco sutil se largaron hacia las habitaciones que iban a ocupar hasta el lunes . Ese fin de semana lo pasarían en la mansión disfrutando de sus primeras horas de casados .

- Al fin solos.- Dijo Leon apoyándola contra la pared .

- Si , no me creo que ya hayamos pasado por esto.- Sonrió la chica .

- Si , oficialmente y legamente eres mía .-

- Y en privado también .- Susurro rozándose contra la entrepierna de su marido .

- ¿ Sabes lo que me ha estado tentando tu minivestido toda la noche?.- Comenzó a rozarle las piernas mientras subía el vestido .- ¿ Por que tan corto?.-

- Es mi regalo para ti , no quería parecer un pastelito de nata con un vestido largo , este es mas de mi estilo y muy accesible para ti querido esposo.-

- Me gusta eso de esposo . Y pensar que aun podíamos estar dando vueltas como imbéciles .- Negó con la cabeza .

- Te habrías dado cuenta , pero no negare que hizo falta que yo me confesara primero para que tu te aclararas .-

- Y daré gracias por ello todos los días . Hare que cada momento , que cada sentimiento sea mejor que el anterior .- Susurro contra sus labios .

- Confió en que lo lograra , esposo mío .Por que no hay misión que se le resista.- Claire enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de Leon y se besaron con pasión .

- Y en esta quiero tener un éxito completo , comenzando por lo que esta a punto de ocurrir.-

- ¿ Y que es lo que va a ocurrir?.- Pregunto Claire de manera sugerente mientras le quitaba la corbata y el chaleco.

- Si te lo digo no tendrá gracia , y no queremos que fracase , Verdad?.-

- Pues no , pero no creo que fracase.-

- No , y vamos a disfrutar de cada momento , no lo dude.-

A trompicones llegaron a la cama y se comenzaron a desnudar , no podían esperar para estar perdidos en el cuerpo del otro , disfrutado de esa primera de muchas noches que pasarían juntos para el resto de sus vidas .

Por que en la vida pueden ocurrir que , en 30 sentimientos , en 30 momentos sean suficientes para reconocer el amor .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() FIN …POR AHORA…)()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , aquí esta el ultimo capitulo .

No me lo puedo creer que haya completado los 30 temas . Y sobretodo que os haya gustado .

No se si el capitulo este a la altura , por que en mi vida me he casado , solo he tomado referencias de la bodas a las que he asistido y en fin … aquí lo he narrado lo mejor que he sabido .

Los votos nupciales me han costado horrores , asi que espero que os guste .

Hace tres meses que empecé la historia , y siempre creía que no seria capaz de completarla por culpa de la falta de tiempo , pero gracias a vosotros , con vuestro reviews , vuestras opiniones y los ánimos que me habéis dado he sido capaz de completar la tarea .

Pero tranquilos que esto no se acaba aquí . Tal y como me pedisteis hace dos capítulos , este fic tendrá segunda parte , en la cual ya estoy trabajando . Espero de todo corazón que la leáis y le deis el mismo apoyo que a esta primera parte .

Me alegra haberla escrito por que la idea ya me rondaba cuando estaba recuperándome de la operación a la que me sometí y en fin , para contribuir con algo al universo residente vil y a esta pareja en concreto .

Da igual cual sea las parejas oficiales , Leon y Claire siempre serán para mi la mejor pareja que ha habido en la saga , y ya son 15 años que hace que jugué a residente evil 2 . Que tiempos por dios .

Bueno que me pongo en modo abuela cebolleta y no quiero .

De nuevo muchas gracias por todo queridos amigos , espero que me sigáis en el nuevo fic y que os divirtáis tanto como con este.

Playlist :

Yuyaa Mastushita : Donna Toki mo.

Boyzone - Love Me For A Reason

Dixie Dicks- You cant hurry love


	32. Aviso sobre la segunda parte

Hola holaaaaaa :

Bueno subo esta nota por que no se si los que me leeis aquí os llegan los avisos de nuevas historias .

Total , la segunda parte de este fic , que se titula 30 Feelings , 30 Moments More esta empezando a ser publicada a fecha de hoy .

Espero que los que hayais leído esta maravillosa historia os animeis y leias la segunda parte ^^. Desde aquí dar las gracias a todos los que me habeis favoriteado la historia , a los que me habeis dejado reviews y en fin , gracias por leer mis paranoias . Espero de corazón que os guste la segunda parte ^^

Nos vemos en 30 f , 30 M More .


End file.
